Harry Potter und das Vermächtnis der Magi
by Heiko2003
Summary: Komplett! Dies ist ein Fic nach OoTP. Was geschieht, wenn Harry seine wahre Macht erkennt? Wird er ausgebildet, sie einzusetzen? Findet er die richtige für sein Herz?
1. Überraschung bei den Dursleys

Dies ist eine Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. Die Charaktere (mit Ausnahme von Idira und Denron) sind Eigentum und Erfindung von J.K. Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte werden keine kommerziellen Zwecke verfolgt. Sie dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung aller HP-Fans.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Und das Vermächtnis der Magi  
  
Von Heiko2003  
  
Kapitel 1 – Überraschung bei den Dursleys  
  
Harrys fünftes Schuljahr war gerade zu Ende gegangen. Er hatte seit seinem Schulbeginn in Hogwarts schon viele und gefährliche Abenteuer erlebt. Aber das war bisher das schlimmste Jahr seines Lebens. Voldemort hatte das Ministerium für Zauberei angegriffen, um in den Besitz einer Prophezeiung zu gelangen. Er hatte seinerzeit nur einen Teil dieser Prophezeiung in die Hände bekommen und irgendwie erfahren, dass das Ministerium im Besitz der kompletten Weissagung war. Diese Prophezeiung war der Grund, warum Harry von Voldemort gejagt wurde, denn in dieser Prophezeiung heißt es, dass er, Harry Potter, „der Junge der lebt", Voldemort den Untergang bescheren wird. Voldemort konnte zwar von Dumbledore in die Flucht geschlagen werden, aber während des Kampfes hatte leider Sirius Black sein Leben verloren. Sirius Black war sein Patenonkel und das, was einem Vater am nächsten kam. Nachdem Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte, als Harry kaum ein Jahr alt war, ist Voldemort nun auch noch für den Tod von Sirius verantwortlich. Harry hatte den Rest der Prophezeiung von Dumbledore erfahren. In der Weissagung heißt es, dass nur einer von ihnen, Harry oder Voldemort letztendlich überleben wird. Das heißt, wenn Harry nicht will, dass seine Freunde und deren Familien unter der Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts leiden sollen, musste er, ein sechzehnjähriger Schüler einen der mächtigsten Zauberer töten. Das war das Schlimmste daran, er musste einen Menschen töten und Harry war sich nicht sicher, dass er das konnte, selbst wenn dieser Mensch der böseste Zauberer der Welt war.  
  
Seine nächsten lebenden Verwandten sind Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und sein Cousin Dudley. Bei ihnen lebte er in seiner schulfreien Zeit. Das Problem dabei ist, dass sie ihn nicht wie einen Neffen behandeln, sondern wie den letzten Abschaum. Sie hassen einfach alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat und deswegen machen sie ihm das Leben zur Hölle. Und zu eben diesen Verwandten muss er nun wieder für die Sommerferien. Erst wenn diese vorbei sind kann er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Das und nur das betrachtet er als sein wirkliches zu Hause.  
  
Er hatte gerade seine besten Freunde Hermine, Ron und Ginny auf dem Bahnhof verabschiedet und fuhr nun mit seinem Onkel nach Hause zum Ligusterweg. Onkel Vernon kochte schon wieder vor Wut. Remus Lupin, ein guter Freund und Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix und ein paar andere Mitglieder hatten sich die Dursleys zur Brust genommen und ihnen eingeschärft, Harry vernünftig zu behandeln. Normalerweise hätte sich Harry ein Loch in den Bauch gefreut, aber er war nach Sirius' Verlust einfach nicht in der Stimmung dazu. „Wir werden diesen Sommer nicht zu Hause sein"sagte Onkel Vernon. Das riss Harry etwas aus seiner miesen Stimmung. Er spitzte positiv überrascht die Ohren. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er nicht die zwei Monate Sommerferien mit den Dursleys verbringen musste. „Wir fliegen noch heute Nacht nach Amerika." Harry konnte es nicht glauben, nach all den Schicksalsschlägen sollte nun etwas mal positiv laufen? „Und was ist mit mir?"wollte sich Harry Klarheit verschaffen. „Die Plätze in der Touristenklasse waren alle ausgebucht. Wir fliegen natürlich Business-Class. Aber du wirst morgen nach kommen, da ist noch ein Platz frei. Du wirst deinen Kram wegräumen und morgen früh um sechs pünktlich mit gepackten Sachen bereit stehen. Dann ist das Taxi da, das wir bestellt haben und du wirst natürlich unser Gepäck mitnehmen. Sei froh, dass wir dich in unserer unendlichen Güte überhaupt mitnehmen, du Freak. Und wehe in deinen Sachen befindet sich irgendetwas von deinem Zauberkram, dann schwimmst du zurück." ‚Na toll' dachte sich Harry ‚Urlaub mit den Dursleys, da kann ich ja wieder den Sam spielen und dann kann ich nicht mal Ron im Fuchsbau besuchen.' „Du solltest uns dankbar sein, dass wir dazu bereit erklärt haben, so einen Freak wie dich mitzunehmen"fauchte Onkel Vernon. „Vielen Dank."sagte Harry missmutig. „Und lass dir was einfallen, wie du deine Freunde ruhig stellst, du kannst deine Eule nicht mitnehmen und sie alle drei Tage benachrichtigen." schnauzte Vernon.  
  
Im Ligusterweg angekommen musste er natürlich alleine seinen schweren Koffer ausladen und in sein Zimmer hieven. Dann fiel er sofort auf sein Bett. Er wälzte trübe Gedanken. Zuerst starb Cedric im vorletzten Schuljahr und jetzt im letzten nun Sirius. Womit hatte er das verdient? Erst plagten ihn Schuldgefühle, weil er Cedric überredet hatte, gemeinsam mit ihm den Pokal zu greifen. Das hatte sie beide zu dem Versteck von Voldemort transportiert. Hätte er Cedric das nicht vorgeschlagen, wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Und nun ist durch sein unverantwortliches Handeln auch noch Sirius gestorben. Hätte er sich nicht so leichtfertig in das Ministerium geschlichen, hätte ihm Sirius nicht zu Hilfe kommen müssen. Zu guter letzt kam noch hinzu, dass er Voldemort töten musste, jedenfalls wurde es in der Prophezeiung so bestimmt.  
  
Und wen trifft es als nächstes? Ron? Hermine? So kann es einfach nicht weiter gehen. Und zu allem Übel ist Voldemort nun endgültig wieder zu seiner vollen Macht erlangt. Er musste an Cho denken. Sie waren sich im letzten Schuljahr etwas näher gekommen, aber dann ist alles gründlich schief gelaufen. Ihr Date beim Valentinstag lief völlig daneben. Dazu kam noch, dass er immer, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, an Cedric denken musste und Cho ging es genauso. Zum Schluss kam noch die Sache mit Marietta dazwischen. Er wurde wieder wütend, wenn er nur daran dachte. Es hätte niemals wirklich funktioniert. Außerdem hatte er gerade von Hermine erfahren, dass sie einen neuen Freund hatte.  
  
„POTTER!"rief Vernon die Treppe herauf. Harry raffte sich auf und ging hinunter. „Unser Gepäck steht hier bereit. Pack deine Sachen. Wir fahren jetzt los und wehe Du bist morgen nicht pünktlich mit unseren Sachen beim Flughafen. Und vergiss nicht: Keine von deinen Freakspielzeugen."Letztes Jahr wäre Harry bei diesen Worten explodiert, aber heut war ihm einfach alles egal. Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore von den Urlaubsplänen wusste. Sie würden erst zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn wieder nach England kommen, dann hätte er noch einen Tag Zeit in die Winkelgasse zu kommen und seine Schulsachen für sein sechstes Schuljahr zu kaufen. Wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen, beschloss er erst mal, einen Brief an Ron und Hermine zu schreiben und ihnen die Situation zu erklären. Genau. Er würde Hermine bitten, seine Sachen mit einzukaufen.  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
stell Dir vor, die Dursleys fliegen nach Amerika und sie nehmen mich mit. Sie fliegen schon heute, natürlich erster Klasse. Ich fliege morgen nach mit Flug BA 2267 (natürlich Touristenklasse). Ich komme erst zwei Tage vor Schulanfang wieder. Wenn es Dir nicht zu viel Umstände macht, könntest Du dann meine Schulsachen mit einkaufen? Das Geld bekommst Du dann in Hogwarts wieder. Wenn du gestattest, melde ich mich ab und an bei Dir, damit Remus weiß, dass mich die Dursleys gut behandeln. Ich kann Hedwig leider nicht mitnehmen nach Amerika und wenn ich mich nicht alle drei Tage melde, kommen sie, um nach mir zu suchen.  
  
Wir treffen uns dann auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ am 1. September.  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S.: Sei auf der Hut, jetzt wo sich Voldemort in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hat, wird er sicher nur noch gefährlicher.  
  
Lieber Ron,  
  
die Dursleys nehmen mich mit zu einem Urlaub nach Amerika. Etwas schlimmeres hätte mir nicht passieren können. Leider kann ich diesen Sommer damit nicht in den Fuchsbau kommen. Bitte sei so nett und pass solange auf Hedwig auf. Ich treff euch dann am 1. September am Gleis 9 ¾. Ach und grüß Ginny, Molly, Arthur, die Zwillinge und den Rest von mir.  
  
Bis dann,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S.: Sage deinem Vater, dass ich mich nicht alle drei Tage melden kann. Ich werde die Ferien auch ohne seine Hilfe überstehen. Trotzdem vielen Dank.  
  
Er beschloss noch einen kurzen Brief an Dumbledore zu schreiben. Er informierte ihn über die Situation und bat ihn, seine Bücherliste zu Hermine zu schicken.  
  
„Komm Hedwig. Ich habe eine große Aufgabe für dich heute."Sie hüpfte zu ihm auf den Schreibtisch und pfiff leise und zutraulich, so, als ob sie genau wüsste, dass ein Abschied bevorstand. „Flieg zu Hermine, zu Dumbledore und zum Schluss zu Ron. Du musst diesen Sommer bei Ron bleiben. Ich werde weit weg sein, zu weit für dich."Nun pfiff sie widerspenstig, als ob sie sagen wollte, dass ihr keine Entfernung zu weit sei. „Ich weiß. Bleib einfach bei Ron. Du wirst mir fehlen."Er befestigte die Briefe an Hedwigs Bein und strich ihr noch mal sanft über die Federn. Dann flog sie los.  
  
Anschließend packte er seine Sachen zusammen. Seine Schulsachen ließ er einfach wo sie waren. Den großen Koffer könnte er sowieso nicht mitnehmen. Er nahm sich einen abgetragenen Rucksack, der früher mal von Dudley benutzt worden war und packte alles, was er mitnehmen würde dorthinein. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er auch mit hinein. Er würde sich nicht wehrlos auf eine solche Reise begeben, wo Voldemort jetzt doch offen Schrecken und Terror verbreitete und sein größtes Ziel darin bestand, Harry zu vernichten. Dann legte er sich zum Schlafen nieder. Aber viel Schlaf war ihm nicht vergönnt. Er wurde wieder von Alpträumen geplagt, wie fast jede Nacht in der letzten Zeit.  
  
Er befand sich wieder auf dem Friedhof. „Tötet ihn!"rief Voldemort. „Avada Kedavra!"schrie Wurmschwanz. Ein gleißendes grünes Leuchten, ein kurzer Aufschrei und Cedric fiel tot zu Boden. Den gebrochenen Ausdruck seiner Augen würde Harry niemals vergessen.  
  
Dann der Moment, als Wurmschwanz einen Schnitt in Harrys Arm machte, um das Blut für die Wiederherstellung Voldemorts zu bekommen. Es folgte die Wiedergeburt Voldemorts. Dann träumte er von dem Duell mit Voldemort. Er schrie im Schlaf auf, als er in seinem Traum die grauenhaften Schmerzen des Crucatius-Fluches spürte, den Voldemort auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Später hatten sich sein Zauberstab irgendwie mit dem von Voldemort verbunden und geisterhafte Erscheinungen der zuletzt von Voldemort getöteten Menschen erschienen aus dem Zauberstab des dunklen Lords. Der Anblick seiner Eltern, wie sie aus dem Zauberstab traten, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
  
Plötzlich Szenenwechsel.  
  
Nun befand er sich im Ministerium. Er sah, wie Bellatrix Lestrange einen Fluch auf Sirius schleuderte, doch der rote Strahl verfehlte ihn knapp. Er lachte und rief „Komm schon, das kannst Du viel besser!"Dann traf ihn der zweite Strahl mitten in die Brust. Das Lachen war noch immer in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, doch seine Augen hatten sich vor Entsetzen geweitet. Dann wurde er durch die Wucht des Fluches nach hinten geschleudert, genau durch den uralten Torbogen. Dann hörte er das schrille Lachen von Bellatrix „Du bist schuld an seinem Tod, Potter. Sein Blut klebt an deinen Händen!" Mit einem Schrei erwachte er schweißgebadet. Es war kurz nach vier Uhr morgens. Für die restlichen zwei Stunden fand er keinen Schlaf mehr. 


	2. Der Flug

Kapitel 2 – Der Flug  
  
Viel zu früh und unausgeruht erwacht, war er pünktlich vor der Tür, als das Taxi eintraf. Er verlud mit dem Fahrer alles in den Kofferraum und fuhr dann mit dem Taxi auf den Flughafen. Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Dort angekommen, war er erst mal verwirrt. Er war schließlich noch nie mit dem Flugzeug geflogen und wusste nun nicht, was er zu tun hatte. Das einzige was er hatte, war sein Ausweis, sein Ticket und natürlich das ganze Gepäck. Also holte er sich erst einmal einen Gepäckwagen und schob ihn weiter in das Flughafengebäude hinein. Dann sah er sich erst mal um. Schließlich fand er einen Informationsschalter.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte!"fragte er die Angestellte. „Ich möchte mit Flug BA 2267 nach Amerika fliegen. Was muss ich denn nun tun, ich bin noch nie geflogen." „So ein freundlicher junger Mann! Trifft man heutzutage nicht mehr sehr oft. Bist du denn nicht mit deinen Eltern unterwegs, du erscheinst mir doch sehr jung, um allein eine so weite Reise anzutreten." „Nein, sie sind schon, ähh, eine Weile dort und ich soll nachreisen" antwortete er etwas betreten. „Na dann mal sehen. Du musst dich erst mal beim British Airways Flugstand einchecken und das Gepäck aufgeben. Nur dein Handgepäck, ich nehme an, das ist dein Rucksack, darfst du mit in den Passagierraum nehmen. Dann bekommst du deine Bordkarte. Das Boarding erfolgt an Flugsteig 5a. Das ist im linken Teil des Gebäudes. Folge einfach den Schildern. Das findest du dann schon." sagte die Flughafenangestellte freundlich. „Danke sehr." „Guten Flug!"  
  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg. Am Schalter von British Airways gab er dann das Gepäck auf. Erst gab es Probleme, weil er so viel Gepäck mit hatte. Aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass die Dursleys die Gebühr für das Mehrgepäck schon entrichtet hatten. Scheinbar gaben sie lieber mehr Geld aus, als sich mit dem Gepäck abzuschleppen. Als Bonus kam dann sicher noch dazu, dass sie damit Harry das Leben wieder etwas schwerer gemacht hatten. Jedenfalls begab er sich dann langsam zum Flugsteig 5a, genau wie es ihm gesagt wurde. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, also machte er sich im Warteraum bequem. Er prüfte erst mal sein Ticket, um zu sehen, wohin er eigentlich genau fliegen würde. „LA Calfornien"stand auf dem Ticket. Er hatte sich in der Aufregung gar nicht erkundet, wo genau sie den Urlaub verbringen würden. Nun wusste er es. Das würde ein langer Flug werden. So sehr er das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln hasste, es wäre sicher sehr viel schneller gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob man über solche Entfernungen auch apparieren konnte, aber das ist ja sowieso illusorisch, da er das ja noch nicht gelernt hatte. Und einen Portschlüssel konnte er auch noch nicht anfertigen. Er hatte ja gerade erst mal sein 5. Schuljahr in Hogwarts beendet. Und ein übereifriger Schüler war er auch nicht gerade. Obwohl, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war er sehr gut und für Transfiguration hatte er gewissermaßen auch ein Händchen. Das hatte er vermutlich von seinem Vater geerbt. Schließlich wurde sein Flug aufgerufen und er stieg ein.  
  
Die Sitzreihen waren ziemlich eng. Aber das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Zum Glück war Harry nicht sonderlich groß geraten, so war es halbwegs erträglich. Er genoss die angebotenen Getränke und das Essen. Selbst das dürftige Flug-Essen war besser und reichlicher, als er es bei den Dursleys gewohnt war, aber es kam natürlich bei weitem nicht an die Festmahle in Hogwarts heran. ‚Hogwarts...' dachte Harry, ‚wenn ich doch nur schon wieder dort wäre...zu Hause'.  
  
Dann machte er ein kleines Nickerchen. Von einem plötzlichen Ruckeln wurde er aufgeschreckt. Er schaute kurz auf die Uhr. Seit dem Start waren schon gut acht Stunden vergangen. Sie müssten sich schon weit über den USA befinden. Plötzlich hörte er einen lauten Schrei und sah, wie sich die Fluggäste vor ihm an das Fenster drängten. Er sah den Schein von roten und grünen Blitzen aufleuchten. Auf einmal hatte er ein ganz ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Auch er schaute aus dem Fenster und was er dort sah, verschlug ihm schlichtweg den Atem. Neben dem Flugzeug sah er sechs große Drachen fliegen, nicht so groß, wie der ungarische Hornschwanz, gegen den er im trimagischen Turnier antreten musste, sondern etwas kleiner, schlanker und wendiger. Nichtsdestotrotz sahen sie kein bisschen weniger gefährlich aus, eher im Gegenteil. Er wusste gar nicht das Drachen so hoch und so schnell wie ein Flugzeug fliegen konnten.  
  
Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass auf den Rücken der Drachen Gestalten saßen, schwarz vermummte Gestalten mit Masken. Todesser. Waren sie hinter ihm her? Wenn ja, woher wussten sie von seiner Reise und von seinem Flug? Einer hob seinen Zauberstab und schien etwas zu rufen. Eine grüne Wolke erhob sich aus seinem Zauberstab. Das dunkle Mal. Wie auf ein Kommando feuerten die sechs Drachenreiter plötzlich wieder Zaubersprüche auf das Flugzeug, vorne auf das Cockpit und auf die Triebwerke. Es gab mehrere Explosionen. Das Licht im Flugzeug ging aus und man konnte deutlich das Feuer in den Triebwerken erkennen. Dann hörte Harry plötzlich nur noch das Schreien und Kreischen der Passagiere. ‚Nein!' dachte Harry in Panik, ‚Das kann nicht sein. Ich kann jetzt noch nicht sterben. Ich habe so oft gegen Voldemort und seine Helfer gekämpft und immer überlebt. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht bei einem Flugzeugabsturz umkommen.' Er merkte wie sich das Flugzeug steil nach unten neigte und an Geschwindigkeit zunahm. Er klammerte sich an dem Rucksack fest, den er zwischen seine Beine gestellt hatte. Furcht griff plötzlich eiskalt nach seinem Herzen.  
  
Was würde aus Ron und Hermine werden? Und aus Ginny. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich sehr genau an ihr Gesicht, als sie sich auf dem Bahnhof verabschiedeten. Sie hatte ihn umarmt, um ihn zu trösten, um zu zeigen, dass sie in seiner Trauer für ihn da war, dass alle seine Freunde für ihn da waren. In der Prophezeiung hieß es, er wäre derjenige, der Voldemort zu Fall bringen würde. Wenn er jetzt umkommen würde, wer würde sich ihm dann in den Weg stellen? Sicher, Dumbledore konnte sich mit ihm messen, aber wie lange noch? Er ist ja jetzt schon alt. Ach wenn er doch nur schon apparieren könnte. Aber das würde ja auch nicht gehen. Erst mal musste man sich das Ziel bildhaft vorstellen können, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war und kannte nichts von Amerika, und dann kann man nicht aus bewegenden Objekten heraus apparieren. Er würde sich sicher zerspleißen.  
  
Jetzt, wo sein Tod bevorstand, erkannte er, dass es sein Schicksal war, sich Voldemort zu stellen. Niemand konnte es sonst. Und wenn er es nicht tun würde, würden seine Freunde untergehen. Sein ganzes Leben, das heißt, soweit er es in der Zaubererwelt verbracht hatte, hatte er mit seinem Schicksal gehadert, sich gefragt, warum ihm das alles auferlegt worden war, warum er kein normales Leben führen konnte. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick hatte er erkannt, dass er das seinen Freunden schuldig war, dass nur er sie beschützen konnte, indem er sich dem Kampf mit Voldemort stellte. Er würde alles dafür tun, das hat er jetzt begriffen. Aber es war zu spät, das Flugzeug musste jeden Moment aufschlagen. ‚Ich muss hier raus!' dachte er. Ein reißender Schmerz, der nahe an den Crucatius-Fluch heranreichte, und dann war nichts mehr. 


	3. Hermines Trauma

Kapitel 3 - Hermines Trauma  
  
Hermine saß, wie üblich, über ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke, den Snape ihnen über die Ferien aufgegeben hatte. Sie hatte schon zwanzig Zentimeter Schriftrolle beschrieben, etwa ein Viertel von dem, was von den Schülern verlangt wurde. Sie setzte ihre Feder ab und dachte an Ron. Würde er sich diesmal zusammenreißen und die Hausaufgaben pünktlich erledigen? Zwar waren die ZAG's geschafft, aber im übernächsten Schuljahr stehen die Abschlussprüfungen an und das sechste ist eines der wichtigsten Schuljahre überhaupt. Ob er sich inzwischen Gedanken gemacht hat, was er nach der Schule mit seinem Leben anfangen will? Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie immer öfter über Ron oder seine Zukunft nachdachte. Na ja, immerhin waren sie Freunde, oder? Sie würde gern wissen, ob er mehr für sie empfand, als nur Freundschaft. Oh, wenn er nur nicht so ein verdammter Sturkopf wäre.  
  
Sie machte das Radio an und suchte einen Sender, der Musik spielte. Es lief „Lords of the Boards"von den Guano Apes. Genau das richtige, um sie wach zu rütteln.  
  
Warum machte sie sich so wenig Gedanken um Harry? Er war fest entschlossen, Auror zu werden und wenn nicht, seine finanzielle Zukunft war gesichert.  
  
Das Lied der Guano Apes war zu Ende. Sie setzte sich wieder an ihre Hausaufgaben. „Wir unterbrechen das laufende Programm für eine wichtige Sondermeldung. Heute um 15.00 Uhr MEZ ist ein Flugzeug der British Airways auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien aus bisher noch ungeklärter Ursache abgestürzt. Ein terroristischer Anschlag ist nicht ausgeschlossen."  
  
Diese Fanatiker. Da nehmen sich die Muggel nichts von den Zauberern mit Voldemort und Konsorten, dachte Hermine so bei sich.  
  
„Bei dem Flug handelt es sich um Flugnummer BA 2267. Für diejenigen, die sich nach Angehörigen erkundigen möchten, wurde eine Hotline unter der Nummer 0800 5553745 eingerichtet. Bisher ist noch nicht bekannt, ob es Überlebende gab, die Wahrscheinlichkeit wird aber von den Experten als äußerst gering eingestuft, da es sich bei der Absturzstelle um ein einziges Trümmerfeld handelt. Es wurden bisher noch nicht alle Opfer geborgen und auch noch nicht identifiziert. Wir bitten die Angehörigen der Fluggäste, sich bis morgen zu gedulden, dann können wir vielleicht nähere Auskünfte geben..." Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Hat der Sprecher gerade Flug BA 2267 gesagt? War das nicht Harrys Flug? Sie stürzte zu ihrem Koffer, um Harrys Brief zu suchen. Dass sie dabei das Tintenfässchen über dem Aufsatz umkippte berührte sie dabei herzlich wenig. Endlich hatte sie den Brief gefunden. Sie überflog ihn rasch. Flugnummer... BA 2267. War das auch die Nummer, die der Radiosprecher gesagt hatte? Hermine war sich nicht sicher und rannte so schnell sie konnte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Im Fernsehen würden sie bestimmt auch Nachrichten über den Absturz bringen. „Hey Kindchen, du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen. Und warum rennst du so?"fragte ihre Mutter tadelnd. „Ich..."sagte sie und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach den Nachrichten. Auf dem dritten Kanal wurde sie endlich fündig. Dort lief auch schon der Bericht über den Flugzeugabsturz. „...bei dem Flug handelt es sich um British Airways Flug-Nummer BA 2267" „Oh Gott..."sagte Hermine und die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Hermine, was ist mit dir?"fragte ihre Mutter jetzt doch ernsthaft besorgt. „Mum, das... (schluchz) das ist der Flug, mit dem Harry geflogen ist." „Oh Hermine. Das ist ja furchtbar. Haben sie irgendetwas über Überlebende gesagt?" „Nur, dass es wahrscheinlich keine gibt." „Aber es ist doch Harry, der hat doch schon schlimmeres überstanden." versuchte sie Hermine zu beruhigen. „Mum, das ist ein Flugzeugabsturz und kein dreiköpfiger Hund."schluchzte sie hoffnungslos. „Schon gut. Was sollen wir machen?" „Ich schreibe einen Brief an Dumbledore. Und dann... können wir zu Ron fahren?" „Natürlich mein Engel. Ich rufe deinen Vater an und sage ihm Bescheid. Pack dir ein paar Sachen ein, du wirst sicher ein paar Tage da bleiben wollen oder?" „Danke, Mum."  
  
Später im Fuchsbau  
  
„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen. Was treibt dich denn hierher?"fragte Molly Weasley als sie die Tür öffnete. „Hallo Mrs. Weasley"sagte Hermine trübselig. „Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus? Ist etwas passiert?" „Mrs. Weasley, kann ich Ron sprechen?" „Natürlich, komm herein und sie auch Mrs. Granger. Nehmt Platz. RON! KOMM HERUNTER! DU HAST BESUCH!" „Komme schon, Mum. Hey Hermine, was machst du den hier?"begrüßte Ron seine Freundin fröhlich. „Hallo Mrs. Granger." "Hallo Ron" antwortete Mrs. Granger. "Ron...Harry, er ist..." sie fing schon wieder an zu schluchzen. Ihre Mutter umarmte sie beruhigend „er ist mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt." „Ich verstehe nicht."sagte Ron verwirrt. „Ron, er ist mit dem Flugzeug nach Amerika geflogen, es ist abgestürzt." sagte sie tränenüberströmt. „Ist ihm was passiert?"fragte er nach, sichtlich verunsichert. „Ron, Flugzeuge fliegen in 8 bis 10 Kilometer Höhe mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 800 bis 900 Kilometer pro Stunde. Das Flugzeug ist abgestürzt und explodiert. Das ist nicht, wie wenn man von einem Besen fällt. Sie haben gesagt...sie haben gesagt, es gibt wahrscheinlich keine Überlebenden." Jetzt wurde Ron leichenblass. Langsam begriff er, was es bedeutet mit einem Flugzeug abzustürzen.  
  
„Harry..."schaffte er noch zu sagen, bevor er in Tränen ausbrach. Hermine löste sich von ihrer Mutter und umarmte nun Ron, um ihn zu trösten. Auch Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus. Ginny kam verschlafen die Treppe herunter, sie hatte sich nach dem Mittagessen hingelegt.  
  
„Hallo Hermine."sagte sie gähnend. „Hermine? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie, plötzlich wach. „Und warum weint ihr alle?... Oh nein, ist etwas mit Harry?"Sie war plötzlich leichenblass.  
  
„Er ist mit einem Flugzeug abgestürzt. Die Nachrichtensprecher haben gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich keine Überlebenden gegeben hat." Ginny brach nun weinend zusammen. Harry hat zwar ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert, aber er hat sie als Freundin akzeptiert.  
  
Plötzlich gab es einen Knall im Kamin, es loderten grüne Flammen auf und heraus trat Professor Dumbledore. „Professor..."sagte Hermine. „Hallo Hermine, Mrs. Granger, Ron, Ginny, Molly" sagte ein sichtlich schockierter Dumbledore. „Ich hab gerade übers Floh-Netz mit Amerika gesprochen. Sie haben keine Überlebenden gefunden. Es sind noch nicht alle Leichen identifiziert worden. Wie auch immer. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als wären es keine Terroristen gewesen. Es handelt sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit um einen magischen Angriff. Die Bruchstücke weisen Trefferspuren von Zaubersprüchen auf und Flammenspuren, die sehr wohl von Drachen stammen könnten. Ich will ehrlich sein. Es gibt keine große Hoffnung für Harry. Und wenn Harry tot ist, dann gnade uns Gott." 


	4. Indianer

Kapitel 4 - Indianer  
  
Er hatte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Seite. Nur langsam kehrte sein Bewusstsein wieder und mit ihm die Erinnerungen an den Flugzeugabsturz. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, weil sich die Sonnenstrahlen unbarmherzig und schmerzhaft in seine Augen gebohrt hatten. Diesmal öffnete er sie etwas langsamer. Hatte er das alles nur geträumt? War er in Wirklichkeit noch bei den Dursleys im Ligusterweg?  
  
Er richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Nein. Er befand sich in einer kleinen Senke und es hatte den Anschein, es handelte sich um eine Art Steppenlandschaft. Sein Rucksack lag unter ihm, deswegen auch die Schmerzen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich eine Weile in einer sehr unnatürlichen Haltung dagelegen. Er kroch die Anhöhe hinauf. Etwa fünfhundert Meter weiter sah er dicken schwarzen Rauch aufsteigen und Flammen hoch in den Himmel lodern. Also ist es wirklich passiert, dachte sich Harry. Das müssen die Reste des Flugzeuges sein. Nur wie ist er diesem Inferno entkommen? Es gab nur eine Erklärung dafür. Wider besseren Wissens musste er trotz des abstürzenden Flugzeuges irgendwie hierher appariert sein. Er sah an sich hinunter. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Die Schmerzen vergingen auch langsam. Sie schienen tatsächlich nur daher zu rühren, dass er auf dem Rucksack gelegen hatte.  
  
Dann sah er erschrocken zum Himmel hinauf. Wo waren die Drachen mit den Todessern? Aber er konnte nichts erkennen.  
  
Er beschloss, auf das Flugzeug zuzugehen. Vielleicht würden ja bald Rettungskräfte eintreffen, die könnten ihm sicher weiterhelfen. Er dachte kurz daran, was das in den Medien für einen Aufruhr verursachen würde, Harry Potter als einziger Überlebender des Flugzeugabsturzes. Dann wäre er nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt ‚der Junge der lebt', sondern auch in der Muggel-Welt. Na toll. Noch mehr Ruhm. Die Dursleys würden ihn wahrscheinlich für den Absturz verantwortlich machen. Seine Gedanken heiterten sich kurz etwas auf, als er daran denken musste, dass die Dursleys nun ohne Gepäck dastanden. Ein Ansatz eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. Er war inzwischen am Flugzeug angekommen, beziehungsweise das was von ihm übrig war. Es lagen nur noch Trümmer verstreut. Harry war verzweifelt. So viele Leben, einfach ausgelöscht. Und das war nur der Anfang, von dem was der Welt, den Zauberern wie den Muggeln noch bevorstand, seit Voldemort wieder zu voller Macht gelangt war. Er würde ihn bekämpfen, und wenn es ihn das Leben kosten würde, schwor sich Harry. Gleichzeitig verließ ihn jedoch etwas der Mut. Er musste noch so viel lernen, bevor er sich Voldemort in den Weg stellen konnte, es gab so vieles, dass er noch nicht wusste. Harry hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie schnell sich die Gelegenheit dazu bieten sollte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Schreie, Schreie, die in Todesangst ausgestoßen wurden. Er lief weiter, und als er den Rauch hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah er noch mal einen halben Kilometer weiter Zelte stehen, Indianerzelte, genau wie in den Filmen. Und zwischen den Zelten blitzte es immer wieder auf, als ob sich dort Zauberer bekämpfen würden. ‚Die Todesser' dachte Harry. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und rannte zum Dorf. Seine Instinkte, die er sich in seinen Abenteuern und in ‚Dumbledores Armee' angeeignet hatte, übernahmen die Oberhand. Er hatte das Dorf erreicht, als sich ihm auch schon eine schwarze Gestalt in den Weg stellte. „Expilliarmus! Stupor!"rief Harry so schnell, als wäre das ein Zauberspruch. Zwei Blitze verließen seinen Zauberstab so schnell aufeinander, dass ein Außenstehender gemeint hätte, es wäre einer. Die Wucht des Entwaffnungszaubers traf den Todesser und schleuderte ihn nach hinten aber noch im Flug wurde der Todesser von dem Betäubungszauber getroffen. Leblos fiel er zu Boden. Es war, als würde in ihm ein Damm brechen. Erst, noch im Flugzeug, wurde er sich seiner Aufgabe, seiner Bestimmung bewusst und hatte beschlossen, sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Und nun war er sich plötzlich seiner Fähigkeiten bewusst. Er konnte es schaffen und er würde alles tun, um das Dorf zu retten. Er spürte seine Macht. Alle hatten ihm gesagt, er wäre ein mächtiger Zauberer und stets hatte er das als unverdienten Ruhm abgetan. Nun merkte er, dass etwas wahres daran war. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er nicht trotzdem auf dem Boden geblieben wäre. Er wusste genau, dass er nicht allmächtig war und schon gar nicht fehlerfrei, das war niemand. Das hatte er im letzten Schuljahr bitter erfahren müssen, als Dumbledore schwerwiegende Fehler gemacht hatte, Fehler die mit zu dem Tod von Sirius geführt hatten. Und so war Harry weit davon entfernt, in einen Machtrausch zu verfallen.  
  
Er lief weiter auf die Schreie zu. Plötzlich lief vor ihm ein Indianer aus einem Zelt. Für einen Moment war Harry sichtlich perplex. Der Indianer hatte zwar Jeans und Turnschuhe an, aber er war mit Kriegsbemalung versehen und hatte Federn im Jahr, so wie man sich Indianer im allgemeinen vorstellt. Dann sah Harry einen Todesser näher kommen. Der richtete den Zauberstab auf den Indianer und rief „Cru..."Im selben Augenblick reagierte Harry. „Runter!"rief er und warf sich gegen den Indianer. „..cio!"Er hatte den Indianer umgerissen und damit aus dem Weg des Fluches gebracht. „Stupor!"rief Harry und der Fluch traf den Todesser genau in die Brust. Er war so überrascht, er hatte sicher nicht mit Widerstand in Form von Zauberern gerechnet. Langsam fiel er zu Boden. „Danke!"sagte der Indianer „Der Schamane!"rief er und zeigte in Richtung des Dorfzentrums. Dort sah Harry einen alten Indianer vollständig in traditioneller Lederkleidung mit einem großen Federschmuck stehen. An ihn kauerte sich eine junge schlanke Frau. Der Schamane hatte einen langen Stab in der Hand und hielt ihn wie einen Schutz vor sich. Harry sah, wie sich von der rechten Seite zwei Todesser auf ihn zu bewegten. Er schien mit einem Angriff zu rechnen. Dann sah Harry, wie sich zwei andere von hinten an den Schamanen heranschlichen. ‚Das macht sechs mit den beiden, die schon ausgeschaltet waren' dachte Harry. Es handelte sich wahrscheinlich um diejenigen, die den Flugzeugabsturz verursacht hatten.  
  
Er handelte. Er griff den Zauberstab des bewusstlosen Todessers. Leise schlich er um die Zelte herum und kam so in den Rücken der zwei Todesser, die sich von hinten an den Schamanen heranschlichen. Harry fragte sich, ob man auch mit zwei Zauberstäben gleichzeitig zaubern könnte. Er nahm den zweiten Zauberstab in die linke Hand, seinen behielt er in der rechten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es funktionieren würde, aber er musste es probieren. Wenn es nicht klappte, hätte er wahrscheinlich trotzdem genug Zeit, um beide auszuschalten. Er konzentrierte sich so stark wie nie zuvor und zwar auf beide Arme und auf beide Zauberstäbe. Er versuchte sie zu fühlen, sich ihrer bewusst zu werden. Instinktiv wendete er dabei das an, was er in seinem Okklumentik-Training gelernt hatte, er leerte seinen Geist, konzentrierte sich auf beide Zauberstäbe und auf den Zauberspruch. „Stupor!"rief er und aus beiden Zauberstäben löste sich ein tiefroter Blitz. Beide Blitze trafen die beiden Todesser in den Rücken und beide gingen zu Boden. Das alles geschah in einem Sekundenbruchteil. Ohne weiter zu überlegen rannte er auf das Dorfzentrum zu. Er hörte „Avada Kedavra!" und sah, wie ein grüner Blitz einen Indianer traf, der versucht hatte die beiden verbleibenden Todesser zu überwältigen. Tod fiel er zu Boden. Der Todesser richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf die beiden Personen, den Schamanen und die Indianerfrau. „Du willst mir nicht sagen, wo er ist? Dann wird deine Tochter Schmerz spüren, wie ihn noch keiner von euch erlitten hat."hörte Harry den zweiten Todesser sagen. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und wieder übernahmen seine Instinkte die Kontrolle. „Impedimentia!" schleuderte Harry auf den Todesser als dieser rief „CRU.." „Stupor!" schleuderte er auf den anderen Todesser, der gerade den Indianer getötet hatte. Beide Zauber trafen ihr Ziel, aber der erste Zauber hatte den Todesser nur langsamer gemacht und Harry hatte keine Zeit, anders zu reagieren, er warf sich vor das Mädchen „..CIO"vollendete der Todesser seinen Zauberspruch. Es fühlte sich an, als würden tausend Messer in seinen Körper gebohrt. Ein kurzer Schrei löste sich aus seinem Mund. Dieser Schmerz war so grausam. Überrascht darüber, was eben passiert war, beendete der Todesser den Zauber ohne es wirklich zu realisieren. Er wirkte entsetzt, dann sah er Harry erst wirklich. „Da bist du ja. Wir haben dich schon gesucht. Wie bist du überhaupt aus dem Flugzeug entkommen. Wir konnten deine Leiche nicht finden!"Harry war entsetzt. Sie hatten wirklich ihn angreifen wollen und es war kein Zufall, dass sie das Flugzeug angegriffen hatten, in dem er gesessen hatte.  
  
„Gut. Dann werde ich es jetzt eben hier auf dem Boden beenden. Der dunkle Lord wird mit mir zufrieden sein."Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Dann wird der alte Opa hier dran glauben. Und anschließend werde ich mich um das liebreizende Mädchen kümmern. Unter dem Imperiums-Fluch wird sie mir gefügig sein."lachte er. Harry riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen, sie schien in seinem Alter zu sein und war plötzlich mehr als nur blass. Aber der alte Schamane kochte vor Wut, auch wenn man das nur an seinen Augen sehen konnte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Todesser schon zu Asche verbrannt.  
  
So aussichtslos Harrys Situation auch war, er würde nicht aufgeben. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest konzentrierte sich und rief „Protego"im selben Auganblick hörte er „Avada Kedavra"Der Fluch traf den Schild, den Harry um sich und die beiden Indianer errichtet hatte. Der Schild dient zwar dazu, Zauber abzuwehren, doch der Todesfluch gilt als unblockbar. Der Schild flackerte auf und brach zusammen. Der grüne Blitz des Todesfluches wurde zum Teil abgelenkt. Der Todesser wurde zurückgeworfen, aber der Rest des Fluches traf Harry in die Brust. Ein brennender Schmerz zerriss sein Bewusstsein. Dennoch kam er sofort wieder zu sich. Er hatte überlebt, aber er fühlte, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte. Ihm war etwas unglaubliches gelungen, er hatte den Todesfluch abgeblockt und wieder war er der Junge, der den „Avada Kedavra"-Fluch überlebt hatte, ‚der Junge der lebt'.  
  
„Ich kann ihn nicht ausschalten, ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Ihr müsst euch in Sicherheit bringen!"sagte Harry geschwächt. „Idira, hilf ihm auf!"forderte der Schamane das Mädchen auf. „Nein, ich behindere euch nur und sie sind hinter mir her! Geht!"rief Harry als er sah, dass sich der Todesser wieder regte. „Steh auf! Wir lassen dich nicht hier zurück. Idira, hilf ihm, ich öffne ein Tor!" Idira griff ihm unter die Arme und Harry schaffte es, sich aufzurichten. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie auch der Todesser aufstand und nach seinem Zauberstab griff. „Schengah Rata Neruh"rief der Schamane, seinen Stab über seinen Kopf erhoben. Ein Wirbel bildete sich vor ihm. Im Zentrum des Wirbels sah er einen Indianerfriedhof. Der Schamane sagte „Folgt mir! Schnell!"und schritt durch den Wirbel. Er war verschwunden und man sah ihn in dem Friedhof. Idira zog Harry auf das Tor zu und sie schritten hindurch. Im selben Augenblick hörten sie „Avada Kedavra!"hinter sich. Harry spürte kurz, wie sein Magen einen Sprung machte und fand sich mit Idira und dem Schamanen auf dem Friedhof wieder. Plötzlich sah er einen gleißenden Lichtschein, der sich hinter ihm ausbreitete und hörte den Schamanen noch rufen „Oh nein! Er hat das Tor getroffen!"dann ein reißender Schmerz und Harry verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
„Aufwachen!"jemand rüttelte ihn an seinen Schultern. „Komm schon, wach auf. Bitte!"Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen. Er glaubte, in das Gesicht eines Engels zu schauen. „Ah, du bist wieder da." „Wer bist du?"fragte Harry leise und mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich bin Idira. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du hast uns gerettet." Langsam kamen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden wieder ins Gedächtnis.  
  
„Der Schamane! Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?" „Keine Sorge. Er ist in Ordnung. Er beobachtet die Sterne." „Was ist passiert?" „Nachdem du uns vor den bösen Zauberern beschützt hast, sind wir durch das Tor zur Ruhestätte unserer Vorfahren geflohen. In dem Augenblick, als wir aus dem Tor getreten sind, hat der Zauberer das Tor mit einem Zauberspruch getroffen. Es ist in einer gewaltigen Energieexplosion kollabiert und wir wurden von den Ausläufern der Energiewelle getroffen. Ich habe gesehen, wie es den bösen Zauberer auf der anderen Seite des Tores zerfetzt hat." „Wenigstens mal eine gute Nachricht." „Ja. Das heißt, die Überlebenden des Stammes sind in Sicherheit."  
  
Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen und Harry betrachtete die Indianerin etwas genauer. Sie war schlank, hatte lange schwarze Haare und ein schönes Gesicht. Sie war sehr attraktiv, fand Harry. Sie bemerkte, wie Harry sie ansah und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht.  
  
„Oh. Entschuldige!"sagte Harry schüchtern „Ich wollte dich nicht anstarren, es ist nur... ähh... du bist sehr .... schön, weißt Du das?" Harry hatte einen großen Kloß im Hals. Ihre Wangen röteten sich noch mehr. „Das hat nur noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt. Ich bin Idira"antwortete sie. „Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter." „Die Zauberer haben dich gesucht. Bist du einer von ihnen, ich meine, du bist doch auch ein Zauberer?" „Nein. Ich meine ja... Also ich bin ein Zauberer, das heißt, ich will mal einer werden. Ich komme aus England und gehe dort nach Hogwarts, das ist eine Schule für Zauberei."antwortete Harry. „Du bist noch ein Schüler? Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst ein großer Zauberer, so, wie du diese Zauberer ausgeschaltet hast. Das war wirklich sehr tapfer von dir." Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht rötete. „Ich konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie sie euch quälen, oder?" „Was wollten diese Zauberer von dir?" „Diese anderen Zauberer waren böse Zauberer. Bei uns nennen sie sich Todesser. Sie dienen alle einem dunklen Zauberer, der sich Lord Voldemort nennt. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass ich seinen Untergang herbeiführen werde. Deswegen versucht er schon seit Jahren, mich zu vernichten."erklärte Harry. Er war erleichtert, dass es auch Leute gab, die ihn nicht wegen seiner blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn anstarrten, oder ihn für einen Helden hielten. „Oh großer Manitu! Das ist ja grauenhaft."sagte Idira entsetzt. „Ist der Schamane dein Vater?"fragte Harry. „Nein. Er ist mein Großvater. Er wollte mich seine Magie lehren." „Was macht er jetzt?" „Er beobachtet die Sterne. Er sagt, irgendetwas ist sonderbar damit."  
  
Sie gingen beide zu dem Schamanen herüber. „Ich wollte ihnen danken, dass sie mich gerettet haben"sagte Harry. „Unsinn. Du hast uns gerettet. Ohne dich wären wir nicht mehr am Leben. Wir stehen in deiner Schuld."antwortete der Schamane. „Idira sagte, mit den Sternen stimmt etwas nicht. Was ist mit den Sternen?" fragte Harry. „Sie stehen nicht so, wie sie sollten."antwortete der Schamane leise. „Inwiefern?"fragte Harry nach. „Nun, die Sternbilder sehen anders aus. Ich zerbreche mir schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf. Sie sehen so aus, wie sie vor einem Jahr ausgesehen haben..."sagte der Schamane nachdenklich „aber das kann nicht sein." „Das Tor!"sagte Harry „Ist es möglich, dass es etwas mit der Explosion zu tun hat?" „Du meinst, wir wurden in der Zeit zurück versetzt?"fragte Idira aufgewühlt. „Das ist die einzige mögliche Erklärung!"sagte der Schamane niedergeschlagen. „Was nun? Ich muss zurück. Ich habe Freunde in England, die mir sehr viel bedeuten und jetzt, wo Voldemort wieder an der Macht ist, muss ich ihnen helfen!"sagte Harry. „VOLDEMORT?"fragte der Schamane aufgebracht. „Ähh, ja. Wieso?"erwiderte Harry verblüfft. „Der dunkle Lord! Ich habe von ihm gehört. Es hieß, er sei vor fünfzehn Jahren vernichtet worden, als er den Todesfluch auf ein Baby sprach und dieser auf ihn zurückgeschleudert wurde."  
  
„Nun... das Baby war ich"sagte Harry leise „er hat erst meine Eltern getötet und dann versuchte er, mich zu töten. Meine Mutter hat ihr Leben für mich geopfert, das hat mich gerettet und Voldemort fast den Untergang gebracht. Fast!" Der Schamane und Idira sahen sich beide entsetzt an. „Dann bist du der Junge der lebt..." „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören"sagte Harry plötzlich wütend. „Überall bin ich berühmt und ich selbst weiß am wenigsten darüber. Alle kennen mich ‚Oh seht mal da ist Harry Potter' oder ‚der Junge der lebt'. Ich hab das nicht gewollt. Selbst hier in Amerika! Ich bin doch nur Harry." Die beiden Indianer zuckten regelrecht zusammen unter dem Wutausbruch. „Entschuldigt!"sagte Harry. „Ich hab es nur satt, bloß wegen meines Namens berühmt zu sein. Es war die Liebe meiner Mutter, die mich gerettet hat und Voldemort fast vernichtete, nicht ich." „Er ist also noch am Leben."sagte der Schamane, der nun wieder die Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte. Idira blickte ihn voller Mitgefühl an. „Ja, und er ist im letzten Jahr wieder zu voller Macht gekommen."sagte Harry verbissen. Dann erzählte er ihnen die ganze Geschichte, von dem Tag, als er Hogwarts zum ersten Mal besuchte, vom Stein des Lebens, von der Kammer des Schreckens, von Sirius und Wurmschwanz und von dessen Verrat. Bei diesem Teil der Geschichte war an den Gesichtern der Indianer deutlich die Wut, aber auch die Anteilnahme für Harry abzulesen. Dann erzählte er vom trimagischen Turnier und wie Voldemort mit Hilfe seines Blutes wieder einen neuen Körper bekommen hat und schließlich von den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres, als Voldemort der Prophezeiung hinterhergejagt ist.  
  
Als Harry seine Geschichte beendet hatte, bemerkte er erst, dass Idira ihren Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hatte und sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als wäre in seinem Magen ein Vulkan voller heißer Lava ausgebrochen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sah Tränen der Trauer um sein Schicksal und der Anteilnahme aber auch Bewunderung und Hoffnung und noch mehr? Schmetterlinge breiteten sich in seinem Bauch aus.  
  
„Hem! Hem!"räusperte sich der Schamane. Er hatte plötzlich ein leichtes Glitzern im Auge, genau wie Dumbledore, wenn er etwas im Schilde führte. ‚Dumbledore!' dachte Harry. Er war immer noch wütend auf ihn, aber dennoch, er musste ihn informieren. „Wir müssen versuchen Professor Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen!"sagte Harry plötzlich. „Dumbledore! Ich habe schon von ihm gehört."sagte der Schamane nachdenklich „Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, nicht wahr?" „Er ist der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts und der Zauberer, den Voldemort am meisten fürchtet."bemerkte Harry „Nein, dich fürchtet Voldemort am meisten, Harry. Und das zu Recht!"sagte der Schamane bestimmt. „Mich? Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich meine, die Prophezeiung ist ja gut und schön, aber Dumbledore ist viel mächtiger als ich."sagte Harry irritiert. „Nein, das sicher nicht. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore mächtig ist, ich habe schon viel über ihn gehört, aber du hast viel mehr Macht, als dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist. Ich habe deine Macht heute gespürt Harry, solche Macht und Energie, wie hinter deiner Magie steckt, habe ich noch nie erlebt. Und wenn du mich auch für einen hinterwäldlerischen Möchtegernzauberer hältst, Harry, ich habe schon viele Zauberer gesehen und auch viele Kämpfe erlebt. Ich habe vorhin schon geglaubt, du wärst einer der Uralten, ja, vielleicht bist du das ja auch, ein Erbe der Uralten..." „Ich komm nicht mehr mit. Mir schwirrt schon der Kopf!"sagte Harry verwirrt „Uralte? Ich und mächtig?" „Wenn meine Befürchtung wahr ist, haben wir viel Zeit, dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Aber noch eins. Harry, du hast vorhin den Fluch des Todessers mit einem Schild geblockt oder nicht?" „Ja,... aber" „und ist der Fluch nicht normalerweise unblockbar, erst recht von einem so schwachen Schild?" „Ja" „Denk mal darüber nach!" „Ähh... sie haben da vielleicht recht. Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Harry nach einem kurzen Zögern.  
  
„Nun, ich denke du könntest recht haben mit deiner Vermutung, dass wir in der Zeit zurückgereist sind. Wenn das stimmt, dann etwa ein Jahr plus minus ein paar Wochen. Ich werde morgen kurz mal in die nächste Stadt gehen und das herausfinden." „Wenn das stimmt, dann könnten wir ja verhindern, dass Voldemort wieder zur Macht gelangt."sagte Harry enthusiastisch, „Wir wissen ja, was wann im nächsten Jahr passieren wird!" „Nein!"sagte der Schamane todernst „Den Ablauf der Zeit kann und darf man nicht verändern!"Irgendwie wirkte der Schamane in diesem Augenblick wieder genauso wie Dumbledore. Er strahlte dieselbe starke unanfechtbare Autorität aus. „Und was machen wir dann?" „Wir können Dumbledore nicht benachrichtigen, genauso wenig, wie ich zu meinem Stamm zurückkehren kann, denn dann würden wir den Ablauf der Zeit stören. Fühlst du dich denn bereit, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, wenn wir wieder in unserer Zeit sind?"fragte der Schamane. „Nun", sagte Harry zögerlich, „ich bin fest entschlossen dies zu tun. Ich muss ihn besiegen, sonst werden meine Freunde nie sicher sein. „ „Du bist sehr loyal Harry. Deine Freunde können sich glücklich schätzen. Du würdest Dein Leben geben, um sie zu schützen, nicht wahr?"warf der Schamane ein. „Sie würden das selbe für mich tun."sagte Harry ernst, „Ich weiß, dass ich noch viel lernen muss. Aber die Zeit ist viel zu knapp dafür. Jederzeit muss man mit einem Angriff rechnen." „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Morgen sehen wir weiter. Ich glaube, ich habe jetzt zwei Zauberlehrlinge"sagte der Schamane wieder mit dem spöttischen Glitzern in den Augen. Und plötzlich verstand Harry. ‚Ein Jahr in der Zeit zurück' war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er neben Idira einschlief. 


	5. Ausbildung

Kapitel 5 - Ausbildung  
  
Harry erwachte am nächsten morgen durch das Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Seltsamerweise hatte er diese Nacht keine Alpträume. Wahrscheinlich war das auf die sich überstürzenden Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages zurückzuführen. Er öffnete die Augen. Oder das liegt an der zärtlichen Umarmung dachte Harry, als er feststellte, dass sich Idira in der Nacht an ihn gekuschelt hatte und einen Arm über seiner Brust zu liegen hatte. Langsam nahm er den Arm und versuchte ihn von seiner Brust zu nehmen, ohne Idira zu wecken. Das misslang leider. Sie öffnete die Augen und als sie ihre Situation realisierte, färbten sich ihre Wangen leiht rosa, genau wie gestern. Nicht, dass es Harry anders ginge.  
  
„Ähh, guten Morgen Idira"sagte er schüchtern. „Guten Morgen Harry"antwortete sie „Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Das war die beste Nacht seit langem und auch die erste seit langem, die ich durchgeschlafen habe. Das lag sicher an deiner Nähe"sagte Harry bevor er sich bewusst war, was er da eigentlich sagte. Als es ihm dann bewusst war, färbten sich seine Wangen von leicht rosa zu tief rot. „Das war sehr nett von dir."sagte Idira jetzt etwas sicherer. Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Das erhöhte seine Verlegenheit nur noch mehr. „Hey ihr beiden Turteltäubchen! Dafür ist es noch etwas früh oder!"rief der Schamane, als er plötzlich hinter einem Felsen hervorkam, mit einer Zeitung in der Hand. „Großvater!"rief Idira erschrocken und leicht verärgert. Nun schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel. „Ich wollte euch ja nicht stören, aber ihr solltet euch lieber etwas näher kennen lernen, bevor ihr die Hochzeitsglocken läuten lasst, oder?" „GROßVATER!"sagte Idira nun etwas lauter, aber gleichzeitig wurde sie wieder rot. Jetzt lachte der Schamane offenherzig. „Nun zu ernsteren dingen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass wir uns jetzt im Oktober des vergangenen Jahres befinden. Wann musst du in unserer Zeit wieder nach Hogwarts Harry?" „Am 1. September" „Hmm... ich hab mir in der Nacht etwas überlegt. Ich bin bereit, dich auszubilden, aber anders als ich Idira ausbilden werde. Deine Ausbildung wird härter und umfassender werden, damit du lernst, deine Macht zu kontrollieren. Außerdem wird deine Ausbildung auch körperliches Training umfassen. Das schult deine Reflexe und deine Ausdauer. Nebenbei hat Idira an ein paar mehr und besser definierten Muskeln sicher nichts auszusetzen." „GROß..." „Schon gut. Gönn einem alten Herren wie mir doch mal etwas Spaß. Außerdem könnt ihr zumindest etwas Zuneigung nicht leugnen,... das sehe ich an euren Nasenspitzen." lachte er. Harry und Idira sahen sich verlegen an, dennoch wussten beide in diesem Moment, was der andere empfand. „Es gibt aber ein Problem."sagte der Schamane ernst. Harry widmete ihm sofort wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Wenn du dich zu diesem Training entschließt, musst du es auch abschließen. Ich werde versuchen, dich das alte Wissen zu lehren. Das ist nicht ungefährlich für uns beide. Niemand hat dieses Wissen seit tausend Jahren mehr erlernt und angewendet, weil keiner mehr genug Macht über die Magie hatte. Ich befürchte auch, Voldemort hat sich zumindest einen kleinen Teil des alten Wissens zu nutze gemacht, nach dem, was man so hört. Ich weiß, dass du die nötige Macht hast, Harry. Ich werde dich das Wissen der Schamanen lehren und das Wissen der Alten. Aber sei dir bewusst, das Training dauert mindestens ein Jahr." Harry dachte nach. Er würde erst Ende Oktober nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können. Andererseits brauchte er alles an Wissen, was es gab, um Voldemort besiegen zu können. „Wenn Voldemort Zugang zu dem alten Wissen hat, sollte ich es auch lernen. Wenn ich einen Monat in Hogwarts verliere, dann kann ich damit sicher leben." „Als wir hierher versetzt wurden, war es Juli. Wir können also im Juli nächsten Jahres, also von der jetzigen Zeit gesehen, wieder in Kontakt zur Außenwelt treten. Aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du für alle tot bleibst, bis du tatsächlich wieder zurück kehrst nach Hogwarts. Wenn Voldemort Wind davon bekommt, dass du noch lebst, wird er dich suchen. Du hast Zeit, dir das zu überlegen, Harry." Harry dachte daran, was er sich im Flugzeug geschworen hatte, er würde alles tun, um seine Freunde zu beschützen und Voldemort zu vernichten. „Nein, sie haben recht. Ich werde das Training durchführen und alles lernen, was sie mir beibringen können. Und sie haben auch recht mit dem tot stellen. Das verschafft uns Ruhe, in der Zeit zwischen Juli und Oktober nächsten Jahres. Wie soll ich sie eigentlich nennen?"fragte Harry, denn ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er den Namen des Schamanen nicht kannte. „Mein Name ist Denron. Das bedeutet in unserer Sprache ‚der Weise'." „Hat der Name Idira auch solch eine Bedeutung in eurer Sprache?"fragte Harry einer Eingebung folgend. „Ja,"sagte Denron, „das Leuchten der Sterne"und lächelte. „Das ist mehr als zutreffend."sagte Harry leise und schaute Idira tief in die Augen. Ihre Wangen färbten sich schon wieder rot. „Aber du brauchst auch noch einen Namen in unserer Sprache"sagte der Schamane plötzlich und Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Schamanen. „Ich?" „Ja natürlich. Wenn wir mit den Geistern unserer Ahnen Kontakt aufnehmen, brauchst du einen Namen in unserer Sprache. Komm mal her. Erschrick dich nicht." Er berührte mit seinen Händen Harrys Schläfen und schloss seine Augen. „Schließ deine Augen und leere deinen Geist!" ‚Das erinnert mich an das Okklumentik-Training mit Snape' dachte Harry. „Nein, verschließ nicht deinen Geist! Ich tu dir nichts. Öffne dich für mich!" Und Harry entspannte sich. Denron fing an, leise zu summen. Harry spürte, wie Denron seinen Geist sondierte. Nach einer Weile, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, nahm Denron seine Hände weg und sagte: „Du kannst deine Augen jetzt öffnen Harry. Dein Name soll Endril sein." Harry sah kurz zu Idira herüber und erkannte, dass ihre Augen vor Stolz aufleuchteten. Das verwirrte Harry. „Das ist ein sehr mächtiger Name, der schon lange nicht mehr in unserem Volk vergeben wurde."sagte sie. „Was bedeutet er?" „Der gute Drache."sagte Denron. „Das hört sich gut an"sagte Harry. „Sie haben vorhin erwähnt, dass sie mir etwas beibringen wollen, was schon seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr gelehrt oder angewendet wurde. Wie soll das gehen?" „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, Harry. Wir beide werden die Geister der Ahnen aufsuchen. Wenn sie dich für würdig befinden, dann werden sie dir ihr Wissen vermitteln. Das geht viel schneller, als wenn du dir Wissen selbst aneignest. Aber wie gesagt, es ist auch gefährlich. Wenn dein Geist nicht stark genug ist oder deine Magie, dann wird dich dieser Wissenstransfer vernichten. Du würdest zwar nicht sterben, aber dein Bewusstsein würde ausgelöscht werden." „So ähnlich, wie beim Kuss eines Dementors." „Ja, so ähnlich. Jedenfalls ist das auch ein Grund, warum wir mit dem körperlichen Training beginnen. Zusätzlich denke ich, könnte dir ein wenig Kampftraining nicht schaden. Das schult die Disziplin und hilft dir nebenbei, dich auch ohne Magie zu verteidigen. Ein gezielter Schlag ist manchmal schneller, als jeder Zauberspruch und kostet zudem weniger Energie." „Kampftraining? Was denn für ein Kampftraining? So etwas wie Karate?" „Nicht direkt. Du sollst Lernen mit dem Stab zu kämpfen." „Stab, wie Zauberstab?"fragte Harry nun gänzlich verwirrt. „Nein. Und ja."lachte Denron.  
  
„Du musst wissen, Endril, dass die wahren Magier, wie sie früher existiert haben, nicht mit den Zauberstäben gezaubert haben, wie wir es heute tun. Sie haben lange Stäbe benutzt, die zwischen anderthalb und zwei Meter lang waren und viel dicker, als die heutigen kleinen Zauberstäbe. Mit ihnen wurde viel mächtigere Magie gewirkt. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum heute keine verwendet werden. Die wenigsten Zauberer der heutigen Zeit könnten mit ihnen umgehen, ohne sich selbst zu schaden. Wer weiß, vielleicht könntest du es? Jedenfalls haben sie mit diesen Stäben nicht nur gezaubert, sondern manchmal auch gekämpft. Die Kunst auf diese Art zu kämpfen, wurde bis zur heutigen Generation von Schamane zu Schamane weitergegeben und so habe ich sie an Idira weitergegeben und gebe sie auch an dich weiter. Das ist es was du in den ersten Wochen lernen wirst. Gleichzeitig wirst du in der Meditation geschult und in kleineren Zaubern komplett ohne Stab. Auch Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke wird unsere Ausbildung beinhalten." Beim letzten Satz seufzte Harry. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er über Zaubertränke nichts wusste, aber es war für ihn bei weitem das schwierigste Fach. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich mehr am Lehrer lag.  
  
So verging der erste Tag. Am Vormittag erläuterte Denron die einzelnen Stufen des Trainings, während Idira etwas zum Mittag machte. Nachmittag ging Harry mit Idira in den Wald, um geeignete Kampfstäbe für das Training zu suchen. Sie gingen unbewusst Hand in Hand. „Gibt es eigentlich noch solche antiken Zauberstäbe, wie sie dein Großvater vorhin erwähnt hat?"fragte Harry. „Nein, nicht soweit wir wissen. Es gibt Legenden über einige besonders mächtige Exemplare, aber bisher hat noch niemand einen gefunden. Hergestellt werden auch keine mehr, weil das Wissen dazu schon vor tausend Jahren verloren gegangen ist." „Das ist schade. Es wäre interessant gewesen, mal einen solchen Stab einzusetzen." „Ich wusste, dass dich das reizen würde."sagte Idira lächelnd. „Wieso?" „Warum würdest du einen solchen Stab benutzen wollen? Um mehr Macht zu besitzen?" „Ja, schon." „Und warum möchtest du mehr Macht?" „Damit ich Voldemort besiegen kann und meine Freunde schützen kann." „Nicht, um dich selbst mächtiger zu machen?" „Nein. Ich persönlich brauche keine Macht, ich bin mit dem zufrieden, was ich habe. Ich wünsche mir nur nichts sehnlicher, als ein normales Leben zu führen. Das kann ich aber nicht, wenn ich Voldemort nicht besiegen kann, weil er nie aufhören wird, mich zu jagen. Es ist ein Teufelskreis." „Würdest du mich auch zu den Freunden zählen, die du so dringend beschützen willst?" Das verwirrte Harry. Ob sie damit Freundschaft meinte oder etwas mehr? Plötzlich hatte er wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch. „Dich ganz besonders."sagte Harry ohne weiter nachzudenken. ‚Oje, jetzt hab ich schon wieder geplappert ohne nachzudenken. Hoffentlich empfindet sie das nicht als zu aufdringlich.' Irgendetwas hatte Idira an sich. Normalerweise würde er nie so offen zu einem Mädchen sein. Er hatte sich ewig nicht getraut, Cho zum Ball einzuladen und als er sich endlich überwunden hatte, war sie bereits vergeben. In Idiras Gegenwart sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, wie er sie in Worte fassen sollte oder ob er sie überhaupt aussprechen sollte. Ihre Gegenwart verwirrte ihn. „Das ist lieb von dir, Harry."und sie küsste ihn wieder zärtlich auf die Wange. Sein Magen überschlug sich und er wurde schon wieder rot. „Genau deswegen wusste ich, dass du das sagen würdest und ich wusste auch, dass du die Macht, die ein solcher Stab mit sich bringen würde, nicht eigennützig einsetzen würdest, sondern nur zur Verteidigung."  
  
Sie kamen an einen Eibenbaum. Genau in Augenhöhe wuchsen zwei nahezu gerade Äste aus dem Stamm heraus. „Die sind wie für uns geschaffen"sagte Idira. „Wie bekommen wir diese Äste ab, ohne dem Baum zu sehr zu schaden?" „Lass mich das machen."sagte Idira. Sie umfasste einen Ast mit Daumen und Zeigefinger dort, wo er aus dem Baum heraustrat. Sie murmelte etwas, das sich wie ein Zauberspruch anhörte und tatsächlich leuchtete es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger kurz auf und der Ast fiel zu Boden. Mit dem anderen Ast verfuhr sie genauso. Die Bruchstellen am Baum waren sofort mit Harz versiegelt. „Auf diese Weise wird dem Baum kein Schaden zugefügt."sagte Idira. „Man könnte meinen, die Äste wären nur für uns so gewachsen."sagte Harry tiefsinnig. „Sie sind jedenfalls perfekt für unsere Zwecke, lang genug, gerade und stabil." Sie gingen wieder in ihr provisorisches Lager zurück. „Ah, da seid ihr ja. Und ihr seid fündig geworden, wie ich sehe." „Eibe, von sehr guter Qualität. Ich hätte nicht besser wählen können." sagte Denron, nachdem er sich die Stäbe angeschaut hatte. Sie erzählten ihm, dass sie beide Stäbe an einem Baum gefunden hatten. „Das ist in der Tat seltsam. Sollte das ein Wink vom Schicksal sein?"  
  
„Nun ja. Es ist Zeit für die Zaubersprüche."sagte Denron. „Endril, hast du schon Magie ohne Zauberstab bewirkt?" „Ja, meist spontane Magie. Ich hab mal in einem Zoo eine Glasscheibe verschwinden lassen und eine Boa befreit. Die ist hat dann meinen Cousin Dudley erschreckt."antwortete er. Idira fing an, herzlich zu lachen. „Dann habe ich meine Tante aufgeblasen, weil sie sich über meine Eltern lustig gemacht hatten. Das hat mir fast eine Strafe vom Zaubereiministerium eingebracht. Und zuletzt habe ich mich irgendwie aus dem abstürzenden Flugzeug herausgezaubert. Wahrscheinlich bin ich appariert, obwohl ich nach allem was ich bisher weiß, nicht aus bewegenden Objekten heraus apparieren kann und vor allen Dingen nicht in eine unbekannte Umgebung." „Das scheinen alles Situationen gewesen zu sein, in denen du sehr wütend oder emotional angespannt warst. Du musst lernen, dich zu beherrschen, dann kannst du lernen, diese Zauberei anzuwenden, auch ohne dass du extremen emotionalen Belastungen ausgesetzt bist. Hast du schon mal bewusst ohne Zauberstab gezaubert?" „Ja, den Aufrufzauber beherrsche ich sehr gut ohne Zauberstab." „Lass mal sehen."sagte Denron. Harry sah sich kurz um. Sie saßen jetzt um das Lagerfeuer. Dann sah er die Kampfstäbe, die sie heute gesucht hatten, etwa zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt liegen. Er konzentrierte sich auf einen der beiden. Dann rief er „Accio Kampfstab"und der Stab flog in seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Bravo"sagte Denron „Das sah nicht sehr anstrengend aus." Auch Idira sah ihn sehr anerkennend an. „Das kann ich schon ´ne Weile. Ist doch nichts weiter dabei." „Endril, das was du gerade gemacht hast, sozusagen aus dem Handgelenk heraus, das bekommen neunzig Prozent aller Zauberer ihr ganzes Leben nicht hin." „Und ihr Schamanen?" „Wir sind nicht viel anders als ihr Zauberer. Wir verwenden etwas längere Stäbe, wie du im Dorf gesehen hast, als ich das Tor geöffnet habe und wir konzentrieren uns mehr auf die Natur beim zaubern. Unsere Sprüche sind teilweise anders als eure, obwohl sie oft das gleiche bewirken. Du musst wissen, es kommt nicht so sehr auf die Worte an. Die Magie kommt aus dir selbst. Wenn du dir etwas vorstellst und dich fest darauf konzentrierst, dann kannst du es realisieren. Der Zauberstab und die Worte dienen dir dabei als Focus und sie verstärken deine Magie. Die alten Stäbe, die ich angesprochen habe, dienen genauso als Focus, aber sie verstärken die Magie um ein vielfaches der Zauberstäbe. Wer mächtig genug ist, braucht zum Zaubern keinen Zauberstab, genau so wie du." „Kann ich dann jeden Zauberspruch lernen ohne Zauberstab?" „Wenn die Zaubersprüche nicht zu komplex sind, dann ja. An was denkst du dabei genau?" „Nun, mal überlegen. Wenn ich zum Beispiel den Entwaffnungszauber ohne Zauberstab hinbekommen würde oder einen guten Schildzauber, dann wäre das in einem Duell oder in einem Kampf sehr nützlich, oder?" „Das ist wahr. Wenn ich das gestern richtig bei dir gesehen habe, ist dieser Entwaffnungszauber schon recht eindrucksvolle Magie. Aber es kommt auf einen Versuch an. Wie wirkt der Zauber?"fragte Denron. „Nun, der Zauberstab des Gegners wird aus dessen Hand gerissen und er fliegt auf einen zu. Wenn der Zauberer, der den Zauber wirkt, stark genug ist und der Zauber mit genug Macht ausgeführt wird, dann wirft es den Gegner auch noch nach hinten." „Gut. Idira, nimm dir bitte den Zauberstab, den Harry dem Todesser abgenommen hat. Stell dich vor die Decken, nur für den Fall, dass Harry es schafft, dich umzuwerfen. Gut so. Nun probier es Harry!" „Sie meinen, ich soll Idira entwaffnen?" „Keine Angst, ihr passiert schon nichts." „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab schon einige Zauberer weit durch die Luft geschleudert. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert." „Komm schon Harry. Du hast diesmal keinen Zauberstab und hinter mir sind Decken. Im Falle eines Falles würde ich weich landen. Du machst das schon." sagte Idira um ihn aufzubauen. „Ok." Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberstab, den Idira hielt. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und rief: „Expilliarmus!" Der Zauberstab flog nicht aus ihrer Hand. „Ich hab es gewusst." „Versuch es noch mal, Endril"sagte Denron. „Expilliarmus!" Nichts. Nach fünf weiteren Versuchen wollte Harry aufgeben. „Du musst dich mehr konzentrieren!"sagte Denron.  
  
„Das bringt doch nichts!"sagte Harry. „Wieso nicht?"fragte Idira. „Was meinst du?"fragte Harry verwundert. „Nun, der Zauberstab hat jedes Mal gezittert, wenn du gezaubert hast, aber irgendetwas scheint dich zurückzuhalten." Denron sah Idira an und dann Harry. „Endril, du machst dir zuviel Sorgen, dass Idira etwas passieren könnte. Ihr habt doch den Zauber bei euch in der Schule auch geübt oder?" „Ja." „Ist dabei irgendetwas ernsthaftes passiert?" „Nein, aber.." „Du hast nur Angst, dass Idira etwas passiert. Ich versichere dir, ihr wird nichts geschehen. Sollte sie sich wirklich verletzen, dann kann ich ihr helfen, ich bin ein sehr guter Heiler. Vertraust du mir?" „Ja. Ja, ich vertraue ihnen." „Gut. Gibt es jemanden, einen Zauberer oder Mitschüler, den du nicht leiden kannst und der dir oder deinen Freunden weh getan hat?" „Malfoy!"antwortete Harry grimmig. „Schließ die Augen. Stell dir vor, hier steht jetzt nicht Idira sondern er und er will Idira verhexen."Denron konnte sehen, wie sich Harrys Gesicht vor Wut verzerrte. „Gut. Entwaffne ihn!" „EXPILLIARMUS!"schrie Harry. Es gab einen Knall und der Zauberstab wurde Idira aus der Hand gerissen. Sie wurde weit nach hinten geschleudert, als der Zauberspruch sie traf. Harry war entsetzt. Er rannte zu ihr herüber und richtete sie auf. „Ist dir irgendetwas passiert?"fragte er besorgt. Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Ähh nein, nichts ernstes. Vielleicht ein paar blaue Flecken." „Ich dachte, das wäre das Ende, du bist mindestens zehn Meter nach hinten geflogen."sagte Harry noch immer sehr besorgt. „Beeindruckend."sagte Denron. „Der Hammer, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes."sagte Idira und lachte. Jetzt war Harry doch erleichtert. „Gut. Morgen probieren wir den Schild-Spruch."sagte Denron, „Jetzt essen wir was und dann beginnen wir mit der Meditation."  
  
„Denron, ich habe letztes Schuljahr versucht, meinen Geist vor Angriffen zu schützen und hatte dafür dieses Okklumentik-Training. Ich hab es aber nicht geschafft, von einem einzigen Erfolg abgesehen. Ich fürchte, Voldemort kann mich irgendwann kontrollieren, wenn ich meinen Geist nicht schützen kann. Weißt du vielleicht Rat." „Die Meditation soll dir helfen, dir deines Geistes, deines Körpers und deiner Magie bewusst zu werden und zu lernen, sie besser zu beherrschen. Ich werde dir beibringen, deinen Geist zu schützen, Endril. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Und so gingen die Tage ins Land. Vormittags trainierten Harry und Idira den Kampf mit dem Stab, nachmittags übten sie Zaubersprüche oder auch Kräuterkunde und abends verbrachten sie die Zeit mit Meditation. Nach zwei Wochen begannen Idira und Harry auch mit Lauftraining, um die Ausdauer zu verbessern. 


	6. Totems und Ahnen

Kapitel 6 - Totems und Ahnen  
  
Zwei Monate waren vergangen. Im Stockkampf stand Harry Idira in nichts mehr nach. Er beherrschte einen Teil seiner Zauber, die er in Dumbledores Armee geübt hatte, auch ohne Zauberstab. Schwierigkeiten bestanden zum Beispiel beim Patronus-Zauber. Es gelang ihm immer nur weißen Nebel zu beschwören. Auch andere komplexere Zauber bereiteten ihm noch Probleme. Aber er tröstete sich damit, dass viele erwachsene Zauberer diese Sprüche auch nicht mit einem Zauberstab hinbekommen, geschweige denn ohne. Selbst einige Transfigurationszauber schaffte er schon ohne Zauberstab. Wie sich herausstellte, beherrschte er alle Zauber, die er ohne Zauberstab ausführen konnte, mit Zauberstab in absoluter Perfektion und sie wirkten mit einer Macht, die schlichtweg beendruckend war.  
  
Er ist inzwischen dazu übergegangen, zusammen mit Idira und Denron auf die Jagd zu gehen, um für Nahrungsvorräte zu sorgen. Sie benutzten nicht Pfeil und Bogen, sondern einen Zauberspruch, der die Nervenbahnen des Tieres unterhalb des Gehirns durchtrennte. Das Tier war sofort tot und es starb absolut schmerzfrei. Sie sahen ein Kaninchen zwischen zwei Büschen sitzen. „Soll ich es ohne Zauberstab probieren?"fragte Harry den Schamanen. „Nein. Das ist sehr komplexe Magie, auch wenn es einfach aussieht, der Spruch ist wesentlich mächtiger und komplizierter, als dein Patronus- Zauber. Außerdem sollte das Töten von Lebewesen auch niemals leicht sein. Benutze deinen Zauberstab." „Da ist was dran."murmelte Harry. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Kaninchen und sagte bestimmt, aber leise „Sheduk!"Es trat kein sichtbarer Strahl aus dem Zauberstab. Man hörte nur ein leichtes Knistern im Kaninchen. Es brach sofort tot zusammen. „Du beherrscht diesen Zauber sehr gut."sagte Denron nachdenklich, „Nur die mächtigsten und weisen Schamanen beherrschen diesen Zauber in dieser Perfektion. Idira zum Beispiel hat ihn erst nach einem Jahr erlernt und sie muss sich wesentlich stärker konzentrieren. Bitte setzte ihn nur zur Verteidigung ein!" „Das verspreche ich dir."antwortete Harry ernst. Harry hatte Denron gefragt, ob dies ein Zauberspruch der dunklen Magie sei. Denron hatte daraufhin geantwortet: „Dunkle Magie an sich gibt es nicht, mit wenigen Ausnahmen. Magie ist weder gut noch böse. Es kommt lediglich darauf an, wie man sie einsetzt. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel diesen Zauber. Zu unserem Zweck eingesetzt, tötet er ein Tier kurz und schmerzlos. Das ist keine Dunkle Magie, denn sie dient unserem Überleben und schadet keinem anderen Menschen. Würde man diesen Spruch jedoch einsetzen, um böswillig Menschen zu töten, dann könnte man von dunkler Magie sprechen. Würde man diesen Spruch zum Beispiel aus Notwehr einsetzen, um sich oder einen anderen zu retten, ist es dann keine dunkle Magie, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung gab. Wäge also sorgfältig ab, ob du diesen Spruch jemals zu etwas anderem außer der Jagd einsetzt." „Wenn wir die Tiere so töten, durchtrennen wir die Nervenbahnen unterhalb des Gehirns. Das wirkt so schnell und schmerzlos, wie bei einem Genickbruch. Kann ich damit auch andere Nervenbahnen durchtrennen, ohne das Opfer gleich zu töten?" „Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Wozu soll das gut sein?" „Der Zauber kann leise gesprochen werden und es entsteht kein sichtbarer Strahl, wie zum Beispiel beim Stupor-Zauber oder beim Expilliarmus-Zauber. Wenn ich zum Beispiel einen Arm lähmen könnte, würde ich einen Zauberer ausschalten können, ohne ihn zu töten. Er könnte seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzen." „Das ist eine gute Idee, Endril."sagte Denron anerkennend. „Was ist mit den Nervenbahnen, kann man sie wieder verbinden, damit der Zauberer den Arm wieder benutzen kann?" „Ja, dafür gibt es auch einen Zauber. Der wirkt natürlich nicht, wenn das Opfer dadurch getötet wurde. Ich kann dir diesen Spruch heut Abend beibringen. Du hast gerade bewiesen, dass du wirklich ein gutes Herz hast und niemals einen Menschen leichtfertig töten würdest." „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt kann. Deswegen macht mir diese Prophezeiung ja soviel Angst. Wenn ich Voldemort nicht töten kann, werde ich sterben und er hat gewonnen. Alle meine Freunde werden leiden." sagte Harry bedrückt. Idira sah ihn traurig an. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich, Endril. Du wirst einmal ein großer Zauberer werden und du wirst das richtige tun."antwortete Denron ernst. „Sag mal, kannst du mir diese Portalzauber beibringen? Ich bin zwar irgendwie aus dem Flugzeug appariert, aber die Tore sind praktischer, weil damit mehrere Leute reisen können, auch solche, die das Apparieren nicht beherrschen. Und haben diese Torzauber eine bestimmte Reichweite?" „Fragen über Fragen. Das Vorrecht der Jugend."schmunzelte Denron vergnügt. „Also gut, ich werde dir diesen Zauber beibringen. Ich werde dich demnächst den Geistern der Ahnen vorstellen. Wenn du würdig bist, werden sie dich die alte Magie lehren. Der Portalzauber ist ein Teil davon."  
  
„Kannst du mir auch eine Animagus-Ausbildung geben?"fragte Harry. „Was ist das genau?" „Einige unsere Zauberer können sich durch das Animagus-Training in ein bestimmtes Tier verwandeln. Mein Vater konnte sich zum Beispiel in einen Hirsch verwandeln." „Ja, doch, davon habe ich gehört. Bei uns Schamanen ist das etwas anderes, als bei euch Zauberern. Wir sind mehr mit der Natur und der Ebene der Geister verbunden. Jeder Schamane sucht sich ein Totem, einen Geistverbündeten. Dabei handelt es sich um Tiere, bei einigen wenigen sind es sogar magische Tiere. Mein Geistverbündeter ist zum Beispiel der Bär. Mit diesem kann man kommunizieren, wenn man in Trance ist und wenn die Verbindung zwischen Totem und Schamanen sehr eng ist, dann kann man sich auch in das Tier verwandeln." „Behält man als Tier die Intelligenz des Menschen?" „Ja, trotzdem hat man alle Fähigkeiten des Tieres. Möchtest du dein Totem suchen?" „Ja, gern."Antwortete Harry begeistert. „Gut, wir werden dich dann heut Abend in Trance versetzten. Aber es kann sein, dass du dein Totem nicht beim ersten mal findest, ich habe ein halbes Jahr gesucht."  
  
Sie hatten das Kaninchen geborgen und befanden sich auf dem Heimweg ins Lager. Idira blieb plötzlich stehen und sie hörten ein leises Zischen. Denron wurde plötzlich blass und bedeutete Harry er möge stehen bleiben. „Nicht bewegen."sagte er „eine Klapperschlange. Wenn wir uns bewegen, fühlt sie sich vielleicht angegriffen und beißt Idira. Wir haben in unserem Lager kein Gegengift. Ich muss mich ganz langsam an sie heranschleichen, vielleicht kann ich sie schnell genug töten." „Nein!"sagte Harry leise aber bestimmt. „Aber, du weißt..." „Lass mich das machen Denron!"sagte er und strahlte dabei eine Autorität aus, der Denron nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Harry war sich dessen allerdings nicht bewusst. „Wassss willssst du, Schlange"zischte er plötzlich in Parsel zu der Schlange. „Menssschenfrau macht mir Angssst! Ich mussss mich verteidigen"zischte die Schlange zurück, ohne ihren Blick von ihrem Opfer zu nehmen. „Sssschau mich an!"befahl Harry der Schlange Langsam und sichtlich widerwillig drehte die Schlange ihren Kopf in Richtung Harry. „Sssie wird dir nichtsss tun."zischte Harry. „Zzzieh dich zzzurück. Wir bleiben ssstehen." „Nein. Hier issst mein Nessst."zischte sie zurück. „Dann zzziehen wir unsss zzzurück. Und du verhälssst dich ruhig."zischte Harry die Schlange an. „Aber ganzzz langsssam."zischte die Schlange. „Idira. Du stehst vor dem Nest der Schlange, deswegen will die Schlange es beschützen. Wenn du langsam gehst, kannst du dich zurückziehen. Geh jetzt also langsam und vorsichtig rückwärts bis zu uns."sagte Harry und Idira handelte entsprechend. Als Idira bis zu Harry und Denron zurückgekehrt war, entspannte sich die Schlange sichtlich. „Danke sssehr"zischte sie Harry zu. „Jederzzzeit!"zischte Harry zurück. „Wir können gehen."sagte Harry. Denron und Idira sahen Harry ehrfurchtsvoll an.  
  
„Was"fragte Harry ärgerlicher, als er es eigentlich gewollt hat, „glaubt ihr auch, ich sei ein böser Zauberer, nur weil ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann?" „Nein!"sagten beide sichtlich erschrocken. „Das Sprechen von Tiersprachen ist sehr selten und am seltensten ist die Schlangensprache. Die Schamanen, die das konnten waren alle sehr mächtig und immer gute Zauberer."  
  
„Das ist mal eine gute Nachricht."sagte Harry erleichtert. „Entschuldigt meine harsche Reaktion."sagte Harry, man merkte ihm deutlich an, dass ihm sein Ausbruch gerade sehr peinlich war. „Bei uns werden die Zauberer, die Parsel sprechen im allgemeinen für böse gehalten."fügte er leise hinzu. „Ach, halb so wild."antwortete Denron mit einem freundlichen und aufmunternden Lächeln. „Ich geh schon mal voraus. Lasst euch Zeit."sagte Denron und zwinkerte seiner Enkelin zu. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie Harry in letzter Zeit viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und hatte ihren anhimmelnden Blick bemerkt.  
  
Denron war schon ein paar Schritte weg. „Geht es dir gut?"fragte Harry. Idira nahm zärtlich seine Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du hast mir nun schon zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet." „Ach, das war doch nichts."winkte Harry schüchtern ab, doch in seinem Bauch schwirrten schon wieder Schmetterlinge umher. „Harry... magst du mich?"fragte sie ihn leise, aber doch ernst. „Ich... ähhh..."seine Wangen färbten sich tiefrot. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er genau für sie empfand. Es war nicht das anhimmeln, das er für Cho empfunden hatte. Es war anders. Aber war es Liebe? Auf jeden Fall wollte er mehr als nur ein Freund für sie sein. „Ja, ich mag dich"sagte er leise. „und wie ist es mit dir?" Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und anstatt ihm zu antworten, küsste sie ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Harry schien im siebten Himmel zu schweben. Sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss zärtlich. „Hmmm... Du küsst gut."sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Das sollten wir wiederholen." Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Er war zwar schüchtern und eigentlich sehr zurückgezogen, aber das Gefühl war einfach zu schön. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und küsste sie zum zweiten mal. Sie gab sich seinem Kuss völlig hin. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sagte sie „Wir sollten jetzt gehen." Und sie gingen Denron hinterher, ihre Hände hatten sich wie von selbst gefunden.  
  
„Sind wir jetzt ein Paar?"fragte Harry schüchtern. „Harry Potter! Glaubst du, ich küsse einen Jungen nur so aus Spaß?" antwortete sie schnippisch und ihr Ton erinnerte ihn verdammt an Hermine. „Natürlich sind wir jetzt ein Paar. Oder willst du etwa nicht?" „Doch."beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Ich hatte nur noch nie eine Freundin und war mir nicht sicher."sagte er immer noch unsicher. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken."antwortete sie lächelnd. „Das kommt ganz von allein." Einige Zeit später erreichten sie das Lager. Denron saß am Feuer und bereitete das Essen vor. „Na ihr Turteltauben,"begrüßte er sie als er ihr Händchen-Halten bemerkt hatte, „nehmt euch nicht so viel vor, es gibt gleich essen." Harry errötete sichtlich und selbst Idira sah schüchtern zu Boden, dann fing sie sich wieder „Großvater!" „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie ihr euch näher gekommen seid. Meinen Segen habt ihr."sagte er vergnügt.  
  
Harry und Idira setzten sich ans Feuer und Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Im Augenblick war er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Er küsste ihr zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Ich habe mein Glück in dir gefunden." Sie schenkte ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln. „Das gleiche gilt auch für mich." Nach dem Essen fragte Denron „Nun Harry, bist du bereit, dein Totem zu finden?" „Äh, ja, nun... wie funktioniert das?" „Also ich werde dir helfen, dich in Trance zu versetzen. Dann wirst du dich in einem grauen Raum voller Nebel befinden. Irgendwann wird sich der Nebel lichten und du wirst dich in einer Landschaft befinden, die natürliche Umgebung deines Totems. Dort gehst Du auf die Reise und wirst hoffentlich dein Totem finden. Es wird mit dir in Verbindung treten und dich fragen, ob du mit ihm den Bund eingehen willst. Wenn du den Bund mit ihm eingehst, wird es dich fortan durch dein Leben begleiten und dich beraten und dich lehren. Es wird immer da sein, wenn du es brauchst, aber es wird dich nicht stören, oder deine Intimsphäre verletzten, falls du das jetzt fragen wolltest."sagte er, Harrys fragenden Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutend. „Und wann kann ich mich in die Form des Totems verwandeln?"fragte Harry neugierig. „Wenn Du es irgendwann richtig deutlich sehen kannst, musst du es studieren und kennen lernen. Das Totem sagt dir, wenn du bereit dazu bist. Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Nicht alle finden ihr Totem. Ich habe drei Meditationen gebraucht, nur um durch den Nebel zu kommen und sechs weitere, um mein Totem zu finden. Es hat letztendlich zwei Jahre gedauert, bis Bär mir gestattete, seine Form anzunehmen." Nun sah Harry etwas mutlos drein. Idira sah seine missliche Stimmung und versuchte ihn aufzuheitern „Hey, du bist sicher schneller. Du wirst mal ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer." „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!"sagte Harry scherzhaft. „Na gut, fangen wir an."  
  
Denron holte eine Trommel hervor und schlug einen ruhigen und stetigen Takt an. Idira warf ein paar bestimmte Kräuter ins Feuer, die sie aus dem Medizinbeutel des Schamanen entnommen hatte. „Beginne zu meditieren Endril. Leere deinen Geist. Dann denke an deine Suche." Harry tat was ihm geheißen wurde. Der Rauch der Kräuter benebelte ihn. Denron stimmte einen leisen Singsang an. Harry schloss die Augen und versetzte sich in die Meditation. Durch die beruhigende Wirkung der Kräuter gelang es ihm wunderbar schnell seinen Geist zu leeren. Plötzlich sah er den grauen Nebel im Geiste vor sich. Er versuchte sich nach vorn zu bewegen, den Nebel zu durchdringen. Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl zu fallen. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Als das Gefühl nachließ, öffnete er die Augen wieder. Er befürchtete, er wäre aus der Trance erwacht. Doch es war heller Tag und um ihn herum waren Felsen, ein paar Bäume und er lag auf einem Grasboden. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung der Bäume. Er war eine Weile gegangen, hatte aber noch kein Tier gesehen. Immerhin bin ich schon durch den Nebel, dachte er sich. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch.  
  
„Ist da jemand?"fragte er. „Dreh dich um!"kam eine ruhige Stimme von hinten. Langsam drehte er sich um. Plötzlich erstarrte er vor Schreck. Hinter ihm stand ein großer Wolf, so groß, dass seine Augen auf Harrys Brusthöhe waren. Der Wolf war tiefschwarz. Aber der Wolf schien keine feindlichen Absichten zu haben. „Hast du Angst vor mir?"fragte der Wolf. Harry wunderte sich eigenartigerweise nicht, dass der Wolf zu ihm redete. „Nein, ich hab mich nur erschrocken."gab er zu. Nun lockerte sich Harrys Anspannung. „Bist du mein Totem?"fragte Harry. „Möchtest du denn, dass ich es bin?"antwortete der Wolf. Die Antworten sind genauso rätselhaft und indirekt, wie bei Dumbledore, dachte sich Harry, das kann ja heiter werden. „Du machst einen sympathischen, mächtigen und weisen Eindruck. Ich denke schon."sagte Harry. „Das ist gut. Dann bin ich dein Totem."sagte der Wolf, jetzt mit einem Leuchten in den Augen. „Und was nun?"fragte Harry. „Wir warten." „Worauf denn?" „Auf die anderen." „Auf die anderen?" „Das habe ich gesagt."antwortete der Wolf ruhig. „Ich dachte, ich würde hier nur mein Totem finden."sagte Harry verwirrt. „Das ist richtig." „Aber, wieso dann andere? Ich denke, man kann nur ein Totem haben." „Da denkst du verkehrt. Du wirst noch mehr Geistführer haben." „Gab es das schon mal?" „Nein. Aber du bist etwas besonderes und auf dich warten noch große Aufgaben. Ich allein kann dich nicht durch diese Aufgaben führen." Plötzlich hörte er ein Rauschen in der Luft. Von oben segelte elegant ein großer brauner Adler herab. Er strahlte eine wahrhaft königliche Würde aus. „Hallo Adler"sagte Harry höflich. „Ich grüße dich, Endril."antwortete der Adler. „Bist Du mein zweites Totem?" „Wenn Du mich akzeptierst." „Natürlich. Ich kann jede Hilfe brauchen." „Es ist mir eine Ehre." „Gibt es noch mehr?"fragte Harry. „Er ist neugierig."sagte der Adler. „Ohne Zweifel."antwortete der Wolf. Wieder ertönte ein Rauschen. Doch diesmal erschien eine Wolke aus Nebel, eine ziemlich große Wolke. „Ich grüße Dich, Endril"ertönte eine tiefe grollende Stimme aus dem Nebel. „Sei gegrüßt."antwortete Harry ehrfurchtsvoll. „Wieso kann ich dich nicht sehen. Bist du nicht mein Totem?" „Akzeptierst Du mich?" „Ähh...ja." „Dann ist es mir eine Ehre dein Totem zu sein. Ich werde für dich da sein und dir schon zur Seite stehen. Doch du bist noch nicht bereit, mich zu sehen. Du besitzt nun schon völlige Kontrolle über Adler und Wolf. Schon allein diese Macht verlangt viel Verantwortung. Du musst dich dieser erst würdig erweisen, bevor ich dir Kontrolle über mich gebe. Das wird dann passieren, wenn du mich brauchst. Also denk nicht weiter drüber nach." „Wie soll ich dich nennen?" „Nenn mich Wolke, bis ich mich dir offenbare." „Wir sind von nun an verbunden, Endril."sagten alle drei Totems synchron. „Wieso kann ich euch schon komplett sehen, Adler und Wolf? Ich dachte, es dauert länger, bis das geschieht."fragte Harry. „Es warten große Aufgaben auf dich und wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Außerdem hast du durch deine vergangenen Taten schon bewiesen, dass du unser Vertrauen verdienst."antwortete Adler. „Es wird Zeit für dich zu gehen."sagte Wolf. „Wann sehe ich euch wieder?"fragte Harry. „Wann immer du willst. Wenn du meditierst, kannst du uns rufen."antwortete Wolf. „Aber wir sind von nun an immer in deinem Geist. Du kannst uns auch so fragen. Konzentriere dich einfach auf einen von uns oder auf alle und stelle deine Frage im Geist. Wenn wir können, werden wir dir antworten." erklärte Adler. „Auf Wiedersehen Harry"sagte Wolke. Es wurde schwarz. Dann öffnete Harry die Augen. Er befand sich wieder im Lager. Der Morgen brach an und Harry stellte fest, dass er mit seinem Kopf auf Idiras Schoß lag und sie sanft seine Stirn streichelte. „Guten Morgen, Harry."sagte sie liebevoll. „Hallo, Idira."antwortete er. Sie küsste ihm zärtlich auf die Wange. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." „Wieso?" „Niemand vor dir ist bei diesem Ritual in eine solch tiefe Trance gefallen und diese dauern normalerweise nicht mehr als ein bis zwei Stunden. Du warst die ganze Nacht nicht aufzuwecken." Denron kam hinzu. „Hallo Harry."er setzte sich zu den beiden. „hier trink erst mal einen Schluck Wasser." „Danke." „Nun erzähl mal, was hast du erlebt?"fragte Denron. „Ich habe meine Totems gefunden."sagte Harry leise. „Nach nur einer Trance?"fragte Denron ungläubig. „Hast du gerade Totems gesagt?"fragte Idira verdutzt. ‚Sie ist helle, nicht wahr' sprach Wolf schnippisch im Geiste zu ihm. „Wolf!"sagte Harry entrüstet, aber auch laut, so dass ihn Idira und Denron deutlich hören. „Du hast mehrere Totems?"fragte Denron nun völlig von der Rolle. „Ja, Wolf, Adler und eines, dessen Gestalt ich noch nicht kenne. Er sagte, die Verantwortung wäre noch zu groß für mich, die seine Macht mit sich bringen würde." „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand mehr als ein Totem hat. Du musst wahrhaft ein mächtiger Zauberer sein." Harrys Wangen färbten sich schon wieder rot. „Was hat Wolf zu dir gesagt?"lenkte Idira von dem Thema ab. „Oh... ähh, er hat dir ein Kompliment gemacht und sagte, du hättest einen scharfen Verstand." ‚Elegant formuliert' sagte Adler, ohne dass man merkte, ob er es ernst meinte oder ironisch. ‚Das ist gewöhnungsbedürftig' dachte Harry. „Sag ihm danke von mir."sagte Idira nun lächelnd. ‚Du hast es gehört?' fragte Harry Wolf im Geiste ‚Ja. Gern geschehen.' „Er sagt gern geschehen." „Möchtest du etwas über die Bedeutung der Totems wissen?"fragte Denron. „Ja gern." „Nun, der Wolf steht für Kraft, Mut und List. Adler steht unter anderem für Edelmut, einen starken Charakter, Hilfsbereitschaft und einen scharfen Verstand. Außerdem fliegst du doch gern oder?"fügte er schelmisch hinzu. „Tja, über das dritte Totem kann ich dir nicht viel sagen. Die anderen Totems beschreiben deinen Charakter, so wie wir ihn kennen gelernt haben, ganz gut. Daher nehme ich an, dass das dritte Totem für Macht steht, vielleicht auch für Kampfgeist, denn diese Eigenschaften von dir fehlen offensichtlich noch." „Kannst du mir sagen, welche möglichen Totems für Macht stehen?" „Ich habe da so ein paar Ideen, ich halte eine davon sogar für sehr wahrscheinlich." „Und welche?" „Nun, wenn das zutrifft, was ich vermute, hat Wolke einen guten Grund, dir seine Gestalt vorerst zu verschweigen. Da ich diesen Wunsch respektiere und teile, wirst du sicher verstehen, dass ich dir nichts näheres darüber sage."  
  
„Nun, wie funktioniert das mit der Verwandlung?"fragte Harry an Denron gewandt nach einer kurzen Denkpause. „Du kannst es wohl nicht erwarten?"antwortete Denron. „Nein, nicht wirklich."sagte Harry grinsend, „Außerdem, hat Adler gesagt, dass ich nicht viel Zeit zum Lernen habe."fügte er ernst hinzu. „Hast du denn die Totems schon deutlich gesehen?" „Deutlich bis ins kleinste Detail." „Und ich habe Jahre dafür gebraucht."murmelte Denron nachdenklich. „Es ist ganz einfach. Konzentriere dich auf dein Totem, stelle es dir bildlich vor und nimm Verbindung zu ihm auf. Teile ihm einfach mit, dass du dich verwandeln willst. Wenn es meint, du wärst bereit dazu, wird es dir helfen. Ich schlage vor, du fängst mit Wolf an." „Ok, ich versuche es."sagte Harry. Er konzentrierte sich auf Wolf, stellte sich Wolf bildlich vor, wie er ihn in der Trance gesehen hatte. ‚Wolf?' ‚Ja, ich bin da.' ‚Ich möchte mich in deine Form verwandeln.' ‚Warum?' Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. ‚Nun, das könnte sich später nützlich erweisen und ich würde es gern lernen.' ‚In Ordnung. Du stellst dir meine Form bildlich vor. Gut. Hmm, das Bild ist perfekt. Du scheinst Talent dafür zu haben. Ahh, dein Vater war ein Animagus. Es liegt dir also im Blut. Nun, wo du das Bild vor Augen hast, stell dir einfach vor, wie sich dein Körper in den Wolf verwandelt.' ‚Ich versuche es.' Und er stellte sich vor, wie sein Körper sich in den Wolf transformiert. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich sein Körper nach unten bog. Seine Hände stützten sich auf dem Boden auf. Sein Geruchssinn schien zu explodieren. Er roch plötzlich das Gras, und nahm den Geruch der Indianer deutlich wahr. Der Duft Idiras schmeichelte seiner Nase. Er öffnete die Augen. Der Boden war nun deutlich näher und er konnte seine Nasenspitze sehen. ‚Wohl eher die Spitze seiner Schnauze' stellte er fest. Das Gefühl von Freude machte sich in ihm breit. Plötzlich hatte er ein Zucken an seinem Hintern. Er drehte den Kopf und stellte verblüfft fest, dass er mit dem Schwanz wedelte. „Er hat es geschafft."jubelte Idira. „Beeindruckend."sagte Denron. Harry rannte zum nahen Bach, um sich selbst zu sehen. Das laufen war eine sehr merkwürdige Erfahrung, weil er jetzt auf vier Beinen lief. Aber er ließ seinem Instinkt freien Lauf und so gewöhnte er sich schnell daran.  
  
Er betrachtete die Spiegelung im Wasser. Er war genau so ein schwarzer Wolf, wie in seiner Trance. Er war auch genauso groß. Es gab nur einen Unterschied. Auf seiner Brust, auf dem tiefschwarzen Fell war in einem sehr dunklen Grauton ein blitzförmiges Muster zu sehen. Aber nur, wenn man sehr genau hinsah. Idira war ihm nach gelaufen und streichelte ihm sanft über das Fell. Sofort waren die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wieder da. Ihm wurde plötzlich heiß. Ein sanftes Knurren löste sich aus seinem Rachen. „Das gefällt dir wohl Harry?"fragte Idira lachend und streichelte ihn noch ein wenig mehr. ‚Und wie verwandle ich mich wieder zurück?' dachte Harry. ‚Gefällt dir diese Form nicht?' fragte Wolf. ‚Doch, ich bin begeistert.' ‚Besonders, wenn dich Idira streichelt, nicht wahr?' gab Wolf schnippisch zurück. ‚Denron erwähnte bei deinen Eigenschaften nicht, dass du ein Schelm bist.' gab Harry schnippisch zurück. ‚Tochè! Konzentrier dich und stelle dir vor, wie du dich zurück verwandelst. Das geht einfacher, als die erste Transformation.' Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und tatsächlich klappte die Rückverwandlung viel einfacher. Harry umarmte Idira und küsste sie voller Verlangen. „Du solltest vorsichtig sein, was du mit deinen Händen machst, wenn ich ein Wolf bin."scherzte Harry glücklich. „Jetzt probiere Adler."sagte Idira begeistert. Er konzentrierte sich und stellte sich Adler vor. ‚Adler?' ‚Übertreibst du es nicht ein wenig?' fragte Ader ‚Ich kann es einfach nicht erwarten.' ‚Ok. Halte dich einfach an das, was dir Wolf gesagt hat.' Und Harry wiederholte die Prozedur.  
  
Die Transformation war etwas eigentümlicher. Er fühlte, wie seine Beine Schrumpften und sich verbogen. Auch die Verwandlung seiner Arme war wesentlich deutlicher zu spüren. Sein Mund fühlte sich an, als würde er zu Stein erstarren. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Der Boden war nun noch näher als vorher. Aber an das Sehen musste er sich erst gewöhnen. Er sah alles viel schärfer als vorher und er hatte das Gefühl, bis in die Unendlichkeit sehen zu können. Am sonderbarsten jedoch war die Erweiterung seines Sichtfeldes. Was er früher nicht mal aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt hätte, sah er jetzt ganz deutlich. Wieder betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Er sah aus, wie eine perfekte Kopie des Adlers aus der Trance, wiederum bis auf die blitzförmige Narbe. Sie erschien auf seinen Federn als Muster, die Form nicht so deutlich, wie als Mensch oder als Wolf, dafür hob sie sich von der Farbe her mehr ab als beim Wolf. Sein Federkleid war dunkelbraun und das blitzförmige Muster auf seiner Brust sehr hell, aber wie schon gesagt, die Form des Blitzes war nicht ganz so deutlich, so dass die Narbe nur einer wiedererkennen könnte, der gezielt danach suchte. Er sah Idira an. Sie sah genauso begeistert aus, wie beim Wolf. „Wie edel."sagte sie entzückt. „Versuch mal zu fliegen, Harry." „OK"wollte er sagen, aber heraus kam nur der Schrei eines Adlers. ‚Adler!'  
  
'Ja, Endril.' ‚Wie fliege ich?' ‚Lauf einfach los und schlage gleichmäßig mit den Flügeln. Fühle, wie sich die Luft um deine Flügel schmiegt. Stell dir vor, du würdest schwimmen. Wenn du etwas Höhe erreicht hast, halte die Flügel gerade und versuche zu gleiten.' Und Harry machte es. Er rannte los, obwohl es mehr aussah, wie ein Hüpfen und schlug wie wild mit den Flügeln. Aus dem hüpfenden Laufen wurde ein Hopsen. ‚Ruhig bleiben. Du musst ruhiger Schlagen, du bist kein Kolibri und gleichmäßiger.' Harry konzentrierte sich und es klappte besser. Er hob vom Boden ab. Er fühlte, wie ihn seine Flügel immer höher trugen und wie die Luft seine Flügel umspielte. ‚Versuch zu gleiten!'  
  
Er ließ sich von der Thermik erfassen und glitt dahin. Die Instinkte des Adlers hatten die Kontrolle übernommen. Harry hat sich noch nie so frei gefühlt. Das war etwas ganz anderes, als auf einem Besen zu reiten. Hier war er der Herrscher der Lüfte und konnte machen, was er wollte. Er flog einen Looping. Kein Problem. Dann ging er in einen Sturzflug in Richtung des Baches und zog erst kurz vor der Wasseroberfläche wieder an. Seine Krallen streiften sanft das Wasser. Dabei sah er eine Forelle im Wasser schwimmen. Der Jagdinstinkt erwachte. Er gewann wieder an Höhe und suchte den Bach nach der Forelle ab. Er war etwa fünfzig Meter hoch und dennoch sah er die Forelle so scharf, als wäre sie direkt vor seiner Nase. Wieder ging er auf den Sturzflug. Er ließ sich diesmal etwas tiefer tragen und als er über der Forelle war, schlug er mit seinen Krallen zu. Sofort zog er wieder nach oben. Diesmal musste er kräftiger mit den Flügeln schlagen. Er hatte die Forelle erwischt. Er flog auf Denron zu und ließ sie genau in seine Arme fallen. Dann flog er zu Idira und verwandelte sich zurück.  
  
„Du bist wunderbar."rief sie Harry zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Nun, um Nahrung brauchen wir uns jetzt wohl nicht mehr zu sorgen."sagte Denron beeindruckt. „Puh, jetzt bin ich aber ganz schön geschafft."sagte er, als er merkte, dass seine Arme ganz schön schmerzten, von der ungewohnten Belastung. „Ja, wir werden das noch etwas üben."meinte Denron. 


	7. Die Initiierung

Kapitel 7 - Die Initiierung 

So zogen die Wochen ins Land. Harry und Idira setzten ihre Ausbildung fort und sie kamen sich auch viel näher. Eines nachts hatte sich Harry von dem Lagerfeuer entfernt und sah nachdenklich in die Sterne.

Idira folgte ihm etwas später. Sie sah, dass ihn etwas bedrückte.

„Was hast du, Harry?" fragte sie ihn leise.

Er sah sie an und sie konnte in seinen Augen unendlich tiefe Trauer erkennen. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß.

„Ich musste gerade an meine Eltern denken. So weit ich weiß, haben sie sich sehr auf mich gefreut und sie haben mich über alles geliebt. Voldemort hat sie aus ihrem Leben gerissen und sie konnten mich nicht aufwachsen sehen. Ich habe sie gebraucht und ich vermisse sie jetzt. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Idira. Wie gern hätte ich dich ihnen vorgestellt. Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, wie sie wohl reagiert hätten. Dann kam mir Sirius in den Sinn. Er war mein Patenonkel und sollte mein Vormund sein. Ich habe ihn nicht lange gekannt, aber in der kurzen Zeit ist er mir ans Herz gewachsen. Er hätte so etwas wie ein Vater für mich sein können, doch Voldemort hat auch ihn getötet. Er hätte sich sicher gefreut, dich kennenzulernen. Jeden, der mir nahe steht, hat er versucht umzubringen und bei einigen hat er es auch geschafft. Ich habe Angst, dich oder meine Freunde zu verlieren, nur, weil ihr mir etwas bedeutet." antwortete er leise.

„Oh, Harry..." sagte sie traurig.

„Jetzt habe ich dich kennengelernt und ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Du hast mich wirklich glücklich gemacht. Aber nun bist du in Gefahr." sagte Harry 

Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft.

„Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. Als ich mich in dich verliebt hatte, wusste ich über diese Gefahr bescheid. Alles, was ich will ist, dir nahe zu sein. Ich nehme die Gefahr in Kauf. Ich liebe dich, Harry und das ist alles was zählt." sagte sie ernst.

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann. Und ich möchte das Gefühl auch nicht missen. Du gibst mir Kraft und Hoffnung. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel du mir bedeutest, mein leuchtender Stern."

„Das mag sein, aber ich kann dir zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Komm mit in mein Zelt. Ich werde dich von deinen melancholischen Gedanken befreien."

Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn in ihr Zelt. In dieser Nacht wurde aus ihrer zärtlichen Beziehung eine mehr physikalische Beziehung, als sie das Bett teilten.

Das war ein sehr glückliches Ereignis für Harry und Idira. Ihre Liebe wuchs Tag um Tag.

„Es wird Zeit für dich, die Geister der Ahnen zu treffen Harry" sagte Denron eines Tages.

„Fühlst du dich bereit?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Nun, du lernst nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne, sondern das Wissen wird dir mehr oder weniger eingepflanzt. Es wird dir bewusst, wenn du es benötigst oder zum Teil, wenn du darüber meditierst. Das Problem ist, dass das nicht jeder übersteht, ohne geistigen Schaden zu nehmen."

„Ist die Gefahr sehr groß."

„Ich habe bei dir keine Bedenken. Du hast schon oft genug bewiesen, wie viel Macht du besitzt. Ich wolle dir das nur mitteilen."

„Dann habe ich keine Einwände."

„Gut, dann beginnen wir heut Nacht. Bei dieser Trance werde ich dich begleiten. Idira wird die Trommel schlagen."

Harry verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit Idira. Sie tauschten Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten aus und genossen einfach das Zusammensein. Die Alpträume waren in den letzten Wochen verschwunden und seine negativen Erinnerungen wurden durch die positiven Erlebnisse, seine Lernerfolge und durch die Liebe zu Idira verdrängt. Mittlerweile war es Ende Juni. Wann immer er an seine Freunde dachte und sie ihm fehlten, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er technisch gesehen, ja noch mit ihnen zusammen in Hogwarts war und sie ihn noch nicht vermissen würden.

Schließlich kam der Abend.

„Wir versetzen uns in Trance und ich führe dich zu den Ahnen."

„Ich werde dir folgen." Harry hatte sich an die intensiven Meditationen der Schamanen gewöhnt und gelernt, dass er durch sie sein Wissen vertiefen und sich selbst besser beherrschen konnte. Langsam lernte er auch seine Macht und seine Magie besser kennen, wenn auch bei weitem noch nicht zu verstehen. Sie hatten ihm auch geholfen, endlich die Okklumentik zu beherrschen, das Schützen seines Geistes vor Einflüssen von außen. Snape würde sich wundern.

„Viel Glück." wünschte Idira den beiden.

Schließlich erreichten sie die höchste Stufe der Trance.

Sie befanden sich wieder im Nebel. Harry konnte Denron deutlich erkennen. Der Schamane nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn durch den Nebel. Sie erreichten einen Torbogen im nichts.   
"Hier müssen wir hindurch" sagte Denron. Der Torbogen kam Harry irgendwie bekannt vor.

Denron murmelte eine Beschwörung: „Ceta nui rah" und in dem Torbogen öffnete sich ein Feld aus Energie.

„Kann ich irgendwann allein hier durch?" fragte Harry aus einem Impuls heraus.

„Das hängt davon ab, ob und wie weit dich die Geister der Ahnen akzeptieren."

Sie schritten hindurch. Nun befanden sie sich in einer kargen Felsenlandschaft. Der Himmel war nicht blau, sondern gold- und rosafarben. Sie folgten einem Pfad entlang und kamen an eine Höhle. Vor dieser Höhle saßen ein paar Indianer mit prächtigem Kopfschmuck, einige hatten Tiermasken auf und verblüfft bemerkte Harry auch ein paar ‚normale' Zauberer. Einer kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Dieser kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Endril. Hallo Denron." begrüßte er die beiden.

„Ähh...hallo." antwortete Harry, immer noch verwundert. „Kenne ich sie irgendwoher.?"

„Ich bin Godric Gryffindor."

„Ahh, ich habe ihr Bild in Hogwarts gesehen. Sie sind der Gründer des Hauses, in dem ich bin." antwortete Harry in Ehrfurcht.

„Ja, ich habe dich beobachtet. Wusstest du, dass wir verwandt sind?"

„Nein."

„Nun, wenn du mal den Stammbaum der Potter's verfolgst, wirst du darauf stoßen. Frag mal Albus danach, er müsste ihn irgendwo haben."

„Dumbledore!" sagte Harry wütend, als er sich erinnerte, wie er Harry benutzt hatte.

„Na, Na, Harry. Sei nicht böse auf ihn. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich benutzt. Aber er hat es nur gut gemeint. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch und macht Fehler. Hat er sich nicht die ganze Zeit gut um dich gekümmert?"

„Ja, schon."

„Dann versuche, ihn zu verstehen und ihm zu verzeihen." Nach kurzer Pause fuhr er fort.

„So, du möchtest lernen?"

„Ja, Denron erwähnte, dass ihr mir die alte Magie beibringen könnt."

„Hmmm... das können wir schon tun. Aber was wirst du damit anfangen?"

„Ich möchte Voldemort besiegen. Ich möchte meine Freunde beschützen, und alle anderen, denen er Leid zu fügt."

„So hast du dein Schicksal doch akzeptiert und die damit verbundene Verantwortung?"

„Ja. Ich werde alles tun, um meine Freunde zu schützen und ihn endlich zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Und Rache spielt keine Rolle."

Harry hielt inne. Er hatte natürlich Rachegefühle gegen Voldemort, schließlich hatte er seine Eltern getötet, war schuld am Tod von Sirius und war schuld, dass er sein Leben bei den Dursleys verbringen musste. Er beschloss, ehrlich zu bleiben.

„Doch, Rache ist auch ein Grund, warum ich mich ihm stellen werde, aber nicht der Hauptgrund." antwortete Harry.

„Jede andere Antwort wäre nicht ehrlich gewesen. Und so unrein dieses Motiv auch ist, dieser Wunsch nach Rache ist Teil deines Charakters. Da du offen und ehrlich warst, und nun dein Schicksal akzeptiert hast, werden wir dich ausbilden."

„Ihr akzeptiert mich?"

„Ja."

„Auch soweit, dass ich euch irgendwann einmal allein besuchen kann?"

„Nur, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Vorerst bist du zum Lernen hier."

„Wie funktioniert das?"

„Leg dich hin!" meinte Godric. Es erschien eine Liege aus dem nichts.

Harry gehorchte.

„Nun schließ die Augen und leere deinen Geist." 

Auch das tat Harry. Die Zauberer inklusive Denron stellten sich um Harry herum auf und berührten seinen Körper mit den Händen. Silbrige Energie floss an den Armen der Zauberer und Schamanen herab in den Körper Harrys.

Einige Zeit später weckten sie Harry aus der Meditation. 

„Du lernst sehr schnell Harry." sagte einer der Schamanen. „Du wirst uns noch zweimal im Abstand eines Mondes besuchen und beim zweiten Mal wirst du initiiert, dann wird dir unser Wissen zur Verfügung stehen. Denke daran, dieses Wissen bringt dir viel Macht. Missbrauche sie nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht."

Harry kehrte mit Denron in die Ebene der sterblichen zurück.

Idira umarmte ihren sichtlich geschafften Harry.

„Sie haben mich akzeptiert und bilden mich aus." sagte er glücklich.

„Das ist schön. Ich freue mich für dich." sagte sie und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Und ich habe nachher noch eine Belohnung für dich."

Harry errötete im Schein des Feuers. Denron hatte es glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt. Und so entwickelte sich auch diese Nacht zu einer sehr glücklichen für ihn.

Der Juli und der August vergingen wie im Flug. Bald würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und seine Schule fortsetzten. Er verfügte nun über ein umfangreicheres Wissen, als die meisten lebenden Zauberer, aber das war alte Magie und die spielte sich auf einer ganz anderen Ebene ab. Er war also gezwungen, auch das aktuelle Wissen weiter zu erlernen und nebenbei natürlich auch noch seine Prüfungen ablegen.

Anfang September stand nun die letzte Reise zu den Ahnen bevor. Es verlief alles so wie beim ersten Mal. Die Magier transferierten ihr Wissen und weckten ihn aus seiner Trance.

„Du hast jetzt unser geballtes Wissen in dir vereint, Endril. Es wird noch Jahre dauern, bis du alles begreifst, aber wenn es die Situation erfordert, wirst du wissen, was du zu tun hast. Nun wist du initiiert." sagte ihm Denron.

Die Geister der Ahnen formten einen Kreis um ihn herum. Denron legte seine Hände auf Harrys Kopf und sprach:

„Nach dem Willen der Alten wirst du nun berufen, nicht in den Stand eines Schamanen, sondern in den Stand eines Magus."

Die Geister der Ahnen wiederholten „Nach unserem Willen wirst du berufen in den Stand eines Magus."

Ein gleißender Lichtschein breitete sich in Harrys Geist aus, er sah innerhalb von einem Sekundenbruchteil Tausende von Bildern, Sprüchen und Gesten, aber auch Erfahrungen, Freude, Schmerz und Leid.

„So sei es." sagten alle außer Harry.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Geister.

„Schnell, ihr müsst gehen. Es droht Gefahr."

Harry spürte großes Unheil auf sie zu kommen. Beinahe fluchtartig kehrten sie in die wirkliche Welt zurück.

Sie erwachten aus der Trance und waren umringt von Todessern. Idira war nirgends zu sehen.

„Sieh an, was haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht der verschollene Harry Potter und sein Indianerfreund ist." sagte einer der Todesser gehässig.

Es war einer der Todesser, die er im Indianerlager betäubt hatte. ‚Verdammt!' dachte Harry, damit hätten sie rechnen müssen, sie hatten ihre Zeit ja ‚eingeholt'.

„Crucio!" rief er und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Schamanen. Denron krümmte sich vor Schmerz und ging zu Boden, aber es löste sich kein Laut von seinen Lippen.

„Wo ist denn die Indianerschlampe, die bei euch war."

„Ich weiß nicht von wem du redest." sagte Harry trotzig. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Niemand redete so über Idira.

„Überleg dir das noch mal! - Crucio!" 

Der Schmerz, der Harry durchflutete, war unvorstellbar. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er redete sich ein, dass dieser Schmerz nur in seinem Geist existierte und nicht real war. Sein Körper wurde ja schließlich nicht verletzt. Diese Einsicht und das Training in der Meditation brachten es schließlich fertig diesen Fluch abzuschütteln. Dennoch ging Harry zu Boden, völlig bewusst, denn dort befand sich sein Zauberstab. Er krümmte sich ‚in Schmerzen' und griff den Zauberstab. Es gelang ihm, diesen so zu halten, dass ihn die Todesser nicht sehen konnten.

Plötzlich hörte er Idiras Stimme: „Harry! Hört auf ihr Bastarde!"

Sie kam hinter einem Felsen hervor und rannte auf Harry zu.

Aber bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe der Todesser kam, drehte der Anführer sich um und rief „REDUCTO!" und schwang den Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. Der Fluch traf sie mit voller Wucht in den Bauch, sie klappte zusammen, wie ein Taschenmesser und flog in weitem Bogen rückwärts. Sie landete mit einem übelerregendem Knacken an dem Felsen.

„NEIN!" rief Harry.

„Ooops! Das hat sich nicht gut angehört." lachte der Todesser.

Harry presste seine Kiefer vor Wut zusammen, dass die Zähne knirschten.

„Das werdet Ihr bereuen." sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. Seine grünen Augen glühten im Feuer der Rache.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung einmal um sich selbst und rief „AEGIS!" Dieser Spruch kam just in diesem Augenblick in sein Gedächtnis und er wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er damit einen Schild um sich herum erzeugen würde, der die meisten Zaubersprüche reflektieren würde.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sich die blau schimmernde Wand um Harry und Denron erhob, rief der Anführer „Crucio!" doch der rote Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab wurde reflektiert und traf einen anderen Todesser. Dieser ging schreiend und sich krümmend zu Boden.

Dann war Harry schon wieder am Zug.

„Expilliarmus! Petrificus Totalus Maximus! Incendio" rief Harry in so schneller Folge, dass es wie ein einziger Zauberspruch erschien. Der Zauberstab flog dem Anführer aus der Hand, er wurde vom Körperfesselzauber getroffen und erstarrte und im selben Moment gingen seine Roben in Flammen auf. Man konnte seinen Schmerz an den Augen ablesen doch er war nicht in der Lage zu schreien.

Dann schienen sich die anderen Todesser zu fangen, doch bevor sie reagieren konnten, rief Harry: „Stupor maximus circumcurro!" 

Wo beim Stuporzauber normalerweise ein roter Blitz aus dem Zauberstab austrat, breitete sich hier eine kreisförmige Welle roten Lichts aus. Alle Todesser gingen paralysiert zu Boden. Nur Denron blieb verschont, da er noch auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Er rappelte sich langsam wieder auf.

Harry sah, dass der Todesser, der Idira verletzt hatte, immer noch brannte und löschte die Flammen. 

„Idira!" rief Harry und rannte zu ihr hinüber.

Denron folgte ihm.

Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er hörte sie leise seinen Namen wimmern.

Er durchforstete sein Gedächtnis nach Heilzaubern. Er legte seine Hände auf sie und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Wunden. Er spürte, dass sie sich das Rückrat gebrochen hatte. Das hätte er heilen können, aber durch den Reduktor-Fluch hatte sie schwerste innere Verletzungen. Praktisch keines ihrer Organe war mehr heil. Harry hatte so viel Wissen über Heilmagie in sich, aber er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, dennoch gab er nicht auf.

Denron legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter „Lass sie gehen!" sagte er traurig, aber bestimmt.

„Harry!" flüsterte sie leise. „Du kannst nichts mehr tun."

Tränenüberströmt stellte Harry seine Heilversuche ein.

„Ich liebe Dich." sagte er und streichelte ihre Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry. Behalte mich und unsere schöne Zeit in Erinnerung, aber versprich mir, dass du nicht um mich trauerst. Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Du hättest nichts tun können, um das zu verhindern. Bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld."

„Ich versuche es." sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme und er wusste auch, dass er sich dennoch die Schuld geben würde.

„Und Harry, ich habe dich geliebt. Aber ich weiß nun, da ich mich mit meinen Ahnen vereine, dass ich nicht deine wahre große Liebe bin. Jemand anderes wartet auf dich. Ich möchte, dass du diese Chance nicht aus Trauer um die Vergangenheit verpasst."

„Ich kann keine andere lieben! Das ist unmöglich." fuhr er auf.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du jetzt mich liebst aber in Hogwarts wartet jemand auf dich. Sie ist für dich bestimmt. Bitte verleugne nicht dein Herz! Versprich es mir! Nur dann kann ich glücklich diese Gefilde verlassen. Bitte!"

„Ich verspreche es!" sagte Harry tränenüberströmt. „Du hast mir die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens geschenkt Idira."

„Behalte diese glückliche Zeit in Erinnerung und gib dich nicht der Trauer hin, wie du es schon so oft getan hast. Es wartet eine Aufgabe auf dich und deine Freunde brauchen dich, lass sie nicht für die Vergangenheit im Stich."

„Das werde ich nicht" sagte er fest entschlossen. Er dachte an den Moment im abstürzenden Flugzeug, als er sich geschworen hatte, alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht stand, Voldemort aufzuhalten.

„Ich liebe Dich, Harry"

Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor ihre Augen brachen und sie verschied. Er schloss ihre Augen und trug sie zum Feuer. Dann schaute er nach den Todessern. Sie waren alle bewusstlos. Der Todesser, der Idira auf dem Gewissen hatte, war durch schwere Verbrennungen gekennzeichnet, aber er lebte.

‚Mein Gott!' dachte Harry ‚Beinahe hätte ich einen Menschen getötet.'

‚Er hätte es nicht anders verdient, wer weiß, wie viele er schon auf dem Gewissen hatte' sagte Wolf.

‚Nein! Es ist gut, dass du ihn nicht getötet hast Harry. Das bist nicht du. Du hättest dich auf die gleiche Stufe gestellt, wie sie.'

‚Und was ist mit Voldemort? In der Prophezeiung heißt es, ich müsste ihn töten, oder ich würde sterben.' dachte Harry verbittert.

‚Über die Brücke gehen wir, wenn wir sie erreicht haben.' sagte Wolke.

Denron und Harry bestatteten Idira auf dem Indianerfriedhof im Kreise ihrer Vorfahren nachdem Denron die Auroren informiert hatte.

Harry hielt sein Versprechen. Er trauerte einen Tag um sie, dann machte sich eine eiserne Entschlossenheit in ihm breit. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er noch einen seiner Freunde verliert. Er würde ihre Liebe ehren, indem er alles daran setzten würde, das Böse aus dieser Welt zu vertreiben, namentlich Voldemort.

Auch Denron trauerte einen Tag in Andenken an seine Enkelin.

Dann sprach er Harry an. „Wir müssen noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen, Endril." Er sprach Harry mit seinem Indianernamen an, das hieß, es wurde wieder mal ernst.

„Die Ahnen haben mir verraten, wo der Stab ‚Si' verborgen ist. Wir müssen ihn zurückholen."

Er überlegte, was er über den Stab wusste und durchforstete sein neu erworbenes Wissen. Dann hatte er es. Der Stab war einer der alten großen Zauberstäbe, der zuletzt in Besitz eines Schamanen war.

„Ich dachte die großen alten Stäbe wären verloren."

„Nein," antwortete Denron „dieser nicht. Er ist sogar hier auf diesem Friedhof. Das Problem ist nur, dass er nur einem der ‚Alten' zugänglich ist. Folge mir."

Harry ging Denron nach. „Aber wie sollen wir ihn dann bekommen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel von Denron. „Nun, du hast das Wissen der Alten, du hast Macht, die der der Alten wenigstens ebenbürtig ist, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Du hast mehr Potential als selbst Godric Gryffindor. Du bist einer der ‚Alten', Harry. Hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum du nicht in den Stand eines Schamanen berufen wurdest, wie ursprünglich geplant? Du bist mehr als das, Harry. Du bist ein Magus. Der erste wahre Magus seit tausend Jahren. Es gab viele, wie zum Beispiel Albus Dumbledore, die viel Macht und Potential haben oder hatten. Sie hatten vielleicht halb soviel Macht wie Du, sie waren halbe Magier und ihre Fähigkeiten gingen über die normaler Zauberer weit hinaus, aber Du, du bist ein wahrer Magus. Deswegen war es auch so wichtig, dass du das alte Wissen erwirbst, direkt von den Ahnen, denn zu viel davon ist schon verloren gegangen. Du hättest anders nie dein ganzes Potential nutzen können. Deswegen hat dich dein Schicksal hierher geführt. Und du wirst den Stab ‚Si' zurückholen."

Sie kamen an eine kunstvoll bemalte Felswand, wenn auch die Farben sehr verblasst waren.

„Öffne die Wand, Harry!"

„Wie?"

‚Schau dir das Bild an!' antwortete Wolke in seinem Geist ‚Lass deinen Geist frei arbeiten'

Harry vertiefte sich in das Bild. Er leerte seinen Geist. Er spürte die Magie um ihn herum. Er verstand plötzlich das Bild, es zeigte, dass der Stab in den Felsen geschoben wurde und der Felsen vor dem Loch wieder verschlossen worden war. Er sah förmlich die Magie dieses Ortes. Sie hing wie ein Tor vor dem Felsen. Er hob seine Hände und ‚schob' die Torflügel auseinander und sagte dabei „Öffne Dich!"

Vor seinen Augen teilte sich der Felsen und offenbarte ein Loch mit zirka zehn Zentimeter Durchmesser.

Er ließ seine Sinne hineinwandern und spürte den Stab. Er öffnete seine Hand und rief „Accio Si" und der Stab flog in seine Hand. Der Felsen schloss sich langsam wieder.

Der Stab war aus einem dunklen, fast schwarzen Holz und war gedreht, so als wären zwei oder drei Holzstäbe umeinander gedreht worden. Am oberen Ende war ein blutroter Rubin eingefasst, wobei die Einfassung aussah, wie das Auge eines Drachen. Der Rubin schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Unterhalb der Einfassung waren drei Runen zu sehen.

Er wusste, was die Runen bedeuteten: Ehre, Mut und Weisheit.

Er wusste auch, dass dieser Stab nie zu bösen Zwecken verwendet werden könnte.

Harry staunte in Ehrfurcht. Auch Denron war sichtlich beeindruckt.

Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Es wäre sicher besser, wenn vorerst keiner davon erfahren würde. Am besten du schrumpfst ihn auf die Größe eines normalen Zauberstabs und trägst ihn so bei dir. Soweit ich weiß, kannst du ihn auch so verwenden, wie einen normalen Zauberstab. Seine wahre Macht jedoch entfaltet er nur in seiner originalen Größe."

Harry folgte dem Vorschlag des Schamanen: Er nahm den Stab in der Mitte in die Hand, stellte sich die Größe vor und sagte „Reductio!" Der Stab schrumpfte auf die Größe seines Zauberstabes.

„Du hast nun alles gelernt, was ich dir beibringen konnte Endril." sagte Denron auf einmal.

„Ich glaube, morgen solltest du zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren und ich zu meinem Stamm."

Das kam alles so plötzlich und doch sehnte er sich nach Hogwarts.

„Ich danke dir für alles, Denron. Werde ich dich wiedersehen?"

„Wer weiß? Die Möglichkeit steht dir offen. Ob du sie nutzt liegt bei dir."

Heute war nun der 28.Oktober, vorgestern am 26. Oktober war Idira gestorben, Harrys erste Liebe. Und am 29. Oktober würde Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

„Wie kehre ich eigentlich zurück?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Fällt dir nichts ein?"

„Der Portalzauber!" rief Harry aus. Er wusste plötzlich, wie er funktionierte. „Aber kann ich damit direkt nach Hogwarts gelangen? Nach Hogwarts kann man nämlich nicht apparieren."

Er beantwortete die Frage selbst. Das Apparieren versetzt den eigenen Körper durch Magie an einen bestimmten Ort. Der Portalzauber krümmt dagegen den Raum so, dass sich Startpunkt und Zielpunkt berühren und schafft eine Öffnung im Raum, so dass man praktisch jegliche Entfernung mit einem Schritt überwindet. Natürlich musste man auch den Zielort kennen oder ihn anhand von geografischen Daten bestimmen können. Der Vorteil gegenüber dem Apparieren ist, dass diese Art der Fortbewegung für den Körper wesentlich angenehmer ist und ermöglicht außerdem, den Zielort vor dem Durchschreiten des Portals zu sehen. Es würde funktionieren.


	8. Die Rückkehr

Kapitel 8 - Die Rückkehr 

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten Denron und Harry gemeinsam. Anschließend packte Harry seine verbliebenen Sachen zusammen, viel war es nicht mehr. Denron überreichte ihm noch ein Geschenk zum Abschied. „Besser du packst es aus, bevor du abreist.", sagte er.

Harry packte das Geschenk vorsichtig aus. In dem Päckchen waren einige neue Sachen enthalten. Feine schwarze Hosen, einige Hemden, eine Weste und ein Umhang. Die Robe war aus dunkelroter Seide. Das Rot war so dunkel, dass es fast schwarz war. Er zog die Sachen an, und sie passten wie angegossen. In der Robe befanden sich zwei Taschen für Zauberstäbe, die er auch gleich mit seinen beiden belegte.

„Danke, Denron. Die Sachen sind perfekt."

„Ja, ich dachte mir, dass du was neues brauchen würdest. Du hast dich nämlich etwas weiter entwickelt." sagte er und grinste.

Tatsächlich hatte sich Harry in dem Jahr verändert. Er war noch mal etwas gewachsen. Ron dürfte jetzt maximal einen halben Kopf größer sein als er. Außerdem hatte er durch das Training ordentlich Muskelmasse zugelegt. Unter den Sachen stachen die Muskeln nicht so sehr hervor, aber er war nun nicht mehr hager sondern schlank. Er war bei weitem kein Bodybuilder oder so, seine Figur war eher als athletisch und durchtrainiert zu beschreiben. Allein von seinem Aussehen, würde man jedoch seine tatsächliche Kraft immer noch unterschützen.

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich diese riesige Entfernung überbrücken kann?" fragte Harry.

„Mit dem Stab auf jeden Fall, aber ich möchte, dass du es mit dem normalen Zauberstab versuchst."

„In Ordnung. Also dann auf wiedersehen, Denron und noch einmal danke für alles."

„Auf wiedersehen, Endril." Sie umarmten sich noch einmal brüderlich.

Harry legte noch eine Blume an Idiras Grab nieder.

Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und sagte „Schengah Rata Neruh"

Er sah durch das Tor einen leeren Raum mit einer Falltür im Boden.

Das war der Raum, in dem Fluffy in ihrem ersten Schuljahr untergebracht worden war. Es schien Harry sicherer zu sein, dort wieder durch das Tor zu treten, wo ihn keiner sehen könnte.

„Wir sehen uns wieder." sagte er zu Denron. Dieser nickte noch mal zum Abschied, dann trat Harry durch das Tor.

Er beschloss, erst einmal zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen. Er öffnete leise die Tür und schlich durch den Korridor. Die Flure waren verlassen. Es war immerhin schon Abend, wenn es auch noch nicht so spät war, dass schon alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sein mussten.

Plötzlich meldete sich Wolf ‚Vor uns lauert Gefahr!'. Harry schlich leise und aufmerksam weiter, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er hatte die Kapuze der Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, der Schatten der Kapuze würde sein Gesicht verdecken. Er hörte Stimmen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Oh, ist dein Held nicht mehr da, dass er dich retten kommt?" ‚Malfoy!' dachte Harry.

„Friss Dreck, Malfoy!"

Wo Malfoy ist, konnten seine beiden Spatzenhirne Crabbe und Goyle nicht weit sein. Er hielt sich im Schatten und schlich weiter auf die Stimmen zu Es schien sich ein Mädchen in Bedrängnis zu finden. Er sah plötzlich zwei Gestalten vor sich im Gang. Seine Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt. Die beiden schauten glücklicherweise zu Malfoy. Er schlich langsam an die beiden heran und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Er hielt jeweils eine Hand in Richtung Crabbe's und Goyle's und murmelte so leise er konnte „Stupor". Beide fielen zu Boden. Malfoy war so beschäftigt, dass er es nicht mitbekam. Harry schaute genauer hin. ‚Ginny!' dachte er und Malfoy begrapschte sie schamlos. 

„Jetzt wo Potty tot ist, kannst du dich ja mit mir vergnügen!"

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort auf Malfoy loszugehen und ihn mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Aber die eiskalte Entschlossenheit, die sich schon bei Idiras Tod seiner bemächtigte, behielt die Oberhand.

Harry trat langsam aus dem Schatten heraus, sich wohl bewusst, dass die Kapuze sein Gesicht immer noch verdeckte.

„Oh, ich glaube da irren sie sich Mister Malfoy." sagte er mit einer eiskalten Stimme, die jedem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt hätte. Malfoy erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Wer bist du denn?" fragte Malfoy baff.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Sie werden jetzt Miss Weasley hier in Ruhe lassen und verschwinden, oder ich melde sie dem Direktor!"

„Was denn, du sorgst dich wohl um den armen Rotschopf hier? Sie ist doch so allein, seitdem Potter tot ist, da dachte ich mir, ich kümmere mich ein wenig um sie."

Wenn Harrys Gesicht nicht durch die Kapuze verdeckt gewesen wäre, dann hätte Malfoy das unheimliche Glühen in Harrys Augen bemerkt und wäre sicher vor Schreck erstarrt.

„Harry Potter ist nicht tot, Mister Malfoy."

Ginny's Gesicht war vor Schreck erstarrt, doch in ihren Augen flammte die Hoffnung auf.

Malfoy war plötzlich blass. „Wer sagt das?" 

„Ich. Und nun verschwinden sie."

„Crabbe. Goyle. Es gibt Arbeit für euch." rief Malfoy in den Flur hinein.

„Oh, Mister Malfoy, ich fürchte, die beiden können sie nicht hören."

Malfoys Gesicht verlor jede Farbe. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Harry hatte das kommen sehen, hatte sich jedoch nicht gerührt.

„Stupor!" rief Malfoy mit krächzender Stimme.

Harry hob lässig seine Hand und sagte: „Deflecto!" 

Der rote Strahl aus Malfoys Zauberstab wurde an Harrys Hand reflektiert und traf harmlos die Decke.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und rief „Expilliarmus!". Der Zauberstab flog aus Malfoys Hand und Malfoy flog gegen die Wand. Seine Augen waren von Schreck geweitet, dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

Harry wandte sich an Ginny. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie brach in Tränen aus „Ich hatte solche Angst."

Harry ging zu ihr und umarmte sie sacht „Es ist ja nun vorbei."

Dann wischte sie die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Stimmt es? Ich meine, dass Harry noch lebt."

„Ja, ich kann es bezeugen." Innerlich musste er lachen, als er seine Maske aufrecht erhielt.

„Wir sollten Malfoy nehmen, und zum Direktor gehen. So ein Verhalten darf nicht ungestraft bleiben."

„Muss das sein? Er wird sich an mir rächen wollen."

„Ich bestehe darauf. Ich werde sie beschützen Miss Weasley." sagte er eisern, aber innerlich kämpfte er mit aller Macht, nicht schallend loszulachen. 

‚Und mich nennst du einen Schelm' meldete sich Wolf nun noch zu Wort. 

Das war fast zu viel. Er schob Ginny voran in Richtung des Cargoyle, stabilisierte Malfoy mit einem Petrificus Totalus und levitierte ihn hinter sich her.

Am Cargoyle angekommen, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. 

Er konzentrierte sich, genau wie vor dem Felsen. Auch hier konnte er die Magie spüren, doch er veränderte sie nicht sondern appellierte im Geiste an das Bewusstsein des Cargoyle und bat ihn sie einzulassen. Sie gab nach und öffnete.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" fragte Ginny. 

„Ich habe die Statue gebeten, uns zu öffnen" antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Ginny schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf.

Dumbledore saß wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch und zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als sie durch die Tür traten.

„Miss Weasley! Und wer sind sie? Und was ist mit Malfoy?" fragte er. Dumbledore war völlig durch den Wind, ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen stoischen Ruhe. Außerdem sah er viel älter aus, als Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Oh, Mister Malfoy hier hat Miss Weasley sexuell belästigt." antwortete Harry cool.

„Ist das wahr, Miss Weasley?" fragte Dumbledore an Ginny gewandt.

„Ja, Professor." antwortete Ginny und schaute beschämt zu Boden.

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. Er nahm etwas Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin „Serverus Snape" rief er. 

Snape's Gesicht erschien in den Flammen 

„Ja, Professor."

„Bitte kommen sie umgehend in mein Büro."

Fünf  Minuten später war er da.

„Was haben sie mit Malfoy gemacht?" fuhr er Harry an, offenbar vermutend, dass er hinter der Sache steckte.

„Eigentlich nichts, Professor Snape. Er ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden nachdem ich ihn entwaffnet habe." antwortete Harry, dann wandte er sich in Richtung Malfoy und sagte „Finite Incantatem!"

Malfoy plumpste zu Boden und erwachte mit einem Stöhnen. Dann warf Harry ihm den Zauberstab hin, den er noch hatte. Snape und Dumbledore sahen ihn erschrocken an. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab benutzt.

Dumbledore gewann die Fassung wieder. 

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte Mister Malfoy Miss Weasley sexuell belästigt, Serverus."

Snape wich jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht. 

„Ist das wahr, Miss Weasley?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Was haben sie dazu zu sagen Mister Malfoy?" fauchte Snape seinen Schüler an.

Draco setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf und antwortete: „Ich bin ein Malfoy. Was denken Sie denn von mir. Ich würde mich nie mit so einem armen Schlucker, wie einer Weasley abgeben. Außerdem habe ich es nicht nötig, Frauen zu irgendwas zu zwingen." 

Innerlich kochte Harry vor Wut und Ginny fing an zu schluchzen.

Dumbledore fuhr auf „Mister Malfoy, hüten Sie ihre Zunge!"

„Gibt es Zeugen?" fragte Snape unsicher.

„Ja, ich habe es gesehen." sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Wer sind sie überhaupt?" fragte Snape.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich werde ihnen meine Identität später preisgeben. Mein Wort sollte Ihnen genügen." sagte Harry mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, die Snape zurückweichen ließ. Selbst Dumbledore runzelte verblüfft die Stirn.

„Aber das ist nicht glaubwürdig." keuchte Draco.

„Oh, Professor Snape, glauben Sie eine solch schwere Anschuldigung rechtfertigt den Einsatz von Wahrheitsserum?" fragte Harry.

Snape schaute nachdenklich zu Draco herüber. Dieser wurde kreidebleich. Das wiederum entging Snape nicht. So sehr Snape die Gryffindors verabscheute, solche Taten, wie sie Draco gerade vorgeworfen werden, gingen selbst ihm zu weit.

„Ja, das würde ich in diesem Fall gutheißen und auch als Hauslehrer von Slytherin genehmigen. Jedoch habe ich im Augenblick keines und die Anfertigung des Serums würde vier Wochen dauern." 

Draco wirkte sichtlich erleichtert und sein abfälliges Grinsen schlich sich wieder in sein Gesicht.

„Das ist schade, Professor. Ich kann ihnen jedoch eine Alternative anbieten." sagte Harry ungerührt. Snape schaute nur fragend. „Ich kenne einen passenden Zauberspruch."

„Solch einen Spruch gibt es nicht." sagte Snape verunsichert. Auch Draco sah jetzt wesentlich unsicherer aus.

Harry ließ sich nicht erst bitten. Er zog lässig seinen Zauberstab heraus, richtete ihn auf Draco und rief: „Loqui Veritas!" 

Ein blassblauer Lichtstrahl verband Harrys Zauberstab mit Dracos Brust. 

Beide Professoren zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich weise sie darauf hin, dass Mister Malfoy immer noch über seinen freien Willen verfügt. Er muss die Fragen nicht beantworten. Nur wenn er die Fragen beantwortet, kann er nicht anders, als sie wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Nun, Mister Malfoy, was haben sie gerade unten im Flur mit Miss Weasley gemacht?"

Draco schwieg natürlich. Snape fasste das richtig auf und reagierte zur Überraschung von Harry „Mister Malfoy, wenn sie die Frage nicht beantworten, nehme ich an, dass ihre vorherige Aussage eine Lüge war und fasse Ihr schweigen als Geständnis auf."

Nun musste Draco reagieren: „Ja, ich habe sie unsittlich berührt. Die Schlampe hat es doch nicht anders gewollt. Seitdem Potter tot ist, bettelt sie doch gerade darum." schrie er in den Raum. Snape und Dumbledore waren kreidebleich und Ginny fing wieder an zu schluchzen.

„Finite Incantatem!" sagte Harry trocken. Der blaue Strahl verschwand.

„Bringen Sie Draco bitte auf sein Zimmer." sagte Dumbledore müde, „ich werde mir eine angemessene Bestrafung überlegen." 

„Jawohl Direktor. Ich würde einen Schulverweis vorschlagen und eine ausführliche Schilderung der Ereignisse an seinen Vater." sagte Snape mühsam beherrscht. Daraufhin schob er Draco durch die Tür, der offensichtlich weiche Knie hatte. Nicht ohne Grund, denn sein Vater sprang nicht gerade sanft mit ihm um.

 „Geh hinunter, ich komme gleich nach." blaffte Snape. 

Sie hörten Draco die Treppe runter gehen.

„Direktor, Miss Weasley, ich muss mich für das Benehmen meines Schülers bei ihnen entschuldigen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid." Er wandte sich zur Tür.

„Professor Snape" sagte Harry plötzlich. „Warten Sie."

Er ging auf Professor Snape zu und hatte nun Dumbledore und Ginny den Rücken zugewandt.

„Sie wollten doch wissen, wer ich bin, oder?" sagte Harry leise.

Snape nickte verblüfft. Harry nahm seine Kapuze ab.

„Oh mein Gott" war alles, was Snape hervorbrachte, plötzlich kreideweiß im Gesicht.

„Ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken, Professor. Ich weiß, dass sie Groll gegen mich hegen und dass ich auch nicht gerade nett zu ihnen war. Dennoch möchte ich Ihnen danken, Professor."

„Wofür?" fragte Snape verwundert.

„Mir ist letztes Jahr klar geworden, wie viel sie bei ihrem Einsatz gegen Voldemort riskieren und wie viel sie dafür aufgeben. Außerdem fand ich das, was sie gerade gemacht haben, mehr als nur fair und ich weiß, dass sie Gryffindors hassen. Dafür schulde ich ihnen meinen Dank."

Snape zuckte kurz zusammen, bei der Nennung des Namens des dunklen Lords. Dennoch war er nur noch mehr verwundert. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet, am allerwenigsten von Potter.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir in Zukunft etwas besser miteinander auskommen werden, letztendlich kämpfen wir auf der selben Seite. Ach ja, eins noch. Ich betrachte mein Okklumentik-Training als abgeschlossen. Ich mache ihnen keinen Vorwurf, dass sie sich nicht ernsthaft bemüht haben beziehungsweise mit sehr zweifelhaften Methoden gearbeitet haben, denn ich weiß, dass sie mich hassen. Ich möchte besser mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten und sie sollen wissen, dass ich sie respektiere und nicht hasse, wie sie vielleicht denken. Aber ich warne sie hiermit. Wenn sie noch einmal versuchen, meinen Geist mit Leglimenz oder wie auch immer zu kontrollieren, werde ich keine Gnade zeigen." sagte Harry leise, aber immer noch todernst.

Snape wurde blass angesichts des eisigen Tons von Harrys Stimme. Er strahlte eine unwiderstehliche Macht aus. Dann nickte er und war verwundert über Harrys Offenheit.

„Ich glaube sie gehen jetzt besser und bitte erwähnen sie niemandem gegenüber, was sie gerade gesehen haben. Das hat Zeit bis morgen."

Snape fing sich wieder etwas „Ich sehe sie morgen in meiner Klasse" sagte er sehr leise und nun war es an Harry, überrascht zu sein. Er wusste, dass Snape nur Schüler akzeptierte, die in den ZAG-Prüfungen mindestens ein ‚Hervorragend' bekommen. Snape ging ohne weiteres Kommentar.

Die Kapuze wieder in das Gesicht gezogen drehte er sich zu Dumbledore um und stellte sich genau hinter Ginny auf und legte beruhigend die Hände auf ihre Schultern. 

„Ich würde von einem Rauswurf Dracos abraten, Professor. Trotz seines Verhaltens glaube ich nicht, dass er durchweg böse ist. Wenn wir in jetzt wegschicken, bringt ihn sein Vater entweder um, oder wir verlieren ihn entgültig an den dunklen Lord. Es wäre sinnvoller, ihn hart zu bestrafen und vielleicht zu einer öffentlichen Entschuldigung an Ginny zu zwingen." sagte Harry. 

‚Das ist clever und edelmütig!' meinte Adler.

„Sie haben nicht ganz unrecht. Ich werde mir das durch den Kopf gehen lassen." sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. 

„Schade, dass Harry nicht mehr hier ist." murmelte Dumbledore unbewusst. 

Harry versteifte sich merklich.

„Professor, mein Retter hier hat gesagt dass Harry noch lebt.' Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm herum. Dumbledores Kopf zuckte hoch. 

„Ist das wahr?" fragte er.

„Ja." Antwortete Harry bestimmt.

Ginny drehte sich wieder um brach wieder in Schluchzen aus und sagte tränenüberströmt „Wir müssen ihn finden Professor." Sie war nun völlig aufgelöst.

Harry nahm seine Robe ab und hängte sie Ginny um, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen. Dumbledore erstarrte.

 „Oh Gott!" sagte er leise. Er blickte mit fragenden Augen auf Ginny. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und nickte.

„Miss Weasley. Haben sie ihrem Retter eigentlich schon gedankt?" fragte er, jetzt mit einem belustigten Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Oh, nein, das habe ich ganz vergessen." schluchzte sie und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Ich danke ihnen..." brachte sie noch heraus, als sie plötzlich wie vom Donner gerührt dastand. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. „Harry..."

Dann warf sie sich ihm um den Hals und er erwiderte ihre Umarmung sachte. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und gab ihm einen Fausthieb auf den Oberarm. „Das ist dafür, das du mich so lange hast zappeln lassen." Und schon umarmte sie ihn wieder. 

„Du hast mir so gefehlt." schluchzte sie leise „beinahe hätte ich dir nie sagen können, was ich wirklich für dich empfinde, dass ich.... dass ich" sie zögerte und dann flüsterte sie „dich liebe!"

Plötzlich hatte er Schmetterlinge im Bauch und sein Magen machte einen Sprung. und doch hatte er ein Gefühl, als hätte ihm gerade jemand mit einem glühenden Messer mitten ins Herz gestochen. Er hatte schon am Ende des letzten Schuljahres Ginny mit anderen Augen betrachtet und festgestellt, wie sie sich von einem kleinen vernarrten Mädchen in eine schöne junge Frau verwandelte. Aber es konnte nicht sein, nicht jetzt.

„Ich lass euch mal kurz allein und hole Professor McGonagall." sagte Dumbledore und verließ leise das Büro.

Ginny sah Harry in die Augen und dann erschrak sie zutiefst. Sie sah kein spöttisches oder freundlich ablehnendes Lächeln in seinen Augen, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber sie sah auch keine Erwiderung ihrer Gefühle. Was sie sah, war abgrundtiefe Trauer, die Augen eines gebrochenen Menschen. 

„Harry! Was hast du denn?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ginny... ich..." er setzte sich und sammelte sich kurz. Was sollte er sagen? Er hat in diesem Moment realisiert, dass Ginny mehr für ihn war als nur eine Freundin, dass er sie vielleicht auch lieben könnte. Aber die Erinnerung an Idira kam wieder mit der Gewalt eines Vorschlaghammers. 

‚Denk daran, was sie gesagt hat' sagte Wolf. ‚Sie hat dir gesagt, dass sie dich freigibt und sie hat es so gemeint' sagte nun Adler. 

‚Wenn du deine Gefühle für Ginny jetzt unterdrückst, verrätst du nicht nur dich, sondern auch Idira' fügte Wolke nun hinzu. 

‚Ist Ginny die große Liebe, von der Idira sprach?' fragte er seine Totems. 

‚Das weißt nur du selbst' antwortete Wolke für alle drei. 

Harry versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

„Ginny, was du gerade gesagt hast, bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich empfinde für dich mehr als nur Freundschaft oder geschwisterliche Liebe. Ich weiß, dass du es ehrlich meinst und dass das nichts mehr mit deiner Verschossenheit in deinem ersten Schuljahr in mich zu tun hat. Aber bitte sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich dir sage, es ist noch zu früh für mich. Was du nicht weißt ist, dass ich nicht nur zwei Monate verschollen war, sondern ein Jahr. In diesem Jahr habe ich mich verliebt in eine Indianerin. Wir waren sehr glücklich. Vor einer knappen Woche musste ich mit ansehen, wie sie grausam von amerikanischen Todessern umgebracht wurde."

Ginny hielt sich vor Schreck und Schmerz die Hand vor ihren Mund. 

„Oh Gott, Harry... ich… ich hatte keine Ahnung. Das tut mir so leid."

„Es ist schon gut. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich mag und ich glaube, es könnte eine reale Chance für uns beide geben, falls mich Ron nicht dafür umbringt" fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. Selbst Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten."

Ginny schaute ihn verständnisvoll und voller Anteilnahme an. „Ich bin für dich da, Harry" sagte sie ernst.

„Ich weiß" antwortete er und umarmte sie sanft. 

 „Was ist eigentlich mit Dean Thomas? Hattest du im Hogwarts Express nicht gesagt, du würdest mit ihm gehen?" fragte Harry.

„Ach was. Ich habe es nur gesagt, um Ron aufzuziehen. Selbst mit Michel Corner war es nichts ernstes. Genaugenommen habe ich versucht, meine Gedanken von dir abzulenken. Aber immer wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war, musste ich an dich denken. Es hat nicht funktioniert."

Harry schaute sie ernst an. „Liebst du mich wirklich so sehr?" fragte er sie.

Sie war über seine plötzliche offene Frage etwas überrascht. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, weil sie ihre Gefühle für ihn so herausgeplappert hatte, besonders, wo er gerade einen so schweren Verlust erlitten hatte. Doch sie spürte auch, dass es ihm mit dieser Frage sehr ernst war.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Erst war ich in dich verschossen, im ersten Jahr, aber nur, weil du der berühmte Harry Potter warst. Doch ich habe mich wirklich in dich verliebt. Die letzten Monate waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens."

Er sah sie ernst an und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

„Ich wünschte mir, dass du über deine Gefühle noch einmal nachdenken würdest, Ginny. Du bedeutest mir schon jetzt sehr viel, als Freundin. Aber bist du dir auch dessen bewusst, dass du schon jetzt ein Ziel auf Voldemorts Abschussliste stehst, geschweige denn, wenn uns mehr als nur eine Freundschaft verbindet?" fragte er ernsthaft besorgt. 

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich kenne die Gefahr. Ich war schließlich diejenige, die er in die Kammer des Schreckens verschleppt hat oder?

Und du hast mich gerettet Harry. Ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse und du kannst mir das nicht ausreden."

„Und wenn ich dich nächstes mal nicht retten kann? Wenn es dir so ergeht, wie Idira?" fragte Harry den Tränen nahe.

„Oh, Harry. Selbst wenn es sich wiederholt, wenn ich sterbe, dann weiß ich, dass du nichts unversucht gelassen hast, mich zu retten. Aber eins sage ich dir hier und jetzt, auch wenn wir nicht in nächster Zeit ein Paar werden. Ich möchte lieber deine Freundin oder mehr sein und sterben, als mein ganzes Leben ohne dich zu verbringen." Dann umarmte sie ihn zärtlich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest. Es ist nur, dass ich mich wegen Idira schuldig fühle und ich habe Angst, dass dir oder Ron und Hermine das gleiche passieren könnte."

Dann ließ er den Tränen freien Lauf. Er hatte Idiras Tod noch nicht wirklich betrauert und nun tat er es.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür. 

Harry hatte sich wieder gefangen, obwohl man ihm seine Tränen sehr wohl ansah.

„Kommen sie herein!" rief Harry.

Dumbledore und McGonagall traten in das Büro ein. McGonagall verhielt auf einmal mitten im Schritt als sie Harry sah.

„Oh mein Gott!" sagte sie.

„Wie oft hab ich das heut schon gehört?" fragte sich Harry laut und Ginny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Selbst Dumbledore schmunzelte. 

„Hallo Professor McGonagall." begrüßte Harry sie höflich.

„Ich hatte schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, um ehrlich zu sein, alle hatten die Hoffnung aufgegeben, sie lebend wiederzusehen. Alle, bis auf Miss Weasley hier." fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Minerva, bitte bereiten Sie bis morgen früh Harrys Stundenplan vor und den Brief mit seinen ZAG's" bei letzterem verzog Harry schmerzhaft den Mund aber McGonagall grinste leicht, „Wenn ich recht verstehe, hat Miss Granger alles nötige für sie eingekauft, trotzdem sie als verschollen bzw. sogar tot galten. Ihr Koffer ist in ihrem Zimmer. Ich denke, alles weitere besprechen wir morgen nach der Schule. Mister Potter möchte bestimmt in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren und ein paar Freunde begrüßen. Minerva, wenn sie so freundlich wären, ihn zu begleiten." sagte Dumbledore zwinkernd.

„Oh, das wird nicht nötig sein." antwortete Harry, „Kommst du, Ginny? Der ganze Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ist mir zu weit, nachdem ich gerade aus Amreika gekommen bin." sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. 

Ginny, Dumbledore und McGonagall schauten gleichermaßen verwundert. 

„Und außerdem kenn ich das Passwort nicht." 

„Das lautet ‚Salientes'" sagte Ginny verdattert.

„Ehrlich gesagt, brauchen wir es nicht. Kommst du?" fragte Harry. Und Ginny stand endlich auf.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab. 

„Du kannst hier nicht apparieren!" warf Ginny ein.

„Ich weiß, das steht in Geschichte von Hogwarts. Du hörst dich schon an, wie Hermine." sagte er lachend. „Apropos. Hat Ron es endlich übers Herz gebracht, sich Hermine zu öffnen?"

„Ja, hat er. Als sie ihn in den Ferien im Fuchsbau besucht hat, hat er seine Zuneigung gestanden. Also eigentlich hat er sich eher verplappert würde ich sagen, aber Hermine hat die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen und ihn darauf festgenagelt. Es schien, als hätte sie schon lange darauf gewartet." sagte sie lächelnd und fügte ernster hinzu „doch dein Verschwinden hat sie sehr mitgenommen und das hat sich natürlich auf ihre Beziehung ausgewirkt. Außerdem fragen sie sich ständig, was du wohl dazu gesagt hättest und so weiter."

„Nun, dann werde ich ihnen die Frage endlich beantworten."

„Du hast nichts dagegen?"

„Nein, ich wusste schon am ersten Tag in Hogwarts, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt sind. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und ich gönne es ihnen von ganzem Herzen. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, dass die beiden glücklich werden." sagte er, aber er lachte jetzt nicht mehr. 

Dumbledore und McGonagall, die den Wortwechsel fröhlich verfolgt hatten, machten jetzt sehr ernste Gesichter. 

„Irgendetwas ist passiert." flüsterte er ernst. McGonagall nickte leicht.

Harry drehte sich in Richtung Tür. 

„Hat sich eigentlich mal jemand von euch gefragt, wie ich von Amerika hierher gekommen bin?" Alle scheuten ihn entsetzt an.

„SCHENGAH RATA NERUH" sagte er laut. Vor der Tür öffnete sich ein Portal dessen Öffnung den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zeigte. Passenderweise sahen sie Ron und Hermine auf einem Sofa mit dem Rücken zum Portal sitzen. Sonst schien keiner im Zimmer zu sein. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter gelegt. Nun beugte sie sich etwas herüber, um Ron zu küssen.

„Ein passender Augenblick" flüsterte Harry Ginny zu. Sie freute sich diebisch.

Sie schritten durch das Portal. Dumbledore und McGonagall waren baff, aber das sahen die beiden aber nicht mehr.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer!" sagte Harry laut und todernst.

Ron und Hermine zuckten zusammen. Ron drehte sich um und sagte wütend: „Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, du...Harry?" 

Hermines Kopf flog herum. 

„Harry? ... Harry!" rief sie als sie ihn erkannte. 

Ginny ging zu Ron und klappte ihm den Unterkiefer wieder hoch. Harry fing an schallend zu lachen und Ginny stimmte mit ein. Hermine eilte um die Couch herum und warf sich Harry um den Hals. 

„Du lebst!" rief sie und fing an zu schluchzen.

„Hey, ist ja schon gut." er klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Nun lass ab. Wir wollen Ron doch nicht eifersüchtig machen." sagte er scherzhaft. Ron wurde leicht rot und Hermine schaute etwas betreten drein.

„Was ist? Ich habe Gerüchte aus erster Hand gehört, die besagen, dass ihr beide ein Paar geworden seid. Stimmt das etwa nicht?" fragte Harry, nur scheinbar perplex.

„Doch schon" gab Hermine zaghaft nach, „Wir waren uns nur nicht sicher, ob es dich stört."

„Hermine, du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe..." Ron und Hermine sahen ihn entsetzt an und Harry kostete diesen Augenblick aus bevor er fortfuhr „...wie meine Schwester. Nein, mich stört es nicht." sagte Harry ernst „Das war schon längst überfällig." Er lächelte.. Unbewusst hatte er Ginnys Hand ergriffen. Ron und Hermine waren erleichtert.

„Harry, was ist denn nun passiert?" fragte Ron, aufgeregt „Und wie bist du hier hereingekommen? Wir haben nichts gehört und die Tür ist nicht zu überhören."

Harry und Ginny setzten sich auf eine Couch und Ron und Hermine auf eine andere. Ron legte seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter. Sie schien sich in Harrys Anwesenheit noch etwas unwohl zu fühlen, doch als Harry ihr zuzwinkerte, entspannte sie sich.

Harry erzählte von dem Absturz und wie er ihm entkommen war. Dann berichtete er über den Angriff auf das Indianerdorf, wie er den Schamanen und Idira gerettet hatte und wie sie ihn dann gerettet hatten. 

Hier warf Hermine ein: „Bist du so hier herein gekommen, durch solch ein Tor?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Ja, so ist es." gab Harry freimütig zu „Aber behaltet es besser für euch, es ist nicht gut, wenn jeder weiß, dass man in Hogwarts doch so etwas wie Apparieren kann."

Alle drei nickten ernst. Und Harry erzählte weiter, darüber wie er mit der Ausbildung begann, wie er mit Idira Stockkampf lernte und dass er nun viele Zauber auch ohne Zauberstab beherrschte. 

„Malfoy war vorhin ganz schön geschockt kann ich euch sagen." 

„Was hattest du mit Malfoy zu tun?" fragte Ron neugierig. 

Harry sah Ginny kurz an, aber sie schaute zu Boden. 

„Ich ... habe ihm ein paar Manieren beigebracht. Zum Beispiel, wie man sich gegenüber einer Dame benimmt." Harry wusste genau, was jetzt kommt. 

„Wie... etwa Ginny?" tobte Ron vor Wut.

 „Ja, Harry hat mich gerettet und Malfoy in den Allerwertesten getreten. Und jetzt ist es gut damit." fuhr Ginny dazwischen.

Harry ergriff ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Dem reiß ich..." wollte Ron sagen.

„Schluss!" fuhr Harry mit fester Stimme dazwischen. Ron und Hermine zuckten sichtlich zusammen. So selbstsicher und autoritär kannten sie Harry nicht. Seine Kämpfe und Verluste und letztendlich auch sein neues Wissen hatten ihm das nötige Selbstvertrauen gegeben.

„Ich habe es dir erzählt, weil du es morgen sowieso erfährst. Und wir haben das schon mit Dumbledore geklärt. Malfoy wird bestraft und du verhältst dich ruhig. Hast du verstanden?" sagte Harry mit einer eisigen Stimme und seine Augen glühten von innerem Feuer, dass Ron nicht zu widersprechen wagte.

„Diese Sache ist geklärt, ein für alle mal."

Ron schluckte sichtbar und nickte.

Dann erzählte Harry weiter. Als er an die Stelle kam, wo er Idira vor der Schlange gerettet hatte kam er ins Stocken. Ginny nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und so erzählte er weiter. Er erzählte auch, dass er sich in Idira verliebt hatte.

„Voll Krass!" fuhr Ron dazwischen. „Wann stellst du uns diese Idira denn vor?"

Harry schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ginny legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm beruhigend zu „Ist schon gut. Er wusste es nicht besser."

„Was hab...." weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine starrte ihm mit einem eisernen Blick in die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Harry fing sich wieder und fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort. Er erzählte kurz von den Trance-Sitzungen. Hermine schaute sehr ungläubig. Das ist mit ihrem Lerneifer wohl nicht zu vereinbaren, dass man Wissen nur ‚eingepflanzt' bekommt.

Als er berichtete, dass er in den Stand eines Magus aufgenommen wurde, entfuhr Hermine ein „Was?"

Ron fragte dann Hermine „Was ist ein Magus?"

„Magi sind die ‚alten' Zauberer. Sie verfügten über mehr Macht, als die heutigen Zauberer und waren unter anderem in der Lage, stablose Magie zu wirken. Hmmm.... soweit ich weiß, hatten sie auch andere Zauberstäbe als wir. Sie waren anderthalb bis zwei Meter lang. Diese haben die Magie um ein vielfaches verstärkt, gegenüber unseren Zauberstäben. Jeder heutige Zauberer würde innerlich ausbrennen, wenn er versuchen würde, einen solchen Stab einzusetzen. Wir haben einfach nicht mehr das nötige Wissen und die nötige Macht, um einen solchen Stab zu beherrschen. Aber nach meinen Quellen gibt es solche Stäbe auch nicht mehr." führte Hermine aus.

Harry griff in seine Robe und zog den Stab ‚Si' heraus und flüsterte „Engorgio". Der Stab wuchs auf seine ursprüngliche Größe heran. 

„Und was ist das dann?" fragte er völlig unschuldig.

„Harry, das ist kein..." setzte Hermine an.

„Doch. Das ist der Stab ‚Si'. Vielleicht kannst du noch etwas über ihn herausfinden. Aber es ist wichtig, das niemand, außer euch etwas davon erfährt. Voldemort würde töten, um an solch einen Stab zu gelangen."

„Harry, du kannst diesen Stab nicht einsetzen. Du hast doch gehört, was Hermine gesagt hat." sagte Ginny ängstlich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Gin. Ich habe den Stab von den Alten empfangen und ich kann ihn einsetzen. – LUMOS" rief er. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde in helles Licht getaucht.

„NOX" und der Raum wurde wieder dunkler. „Siehst du?".

„Nun kommt das schlimmste" sagte er leise. Ginny drückte leicht Harrys Hand.

„Nachdem ich als Magus initiiert wurde, haben uns die Ahnen praktisch aus der Trance gejagt. Sie meinten wir wären in Gefahr. Als wir aufwachten, waren wir von Todessern eingeschlossen... sie haben Denron und mich mit dem Crucatius-Fluch belegt, um Idira zu finden."

Hermine und Ginny schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ron war blass. 

„Oh, mein Gott."

 Niemand von den dreien hatte den Crucatuis-Fluch bisher gespürt, doch alle wussten, dass dieser Fluch nur dazu diente, dem Opfer unmenschliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, um sie zu quälen. Harry fuhr fort, nun wie in Trance. 

„Sie hatte sich wohlweislich versteckt. Doch sie konnte unser Leiden nicht mitansehen und kam hervor. Als sie auf uns zu rannte, hat sie einer der Todesser mit einem Reduktor-Fluch getroffen. Sie wurde gegen einen Felsen geschleudert und hat sich das Rückgrat gebrochen. Durch den Fluch waren alle inneren Organe verletzt. Ich.... Ich... konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben." schluchzte er. Ginny und Hermine weinten nun richtig und Ron war kreidebleich. Ginny umarmte Harry Trost spendend. 

"Wie seid ihr entkommen?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Jetzt wurde Harrys Gesicht hart. „Ich habe uns mit einem Schild-Zauber geschützt und alle Todesser mit einem einzigen Stupor-Fluch betäubt." Alle schauten etwas ungläubig, aber niemand zweifelte wirklich daran. „Aber vorher hab ich den Anführer, der Idira auf dem Gewissen hatte, entwaffnet und paralysiert. Dann hab ich ihn in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Ich war so wütend, ich habe mich von meinen Rachegelüsten hinreißen lassen. Ich wollte, dass er leidet, für das, was er ihr angetan hatte." sagte er leise.

Seine Freunde waren blass.

„Schon gut, Harry. Wir machen dir keine Vorwürfe. So hätte jeder von uns gehandelt." sagte Ginny beruhigend, als sie bemerkte, wie sehr er sich dafür schämte, dass er so grausam Rache geübt hatte. 

„Hast du ihn getötet?" fragte Ron verbissen.

Harry schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Er wurde wie die anderen kurz nach dem Flammenzauber betäubt. Dann habe ich die Flammen gelöscht. Aber er hat schlimme Verbrennungen erlitten." sagte er leise.

„Er hat es verdient." sagte Ron mit harter Stimme.

„Niemand hat es verdient, so zu leiden." sagte Harry leise.

Ginny und Hermine schauten ihn verständnisvoll an. 

„Was ist mit Denron? Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Ginny um von dem Thema abzulenken.

„Ja, den Umständen entsprechend. Er ist zu seinem Stamm zurückgekehrt."

„Du hast nun scheinbar alles gelernt, was nötig ist, um ‚Du-weißt-schon-wen' zu besiegen. Es sieht aus, als wäre es Schicksal, dass du nach Amerika gegangen bist." sagte Ginny, „Es ist schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist." und sie umarmte ihn wieder.

‚Sie ist sehr lieb und einfühlsam' sagte Wolf plötzlich, ‚und sehr scharfsinnig' fügte Adler hinzu.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich in Harry's Gesicht und er sagte leise zu sich selbst „Da habt ihr beiden recht." 

Ginny hat das gehört, konnte aber nichts damit anfangen.

„Was hast du gesagt?" hakte sie nach.

„Oh, ähh, das waren zwei meiner drei Totems. Sie haben etwas zu mir gesagt."

„Drei Totems? Ich dachte immer man kann nur einem Totem folgen." sagte Ginny verblüfft.

Harry war überrascht. Die Suche nach dem Totem hatte er bei seinem Bericht übersprungen. 

„Woher kennst du dich mit Totems aus?" fragte er.

„Ach, ich hab mal darüber gelesen." sagte sie bescheiden.

„Du wirst doch nicht Hermine Konkurrenz machen wollen, oder?" sagte er schnippisch.

„Du wärst überrascht." sagte Hermine und zwinkerte Ginny zu.

„Nun, was sind denn nun deine Totems?" fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Ich kenne bisher nur zwei der Totems, kann mich aber mit allen dreien unterhalten. Die zwei die ich kenne, sind Adler und Wolf, das dritte erscheint bisher nur als Wolke." antwortete Harry.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen „Und was haben sie nun zu dir gesagt?"

Er schmunzelte leicht. „Sie haben etwas über dich gesagt." Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Adler meinte, du hättest einen scharfen Verstand und Wolf meinte, du wärst sehr lieb und einfühlsam."

Ron und Hermine konnten es nicht hören, aber sie sahen, wie sich ihre Wangen rosa färbten.

„Und dem kann ich nur zustimmen" sagte er etwas lauter. Ihre Augen strahlten innerlich.

„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Ron misstrauisch. „Seid ihr beide jetzt ein Paar, oder was?" Er schoss Harry einen warnenden Blick zu.

„RON!" sagte Ginny harsch. Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Lass nur." sagte er zu ihr.

An Ron gewandt fuhr er fort: „Hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn wir ein Paar wären?" 

Ginny sah Harry verblüfft an.

„Lass die Finger von meiner Schwester!" warnte ihn Ron.

Hermine trat ihm gegen das Schienbein.

„Ich weiß, dass du für deine Schwester nur das beste willst."

„Genau so ist es." sagte Ron giftig.

„Und du hältst mich für nicht gut genug für sie?"

„Ähh, doch." sagte er nun zögerlich. Schließlich war Harry sein bester Freund.  
„Aber du meinst, es gibt einen besseren?"

„Hmmm, wahrscheinlich nicht." gab er zu.

„Wäre es dir lieber, sie würde mit jemandem wie Malfoy gehen?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

„Also meinst Du doch, ich könnte der richtige für sie sein?"

„Ja" gab Ron kleinlaut zu.

„Was hast du dann für ein Problem?"

„Sie... sie ist noch nicht alt genug."

„Ach. Ich dachte immer sie sei fünfzehn. Hast du dich in dem Alter nicht auch zum ersten Mal verliebt?"

„Ich, nein."

„Ach und wie alt warst du, als du Fleur hinterhergerannt bist?"

„Vierzehn."

„Also ist sie nun alt genug, für sich selbst zu entscheiden?"

„Nun...ja."

„Hast du immer noch etwas dagegen, dass ich mit Ginny gehen könnte?"

„Nun..."

Ginnys Augen leuchteten immer mehr.

„Ich werde dir die Entscheidung noch etwas erleichtern. Würdest du es gutheißen, wenn dir jemand vorschreiben würde, wann du dich in wen verlieben darfst?"

„Das soll mal jemand versuchen!" sagte er grimmig.

„Aha. Und wie hättest du dich gefühlt, wenn ich versucht hätte dich oder Hermine von eurer Beziehung abzuhalten?"

„Ich hätte mich von dir verraten gefühlt!... Oh je, du musst mich ja für ein ziemliches Scheusal halten."

„Nein, ich weiß, dass du dich nur um deine kleine Schwester sorgst. Also hast du immer noch etwas gegen eine Beziehung einzuwenden."

„Nein. Aber ich werde mich an den Gedanken erst noch gewöhnen müssen. Aber solltest du ihr jemals weh tun, dann gnade dir Gott!"

Ginny rannte nun zu Ron herüber und umarmte ihn heftig. Harry schaute sehr zufrieden.

„Seid ihr nun ein Paar oder nicht?" wollte Ron nun wissen.

Ginny schaute nun traurig zu Boden.

„Nein." sagte Harry leise „ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit." 

Ginny war ihre Enttäuschung anzusehen. 

„Aber du empfindest etwas für Ginny, oder?" versuchte Hermine die Situation zu retten. Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, diese Frage so offen zu beantworten, aber er wollte nicht lügen und die Situation nicht schlimmer machen, als sie ohnehin schon war: „Ja, das tue ich." 

„Und du schließt eine spätere Beziehung nicht aus?" hakte Hermine nach.

„Hermine, bitte..." flehte Harry.

Ginny schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, was Ginny für mich empfindet. Sie hat es mir vorhin gesagt. Ich weiß auch, dass ich etwas für Ginny empfinde, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Ich habe noch nicht mal Sirius Tod überwunden, geschweige denn Idiras. Ich brauche Zeit" sagte er leise und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Nun fing Ginny ganz offen an zu weinen. Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und umarmte sie sanft. 

„Ginny... bitte. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Ich muss das alles erst verarbeiten. Freunde?"

Sie nickte und dann lehnte sie schluchzend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Hermine und Ron sahen sich betreten an. Sie hatten sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ginny und auch Harry sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

 „Sag mal, Ron, ist mein Bett noch frei?" fragte Harry gähnend.

„Ja, klar. Es wird langsam Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen."

„Ich wünsch euch eine gute Nacht" sagte Harry und küsste nun Ginny zum Abschied auf die Stirn. Dann ging er in Richtung Treppe und auch Ginny ging in ihre Unterkunft. Als Harry sich noch einmal umdrehte, sah er, wie Ron Hermine leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie wirkten jetzt beide viel gelassener. 

Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen: „Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber sucht euch ein Zimmer!" Als die beiden verschreckt voneinander abließen, lachte Harry und ging endlich in sein Zimmer. Sean, Neville und Seamus schliefen schon fest, so dass sie seine Rückkehr nicht bemerkten.


	9. Endlich wieder Schule

Kapitel 9 - Endlich wieder Schule 

Viel zu früh wurde Harry geweckt und zum Direktor gerufen. Alle anderen schliefen noch, nur Ron bekam es mit. Er drehte sich dann aber um und schlief weiter.

Bei Professor Dumbledore berichtete er dann noch mal alles, was ihm wiederfahren war. Nur den Stab und die Totems ließ er aus. Als er von seiner Initiierung berichtete, leuchteten Dumbledores Augen anerkennend und vor Ehrfurcht.

Nachdem Harry seinen Bericht beendet hatte, sagte Dumbledore: „Harry, nach deinem Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall wird sie einen Animagustest mit dir durchführen. Der wird normalerweise erst im siebten Schuljahr gemacht, aber ich denke, du könntest es brauchen."

„Danke" sagte Harry begeistert. 

‚Haltet ihr es für möglich, dass ich auch ein Animagus werde, zusätzlich zu der Totem-Tranformation' fragte er in seinem Geiste.

‚Ja.' antwortete Wolke ohne nähere Erläuterung.

„Nun, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir der Schule deine Rückkehr verkünden." sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich. „Ich glaube, du solltest dir deine Kapuze aufsetzen, wir wollen uns doch nicht den Spaß verderben." fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Harry folgte Dumbledore bis in die große Halle und zum Tisch der Lehrer. 

Dumbledore stellte sich an seinen Platz und schlug mit einem Löffel gegen seinen Silberkelch.

Fast alle Schüler waren zum Frühstück versammelt.

„Ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit. Ich habe eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen."

Das allgegenwärtige Schwatzen und Murmeln verstummte. Alle Augen waren auf Dumbledore und den Fremden gerichtet.

„Heute früh ist überraschend ein verloren geglaubter Schüler in unsere Reihen zurückgekehrt. Bitte begrüßt ihn, wie es sich gehört."

Harry nahm seine Kapuze ab. Hagrid war der erste, der reagierte. „Harry!" rief er laut aus.

Plötzlich waren überall rufe des Erstaunens zu hören „Harry?" „Potter!" „Harry, er ist zurück" und so fort. Den besten Anblick bot allerdings Malfoy, was außer Harry kaum jemand bemerkte. Ihm war vor Schreck das Essen aus dem Gesicht gefallen.

Harry ging zu seinem Tisch zurück und die Gryffindors fingen an zu klatschen. Alle begrüßten ihn fröhlich. Auch die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs stimmten mit ein. Nur die Slytherins machten zum größten Teil betrübte Gesichter.

Er setzte sich neben Ginny, genau gegenüber von Hermine und Ron. 

Er nahm unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und drückte sie zärtlich.

Nachdem sich der Trubel etwas gelegt hatte, konnte Harry endlich wieder mal richtig frühstücken. Alle wollten wissen, wie es ihm ergangen war. Er erzählte allen nur, dass er mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt war, auf wundersame Weise überlebt hatte, sich vor den Todessern bei einem Indianer versteckt hatte und halt so lange gebraucht hatte, um wieder zurückzukehren.

Harry war wieder glücklich, insbesondere, weil Remus Lupin wieder den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angetreten hatte. Er winkte ihm fröhlich zu.

Neville sagte dann an Ron und Hermine gewandt: „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum ihr heut alle so fröhlich wart und warum ihr unbedingt den Platz freihalten wolltet. Woher habt ihr das gewusst?"

„Oh," sagte Ron, „Wenn ihr nicht so tief geschlafen hättet, dann wäre euch nicht entgangen, dass Harry heute nacht zurückgekehrt ist und in unserm Zimmer geschlafen hat."

Nun waren Neville, Semus und Dean völlig baff. Harry, Hermine und Ginny konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Und das beste war, dass Harry die beiden beim Knutschen überrascht hat." fügte Ginny hinzu und zeigte auf Ron und Hermine. 

Ron lief rot an und Hermine blaffte „Ginny!"

Harry hatte zu tun, sein Essen im Mund zu behalten und nun lachten Neville und Co.

Seamus meinte: „Ich habe schon seit Schulbeginn gesagt, sie sollen sich ein Zimmer suchen." 

„Mein Reden." stimmte Harry zu.

Nach dem Frühstück erhielt Harry seinen Stundenplan und den Brief mit seinen ZAG's.

„Nun los Harry, mach schon auf!" drängte Hermine. Auch Ron schaute neugierig.

Harry sah nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich aus, aber irgendwann musste er sich ja doch mit den Ergebnissen vertraut machen. Er öffnete also den Brief.

Zauber-Grade  
Harry J. Potter  
  


Fach                                      Note                                      ZAG's            Unterrichtender Professor 

Zaubertränke:                       Hervorragend                       2                     Prof. Snape

Zaubersprüche:                    Hervorragend                       2                     Prof. Flitwick

Transfiguration:                    Übertrifft Erwartungen          1                      Prof. McGonagall

Kräuterkunde:                       Übertrifft Erwartungen          1                     Prof. Sprout

Hellsehen:                             Akzeptabel                            1                     Prof. Firenze

Pflege magischer

Kreaturen:                             Hervorragend                       2                     Prof. Hagrid

Astronomie                           Akzeptabel                            1                     Prof. Sinistra

Verteidigung gegen 

die dunklen Künste              Hervorragend                       1                     diverse

Magische Geschichte          Akzeptabel                            1                     Prof. Binns

„Mann Harry. Das ist Klasse. Du hast 12 ZAG's, nur einen weniger als Hermine." Beglückwünschte ihn Ron. Auch Hermine war begeistert. Zum Schluß gratulierte ihm Ginny stolz.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich Zaubertränke bestanden habe." fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich habe es auch geschafft. Der Ausbildung zum Auror steht nun nichts mehr im Weg." freute sich Ron.

„Wenn ich meinen Stundenplan richtig lese, dann haben wir jetzt Zaubertränke. Wir sollten uns sputen." meinte Harry. 

„Bis nachher." sagte er zu Ginny und dann gingen die drei in Richtung des Kellers.

Sie kamen pünktlich zum Unterricht und kaum saßen sie, stürmte Snape wie üblich in den Klassenraum.

„Wie ihr sicher festgestellt habt, hat sich Potter entschieden, doch wieder am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Ich fürchte, er hängt zu weit zurück, um noch gute Ergebnisse zu erreichen. Potter, sie nehmen direkt vor meinem Tisch Platz. Allein. Dann können sie vielleicht doch noch etwas lernen."

Harry schaute missmutig, besonders, da Malfoy wieder mal angefangen hatte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Wiederholen wir noch mal die Zutaten für den Wund-Heiltrank, den wir letzte Stunde besprochen haben." 

Hermines Hand schoß in die Höhe, aber Snape ignorierte sie. Stattdessen sah er Harry giftig an „Die Zutaten, Potter!".

Ron und Hermine schauten entsetzt. Ron kochte vor Wut über soviel Ungerechtigkeit. Harry ist gerade glücklich dem Tode entronnen und Snape verlangte von ihm, die Zutaten zu kennen, wo sie selbst den Trank letzte Woche erst kennen gelernt hatten.

Harry überlegte kurz und dann wusste er es plötzlich:

„Eine drittel Alraunenwurzel, klein gehackt. Ein viertel Liter reines Quellwasser. Eine Unze zerstoßene Rattenohren. Zwei kleine Streifen Bitterpilz. Eine Unze Schimmel von Birkenholz und zwei Löffel Drachenblut."

„Das ist richtig..." stammelte Snape und Malfoy keuchte überrascht.

Snape fing sich wieder. „Sie fertigen jetzt diesen Trank an. Die Zutaten sind im Schrank. Sie haben diese Doppelstunde Zeit. Anfangen."

Snape, der immer noch sichtlich erschüttert war, ließ Harry in Ruhe. So hatte Harry keine Probleme mit dem Trank und war nach einer dreiviertel Stunde als erster fertig. Er hatte von dem Schamanen viel über Kräuter und Tränke gelernt. Dafür war er jetzt dankbar.

Das haute Snape nun fast vom Hocker. Er wollte es nicht glauben. „Nun, Potter glaubt, er sei fertig." Alle schauten überrascht von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Wir werden seinen Trank an ihm testen. Er sollte in der Lage sein, einen zentimeterlangen Schnitt in fünf Minuten komplett zu heilen." 

Die Gryffindors schauten entsetzt, die Slytherins lachten in Vorfreude. 

„Ihren Arm, Potter." Harry stand auf und streckte seinen Arm aus. Snape machte mit einem Messer einen kleinen Schnitt. Harry verzog keine Miene, er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden. Dann träufelte Snape etwas von Harry's Trank auf die Wunde. Sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu bluten und schloss sich innerhalb von zwei Minuten. Snape war baff, wie auch der Rest der Klasse.

„Setzen sie sich, Potter!"

„Danke Professor."

Harry überlegte kurz. „Professor?"

„Ja, Potter."

„Der Trank erscheint mir nicht effektiv."

Zunächst war Snape baff. „Wieso nicht effektiv? Das ist der beste Wundheiltrank, den es gibt. Überhaupt, mit welcher Arroganz wagen sie es die Effektivität dieses Tranks zu beurteilen?"

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit, oder? Gestatten Sie mir ein Experiment?"

Snape war sichtlich hin- und hergerissen, Harry auszulachen oder ihm die Chance zu geben, nach der er verlangte. Harry wirkte so sicher.

„Also gut. Ich bezweifle aber, dass dabei mehr herauskommt, als die Verschwendung von Ingredienzien.. Granger! Sie protokollieren den Versuch, für den Fall dass ich mich irre."

Hermine setzte sich zu Harry. Dieser reinigte seinen Kessel und ging um sich neue Zutaten zu holen. Er beschloss, auf dem Trank aufzubauen. Als er nach den Rattenohren greifen wollte hielt er inne. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es etwas besseres gab. Er ging die Zutaten durch und bei den Spinnenbeinen hatte er ein besseres Gefühl. So erging es ihm bei vielen der Zutaten. Von den Originalen nahm er nur die Alraunenwurzel und das Wasser sowie das Drachenblut. Dann ging er an seinen Platz zurück. Snape sah sich die Zutaten an. Er schien nun weniger Zweifel an Potters Idee zu haben. Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Draco Harry etwas in das Drachenblut mischen wollte. 

Er fuhr ihn an: „Malfoy!" 

Malfoy hielt auf halbem Weg inne. „Sie werden sich nicht erdreisten, die Forschungsarbeit eines Mitschülers zu ruinieren, auch wenn es sich um ein so hoffnungsloses Exemplar wie Potter handelt." 

Snape entging das gehässige Grinsen von Draco nicht, während sich Potter weder durch Draco noch durch seine Beleidigung von der Arbeit abhalten ließ. Wenn es etwas gab das Snape hasste, war es, wenn jemand ihm in seine Forschungsarbeit reinpfuschte. Daher reagierte er völlig Snape-untypisch „Das kostet zehn Punkte von Slytherin." 

Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an, sogar Harry sah auf. Dankbarkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, wie Snape erkannte. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. Hermine schrieb alles fleißig mit. Harry schien genau zu wissen, was er tat. Er nahm jede Zutat in die Hand und schien sie zu fühlen. Irgendwie wusste er, wann er sie in welcher Menge dem Trank hinzufügen musste. Durch die Ausbildung mit den Ahnen kannte er außerdem sehr gut die Eigenschaften der einzelnen Zutaten. 

Zwanzig Minuten vor Unterrichtende waren alle Zutaten in den Trank gewandert. Harry überlegte kurz. Der Trank war tiefbraun und blubberte vor sich hin. Irgendetwas stimmte noch nicht, er war sich jedoch sicher, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Plötzlich standen zwei Worte, wie mit Flammen geschrieben in seinem Geist. „consanesco vulni"  Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Snape griff plötzlich ein: „Was tun sie da, Potter! Nur Meister der Zaubertränke behandeln Tränke mit Magie. Das ist extrem gefährlich und unsicher."

„Es ist nötig! Außerdem weiß ich was ich tue." bestand Harry und bevor Snape irgendetwas tun konnte, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und rief „CONSANESCO VULNI".

Es gab einen Lichtblitz und einen Knall, dann breitete sich eine kleine grüne Wolke über dem Trank aus. Der Trank änderte seine Farbe in ein leuchtendes Blau. Snape stand wie erstarrt.

„Und wie wissen wir nun, dass das Zeug da funktioniert?" fragte Malfoy gehässig.

Snape sah Harry unsicher an. Dieser streckte lässig seine Hand aus.

Snape stutzte, dann begriff er und gab ihm das Messer. Harry zog seine Robe aus, darunter trug er nur ein kurzärmliges T-Shirt. Hermine (und die anderen Mädchen) waren kurz von den Muskeln und dem athletischen Körperbau irritiert. Einige Mädchen begannen zu kichern. Auch Ron schaute überrascht, genau wie Malfoy. Jeder kannte Harry nur als zu kleinen und viel zu dünnen Jungen. Harry schien davon  nichts zu bemerken.

Er nahm das Messer in die rechte Hand. Er würde Snape beweise, dass er mehr war, als nur ein arroganter kleiner Junge. Diesmal biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er machte einen langen und vor allem tiefen Schnitt in seinen Unterarm. Als ob das nicht schon genug war, setzte er einen zweiten Schnitt so an, dass eine tiefe keilförmige Wunde entstand. Er hatte sich einen zehn Zentimeter langen Streifen Fleisch aus seinem Arm geschnitten und die Wunde blutete stark. 

Snape war kreidebleich. „Potter!" flüsterte er. 

Harry war selbst etwas blass geworden durch den Blutverlust und die Schmerzen. Die Mädchen waren grün im Gesicht geworden und Hermine hatte ihre Hand vor den Mund genommen um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Der Rest starrte Harry ungläubig an.

Er nahm etwas von dem Zaubertrank in eine Pipette und verteilte ihn gleichmäßig über der Wunde. Es bildete sich ein weißer Schaum und es zischte etwas. Nach einer Minute hörte das zischen auf. Harry entspannte sich und wischte den Rest des Schaums ab. Darunter war der Arm völlig wiederhergestellt, wenn sich auch die Wunde durch eine blassere Haut deutlich abzeichnete. Alle Gryffindors fingen begeistert an zu klatschen.

Harry blieb gelassen und sagte leise zu Snape „Ich denke, das könnten wir im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord gut gebrauchen." 

Snape nickte anerkennend. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie soviel Mumm haben, Potter. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor!" 

Man hätte plötzlich die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören können. Hatte Snape das wirklich gerade gesagt? Er hatte noch nie Punkte an ein anderes Haus außer Slytherin vergeben, insbesondere nicht an Gryffindor.

Harrys Einsatz war für den Rest des Tages Schulgespräch und Dumbledore deutete bei der Mittagstafel anerkennend einen Applaus an. Nur Harry und seine Freunde bemerkten es. 

Wann immer Harry in den nächsten Wochen Zaubertränke hatte, Snape ließ ihn in Ruhe und schien ihn mit Respekt zu betrachten. Seine Leistungen in Zaubertränke stiegen sprunghaft an, wenn er auch keine weiteren Experimente durchführte.

Auch der Transfigurations-Unterricht verlief reibungslos. Harry schaffte alle anstehenden Verwandlungen problemlos. Er stellte fest, dass er den Unterricht im allgemeinen wesentlich interessanter fand, als in den letzten Jahren und war entsprechend aufmerksamer und lernwilliger.

Nach der Stunde behielt ihn McGonagall zurück. Harry sagte seinen Freunden, sie sollten schon mal voraus gehen.

Sie holte einen Kristall aus ihrem Schreibtisch und stellte ihn vor Harry hin. „Legen sie ihre Hand auf den Kristall Mister Potter. Dann wiederholen sie den Spruch, den ich ihnen sage. Färbt sich der Kristall danach grün, sind sie ein Animagus, färbt er sich rot, sind sie keiner."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er legte die Hand auf den Kristall und sprach McGonagall nach

„REVELATIO INGENIUM!" 

Er nahm die Hand vom Kristall. Er strahlte in gleißendem grünen Licht.

McGonagall zuckte zusammen. „Solch eine starke Ausstrahlung hab ich noch nie gesehen."

„Wie erkennen wir meine Animagus-Form?"

„Sie füllen dieses Formular aus. Damit wird ihr Charakter und andere ihrer Eigenschaften geprüft. Daraus erkennen wir die Form. Das können sie jetzt gleich machen. Sie haben keine Stunden mehr nach mir."

Harry füllte das Formular aus und überreichte es McGonagall neugierig. Sie nahm es, rollte es zusammen und sprach einen Zauberspruch darauf „Revelatio animalis"

Die rolle leuchtete kurz grün auf. Dann rollte McGonagall sie auseinander und schaute auf da Pergament.

„Unglaublich" 

Sie gab das Pergament Harry.

Er las selbst. Anstelle des Textes standen dort nur zwei Worte: „aureum gryphon"

„Was ist das?" fragte er. 

„Ein goldener Greif. Er sieht aus, wie ein Löwe mit Flügeln, nur etwas größer und mit goldgelbem Fell. Es ist das Wappentier Gryffindors."

„Krass!" sagte Harry begeistert.

McGonagall schaute jedoch trübe drein.

„Wir haben nur ein Problem. Normalerweise lernen sie in den nächsten Wochen das Tier kennen und wenn sie sich alle Details gemerkt haben, üben sie die Verwandlung. Aber es wurde schon seit Jahren kein Greif mehr gesehen, geschweige denn ein goldener. Ich fürchte ich kann sie nicht ausbilden."

‚Wir können dir helfen!' sagte Wolke. ‚Versetz dich in Meditation! Wir zeigen dir den Greifen.'

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" fragte Harry.

„Zirka anderthalb Stunden" antwortete die Professorin. „Wieso?"

„Ich glaube es gibt eine Möglichkeit, Professor. Vielleicht beschäftigen sie sich die nächste halbe Stunde oder so." McGonagall schaute unsicher.

Harry ließ sich nicht ablenken. Er setzte sich einfach im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, legte seine Hände auf seine Knie und versank in Meditation. Er reiste im Geiste wieder in die Landschaft, die er auch in seiner Trance gesehen hatte.

Wolke, Adler und Wolf warteten schon auf ihn. 

‚Hallo. Schön euch wiederzusehen.' begrüßte er sie freundlich. 

Sie grüßten zurück.

‚Wie könnt ihr mir helfen?' 

Statt einer Antwort verschwammen die drei Totems und verschmolzen zu einer Wolke, dann verwandelte sich die Wolke in einen Löwen, einen sehr großen Löwen... mit Flügeln. Harry war überrascht. Er ging langsam um den Greifen herum und betrachtete ihn genau. Dann schlug der Greif mit den Flügeln und hob leicht ab. Anschließend stieg er höher und glitt in einer sanften Spirale wieder zum Boden. Zum Abschluss ließ er noch ein kräftiges Brüllen hören. Dann machte er einen Satz in die Luft und im Flug teilte sich der Greif wieder in seine drei Totems. ‚Du weißt nun alles, was du wissen musst' sagte Wolf. Harry löste sich aus der Trance. Es waren zwanzig Minuten vergangen.

„Wir können beginnen." sagte er trocken. McGonagall schreckte hoch, sie hatte über einer Hausaufgabe gebrütet.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragte sie verstört.

„Ich hab alle Details des Greifen verinnerlicht."

„Das ist unmöglich. Wie?"

„Meditation, und es ist möglich. Probieren sie es doch einfach und testen sie mich." sagte Harry sicher.

„Ich warne sie, wenn sie nicht alle Details kennen und noch nicht bereit sind, kann es passieren, dass sie sich nicht korrekt verwandeln. In vielen solcher Fälle, bleiben Körperliche Missbildungen zurück. Sind sie sicher, Mister Potter?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann schließen sie die Augen. Konzentrieren sie sich vorerst nur auf ihre Hände. Versuchen sie diese zu transformieren. Stellen sie sich vor, wie das Fell wächst, wie sich die Fingernägel in Krallen verwandeln und wie ihre Hände ihre Form verändern."

Harry schloss die Augen und stellte sich die Verwandlung seiner Hände vor. Zunächst konzentrierte er sich auf das Fell. Es war erst ein prickelndes Gefühl zu spüren, dann kitzelte es auf seiner Haut. Schließlich verebbte das Gefühl. Er öffnete die Augen. Auf seinen Händen war goldgelbes Fell gewachsen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Finger und die Nägel und dann auf die Handfläche und sah diesmal zu, wie sich seine Hände veränderten und in große Pfoten verwandelten. Es war ein sehr schmerzhaftes Gefühl, als sich seine Knochen umgruppierten und wuchsen. Das hatte nichts mit der Totem-Transformation gemein.

„Und jetzt wieder zurück bitte!" forderte McGonagall.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Rückverwandlung. Es lief alles reibungslos.

„Würden sie es bitte noch einmal versuchen?"

Diesmal ließ Harry die Augen von Anfang an offen und er konzentrierte sich auf die Transformation der Hand als ganzes, nicht die Transformation der einzelnen Bestandteile. Er stellte sich einfach vor, wie sich seine Hand in einer fließenden Bewegung in eine Pfote verwandelte. Das klappte viel besser, als vorher und war weniger schmerzhaft. Dann verwandelte er sich wieder zurück.

„Beeindruckend. Kommen sie nächsten Montag wieder. Dann fahren wir fort. Wenn sie unbeobachtet sind, können sie etwas üben, aber übertreiben sie nicht und behalten sie es für sich. Diese Fähigkeit ist nützlicher, wenn sie keiner kennt, wenn auch diese spezielle Animagusform nicht gerade sehr unauffällig ist."

„Danke, Professor." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden" sagte sie leise zu sich selbst.


	10. Draco

Kapitel 10 - Draco 

Als er seinen Freunden in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm nachging, hörte er plötzlich laute Stimmen. Als er um die Ecke kam sah er Hermine, Ron und Draco mit seinen ‚Schatten'

Ron brüllte Malfoy gerade an: „Nimm das zurück, du Bastard." 

„Was, das Schlammblut oder das hässlich?" konterte Draco.

‚Shit' dachte Harry. Er eilte auf die Gruppe zu und stellte sich zwischen Ron und Draco. Er hielt sie ab, auf einander loszugehen.

„Stopp!" rief er und seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. 

„Jetzt wo Voldemort zurück ist, sollten wir zusammen halten, anstatt aufeinander loszugehen."

„Ja, hör auf Potty, Rotschopf. Der dunkle Lord wird kommen, um deine kleine Freundin zu holen, Weasley."

„Du bist stolz auf deine Reinblütigkeit, nicht wahr, Draco?" fragte Harry mühsam beherrscht.

„Darauf kannst du wetten Potter."

„Wie klassifizierst du die Reinheit des Blutes?"

Draco überlegte, dann antwortete er: „Nun es gibt uns Reinblüter, deren Eltern schon seit Generationen beide Zauberer sind, dann Vollblüter, so wie dich, die weniger als drei Generationen magische Eltern haben, dann Mischblüter, wo ein Elternteil magisch ist und eins Muggel und die Schlammblüter, so wie deine Miss ‚Ich weiß alles' da."

„Gut. Würdest du sagen, dass die Mischblüter wesentlich besser sind, als Muggelgeborene?" hakte er nach.

„Nein, alles der gleiche Abschaum. Ein Zauberer, der sich mit Muggeln liiert ist nicht besser, als sie." sagte er und spuckte auf den Boden.

„Warum dienst du dann einem Mischblut?" fragte Harry kalt. Er strahlte in diesem Augenblick wieder eine Autorität aus, die sogar Dumbledore in den Schatten gestellt hätte.

„Was meinst Du?" fragte Draco irritiert.

„Nun, dein Lord Voldemort ist ein Mischblut!" Alle außer Harry zuckten zusammen.

„Niemals!"

„Der Name, mit dem er geboren wurde, lautet Tom Marvolo Riddle. Du kannst den Direktor fragen."

„Dumbledore würde ich nie glauben, und dir glaube ich auch nicht."

„Nun, du könntest auch Ginny fragen, aber ihr würdest du auch nicht glauben. Mal sehen, ah ja. Frag doch mal Pettigrew, der kann dir das bestätigen. Aber warte mal kurz. Ich zeig dir was."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Draco zuckte zurück und Crabbe und Goyle machten sich bereit, auf ihn loszugehen.

„Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts."

Er schrieb mit seinem Zauberstab glühende Buchstaben in die Luft 

‚TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE', genau wie Riddle damals in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Dann tippte er die Wörter kurz mit dem Zauberstab an und sie gruppierten sich neu:

„I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" 

Draco wich jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht und Hermine keuchte vor Schreck. Rons Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Ginny hatte ihm dieses Abenteuer scheinbar nie ausführlich erzählt.

„Das kann nicht sein." stammelte Draco unsicher „Es hat nie einen TOM RIDDLE gegeben. Den hast du erfunden."

„Weißt du, dass Voldemort hier in Hogwarts Schulsprecher war?"

Hermine und Ron schauten verblüfft.

„Ja, das war glaube ich... 1943"

„Dann komm mal mit." Er zerrte Draco in den Raum, wo die Pokale ausgestellt waren. Dort hing auch eine Tafel mit allen Schulsprechern Hogwarts. 

„Hast du dir die Tafel schon mal angesehen?" fragte Harry.

Draco studierte die Tafel und beim Eintrag von 1943 zuckte er zusammen

„1942/1943: Tom Marvolo Riddle."

„Aber er ist doch der Erbe Slytherins!" stammelte Draco.

„Ja, seine Mutter stammte von Salazar Slytherin ab, aber sein Vater hieß Riddle und war ein Muggel. Was sogar noch besser ist, für die Auferstehung verwendete er einen Knochen seines Vaters und mein Blut. Das macht ihn noch mehr zu einem Muggel, als zu einem Reinblüter."

Draco war nur noch blass.

„Denk noch mal darüber nach, wem du deine Loyalität schenkst, einem machtbesessenen Halbblut, oder vertraust du auf deine eigene Stärke. Und wenn du noch einmal Hermine beleidigst, dann gnade dir Gott."

Damit beließ er es bewenden und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Draco leise.

„Ja, alles was ich dir erzählt habe ist wahr. Wenn du nachforscht, findest du die Wahrheit vielleicht selbst heraus. Die meisten Todesser werden nicht wissen, dass sie einem Halbblut folgen, denn das würde seine Position schwächen. Sei also vorsichtig, an wen du dich wendest."

Dann ging er und nahm Ron und Hermine mit.

Die Tage vergingen. Harry und Ginny waren sich immer noch nicht näher gekommen. Harry sah, dass Ginny darunter litt, dass sie zwar nun wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand, sie ihn aber dennoch nicht haben konnte. Beide verhielten sich nach wie vor wie Freunde. Harry war einfach noch nicht so weit über Idira hinweg, als dass er Ginny all seine Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe schenken konnte.

Einen Samstag Nachmittag kam es dann zum Eklat. Harry und Ginny spielten eine Runde Zaubererschach, während Hermine und Ron auf der Couch saßen. Die beiden saßen dicht beieinander und umarmten sich zärtlich. Sie gaben ein schönes Paar ab, wenn sie sich nicht gerade über eine Kleinigkeit stritten. Harry sah, wie Ron seine Freundin zärtlich küsste und es war schön, zu sehen, wie sich die beiden anstrahlten. 

Dann sah Harry wieder zurück zu Ginny. Auch sie hatte die beiden beobachtet und Harry sah, wie ihre Unterlippe anfing zu zittern und sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihren Augen löste und langsam ihre Wange hinunterlief.

‚Oh, Ginny' dachte Harry verzweifelt.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und umarmte sie sanft.

„Ginny, es tut mir so leid."

Sie sah ihn mit rotgeränderten Augen an und er wusste, dass sie verbissen darum kämpfte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich kann einfach noch nicht. Ich möchte dir mein ganzes Herz schenken und all meine Liebe, glaube es mir. Doch solange, wie ich so sehr an Idira denken muss und so tiefe Trauer verspüre, kann ich es einfach nicht. Ich hätte das Gefühl, dir etwas vorzuenthalten, dich zu betrügen. Ich... es ist noch zu früh." sagte er mit stockender Stimme.

„Oh, Harry. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist. Aber es tut so weh..." schluchzte sie. Nun konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie sprang auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Harry stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. „Ginny..." sagte er leise.

Hermine und Ron hatten die letzten Sekunden gesehen, aber nicht gehört, worum es ging. Hermine rannte ihr hinterher, um herauszufinden, was los war.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" fuhr Ron ihn an.

„Ich... nichts. Ich habe nur versucht, sie zu beruhigen." sagte Harry leise.

So wütend und kalt war Ron ihm gegenüber noch nie gewesen.

„Ach, das nennst du beruhigen?" schrie Ron

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Ron war rot vor Wut und seine Hände zitterten.

„Du hast sie verletzt. Ich hatte dich gewarnt." er schubste Harry grob.

„Ron... ich..."

Es klatschte, als Harry Rons Faust ins Gesicht bekam. Und es gab ein knackendes Geräusch, als ihn ein zweiter Schlag mitten auf die Nase traf.

Harry flog rückwärts zu Boden und riss einen Stuhl um. Er sah Ron mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. Das Blut lief in Strömen aus seiner nun etwas schiefen Nase. Er war kreidebleich.

„Ich... dachte, du wärst mein Feund." stammelte Harry nun mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ron wollte sich schon wieder auf ihn stürzen, als er von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen wurde.

„RON!" riefen Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig.

Beide Jungs drehten sich überrascht zu den Mädchen. Ginny hatte aufgehört zu weinen, aber ihre Augen waren noch immer rot. Hermine war blass, aber ihr wütender Blick hatte sich in Rons Augen gebohrt.

Ginny stammelte nur: „Harry..." als sie ihn da so hilflos am Boden liegen sah.

Harry war verzweifelt. Er hatte Ginny weh getan und sein bester Freund hatte sich gegen ihn gewandt. Alles negative, was er in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte, schlug wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen. Er wollte nur noch weg. Allein sein. Er sprang auf und taumelte, noch immer von Rons Schlägen benommen, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ron, was hast du nur getan..." stammelte Ginny. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie musste sich setzen. Hermine setzte sich neben sie und starrte Ron wütend an. 

„Wie konntest du nur?" fuhr sie ihn mit eisiger Stimme an. „Er ist dein bester Freund. Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung, was Harry durchgemacht hat? Er ist knapp dem Tode entronnen. Er hat seine Freundin verloren, die er aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt hat. Und was machst du? Du schlägst deinen besten Freund zusammen. Er braucht dich, er braucht uns und unsere Unterstützung. Du hättest mir ihm reden sollen und versuchen sollen, ihn zu beruhigen. Ginny war nicht verletzt, weil Harry ihr etwas getan hat, sondern sie war traurig, weil sie gesehen hat, wie glücklich wir zusammen sind und sie genau weiß, dass sie das in der nächsten Zeit nicht haben kann. Harry hat nur versucht sie zu trösten und als Dank dafür brichst du ihm seine Nase. Ein schöner Freund bist du. Springst du mit mir genauso um, wenn ich dich mal brauche?" fragte sie ihn mit kalter Wut.

Ron wurde blass und brach schluchzend zusammen.

„Wir müssen ihn finden." sagte Ginny verzweifelt.

Ron sprang auf, „Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir verzeihen kann oder ihr, aber du hast recht. Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?"

„Der Astronomieturm!" sagte Ginny sicher, „Entweder zieht er sich dahin zurück, wenn er allein sein will oder vielleicht an den See. Wenn wir die Omnikluar-Gläser mitnehmen, können wie das Außengelände absuchen. Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, können wir anschließend die Lehrer alarmieren und das Schloss durchkämmen. Ich hoffe nur, er tut nichts dummes."

Ron sah sie entsetzt an. „Was hab ich nur getan?"

Er rannte in sein Zimmer und holte die Gläser, dann rannten sie in Richtung des Turmes.

„Wartet!" rief Hermine, als sie über den Hof rannten. Sie nahm eines der Gläser und richtete es auf den Turm.

„Er ist es. Er steht dort oben direkt am Rand. Schnell. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Und sie rannten so schnell, wie sie ihre Beine trugen.

Harry hat sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Egal, was früher passiert war, seine Freunde waren immer da, um ihm zu helfen. Doch nun hatte er Ginny das Herz gebrochen und seinen besten Freund verloren.

Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er dem nicht hier und jetzt ein Ende machen sollte.

Aber nein, er hatte sich geschworen, seine Freunde zu beschützen. Sie waren erst sicher, wenn Voldemort geschlagen war. Er würde diesen Schwur halten, egal was passieren würde. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Fliegen! Das war das einzige, was ihn jetzt aufmuntern könnte. Er sah sich um. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Auch Hagrid konnte er nirgends erkennen.

Er verwandelte sich in Adler und schwang sich vom Turm herab.

Augenblicklich ging es ihm besser. Er fühlte sich frei und schwerelos. Vom Wind getragen, waren alle Sorgen wie weggeblasen. Er schraubte sich in die Höhe und ließ sich von der Thermik tragen. Freiheit.

Dann sah er seine drei Freunde durch die Tür auf den Turm stürzen. Sie schienen völlig außer Atem zu sein. Langsam ließ er sich nach unten tragen.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Ron verzweifelt.

Ginny ging an den Rand des Turmdaches und schaute nach unten. 

„Ich hoffe, er ist nicht gesprungen." sagte sie leise. „Es sieht nicht so aus. Unten ist nichts zu sehen."

„Aber wo ist er?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Ron brach zusammen und sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt.

Die Mädchen schauten sich um.

„Schaut mal, der Adler." rief Ginny plötzlich „Ist er nicht wunderschön?" 

Sie beobachteten, wie der Adler langsam in Kreisen nach unten glitt und sich hinter ihnen auf die Brüstung setzte. Er schaute sie mit ernsten grünen Augen an. Er schien sich nicht vor ihnen zu fürchten.

„Hast du unseren Harry gesehen?" fragte Ginny sanft.

Der Adler neigte leicht den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Was hab ich nur getan?" schluchzte Ron. „Ich habe meinen besten Freund im Stich gelassen, als er mich gebraucht hat. Nicht nur das. Ich habe ihn verprügelt. Den entsetzten Blick seiner Augen, werde ich niemals vergessen. Er hatte immer so ein Leuchten in den Augen, als würden sie von innerer Energie erstrahlen. Dieser Funken war plötzlich weg. Nur noch Verzweiflung. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein."

„Du musst dich bei ihm entschuldigen, Ron. Er wird verstehen, dass du nur mein Wohl im Sinn hattest." sagte Ginny, „Aber du hast vorschnell geurteilt. Er hat mir nicht getan und mich nicht verletzt. Stell dir mal vor, du würdest Hermine verlieren. Ich weiß, wie viel sie dir bedeutet. Würdest du nicht um sie trauern?" fragte sie ihn.

Ron sah sie entsetzt an „Doch natürlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt überstehen würde."

„Siehst du, und Harry geht es genauso und noch schlimmer. Im vierten Schuljahr sah er, wie Cedric ermordet wurde. Im letzten Schuljahr musste er mit ansehen, wie Sirius umgebracht wurde und er gibt sich an beiden Ereignissen die Schuld. Jetzt hat er seine Liebe gefunden und musste erleben, wie auch sie ihm genommen wurde. Wie kann ein so junger Mensch so viel ertragen? Und was macht Harry? Er kämpft weiter. Er will, dass seine Freunde in Sicherheit leben können. Er gibt nicht auf. Jeder andere wäre unter dieser Last zusammengebrochen. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ein paar Tage nach Idiras Verlust trifft er auf ein junges Mädchen und errettet sie aus den Klauen eines Schurken. Als sie ihn erkennt, gesteht sie ihm endlich, dass sie ihn liebt. Er schien auch etwas für sie zu empfinden, trotzdem er gerade erst seine Liebe hinter sich gelassen hatte. Und was macht er? Er weist sie nicht zurück, weil er trauert. Er war ehrlich zu mir, Ron. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er etwas für mich übrig hat. Er hat mir aber ganz klar gesagt, dass es zu früh für ihn ist und das er noch Zeit braucht."

Ron und Hermine sahen sie teilnahmsvoll an.

„Ihr wisst nicht, wie schwer es für mich ist. Das ganze letzte Schuljahr habe ich versucht, meine Gefühle für ihn zu verbergen. Nun weiß ich, dass er sie erwidert, aber ich kann ihn nicht haben. Dann sehe ich euch, wie glücklich ihr miteinander seid. Und ich freue mich für euch. Aber gleichzeitig brennt mein Herz vor Verlangen danach, genauso glücklich zu sein und mein Glück sitzt nicht mal einen Meter von mir entfernt. Harry hat das gesehen und wollte mich trösten. Er hat seine Trauer, die er in diesem Moment empfunden haben muss verdrängt, um mich zu trösten."

„Oh nein. Ich würde alles tun, damit er mir vergeben kann." schluchzte Ron.

„Ich hoffe, auch ihr könnt mir irgendwann verzeihen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen."

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und umarmte ihn. „Ron, ich verzeihe dir. Ich liebe dich."

„Wir müssen ihn finden." sagte Ron, „Ich werde mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert. Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen, vielleicht kann er uns helfen." 

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Der Adler erhob sich und flatterte los.

In Harry überschlugen sich die Gefühle. Einerseits war wegen Rons Verhalten verletzt, andererseits tat er ihm leid. Natürlich wusste er, dass sich Ron um seine Schwester gesorgt hat. Aber er hätte mehr Verständnis von seinem besten Freund erwartet. Irgendwann würde er ihm sicher verzeihen können. Jedenfalls hatte es ihn ein wenig erleichtert, dass Ginny für ihn Verständnis hatte.

Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen. Deswegen flog er ungesehen in den Krankenflügel und verwandelte sich zurück. Seine Nase blutete immer noch und er rief nach Madam Pomfrey. „Oh, Harry. Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Sie untersuchte seine Nase und richtete sie. Dann stabilisierte sie die Nase mit einem Pflaster und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Eine lindernde Wärme machte sich in seiner Nase breit, als sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte.

„Morgen früh können sie das Pflaster abnehmen. Die Nase ist bis dahin geheilt. Was ist nun passiert?"

„Ich.. ähhh... bin gestolpert und mit der Nase aufgeschlagen, Madam Pomfrey" wand er sich heraus. Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, aber sie nickte.

„Sie können gehen."

Seine Freunde hatten inzwischen Dumbledore aufgesucht.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er sie.

„Professor. Ich hatte einen Streit mit Harry....ich .... habe ihm die Nase gebrochen."

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an.

„Wir suchen ihn. Er ist weggerannt. Ich weiß, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, aber wir können ihn nicht finden. Wir haben ihn auf dem Turm gesehen, aber als wir ankamen, war er nicht mehr da. Wir haben schon gedacht, er hätte sich etwas angetan, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Können sie uns helfen?"

Dumbledore wirkte sehr ernst.

„Mister Weasley. Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht ungestraft lassen kann?"

Ron nickte.

Dumbledore nahm ein Pergament aus seinem Schreibtisch.

„Sie wissen, was das ist?"

Ron sah ihn überrascht an „Die Karte!"

Dumbledore nickte. Er aktivierte sie und sie studierten sie.

Ginny war überrascht. Sie kannte diese Karte noch nicht und betrachtete staunend den Grundriss von Hogwarts und die vielen kleinen sich bewegenden Punkte, die alle mit einem Namen versehen waren.

„Er ist in der Krankenstation. Ich komme mit ihnen." sagte Dumbledore.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Als Harry aus der Krankenstation trat, hörte er die Schritte und die Stimmen seiner Freunde. ‚Noch nicht!' sachte Harry verzweifelt und verzog sich um die Ecke in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Wie hatten sie ihn gefunden? Ach ja, Dumbledore war bei ihnen. Er hatte sicher die Karte der Marauder. Aber er wollte allein sein. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Unbewusst verschloss er seinen Geist.

Dumbledore und Harrys Freunde betraten die Krankenstation und riefen nach Madam Pomfrey.

„Ist Harry hier?" fragte Ron verzweifelt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Sie habe ihn gerade verpasst. Er ist vor einer halben Minute raus. Ich staune, dass sie ihm nicht über den Weg gelaufen sind."

Sie sah Ron ernst an.

„Er ist wohl doch nicht einfach nur gefallen, wie er mir gesagt hat?"

Ron sah sie schuldig an und schüttelte den Kopf „Wir haben uns gestritten."

Dumbledore zog die Karte heraus und aktivierte sie wieder.

„Da ist er... Moment, was ist das? Der Punkt ist verschwunden." sagte er erschüttert.

Er stürzte aus dem Raum und eilte mit den anderen zu dem Punkt, wo er Harry zu letzt gesehen hatte.

Harry war nicht zu sehen. Sie folgten dem Gang und sahen Neville und Luna.

„Miss Lovegood, Mister Longbottom. Habt ihr Harry gesehen?" fragte sei Dumbledore.

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Er ist in Richtung der Großen Halle gegangen. Er sah betrübt aus und wir fragten ihn, was los sei. Er winkte ab und meinte, es wäre nichts ernstes. Er wolle nur ein wenig allein sein." antwortete Neville nervös.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um ihn." sagte Ron ernst.

„Ahh, ich sehe Schuld, Sorge und Angst, Ronald." sagte Luna, „Harry wird sich nichts antun, wenn es das ist, was ihr fürchtet. Er wirkte verletzt, das ist war, doch auch besorgt. Aber was hervorstach, war Entschlossenheit. Was auch immer geschehen ist, er wird seine Ziele nicht aufgeben." fügte sie mit ihrer abwesenden und verträumten Stimme hinzu.

„Miss Lovegood, sie erstaunen mich immer wieder. Stehlen ihnen ihre Mitschüler eigentlich immer noch ihre Sachen?"

Sie sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Nein, Professor. Neville und Harry haben sich meine Mitschülerinnen zur Brust genommen. Sie müssen ihnen einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt haben. Danke noch mal Neville." Sie gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Neville wurde rot und wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken.

„Gern geschehen, Luna." stammelte er verlegen.

„Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend." sagte Dumbledore.

Sie gingen langsam weiter.

„Das ist merkwürdig. Laut der Karte ist Harry in diese Richtung gegangen, aber er hat sich schon vor einigen Metern scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst. Er scheint sich von der Karte abzublocken. Ich denke, die Einschätzung von Miss Lovegood könnte richtig sein. Harry hat sich sehr verändert. Er ist wesentlich entschlossener und selbstsicherer geworden. Er möchte wahrscheinlich wirklich nur allein sein. Er hat einige sehr beeindruckende Fähigkeiten gewonnen, wie es scheint. Die Karte sollte eigentlich alle anzeigen, die im Schloss sind. Wie auch immer. Sie sollten die Suche abbrechen und zurückkehren. Mister Weasley, sie sollten sich schämen. So verhält sich ein Gryffindor nicht. Da es auch Harry schaden würde, werde ich keine Punkte von ihrem Haus abziehen. Sie werde heut abend die Pokale putzen und keine Magie. So haben sie Zeit, über ihr Verhalten nachzudenken. Am besten fangen sie sofort an." 

Damit entließ er sie.


	11. Das Duell

Kapitel 11 - Das Duell 

Ron kehrte erst spät am Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ginny war schon zu Bett gegangen. Nur Hermine wartete auf ihn. 

„Habt ihr ihn gesehen?" fragte er leise.

Sie umarmte ihn.

„Nein. Haben wir nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er dir nicht verzeihen würde."

Ron nickte gerührt. Sie gaben sich einen Kuss und dann gingen sie ins Bett.

Die Vorhänge um Harrys Bett waren zugezogen, so konnte er nicht sehen, ob Harry drin war. Er rief leise nach ihm, bekam aber keine Antwort. Ron hatte diese Nacht einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf und wurde von Albträumen geplagt.

Als er erwachte, war Harrys Bett verlassen. Er machte sich fertig und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort warteten Ginny und Hermine auf ihn. Ron sagte ihnen, dass Harry bereits weg war und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Harry war nicht zu sehen, doch Neville bestätigte ihnen, dass Harry da gewesen war. Er sei nach draußen gegangen. Nach dem Frühstück ging Ginny in die Bibliothek, sie musste noch einen Aufsatz schreiben. Hermine und Ron wollten versuchen, Harry zu finden und mit ihm zu reden. Ginny wünschte ihnen viel Glück.

Harry ging, wie so oft, allein an den See und setzte sich unter einen bestimmten Baum. Er dachte über seine Möglichkeiten nach und über die Prophezeiung. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob er es schaffen würde, Voldemort zu töten. Doch dann erinnerte er sich immer wieder an den Moment im Flugzeug, als er erkannt hatte, was ihm seine Freunde bedeuteten und was er ihnen schuldig war. Er würde nicht aufgeben.

Außerdem trauerte er um Irida. Sie fehlte ihm so sehr. Genau, wie Sirius. 

In diesen Momenten gab er sich den Tränen hin. 

Ron hatte er inzwischen längst vergeben. Dennoch war er heute morgen nicht in der Stimmung, ihm gegenüber zu treten. Die gestrigen Ereignisse hatten ihn doch sehr aufgewühlt. Ginny behandelte ihn wie einen Freund und er sie wie eine Freundin. Harry war ihr dankbar dafür. Sein Herz trauerte noch. Aber er wusste, dass es so nicht mehr lange weitergehen konnte, sonst würde er Ginny verlieren. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass das die große Liebe war, von der Idira gesprochen hatte. Er spürte, wie sich zwischen Ginny und ihm ein starkes Band entwickelte. Er konnte nicht mehr lange warten, denn wenn er Ginny verlieren würde, hätte er auch Idira enttäuscht. Trotzdem konnte er noch immer nicht loslassen.

Als er später vom See in das Schloss zurückkehren wollte, sah er, wie Malfoy sich an Ron und Hermine heranschlich. Die beiden hatten ihn offensichtlich gesucht. Harry näherte sich ihnen leise und unauffällig.

„Na, macht das Wiesel mit seinem Schlammblut wieder einen Ausflug? Du solltest dich nicht mit ihr abgeben, Wiesel. Du bist zwar arm, doch schließlich von reinem Blut. So etwas wie dieses Schlammblut ist selbst unter deiner Würde."

Ron kochte vor Wut und wollte sich auf Malfoy stürzen.

Hermine wollte ihn halten, doch es war zu spät. Ron wurde von Crabbe und Goyle festgehalten, bevor er Malfoy zu nahe kommen konnte.

Er ging auf Ron zu mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. 

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy."

„Ich bringe dich um, du Ratte." schrie Ron ihn an.

„Sieht nicht aus, als könntest du im Augenblick irgendetwas tun."

Harry war selbst von kalter Wut erfüllt und entschloss sich, einzugreifen.

In diesem Augenblick verhexte Malfoy Ron mit einem Petrificus Totalus-Zauber, der ihn bewegungsunfähig machte. Malfoy und seine Bodyguards lachten laut.

„Das reicht jetzt, Malfoy. Ich hatte dich gewarnt." sagte Harry mit schneidender Stimme. Hermine bekam bei seinem Auftritt eine Gänsehaut.

Crabbe und Goyle stürzten auf ihn zu. Harry hob cool beide Hände und richtete sie auf die beiden. „Stupor!" Sie gingen betäubt zu Boden.

Hermine sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, genau wie Malfoy.

„Was willst du tun, Potter? Wenn du mich verhext, melde ich dich." sagte Malfoy unsicher.

Harry lächelte kalt „Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell, Draco. Nur wir beide. Du wirst sicher nicht die Ehre der Malfoys beschmutzen, in dem du es ablehnst und deine Spatzenhirne auf mich hetzt, oder?"

Malfoy sah ihn erschrocken an. Er dachte nach. Es wäre tatsächlich unehrenhaft gewesen. Er hatte den Eindruck, Potter konnte nun wesentlich besser mit Zaubersprüchen umgehen, als er. Dann grinste er teuflisch.

„In Ordnung, Potter. Ein Duell zwischen uns beiden. Heut Abend nach dem Essen. Hier. Aber keine Zaubersprüche, sondern Waffen."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie du willst. Jeder wählt seine Waffe, ich bestehe nicht auf gleichen Waffen. Und keine Zaubersprüche. Wo bekommen wir die Waffen her?"

Draco sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Potter dieses Duell annehmen würde. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er gewinnen würde, schließlich hatte er seit seinem elften Lebensjahr das Fechten erlernt.

„Wir treffen uns nach dem Essen in der Großen Halle. Ich zeige dir die Waffenkammer. Weck die beiden auf, dann nehme ich den Bann von Weasley."

Harry nickte ihm zu und hob den Zauber von Crabbe und Goyle auf.

Draco machte das gleiche bei Ron.

Dieser wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück.

„Nicht. Ich habe ihn zu einem Duell herausgefordert. Du wirst ihm jetzt nichts tun, verstanden." Ron sah an Harrys Augen, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

Er fügte sich und Draco mit seinen Schatten zog ab.

„Harry, was gestern passiert ist, tut mir sehr leid. Ich habe das alles in den falschen Hals bekommen. Ich habe nur gesehen, wie Ginny weinend weg gerannt ist. Sie ist doch meine kleine Schwester und ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr jemand weh tut."

„Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, Ron. Ich wollte ihr helfen." sagte Harry leise.

„Ich weiß das jetzt. Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot. Ginny hat mir alles erklärt. Ich wünschte, du hättest uns erzählt, wie sehr dich das alles bedrückt." antwortete Ron niedergeschlagen.

Harry sah ihn ernst an „Ich weiß, dass ihr beiden mir helfen wollt. Aber es ist schwer für mich, anderen meinen Schmerz mitzuteilen. Ginny ist die erste, der ich mich so weit geöffnet habe. Außerdem habe ich gesehen, wie glücklich ihr beide seid. Warum sollte ich euch damit belasten?"

„Harry, wir sind deine Freunde. Wir sind für dich da. Du belastest uns nicht." Sagte Ron und Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„So einfach ist das nicht. Es gibt Sachen, von denen ihr nichts wisst und das ist im Augenblick auch besser so. Vertraut mir. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ihr für mich tun könnt, lasse ich euch es wissen, Ok?"

Die beiden nickten, wenn auch nicht ganz zufrieden.

„Sind wir noch Freunde?" fragte Ron bedrückt.

Harry sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Ich weiß, dass du nur in Ginnys Interesse gehandelt hast. Dennoch hätte ich gedacht, du würdest mir mehr vertrauen. Ich könnte Ginny nie weh tun. Du hättest mich wenigstens erst mal fragen können, was passiert ist." 

Als er sah, wie Ron bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte, fingen seine Augen wieder an zu strahlen, „Aber ich verzeihe dir natürlich. Selbstverständlich sind wir noch Freunde. Übrigens, du hast einen verdammt harten rechten Haken." lachte er.

Hermine strahlte Harry an, doch Ron sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Das kannst du nicht tun, Harry." sagte Hermine verzweifelt als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück waren. Ginny hatte sich wie immer zu ihnen gesellt.

„Ich habe ihn herausgefordert und ich stehe dazu, genau wie er. Es ist der einzige Weg, ihn von seinen Beleidigungen abzubringen, schließlich ist er bei seiner Ehre gebunden und ich weiß dass die Malfoys solche Sachen ernst nehmen."

„Was kann Harry nicht machen?" fragte Ginny.

„Er hat Malfoy zu einem Duell herausgefordert." antwortete Ron betrübt.

„Na und? Er wird Malfoy vom Platz hexen, ihr habt ihn noch nicht gesehen."

„Ginny, er hat einem Duell mit Waffen eingewilligt. Keine Zauberei." sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„WAS?" fuhr Ginny ihn an, „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Malfoy kann fechten. Er wird dich aufschlitzen, bevor du Quidditch sagen kannst."

Harry sah sie lächelnd an „Vertrau mir. Mir wird nichts geschehen, nur Malfoy wird sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen." sagte Ginny bestimmt.

Harry sah sie ernst an.

„Ginny, ich weiß mir zu helfen und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Malfoy fechten gelernt hat, seit er noch ein Kind war, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er Hermine oder euch nur noch ein mal beleidigt."

„Wie dem auch sei," lenkte Ron sie ab, „es ist Abendessen angesagt."

Sie gingen in die große Halle, um zu essen.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry mit Ron zu Draco und sie folgten ihm in die Waffenkammer.

„Wow," sagte Ron, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hogwarts so viele Waffen hat."

„Hogwarts ist ein Schloss. Das hättest du dir denken können, Weasley." schnauzte Malfoy.

Draco ging zielstrebig zu dem Waffenständer und nahm sich ein Langschwert.

Gut, dachte sich Harry, damit ist er wenigstens nicht so schnell, wie mit einem Rapier oder einem Degen.

Harry ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und nahm sich einen Kampfstab aus dem Ständer. Es war ein zwei Meter langer Eichenstab mit verstärkten Enden.

„Was? Du willst mit einem Stock gegen mich kämpfen?" lachte Malfoy, „Du bist so gut wie erledigt, Potter."

Sie gingen hinaus und vor der Tür nach draußen wurden sie von Ginny, Remus Lupin und Snape erwartet.

„Harry, ich verbiete dir, zu kämpfen." sagte Remus.

Ginny sah Harry triumphierend an.

„Was soll das alles, Draco?" fragte Snape.

„Potter hat mich zu einem Duell gefordert und ich habe mich für Waffen anstatt Zauber entschieden." Snapes Augen blitzten auf.

„Sie haben es gehört, Lupin. Es ist ein Duell. Wir können sie nicht davon abhalten. Habt ihr eure Sekundanten?"

Draco und Harry sahen sich an.

„Gut, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bin ich dein Sekundant, Draco" sagte Snape, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Harry? Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Lupin und Harry nickte.

„Dann würde ich gern dein Sekundant sein." 

Harry nickte nochmals, „Danke, Professor Lupin."

Ginny war blass und blickte voller Unverständnis Remus an. Dieser zuckte hilflos die Schultern, „Sie haben das Recht, sich zu duellieren."

„Aber wir sind doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter." sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Diese Regel ist nie abgeschafft worden, schließlich gibt es noch heute Zaubererduelle, wenn auch nicht mehr mit Waffen."

Harry ging zu ihr. „Ginny, es tut mir leid, wenn du dir sorgen um mich machst, aber es muss sein. Hab Vertrauen."

Dann gingen sie hinaus. Ron und Ginny folgten ihnen.

Draußen stellten sich Harry und Draco gegenüber, die Waffen in Kampfhaltung,

„Das Duell ist beendet, wenn der Gegner blutet." gab Snape bekannt.

„Wenn der Gegner am Körper blutet, Arme, Beine, Kopf sind irrelevant." sagte Malfoy.

„Wie du wünscht, Draco." sagte Harry mit eisiger Stimme und fügte hinzu „und natürlich, wenn du kampfunfähig bist, schließlich ist mein Stab weder eine Schnitt- noch eine Stichwaffe."

Ginny seufzte ängstlich.

„So sei es." sagte Snape und freute sich schon auf Harrys Niederlage. 

Remus schaute Harry besorgt an.

„Lass uns beginnen." sagte Draco und Harry nickte.

Zunächst zirkelten die Gegner umeinander und warteten auf den Angriff des anderen. Schließlich startete Draco einen Angriff auf Harry. Dieser parierte das Schwert locker mit seinem Stab und schlug seinerseits zu. Draco wurde überrascht von der Schnelligkeit des Angriffs konnte ihn aber gerade so abwehren.

Er ging nun vorsichtiger vor und startete Finten, um Harry aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch darauf war Harry gefasst. Schließlich startete Draco einen Schlagabtausch. Er täuschte einen tiefen Angriff vor und Harry wehrte ab, doch das entblößte seine linke Schulter. Darauf hatte Draco gewartet und er stach zu. Harry wich aus, doch das Schwert traf ihn am Oberarm. Er spürte, wie sein Hemd und die Haut darunter zerschnitten wurde. Es durchfuhr ihn ein brennender Schmerz, aber er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden.

Ginny und Remus ächzten auf.

Harry hatte nun die Nase voll. Er wirbelte seinen Stab herum, dass vor ihm nur ein kreisrunder Schemen zu sehen war. Draco war verblüfft. Dann startete Harry blitzschnelle Schläge auf Dracos gesamten Körper, auf die Arme, auf die Beine und den Bauch. Draco schaffte es nicht, alle Schläge abzuwehren und keuchte des öfteren auf. Zu einem Angriff kam er nicht mehr.

Remus, Snape, Ginny und Ron starrten Harry entsetzt an. Sie wussten nicht, dass er überhaupt kämpfen konnte, geschweige denn mit solch einer Anmut und solch flüssigen Bewegungen, wie sie es jetzt vor sich sahen. Es sah bald aus, als würde Harry einen Tanz aufführen.

Dann schließlich drehte sich Harry um sich selbst, den Stab nur an einem Ende mit beiden Händen gefasst, so dass er die volle Länge des Stabs zum Angriff nutzte und traf Draco mit voller Wucht an seinem rechten Oberarm. Er senkte unwillkürlich sein Schwert, da er seinen Arm kaum mehr bewegen konnte. In der selben Bewegung drehte Harry den Stab nun in der Mitte gefasst und hieb ihn auf Dracos rechte Schulter und mit einem eleganten Schwung und einer halben Körperdrehung traf er Draco mit dem anderen Stabende genau auf die ungeschützte Brust.

Snape ächzte, als Draco bewegungslos zu Boden sank.

„Kampfunfähig!" sagte Harry trocken.

Dann schob er mit seinem Fuß Dracos Schwert beiseite und kniete neben ihm nieder. Er untersuchte ihn flüchtig und klatschte ihm kurz rechts und links eine. Draco kam wieder zu sich.

„Du hast verloren und bei deiner Ehre, keine Beleidigungen meiner Freunde mehr, weder von dir noch von deinen Schatten oder ich lasse das nächste Mal keine Gnade walten." flüsterte Harry ihm mit eisiger Stimme zu.

Draco nickte nur geschlagen. Snape stürzte auf ihn zu und zog ihn hoch. Dann führte er ihn ins Schloss und bedachte Harry mit einem letzten ehrfürchtigen Blick.

Ron stürzte auf ihn zu. „Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so kämpfen kannst. Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Harry war die Aufmerksamkeit peinlich. „Zunächst hat meine Funktion als Sucher meine Reflexe geschärft. Das kam meinem Training zu gute. Aber letztendlich war es wohl nur der Überraschungsmoment. Malfoy hat einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich zu wehren weiß und hat mich unterschätzt. Es hätte auch anders ausgehen können." sagte er ernst.

„Wer hat dich denn ausgebildet, Harry?" fragte Ginny. Ihre Erleichterung über den Ausgang des Kampfes war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Denron und Idira." antwortete er leise.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern." sagte Ginny einfühlsam.

„Ist schon gut, Gin. Ich bin noch immer nicht darüber hinweg, aber irgendwann muss ich die Trauer überwinden. Und die Vergangenheit zu verdrängen hilft mir auch nicht." sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Nun meldete sich Remus zu Wort. „Warum hast du ihn überhaupt herausgefordert, Harry?"

„Ich wollte, dass er aufhört, meine Freunde zu demütigen."

„Ich denke, das hast du jetzt erreicht. Aber sei dir dessen bewusst, dass du dir hier und heute einen Feind geschaffen hast. Unterschätze ihn nicht."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„OK. Lasst uns zurückgehen. Das war genug Aufregung für einen Abend."

Und auch sie gingen in Richtung des Schlosses.


	12. Quidditch

Kapitel 12 - Quidditch 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, machten sie es sich erst mal bequem.

„Sagt mal, wann findet eigentlich das erste Quidditch-Spiel statt, und wer ist eigentlich im Team?" 

Ron schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Ich bin noch Keeper, die Treiber sind die alten und die Jäger auch. Du warst ja leider nicht da und deine Rückkehr war ungewiss. So haben wir Ginny wieder als Sucher ausgewählt."

Das bedeutete für Harry scheinbar, dass Quidditch dies Jahr für ihn ausfiel.

Er wusste nicht, ob er das bedauern sollte, oder sich für Ginny freuen sollte.

„Oje." sagte Ginny, „Dumbledore hat deinen Quidditch-Bann aufgehoben. Du bist natürlich der neue Sucher."

„Nein, Ginny. Du hast dir diese Position verdient. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich freue mich für dich. Und denk ja nicht daran, diesen Posten aufzugeben." sagte er und er ließ keine weitere Argumentation zu.

„Du könntest doch Reserve-Sucher sein." schlug sie freudig vor.

„Hmm, das hört sich gut an."

„Und du musst auf jeden Fall mit uns trainieren. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja noch ein paar Tricks zeigen."

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen." scherzte er.

„Wann ist nun das nächste Spiel?" fragte er.

„Nächsten Samstag gegen Slytherin."

„Wie ist eigentlich das Duell ausgegangen?" fragte Hermine, die gerade aus der Bibliothek angekommen war.

„Malfoy hat seine Lektion gelernt." sagte Harry nüchtern.

„Du hast ihn geschlagen?" fragte sie überrascht.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen." übernahm Ron enthusiastisch, „Harry hat ihn grün und blau geprügelt." Dann erzählte er ihr haarklein, wie sich der Kampf abgespielt hat.

„Und du hast nicht mal einen Kratzer?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Doch einen kleinen Kratzer am Arm." gab Harry zu.

Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an. Offenbar hatten alle den Treffer vergessen. 

„Lass mal sehen."

„Es ist nichts." winkte Harry ab.

„Harry Potter! Du zeigst mir sofort deinen Arm." fuhr sie ihn an.

Ron grinste und fügte hinzu: „Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, hörst du auf sie. Sie kann in dieser Hinsicht genau so stur sein, wie ihre Mutter."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte Ginny die Wunde.

Als Ginny die Robe über dem Hemd beiseite zog, blieb ihr vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen. Das Hemd war blutdurchtränkt. Der Schnitt war ziemlich tief, aber er hatte bereits fast aufgehört zu bluten.

„Das nennst du einen Kratzer?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Lass mich mal schauen." sagte nun Hermine.

„Der Schnitt ist zwar tief, aber nicht ernst." Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Ein weißes wärmendes Licht breitete sich über dem Schnitt aus. Der Schnitt schloss sich langsam.

„Morgen wird nichts mehr zu sehen sein." sagte sie.

„Danke Hermine. Woher kannst du das? Lass mich raten, der Spruch stand in einem Buch." grinste er sie an.

„Ja. Heilkunst für Anfänger. Um ehrlich zu sein, warte ich schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit, diesen Spruch zu probieren." gab sie zu.

Donnerstag und Freitag abends trainierte Harry mit Ginny Quidditch und musste feststellen, dass sie sich gegenüber dem Vorjahr extrem gebessert hatte, sie stand ihm in ihren Fähigkeiten in nichts nach. „Nächste Woche können wir ja mal den Wronski-Bluff üben." sagte er begeistert.

Das Team nahm Ginny's Vorschlag an, und Harry bleib als Reserve-Sucher in der Mannschaft und nahm an den Trainingsstunden teil. Dadurch konnte Harry wenigstens ab und an fliegen. Nachts übte er in seinem Bett regelmäßig die Animagus-Transformation. Er führte das Training selbstständig weiter und transformierte nun komplett die Arme und die Beine. Er stellte fest, dass er weniger Schmerzen hatte, je öfter er die Transformation ausführte. Außerdem klappte es mit jedem mal schneller. Nur konnte er in seinem Bett nicht viel mehr üben, es wäre sonst den anderen aufgefallen.

Der Tag des Quidditch-Matches brach endlich an. Er schaute sich das Spiel als Team-Mitglied vom Boden aus an und saß nicht mit den anderen Zuschauern auf den Tribünen.

Draco und Alicia schüttelten sich die Hände. Man hörte Nott, vom Slytherin-Team maulen: „Ich dachte, Potter wäre wieder Sucher. Schickst wohl deine kleine Freundin vor und traust dich nicht, wie"

Harry winkte nur jovial ab und zeigte Ginny den Daumen nach oben.

Dann begann das Spiel. Beide Teams schenkten sich nichts, aber schon nach einer halben Stunde führte Gryffindor knapp mit 90:70. Harry war von Ginny begeistert. Sie hatte schon zweimal den Schnatz gesehen und ihn sogar schon fast gehabt, aber jedes Mal war sie von einem Klatscher fast getroffen worden und musste den Versuch abbrechen. Ginny schien überhaupt das hauptsächliche Ziel der Klatscher zu sein. Er beobachtete weiter und stellte fest, dass Gryffindors Treiber ausschließlich damit beschäftigt waren, die Klatscher von Ginny fernzuhalten, die Jäger wurden fast gar nicht von ihnen belästigt. Das weckte böse Erinnerungen an sein zweites Schuljahr, als Dobby, der Hauself einen Klatscher verhext hatte, ihn zu jagen. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Treiber von Slytherin hatten die Klatscher eindeutig in Richtung der Jäger geschlagen, doch sie änderten ihren Kurs wieder auf Ginny.

Harry sprang und rief Madam Hooch. Sie kam auch tatsächlich zu ihm geflogen. „Madam Hooch, die Klatscher sind verhext! Sie jagen ausschließlich unseren Sucher."

„Sind sie sicher?"

„Schauen sie doch!" Und diesmal sah sie es. Der Treiber von Slytherin hatte den Klatscher in Richtung von Alicia geschlagen und der flog eine völlig unnatürliche Kurve und verfolgte wieder Ginny. Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel ab, doch es war zu spät.

Die Treiber von Gryffindor verfehlten einen der Klatscher und dieser schlug mit voller Wucht in Ginnys Besen ein. Sie wurde selbst nicht getroffen, fiel aber von ihrem Besen. Sie war in einer Höhe von fünfzig Metern. Die Zuschauer schrieen auf. Ron versuchte sie auf seinem Besen zu erreichen, aber er war viel zu weit weg.

Harry reagierte ohne nachzudenken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, der den Fall von Ginny auf den letzten zehn Metern verlangsamte. Er fing sie auf. Als er jedoch einen Klatscher auf sie zufliegen sah, setzte er sie etwas unsanft ab, zielte auf den Klatscher und rief: „REDUCTO!" Der Klatscher explodierte in tausend Stücke.

Dann folgte der zweite Klatscher. Er dachte kurz nach, dann handelte er.

Diesmal rief er „Impedimentia!" und der Klatscher schien vor ihm in der Luft zu stehen.

Dumbledore und die Lehrer waren inzwischen auf dem Feld angekommen.

Harry deutete nochmals auf den Klatscher und rief wütend: „Revolo incantatrex!"

Ein blaues Lichtband entfaltete sich zwischen dem Klatscher und Nott.

Dumbledore erkannte, dass Harrys Spruch den Verursacher der Verzauberung der Klatscher enthüllt hatte und rief ihn: „Kommen sie herunter Mister Nott!"

„Nein, der Klatscher sollte Potter treffen! Doch mein Lord wird mir vergeben, wenn ich ihm die Tore nach Hogwarts öffne!" antwortete er und machte sich daran, davon zu fliegen.

Dumbledore war geschockt.

„Das werden wir noch sehen!" sagte Harry leise.

„Reverso destinatem incantatem!" Ein Blitz leuchtete vom Klatscher auf. „Finite Impedimentia!" rief er.

Der Klatscher bewegte sich wieder mit voller Geschwindigkeit, doch diesmal verfolgte er Nott. Harry hatte den Zauber so umgekehrt, dass er auf den Verursacher zurückfiel. Er stieß einen kurzen Schreckensruf aus. Er versuchte zu entkommen und auszuweichen, aber der Klatscher war unnatürlich schnell. Er krachte mit voller Wucht in Nott's Besen und fegte ihn förmlich vom Himmel. Nott hatte jedoch Glück im Unglück, denn er war nur zehn Meter über dem Boden. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Klatscher verfolgte ihn weiter, doch diesmal beendete Harry den Zauber rechtzeitig mit „Finite Incantatem" und der Klatscher fiel leblos zu Boden.

Die Professoren rannten zu ihm hinüber und hoben ihn auf eine Trage, denn er war bewusstlos.

Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum und drehte sich zu Ginny um.

Diese fiel ihm um den Hals und schluchzte: „Du hast mich gerettet, nun schon zum zweiten Mal."

„Das habe ich gern gemacht, aber lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, dass ich dich retten muss" erwiderte er und lachte erleichtert.

Ron und Hermine eilten zu Ginny. „Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Ron besorgt.

„Ja, dank Harry ist mir nichts passiert." antwortete Ginny und nahm Harrys Hand in ihre.

„Das war sehr komplexe Magie, Harry" sagte Hermine ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Das war mehr als das. Das war uralte Magie. Kein anderer Zauberer schafft es heute mehr, einen Zauberspruch umzukehren." sagte Dumbledore, der zu der Gruppe herangetreten war.

„Ach, das war doch nichts. Ich wusste plötzlich, welchen Zauber ich zu sprechen hatte. Das kommt durch das Training mit dem Schamanen." antwortete er zurückhaltend.

„Wie dem auch sei. Mr. Potter, sie haben geistesgegenwärtig und schnell reagiert und so einem Mitschüler das Leben gerettet. Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

Ron und Hermine freuten sich und die anderen Gryffindors jubelten laut.

Auch Remus Lupin war herangetreten.

„Hallo Rem... äh, Professor Lupin" begrüßte Harry ihn, „wieso habe ich sie die ganze Woche nicht gesehen?"

„Hallo Harry. Es war Vollmond."

„Ach ja, das ist mir entgangen. Die Vollmondnächte müssen schwer für sie sein, besonders, wo Sirius nicht mehr da ist." sagte Harry bedrückt. 

„Nun, das ist wahr. Seine Gesellschaft hat mir bei meiner Verwandlung immer sehr geholfen. Doch jetzt ist keiner der Marauder mehr da, es muss auch so gehen." sagte er entschlossen.

Harry überlegte kurz. Remus hatte ihm sehr viel gegeben, er verhielt sich wie ein Freund und durch ihn hatte er den Patronus-Zauber gelernt, der ihn schon mehrfach gerettet hatte. 

„Sind sie während der Nächte noch in der heulenden Hütte?" fragte Harry.

„Ja."

„Dann kann ich ihnen helfen, Professor." Er beugte sich zu Remus herüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Kommen sie heut Abend um elf in den Raum, wo Fluffy der dreiköpfige Hund war. Ich muss ihnen etwas zeigen. Aber bitte erzählen sie es keinem."

Remus schaute überrascht, aber er nickte.

Ginny fragte Harry argwöhnisch: „Was hast du ihm gesagt? Und wie kannst du ihm helfen?"

Harry antwortete leise: „Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich würde ihn heut Abend treffen, um ihm etwas zu zeigen."

„Ein Geheimnis?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja."

„Und mir möchtest du es nicht sagen?" fragte sie enttäuscht. 

Er überlegte. Ginny war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Erst hatten sie sie in ihre Clique aufgenommen und jedes Mal, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war fühlte er sich gut und hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Er wusste nun, was das bedeutete. Er entschloss sich, ihr alles anzuvertrauen.

„Wenn du heut Abend um elf im Gemeinschaftsraum bist, kannst du mitkommen." sagte er.

Sie umarmte ihn glücklich. Sie wusste, dass Harry normalerweise seine Geheimnisse ungern teilte und sie selbst seinen besten Freunden nur dann preisgab, wenn er dachte, dass es unbedingt nötig war. Dass er ihr soweit vertraute, zeigte ihr, dass ihm wirklich etwas an ihr lag.

Nun meldete sich Madam Hooch zu Wort: „Slytherin wurde des Betruges überführt. Gryffindor wird so behandelt, als hätten sie den Schnatz gefangen. Gryffindor gewinnt mit 240 zu 70 Punkten."

Das Gryffindor-Team hoben Ginny und Harry in die Luft und trugen sie grölend in die Umkleidekabinen. Der Sieg und Ginnys Rettung wurden ordentlich gefeiert, bis spät in den Abend hinein. Gegen zehn leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum, nur Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben zurück.

„Du, Harry?" fragte Ron unsicher. Er trat von einem Fuß auf dem anderen.

„Ja?"

„Nun, Hermine und ich...ähh... wir würden uns gern noch ein wenig zurückziehen...  ähh ... und wir wollen nicht gesehen werden."

Harry sah ihn fragend an, dann machte es bei ihm ‚klick'.

„Ahh, du möchtest den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang?" er sah, dass es Ron sichtlich peinlich war, ihn danach zu fragen und auch Hermine traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ginny grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Also, pass auf. Du kannst ihn dir nehmen, wann immer du möchtest und warum auch immer du ihn benötigst. Du brauchst es nicht zu erklären. Sag mir nur Bescheid, dass du ihn nimmst, damit ich weiß ob er da ist, wenn ich ihn mal brauche. Ist das ok für euch?"

Ron und Hermine nicken begeistert.

„Ach ja, sollte ich zu einem solchen Zeitpunkt schon schlafen, oder nicht da sein, dann leg mir einen Zettel auf den Nachttisch. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich jedes Mal weckst, wenn ihr zum Knutschen aufbrecht." Jetzt wurden sie doch beide rot.

„Ok, wir sind dann weg." sagte Ron nachdem er den Umhang geholt hatte und verschwand mit Hermine durch das Portraitloch. 

„Brauchen wir den Umhang nicht heute?" fragte Ginny verwundert.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Es war fünf vor elf.

„Nein" sagte er. Er zog Ginny in eine dunkle Ecke des Gemeinschafstraumes und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann murmelte er den Portalzauber und Ginny nickte verstehend. Sie schritten Hand in Hand durch das Portal. Dann schloss es sich hinter ihnen.

„Er ist noch nicht da" stellte Ginny fest. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde vor der Tür" sagte Remus, „Wie seit ihr hereingekommen? Gerade war der Raum noch leer."

„Berufsgeheimnis!" sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Nun, wie du meinst. Wie kannst du mir helfen?" fragte Remus.

„Professor..."

„Harry, wenn wir unter uns sind, nenn mich bitte Remus!"

„Ok, Remus. Ich kann mich verwandeln."

Er schaute Ginny ernst an, dann sagte er „Ich weiß von Minerva, dass du ein Animagustraining machst, das wird aber noch eine ganze Weile dauern."

„Du wirst Animagus?" fragte Ginny begeistert.

„Ja," lachte er über ihren Enthusiasmus, „möchtest du meine Form wissen?"

„Ja, bitte!" flehte sie ihn an.

„Da bin ich auch gespannt. McGonagall hat sich etwas zurückgehalten, so als hätte sie Zweifel."

„Meine Form ist ein Goldener Greif."

„Klasse" freute sich Ginny, doch aus Remus Augen schwand die Hoffnung. 

Er sagte: „Dann wirst du die Form wohl kaum meistern können, da du das Tier nicht studieren kannst."

„Hab Vertrauen Remus. Ich schaffe es. Aber eigentlich meinte ich gar nicht mein Animagustraining. Ich meinte meine Totem-Form." 

„Du kannst dich in dein Totem verwandeln?" fragte Ginny geschockt.

Anstatt zu antworten verwandelte sich Harry vor ihren entsetzten Augen in Wolf.

Ginny sprang entsetzt zurück und Remus verlor sichtlich die Fassung.

Harry ging langsam und ruhig auf Ginny zu. Sie fasste sich wieder und streichelte ihn sanft. Das entlockte wieder ein Knurren und sein Schwanz fing an zu wedeln.

Dann verwandelte er sich wieder zurück.

„Das ist wunderbar, Harry" sagte Remus sichtlich gerührt.

„Du hast mir schon oft geholfen und ich vertraue dir. Wenn du möchtest, werde ich die Vollmondnächte mit dir verbringen."

„Danke, ich nehme dein Angebot an. Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Sirius wäre stolz auf dich, Harry" antwortete Remus.

Ginny nahm seine Hand, sie sah die Traurigkeit kurz in seine Augen zurückkehren, aber sie machte schnell der Freude Platz. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Ich muss euch um etwas bitten. Bitte erzählt niemandem etwas davon und ich meine niemandem! Nichts von dem Totem und auch nicht, dass ich seine Form annehmen kann."

Sie nickten beide ernst. 

„Wir sehen uns Dienstag bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." verabschiedete sich Remus.

„Sag mal Harry, du kannst dich nicht zufällig auch in einen großen braunen Adler verwandeln?" fragte sie ihn, als sie an den Streit mit Ron zurückdachte.

Harry grinste nur ertappt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Könnte das vielleicht etwas damit zu tun haben, dass du Ron so schnell vergeben hast?" fragte sie schnippisch.

„Vielleicht könnte das so sein..." murmelte Harry lächelnd.

Dann verließen sie den Raum, so wie sie gekommen waren.


	13. Angriff auf Hogsmeade

Kapitel 13 - Angriff auf Hogsmeade 

Harry konnte den Montag nicht erwarten. Zwar hatte er wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, aber da Snape geradezu erträglich war, verlor das seinen Schrecken.

Der Tag verging schnell und so endete auch der Unterricht in Transfiguration.

Er blieb nach dem Unterricht wieder zurück und Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an. Er hatte ihnen den Grund dafür immer noch nicht verraten. Er formte nur mit seinem Mund das Wort „später" und sie gaben nach und gingen.

„Nun, zeigen sie mal, ob sie das behalten haben, was wir letzte Woche geübt haben." forderte sie ihn auf.

Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten und verformte seine Hände in Pfoten. McGonagall nickte anerkennend. Dann machte Harry plötzlich weiter und transformierte seine Arme und seine Beine und stand nun so schon auf allen vieren. McGonagall keuchte erschrocken.

Harry verwandelte sich zurück.

„Um so weit zu kommen, brauchen die meisten Monate, und nicht eine Woche, Mr. Potter. Wie haben sie das so schnell geschafft?"

„Übung" erwiderte er lakonisch und es war nicht mal gelogen. Er hatte festgestellt, das sich die Transformation nicht wirklich von der Totem-Verwandlung unterschied. Die Animagus-Transformation war nur etwas schwerer zu meistern, wahrscheinlich, weil die Hilfe der Totems fehlte. Das Prinzip ist jedenfalls das selbe. 

‚Du lernst schnell' meinte Wolke anerkennend. Harry sah dadurch seine Vermutung bestätigt.

„Ich möchte gern die komplette Transformation versuchen." sagte Harry.

„Hmm, sie wissen, dass das sehr anstrengend ist. Aber es wäre ohnehin der nächste Schritt gewesen." antwortete McGonagall.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er leerte seinen Geist, wie vor einer Meditation. Dann stellte er sich den Greif vor. Als er das Bild klar vor Augen hatte, stellte er sich vor, wie sich sein Körper verwandelte, erst Arme und Beine, dann der Körper und der Kopf, zum Schluss dachte er an die Flügel. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Körper schmerzhaft krümmte und nach vorn beugte. Er spürte seine Muskeln und seine Knochen wachsen. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Er sah seltsame Farben, zusätzlich zu den normalen. 

‚Du bist jetzt ein magisches Tier' sagte Wolke ‚du kannst gewissermaßen die Magie sehen'

McGonagall keuchte überrascht. 

„Sie haben es fast geschafft Potter!" sagte sie aufgeregt. Sie holte einen Spiegel hervor und er betrachtete sich. Er sah tatsächlich aus wie ein großer Löwe. Dann versuchte er, seine Flügel zu spreizen. Da erkannte er, was noch fehlte. Seine Flügel waren nur rudimentär vorhanden. Aber der Rest des Körpers war soweit in Ordnung.

„Verwandeln sie sich wieder zurück." forderte ihn McGonagall auf.

Harry konzentrierte sich und führte die Rückverwandlung durch. Es war ein sehr schmerzhafter Prozess und so stöhnte er auf, als er fertig war.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, an die Schmerzen gewöhnen sie sich. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt. Ihr Vater hat dafür drei Jahre benötigt und er war nicht mal ein magisches Tier. Das mit den Flügeln schaffen wir beim nächsten mal. Ach, eh ich es vergesse, der Direktor hat mich gebeten, das Training mit ihnen am Samstag fortzusetzen."

„Samstag, ist das nicht ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende?"

„Ja, aber meinen sie nicht auch, dass das Training wichtiger ist?" fragte ihn McGonagall mit ihrem ernsten durchdringenden Blick.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Ich komme." gab er missmutig zu verstehen.

Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut, mit Ginny und den anderen durch Hogsmeade zu streifen.

Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Dort wurde er schon von Ron, Hermine und Ginny erwartet.

„Nun, was will denn die McGonagall immer von dir? Musst du nachsitzen?" wollte Ron wissen. Ginny feixte in sich hinein.

„Och, das war nur Animagus-Training." winkte er lässig ab, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand weiter in der Nähe war.

Ron und Hermine bleib der Mund offen stehen. Hermine fasste sich als erste wieder.

„Welche Form hast du gewählt?" fragte sie ihn.

Er nickte Ginny unmerklich zu.

„Er ist ein Goldener Greif." sagte sie leise und freute sich über ihre Gesichter.

Ron fuhr sie an: „Du wusstest es?"

„Tja, manchmal erfährt man das eine oder andere, wenn man nicht grad mit Knutschen beschäftigt ist." gab sie schnippisch zurück. Harry sah sie warnend an.

Ron und Hermine sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden.

Dann fasste sich Ron wieder. „Das feiern wir mit einem Butterbier in Hogsmeade!"

„Daraus wird leider nichts. Ich soll Samstag mit McGonagall weiter üben. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir was mitbringen." sagte er betrübt.

„Dann gehen wir auch nicht." sagte Ginny fest entschlossen.

„Ich weiß deine Anteilnahme zu schätzen, Ginny, aber das ist Quatsch. Ich bin doch sowieso beschäftigt. Ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr geht." gab Harry zurück.

„Ok, dann bringen wir dir ein paar Süßigkeiten mit." sagte sie freundlich.

Am nächsten Tag stand endlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an. Gryffindor nahm an diesem Unterricht allein teil. Remus Lupin begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Hallo liebe Schüler. Wie ich gehört habe, seit ihr sehr weit fortgeschritten für euer Alter. Ihr hattet schon bestimmte gefährliche Magische Wesen und hattet sogar schon mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen Kontakt. Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört, dass es eine geheime Studiengruppe gegeben hat, die sich auf die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste spezialisiert hat." fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu. 

„Dieses Jahr werden wir uns auf Abwehrzauber, Schildzauber und wenn Zeit bleibt, auch einige Angriffzauber für Duelle konzentrieren."

Die Klasse klopfte begeistert auf die Tische.

Hermine flüsterte zu Ron und Harry: „Schildzauber sind sehr komplex. Das wird schwer."

„Kennt denn jemand schon Abwehr- oder Schildzauber?" fragte Remus.

Hermines Hand schoss wie üblich nach oben und diesmal auch Harrys.

„Miss Granger!"

„Also es gibt zum Beispiel den ‚Protego!'-Spruch. Dieser erzeugt einen Abwehr-Schild gegen Flüche. Diese werden vom Schild reflektiert." antwortete sie.

„Ja, sehr gut. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Dieser Schild hat, wie viele andere Schildzauber den Nachteil, dass sie nicht gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche wirken. Harry, beherrscht du diesen Zauber sicher?" Harry nickte. 

„Dann komm bitte nach vorn."

Harry stellte sich gegenüber Remus auf. 

„Ich zähle bis drei, dann führst du den Schildzauber aus. Anschließend werde ich dich mit dem ‚Rictustempra'-Fluch belegen. Die Wirkung kennst du. Es wird also nicht so schlimm, sollte dein Schild nicht halten."

Harry und Remus nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Eins. Zwei. Drei."

„PROTEGO!" ein rötlicher Schild baute sich vor Harry auf. Remus nickte.

„RICTUSTEMPRA!" rief Remus.

Der Fluch prallte wirkungslos vom Schild ab.

„Bravo, Harry. Du hast dich vorhin gemeldet. Kennst du weitere Abwehrzauber?"

„Nun, man kann Zaubersprüche direkt reflektieren zum Beispiel mit dem ‚DEFLECTO'-Spruch, außerdem kenne ich noch einen besseren Schild-Zauber." antwortete Harry nüchtern.

Remus' Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Der Deflecto-Spruch ist schon sehr komplexe Magie. Wir werden ihn später im Jahr noch behandeln. Beherrscht du diesen Spruch?"

Harry nickte. „Wieder bei drei?" fragte er lächelnd.

Remus nickte. „Du weißt, dass bei der direkten Abwehr das Timing sehr wichtige ist?"

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst."

„Also gut. Eins. Zwei. Drei. RICTUSTEMPRA!" schleuderte er den Fluch auf Harry.

Harry reagierte gelassen, aber schnell: „DEFLECTO!" rief er laut.

Sein Konterspruch traf den Rictustempra-Fluch und reflektierte ihn, genau zurück auf Remus. Dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen.

„Oops." sagte Harry, aber Remus lachte. „Das war großartig. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Nun, Harry, welchen Schildzauber kennst du noch? Soweit ich weiß, kennen nur einige wenige Spezialeinsatzkräfte der Auroren noch stärkere Schildzauber."

„Ich werde es ihnen zeigen Professor und Harry

 wenn sie gestatten, möchte ich sie widerlegen."

„Mich widerlegen? Inwiefern?"

„Nun, dieser Schild ist in der Lage die unverzeihlichen Flüche zu blocken."

„Das gibt es nicht. Und selbst wenn, wie willst du das widerlegen?"

„Sie könnten den Crucatius-Fluch auf mich anwenden." sagte Harry todernst. Die Klasse seufzte vor Schreck auf.

„Harry!" rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Unmöglich! Die Flüche sind nicht umsonst ‚unverzeihlich' und nie im Leben würde ich einen solch grausamen Fluch auf dich anwenden, Harry." sagte er blass.

„Professor, ich habe den Crucatius-Fluch schon mehrmals ertragen, ich weiß genau, was auf mich zukommt. Ich habe ihn mit dem Schild auch schon erfolgreich abgewehrt. Mir wird nichts passieren. Und ich gebe ihnen hiermit ausdrücklich meine Einwilligung, den Fluch zu Studienzwecken auf  mich anzuwenden. Damit handeln sie nicht strafbar. Fragen sie Professor Dumbledore, wenn sie zweifeln."

Das tat er allerdings. Er ging zum Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpulver und rief: „Albus Dumbledore." Sein Gesicht erschien im Kamin.

„Professor, ich behandle gerade Schildzauber und Harry verlangt, dass ich ihn mit dem Crucatius-Fluch belege." sagte er immer noch sichtlich entsetzt.

Dumbledore sagte nichts. Sein Gesicht verschwand und kurz darauf trat er durch das Kaminfeuer in den Klassenraum. Er ging auf Harry zu.

„Bist du dir sicher, Harry?" fragte er besorgt. Harry nickte entschlossen.

„Warum?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es kann und ich bin mir sicher, dass einige der besseren Schüler diesen Zauber lernen können. Sie werden aber nur auf ihn vertrauen, wenn sie sehen, wie wirkungsvoll er ist."

„Welchen Zauber willst du demonstrieren?" fragte er nach.

„Den Aegis-Schild." sagte Harry kurz.

Remus schaute fragend, doch Dumbledore zuckte zusammen.

„Ich habe einmal in einem alten Manuskript drüber gelesen. Niemand weiß mehr wie er ausgeführt wird. Aber, wenn du dir sicher bist, dann werde ich es gestatten. Ich möchte mir das mit ansehen. Remus!" sagte er.

Harry nickte und machte sich bereit. „Die gleiche Prozedur." sagte er.

Remus nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Eins. Zwei. Drei."

Die gesamte Klasse hielt den Atem an. Neville war leichenblass, er musste daran denken, dass seine Eltern so lange mit dem Fluch gefoltert wurden, dass sie letztendlich den Verstand verloren. Seitdem waren sie in St. Mungos, dem Hospital der Zauberer.

„AEGIS!" rief Harry und drehte sich mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab im Kreis. Um ihn herum baute sich der bläuliche Schild auf und bildete eine Halbkugel über ihm. Harry nickte Remus aufmunternd zu. Dieser fasste sich, konzentrierte sich und rief dann laut und mit fester Stimme „CRUCIO!" Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf Harry zu und wurde harmlos an Harrys Schild reflektiert und schlug in die Decke des Klasseraumes ein. Harry beendete den Zauber.

Erst war es mucksmäuschenstill, dann klatschte die Klasse begeistert.

Selbst Dumbledore klatschte anerkennend. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Harry. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor! Ich möchte, dass du mit Remus diesen Spruch nach dem Unterricht übst. Wenn er ihn beherrscht, kann er ihn der Klasse im zweiten Halbjahr beibringen. Dies ist sehr komplexe Magie, deshalb ist das Erlernen freiwillig. Ich hoffe aber, dass sich zumindest die ehemaligen Mitglieder von „Dumbledores Armee" damit befassen. 

Wir sehen schweren Zeiten entgegen, wie sich auch beim letzten Quidditch-Spiel gezeigt hat. Ich rechne sogar damit, dass die Schule von Voldemort angegriffen werden könnte, insbesondere, wenn Voldemort mitbekommt, wie stark sein gefürchtetster Gegner geworden ist." bei den letzten Worten sah er Harry ernst an. „Wie auch immer, ich möchte, dass jeder entsprechend seiner Fähigkeiten, bereit ist, sich und andere zu verteidigen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Dumbledore.

Nach diesem Fach, hatten sie Kräuterkunde. Anschließend gingen sie zum Mittag in die große Halle. Dort trafen sie natürlich auch auf Ginny und Harry setzte sich,  wie selbstverständlich neben sie.

Ron flüsterte ihr verschwörerisch zu: „Hast du schon gehört, Harry hat vorhin in Verteidigung einen Crucatius-Fluch geblockt. Er hat Lupin überredet, den Spruch auf ihn loszulassen und sich dann mit einem Schild geschützt."

Ginny wurde blass, dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen Fausthieb auf den Oberarm.

„Au! Wofür war das denn?" fragte er perplex.

„Dafür, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hast. Also wirklich. Ist dir die Bedrohung durch ‚Du-weißt-schon-wen' nicht genug, dass du nun die Lehrer anstiftest, dich mit unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu belegen?" antwortete sie ernsthaft besorgt.

Er schoss einen strafenden Blick auf Ron ab, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ähh... Ginny..." er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann versuchte er ihr die Gründe zu erklären, warum er es gemacht hatte. Sie wirkte zwar immer noch besorgt, gab sich damit aber zufrieden.

Der Rest der Woche verging wie im Flug. Sie besuchten zur Abwechslung mal Hagrid, der sich darüber sehr erfreut zeigte.

So kam schließlich das Wochenende. Harry verabschiedete morgens seine Freunde und wünschte ihnen einen schönen Hogsmeade-Tag.

Dann ging er zu McGonagall, um sein Animagustraining durchzuführen.

Sie erwartete ihn schon. 

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter."

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Dann lassen sie uns beginnen."

Harry verwandelte sich wieder und wieder. Beim dritten Versuch schaffte er es schließlich, sich komplett und ohne Fehler zu transformieren.

Als er sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, wendete sich McGonagall an ihn.

„Sie erstaunen mich zutiefst Mister Potter! So schnell hat das noch niemand geschafft. Nicht mal vier Wochen für die komplette Transformation. Gratuliere!"

Harry war ziemlich geschafft und ließ sich erst einmal auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Montag werden wir dann mit Hagrid in den Wald gehen. Dort werden sie lernen, ihren Tierkörper zu beherrschen." sagte sie erfreut.

„Warum haben wir ausgerechnet Samstag als Trainingstag ausgesucht?" murrte er. Es war nun schon Nachmittag, da sie zwischen den Verwandlungen Pausen eingelegt haben.

„Das hat mir Professor Dumbledore ausdrücklich gesagt, Mr. Potter." antwortete sie, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, er wollte mich nicht in Hogsmeade haben." murmelte er. Er sah, wie McGonagall zusammenzuckte. Da machte sich ein mieses Gefühl in seinem Magen breit.

Er stand plötzlich auf „Dumbledore!" rief er wütend.

Er murmelte den Portalzauber und schritt ohne zögern direkt in Dumbledores Büro.

Das Portal schloss sich direkt hinter ihm wieder. Er kochte vor Wut. In diesem Moment strahlte er wieder eine Aura der Autorität und der Macht aus, die seines gleichen suchte.

„Professor, warum haben sie mich aus Hogsmeade ferngehalten?" bellte er.

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen. Er sank in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Es gab Gerüchte, dass Todesser hinter dir her sind und ich befürchtete, dass sie dir in Hogsmeade auflauern würden." sagte er niedergeschlagen.

„Aber meine Freunde haben sie gehen lassen? Was ist, wenn er sie als Geiseln nimmt? Oder ihnen einfach etwas antut, nur um mich zu zerstören? Haben sie daran gedacht?" schrie er nun schon in den Raum. Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Sie haben mein Vertrauen schon letztes Jahr auf die Probe gestellt. Wenn meinen Freunden etwas passiert ist, dann haben sie den letzten Rest nun völlig verwirkt. Seien sie froh, dass wir auf der selben Seite stehen." sagte er jetzt mit einer eisigen Stimme, die Dumbledore einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Dann richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf das nächste Fenster und rief „REDUCTO". Es zerbarst mit einem Knall. Er steckte seinen Stab ein und sprang durch das offene Fenster hinaus. Dumbledore stürzte geschockt hinterher. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Harry in einen mächtigen Adler verwandelte und in Richtung Hogsmeade flog, so schnell ihn seine Flügel trugen. „Was habe ich nur getan?" fragte er sich.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro sprang auf und McGonagall stürzte völlig außer Atem hinein.

Dumbledore drehte sich langsam um. „Minerva, hattest du nicht gesagt, Harrys Animagus-Form wäre ein Greif?"

„Ja, Albus. Wieso fragst du?"

„Nun, Harry ist gerade aus dem Fenster gesprungen..." McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, „... und er verwandelte sich in einen Adler."

„Aber wie?" fragte McGonagall baff.

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen. Ich hoffe nur, dass nichts passiert." sagte er leise. Wie sehr sollte er sich irren.

Harry flog so schnell er konnte in Richtung Hogsmeade. Als er über dem Dorf war, konnte er Flüche aufblitzen sehen. Er sorgte sich und suchte fieberhaft nach seinen Freunden. Schließlich fand er sie. Sie waren von zehn Gestalten umzingelt, die schwarze Roben trugen und Masken. Todesser. Er sah, wie zwei Todesser Reduktor-Flüche auf Ron und Ginny abfeuerten. ‚Oh nein!' dachte er entsetzt und erinnerte sich schmerzhaft daran, wie Idira gestorben war. Kalte Wut machte sich in ihm breit.

Er hörte noch wie einer zu Hermine sagte: „Du willst mir nicht sagen, wo Potter ist? Gut. Dann werde ich dich mit dem Crucatius-Fluch bekannt machen." Hermine hatte sich schluchzend über Ron gebeugt und sah den Todesser mit Todesangst an. Harry stürzte sich furios in die Tiefe. Schon drei Meter über dem Boden verwandelte er sich zurück. Mit seiner flatternden schwarzen Robe, dem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck und den vor Wut lodernden leuchtend grünen Augen sah er aus wie ein Racheengel, der aus dem Himmel herabgestiegen ist. Die Todesser keuchten entsetzt. Noch bevor er den Boden erreichte hatte er schon den Zauberstab in der Hand und rief: „AEGIS!" Keinen Moment zu früh, denn der Todesser hatte derweil seine Drohung war gemacht und einen Crucatius-Fluch auf Hermine geschleudert.

Doch dank Harrys Schild prallte er zurück und traf einen anderen Todesser, der schreiend zu Boden ging. Hermine sah Harry ungläubig an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passierte.

Genau, wie damals auf dem Indianerfriedhof rief er dann: „Stupor maximus circumcurro!"

Alle zehn Todesser gingen zu Boden, doch Harry war noch nicht fertig.

Zweimal rief er „Enervate!" und belebte so die zwei Todesser wieder, die Ron und Ginny ausgeschaltet hatten. 

Die beiden waren so geschockt, dass sie sich nicht rührten.

Er sprach denjenigen an der Ron getroffen hatte: „Niemand wagt es, meine Freunde zu verletzten! Richte das Tom Riddle aus, der sich selbst Voldemort nennt." 

Seine Stimme kochte vor Wut

Hermine war blass und starr vor Schrecken. So hatte sie Harry noch nie gesehen. Er war sicher dann und wann mal wütend, doch meist verbarg er es vor den anderen. Außerdem schreckte er immer davor zurück, Gewalt gegen irgend jemand anzuwenden, selbst gegen Malfoy. Irgendetwas hatte ihn verändert. Es mussten seine Erlebnisse in Amerika sein, dachte sie sich. Bestimmt fühlte er sich durch diese Ereignisse hier daran erinnert. Seine Freundin war ja auch durch den Reduktor-Fluch umgekommen, erinnerte sie sich und sie dachte daran, wie er damals reagiert hatte. 

Harrys Augen leuchteten in einem unheimlichen Grün.

Plötzlich bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Die ganze Luft schien voller Energie zu sein. Sie bekam zum ersten Mal einen Eindruck von Harrys wirklicher Macht.

„Du hast es gewagt, meine Freundin anzugreifen. Sie bedeutet mir mehr, als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Dafür wirst du bezahlen." 

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sie erwartete das Schlimmste.

Plötzlich hörte er Ginny: „Harry, nicht..."

Er drehte sich zu Ginny. Seine Augen verloren ihre entsetzliche Härte und wurden sanft. Ginny sah furchtbar aus.

Hermine sah, wie die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe hoben. Einer rief „EXPILLIARMUS". Harry wurde getroffen und sein Stab fiel zu Boden, aber Harry wurde nicht umgeworfen, sondern stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Seine Augen wurden wieder hart.

Der andere Zauberer setzte zum Todesfluch an „AVADA..." aber bevor er den Fluch beenden konnte, riss Harry beide Arme hoch. Die Luft knisterte nur so vor Magie.

„REDUDTO!" rief Harry mit harter Stimme. Aus beiden Händen schoss ein heller Strahl und traf je einen Todesser. Diese klappten zusammen wie Taschenmesser und wurden zwanzig Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Sie regten sich nicht mehr.

Harry löschte seinen Schild und stürzte zu Ginny. „Ginny..."

Er sah, dass sie schwer verletzt war. „Ginny, du darfst mich jetzt nicht verlassen." Sie zuckte unter ihren Schmerzen. In ihrem Gesicht war keine Farbe mehr und ihre Augen wirkten leer.

„Bitte bleib wach. Halte durch. Ich brauche dich doch. Ich... Ich liebe dich." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, doch in ihren Augen war deutlich ihr Schmerz abzulesen. Harry reagierte. Er schloss die Augen, legte seine Hände auf ihre Stirn und auf ihren Bauch und konzentrierte sich. Er fühlte, wo ihre Verletzungen lagen. Sie waren fast so schlimm, wie bei Idira. Er gab alles. Er ließ seine Magie fließen und schenkte ihr seine eigene Lebensenergie. Er spürte, wie ihre Verletzungen heilten. Dann war es vollbracht.

Harry nahm die Hände herunter. Er war ausgelaugt und ihm war schwindlig von der Anstrengung.

„Harry," sagte sie leise, „du hast mich gerettet. Meintest du das gerade ernst, was du gesagt hast?"

„Ja," sagte er, denn er hatte in diesem Moment begriffen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, „ich liebe dich." Jetzt lächelte sie glücklich und ihr Lächeln erreichte auch ihre Augen. Er küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre Lippen.

„Aber ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen, etwas das noch nicht mal Ron und Hermine wissen. Später." sagte er ernst.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und verstand plötzlich, dass er eine sehr schwere Last mit sich herum trug. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. 

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ich habe meine Magie benutzt, dich zu heilen und ich habe meine Lebensenergie dazu eingesetzt. Es war fast zuviel für mich." antwortete er leise. Sie umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Danke. Du bist mein Held."

Dann kam Hermine zu ihnen rüber.

„Ron. Er..., er ist schwer verletzt." schluchzte sie tränenüberströmt, „kannst du ihm nicht helfen?"

Harrys Augen zeigten unendlich tiefe Trauer. 

‚Das überlebst du nicht' warnte ihn Wolke.

„Ich fürchte, das schaffe ich nicht mehr" antwortete er leise mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Bitte, du musst es versuchen" flehte sie ihn an „er ist alles, was ich habe."

Dann nickte Harry langsam. Er schaute Ginny an und umarmte sie noch einmal und küsste sie zärtlich. 

„Nein. Du schaffst das nicht." sagte Ginny erschrocken.

„Ich liebe dich! Aber ich muss es versuchen. Ron ist mein bester Freund und ich schulde es ihm. Außerdem ist er dein Bruder und ich könnte dir nie wieder in die Augen schauen, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens probieren würde."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie realisierte, was das bedeutete.

Dann erhob er sich und ging zu Ron, um die Heilungsprozedur zu wiederholen.

Ginny brach in Tränen aus. Hermine sah sie überrascht und fragend an.

„Was ist denn?" fragte sie Ginny verwundert.

„Weißt du was du gerade getan hast?" fragte sie schluchzend.

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf.

„Harry hat mich nicht nur mit seiner Magie geheilt. Er hat auch seine Lebensenergie benutzt, um mich zu retten. Er sagte, es wäre fast zuviel für ihn gewesen. Ich glaube, du hast gerade sein Leben gegen das von Ron getauscht." Dann brach sie weinend zusammen.

„Oh nein!" sagte Hermine entsetzt. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Ginny hielt sie fest.

„Nein. Lass ihn! Es war seine Entscheidung und ich respektiere sie. Vielleicht schafft er es ja auch." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Hermine umarmte ihre beste Freundin, um sie zu trösten. Dann erhoben sie sich und gingen zu Harry und Ron hinüber. Sie konnten sehen, wie die Farbe in Rons Gesicht zurückkehrte. Dann öffnete er die Augen und Harry ließ von ihm ab. Er drehte sich noch mal zu Ginny um und sie erschrak, als sie seine Augen sah. Sie waren völlig leer und ohne Energie. Der Funken, der sie sonst immer zum Leuchten gebracht hatte, war verschwunden. Das grün, das sonst seine Augen erfüllte war so weit verblasst, dass seine Augen fast in einem milchiges Grau erschienen.

In einer letzten Anstrengung hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und öffnete ein Portal nach Hogwarts, direkt in den Krankenflügel, dann brach er zusammen.

Ginny schrie auf „NEIN! HARRY!" und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Hermine fühlte nach seinem Puls. Er ging nur noch ganz schwach.

„Was ist mit ihm" fragte Ron verstört und noch sichtlich fertig, von seinen Verletzungen.

„Er hat seine Lebensenergie gegeben, um uns beide zu heilen" schluchzte Ginny.

„Kommt schnell. Er ist noch am Leben." sagte Hermine hektisch.

Ron hob ihn hoch und die drei stürzten durch das Portal.

Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, bekam fast einen Herzanfall, als sie aus dem Nichts in ihr Krankenzimmer stürzten und fast noch einmal, als sie den leblosen Harry in Rons Armen sah.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie, während sie Harry auf ein Bett legten.

„Er hat seine Lebensenergie eingesetzt, um Ginny und mich zu heilen. Wir waren sehr schwer verletzt. Er muss sich zu sehr verausgabt haben." erklärte Ron sachlich die Lage. „Können sie ihm helfen?"

Sie sah die Schüler mit überraschten Augen an.

„Er hat euch geheilt? Das können nur wahre Heiler und solche gibt es nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht sicher, ob wir ihm helfen können."

Sie rannte zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein „Serverus Snape!"

„Ja" antwortete er kurz.

„Mister Potter wurde gerade hier angeliefert. Er ist bewusstlos und den Schilderungen seiner Freunde nach, hat er seine Lebensenergie benutzt, sie zu heilen. Haben sie etwas, dass ihm helfen könnte?"

„Mal überlegen. ..., ich komme sofort."

Dann warf sie ein zweites mal Flohpulver in den Kamin. „Albus Dumbledore"

„Ja, was gibt es" fragte er freundlich.

„Harry wurde gerade hergebracht, es geht ihm schlecht. Vielleicht kommen sie besser her, ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihm helfen können."

„Ich bin unterwegs."

Madam Pomfrey kehrte zu Harry zurück und fühlte nach seinem Puls und kontrollierte seine Pupillen und seine Atmung. Sie sagte ernst: „Ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört und ich weiß nicht, was wir tun können. Er atmet und hat noch Puls. Beides ist sehr schwach und seine Pupillen reagieren schon nicht mehr. Ich fürchte, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht, werden wir ihn verlieren."

Ginny setzte sich an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand. Tränen flossen ungehemmt aus ihren Augen und sie schluchzte leise.

Snape kam in das Krankenzimmer gestürzt und Dumbledore folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

„Was ist passiert?" fragten sie beide, wie aus einem Mund.

Hermine schilderte mit kurzen Worten den Angriff der Todesser, wie Harry als Adler vom Himmel gestürzt ist und sie vor den Todessern gerettet hatte. Alle, bis auf Dumbledore und Ginny schauten überrascht.

„Ja, er hat mich im Büro zur Rede gestellt und ist dann aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Im Fall hat er sich in den Adler verwandelt. Ich frag mich, wie er das gemacht hat, denn das ist nicht seine Animagus-Form." Snape zuckte wiederum zusammen, denn er wusste nichts von dem Training.

Ginny überlegte kurz, aber da die Lehrer es schon gesehen hatten, sah sie keinen Sinn darin, das Geheimnis zu bewahren.

„Das war seine Totem-Form, Adler" sagte sie leise. 

Dumbledore sog überrascht die Luft ein. „Er folgt einem Totem? Und er kann seine Form annehmen? Und nun stellt sich auch noch heraus, dass er ein Heiler ist. In ihm steckt wirklich mehr, als wir gedacht haben."

Snape fasste sich wieder.

Er kramte in der Tasche, die er mit gebracht hatte. „Hmm, mir fällt eigentlich nur der Pepperup-Trank ein. Er führt dem Körper einen Energieschub zu."

Er flößte Harry den Trank ein. Der Schluckreflex war zum Glück noch vorhanden, wenn auch nur schwach. Aber der Trank zeigte keine Wirkung.

Er probierte noch zwei andere Tränke aus, aber Harry reagierte nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht weiter." gab er niedergeschlagen auf. 

„Ich weiß auch keinen Rat. Echte Heiler gibt es schon lange nicht mehr." fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Sein Puls wird schwächer" sagte Ginny plötzlich.

Alle überlegten fieberhaft.

Plötzlich rief Hermine: „Professor Snape, haben sie noch etwas von dem Heiltrank, den Harry gebraut hat."

„Ja," sagte Snape nachdenklich „aber das ist ein Wundheiltrank. Ich bezweifle, dass er wirkt."

„Geben sie ihm den zu trinken. Einen Versuch ist es wert und sie haben gesehen, wie stark der Trank wirkt." Alle klammerten sich an diesen letzten Strohhalm, als Snape ihn den Trank einflößte. Es entstand diesmal kein Schaum und es war kein Zischen zu hören. Dafür glühte seine Haut kurz blau auf.

„Sein Puls stabilisiert sich." sagte Ginny aufgeregt. 

Plötzlich kam Fawkes, der Phönix-Vogel, durch das Fenster hinein geflogen.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett, hielt seinen Kopf über Harrys Mund und fing an zu weinen. Seine Tränen tropften in Harrys Mund und wieder schluckte Harry.

„Phönixtränen!" rief Dumbledore überrascht aus, „Das wir nicht an ihre heilende Wirkung gedacht haben."

Nach einer Weile hörte Fawkes auf und fing an sein Lied zu singen. Alle im Raum fühlten sich plötzlich kräftiger und voller Energie. Dann verließ Fawkes das Krankenzimmer wieder.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte Harry gründlich.

„Seine Atmung ist stabil und kräftig, genau wie sein Puls. Auch seine Pupillen reagieren wieder. Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass er sich wieder erholt."

„Danke, Professor Snape. Wären sie so freundlich, die Auroren zu verständigen? Und vielleicht könnten sie mit Minerva und Flitwick nach Hogsmeade fliegen, um zu sehen, ob noch weitere Schüler in Gefahr sind." sagte Dumbledore. Snape verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Dann sah er Harrys Freunde an.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich sie von diesem Bett bewegen kann. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, dass sie sich abwechseln. Und ich erwarte, dass sie an ihren Klassen teilnehmen." damit ging er.

„Gut, sie haben den Direktor gehört. Einer darf hier bleiben, der Rest, raus hier. Der Patient braucht Ruhe." sagte Madam Pomfrey ernst, nachdem sie Ron und Ginny kurz untersucht hatte und nichts weiter bei ihnen festgestellt hatte außer ein paar Prellungen.

„Unglaublich!" murmelte sie.

Ginny blieb natürlich als erste.

Und so wechselten sie sich Tag für Tag ab. Sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war, saß einer der drei an Harrys Bett. Nach zwei Wochen war er immer noch nicht wieder erwacht.


	14. Wiedersehen

Kapitel 14 - Wiedersehen 

Am zweiten Samstag nach dem Angriff saß Hermine gerade an Harrys Bett. Sie las in einem Buch. Ginny kam in das Krankenzimmer, um sie abzulösen.

Sie küsste Harry auf die Stirn und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Er bedeutet dir sehr viel, nicht wahr?" fragte Hermine verständnisvoll.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn aus tiefstem Herzen. Damals in der ersten Klasse, war ich einfach nur von seinem Ruhm angezogen. Der berühmte Harry Potter, der beste Freund meines Bruders, trotzdem wir arm und mittellos sind. Und dann hat er mich auch noch gerettet. Aber diese Verschossenheit habe ich überwunden. Dann haben wir uns angefreundet und ihr habt mich in eure Clique aufgenommen. Ich habe Harry kennen gelernt, wie er wirklich ist. Ich habe erkannt, dass ihm sein Ruhm nichts bedeutet, sondern, dass er ihm sogar zuwider ist. Ich habe verstanden, dass er sich nichts mehr wünscht, als ein normales Leben zu führen und Freunde und eine Familie zu haben. Ich habe seine Stärken und Schwächen gesehen. Letztes Jahr hat es mich dann richtig erwischt. Diesmal habe ich mich wirklich in ihn verliebt. 

Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, das zu verbergen, denn ich wollte ihn als Freund nicht verlieren. Außerdem war er ja hinter Cho her."

„Oh, Ginny." sagte Hermine sichtlich betroffen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, was ich für ihn empfinde, als er so überraschend wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich war so froh und so erleichtert. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit als er verschollen war solche Angst, dass ich nie die Gelegenheit haben würde ihm das zu sagen, dass es einfach aus mir herausgesprudelt ist."

„Und wie hat er reagiert?"

„Er war nicht sauer, wie ich eigentlich gedacht hatte. Schließlich hatte er mir ja klar gemacht, dass er sich nichts aus mir macht. Aber durch mein Geständnis war er scheinbar an seine Freundin Idira erinnert und seine Augen füllten sich mit Trauer. Als er sich etwas gefangen hatte, sagte er mir, dass er noch nicht wieder bereit für eine Beziehung ist. Das schmerzte mich sehr. Er schien das bemerkt zu haben. Er sagte mir dann, dass er mehr für mich empfindet, als nur Freundschaft, aber dass ich ihm Zeit geben müsste. Das hat mich mit Hoffnung erfüllt." wiederholte Ginny die damaligen Ereignisse. Im Groben hatte sie es ja ihren Freunden schon erzählt.

Hermines Augen strahlten vor Freude. „Das hat unseren schüchternen Helden sicherlich seinen ganzen Mut gekostet." lachte sie.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Ginnys Gesicht „Ja, er stellt sich furchtlos Basilisken, Riesenspinnen und selbst dem dunklen Lord, aber wenn er eine Frau ansprechen soll, bekommt er weiche Knie. Dennoch war ich überrascht, dass er überhaupt etwas für mich empfindet, nachdem er in den letzten Jahren kein Interesse gezeigt hat. Insbesondere, nachdem er erst Tage vorher Idira verloren hatte. Er hat es zwar noch nicht wirklich gesagt, aber ich glaube, sie hatte sogar etwas damit zu tun, dass er mit seine Gefühle so offen gestanden hat."

„Er war zwar hinter Cho her, aber nachdem er das überwunden hatte, hat er dich öfter und anders angesehen. Mir ist das schon während des letzten Schuljahres aufgefallen." sagte Hermine lächelnd; „Aber ich wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

„Ja, ich glaube, das hätte mich umgebracht." sagte Ginny.

„In Hogsmeade hat er endlich gesagt, dass er dich liebt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja das hat er und das war der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens. Deswegen ist es ja so unfair. Gerade hat er mir seine Liebe gestanden und macht mich glücklich, schon wird er mir wieder genommen. Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren, Hermine." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Hermine umarmte sie, um sie zu trösten.

Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch eine leise Stimme durchbrochen: „Da brauchst du keine Angst haben. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

Ginny löste sich ruckartig von Hermine. „Harry! Du bist erwacht." und sie umarmte ihn vorsichtig.

Dann kam Madam Pomfrey auf sie zugestürzt „Was ist das hier für ein Krach?... Harry, du bist endlich aufgewacht." 

Sie begann ihn schnurstracks zu untersuchen. Sie öffnete ungeniert sein Schlafanzugoberteil und untersuchte seinen Herzschlag und seine Lungentätigkeit.

Bei dem Anblick von Harrys durchtrainierten Oberkörper entfuhr Ginny ein „Wow!" Harry lief rot an.

Hermine klappte Ginny den Unterkiefer wieder hoch und sagte „Ja, da hast du dir einen hübschen Fisch an Land gezogen." Dann lachte sie. 

Nun wurde Ginny rot.

Madam Pomfrey ging dazwischen „Aber meine Damen ich darf doch bitten. Ich dachte, sie wären erwachsen." aber auch sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bloß gut, dass Ron nicht hier ist. Wenn er das mitbekommen hätte, dürfte ich wahrscheinlich gleich noch eine Woche hier bleiben." sagte Harry mit gespielter Furcht.

„Mach dir um Ron keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn." sagte Hermine.

„Weiß Ron es eigentlich schon?" fragte Harry.

„Weiß ich was schon?" fragte Ron, der gerade hereingekommen war und sich sichtlich freute, dass Harry wieder wach war.

„Dass Harry und ich jetzt offiziell ein Paar sind." sagte Ginny frei heraus. „Sind wir doch, oder Harry?" versicherte sie sich an Harry gewandt.

„Ja, sind wir." gab Harry mit strahlenden Augen zu. Ginny gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann fügte Harry hinzu: „Ich hätte es eigentlich nicht gern so offiziell gemacht, muss ich zugeben. Ich weiß schon eine Weile, was ich für Ginny empfinde, aber mir war klar, dass sie durch eine Beziehung mit mir zu einem Ziel für Voldemort werden würde. Sie hat mir allerdings klar gemacht, dass das kein Hindernis für sie wäre." Bei diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hand. „Doch ich hatte meine Zweifel daran. Aber durch den Angriff in Hogsmeade ist mir klar geworden, dass sie trotz alledem ein Ziel für Voldemort ist. Außerdem hat Voldemort schon gewonnen, wenn ich wegen ihm, meine Liebe aufgeben müsste." Ginny sah ihn glücklich und dankbar an.

Ron und Hermine schauten sehr ernst. Ron sah aus, als hätte er etwas einzuwenden, doch Hermine war schneller:

„Komm schon, Ron. Harry hat recht. Ginny ist bereits genau wie wir ein Ziel  für Voldemort. Da ändert ihre Beziehung nichts dran. Steh ihrem Glück nicht im Weg."

Ron war sichtlich baff, doch Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick.

„Nun, jetzt weiß ich es." brachte er stotternd hervor, sichtlich um Fassung ringend.

„Ich versuch mich damit abzufinden und akzeptiere es." fügte er hinzu.

 „Nun musst du nur noch fünf Weasleys und meine Mutter überzeugen." sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

„Fred und George werde ich schon überzeugen, schließlich habe ich ihnen auch geholfen und Bill und Charlie sehe ich nicht oft. Percy kann von mir aus im Dreieck springen, das lässt mich kalt." antwortete Harry.

„Nun, dann wird ich mal Mum eine Eule schicken. Sie wollte informiert werden, sobald du aufwachst. Sie möchte sich bei dir für unsere Rettung bedanken." sagte Ron nun wieder etwas fröhlicher. „Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist und danke, dass du uns gerettet hast."

„Jederzeit" sagte Harry ernst. Ron nickte ihm zu und verschwand in Richtung Eulerei.

„Wann kann ich hier raus?" fragte Harry an Madam Pomfrey gewandt.

„Wie fühlst du dich denn?"

„Als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen."

„Ich hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Also, du bist ausgeruht und ich kann keine Nachwirkungen feststellen. Wenn du mir versprichst, dich nicht zu überanstrengen und deine Freundin hier verspricht, auf dich aufzupassen, dann darfst du gleich gehen." sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry und Ginny nickten begeistert und auch Hermine freute sich überrascht.

Harry zog sich um, diesmal aber mit geschlossenen Vorhängen um das Bett, so dass die Mädchen ihn nicht sehen konnten.

Als er fertig war, kamen Hagrid, Remus und Dumbledore herein.

„Harry, ich freu mich so, dass es dir wieder gut geht." begrüßte ihn Hagrid freudig, „Ron hat mich auf dem Weg zur Eulerei getroffen und mir die Neuigkeiten berichtet. Ich habe Remus und Dumbledore eingesammelt und bin sofort hergeeilt. Reife Leistung, muss ich sagen, zehn Todesser auszuschalten. Ich wusste, du hast es in dir." Hagrid umarmte ihn kurz. „Ich muss aber gleich wieder weg. Euer Unterrichtsmaterial wartet auf mich." sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Auch Remus und Dumbledore beglückwünschten ihn zu seiner Genesung. Dumbledore wurde von Harry jedoch kühl und abweisend empfangen. Die anderen sahen sich überrascht an.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ich weiß, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich kann dir nur versprechen, in Zukunft offener zu dir zu sein, doch ich verstehe, wenn du deinen Glauben in mich verloren hast. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst." sagte Dumbledore ernst. Das fröhliche Funkeln, das sonst immer in seinen Augen zu sehen war, war erloschen.

Remus, Ginny und Hermine sahen Harry fragend an, nur Hermine konnte sich denken, worum es ging.

Harry hatte so viel von Dumbledore gehalten, er hatte stets zu ihm aufgesehen und Dumbledore hatte ihm oft geholfen. Es tat ihm leid, ihn so ehrlich leiden zu sehen und dennoch, er hatte sein Vertrauen einmal zu viel missbraucht.

„Sie haben einen großen Fehler gemacht, Professor. Wenn sie schon damit gerechnet haben, dass mir Voldemort in Hogsmeade auflauert, hätten sie auch erkennen müssen, das meine engsten Freunde dort in genauso großer Gefahr waren, wie ich. Ob sie es glauben oder nicht, aber wenn sie mir ihre Vermutung gesagt hätten, wäre ich freiwillig hier geblieben und meine Freunde sicher auch. Durch ihre fadenscheinige Täuschung hätten sie fast ihr Leben verloren." Die anderen zuckten bei seinen harten Worten zusammen. Er strahlte schon wieder unbewusst eine Macht und Stärke aus, die an keinem in dem Raum vorbeiging.

„Dennoch, sie haben mir schon oft geholfen und ohne sie wäre ich sicher nicht mehr am Leben. Ich weiß, dass sie alles tun würden, um Voldemort zu besiegen und dass ihnen das Wohl ihrer Schüler, ja der ganzen Zaubererschaft am Herzen liegt, aber ich warne sie zum letzten Mal, ich bin kein Bauer in ihrem Schachspiel sondern ein Mensch. Ich verzeihe ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen. Und wenn sie in Zukunft offen und ehrlich mit mir umgehen, dann werde ich auch weiter mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten, um Voldemort zu besiegen und Hogwarts zu beschützen. Aber mein Vertrauen haben sie einmal zu viel missbraucht. Sie werden nicht erwarten, dass ich das so einfach vergesse. Mein Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen, das wird sicher einige Zeit und vor allen Dingen einige Taten erfordern." sagte Harry todernst.

„Danke, Harry. Danke für dein Verständnis. Mehr, als deine Vergebung, konnte ich auch nicht erwarten und ich schwöre dir, ich werde nie wieder dein Vertrauen missbrauchen. Du hast heute mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein bewiesen, als die meisten Erwachsenen haben. Ich bin stolz auf dich." sagte Dumbledore und die Erleichterung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Professor Dumbldeore. Was ist mit den beiden Zauberern geschehen, die ich mit dem Reduktor-Fluch belegt habe?" fragte er niedergeschlagen. Ginny und Hermine sahen ihn kreidebleich an. Sie hatten die Ereignisse verdrängt, doch sie schienen an Harrys Gewissen zu nagen.

„Sie sind in Gewahrsam. Sie haben schwere Verletzungen erlitten, doch sie leben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Selbst wenn es anders gewesen wäre, du hast in Notwehr gehandelt." beruhigte Dumbledore ihn.

„Ich war so wütend. Ich hätte sei beinahe getötet. Wenn Ginny mich nicht aufgehalten hätte..."

„Das mag sein, aber du hast sie nicht getötet. Du hast ein gutes Herz, Harry. Du würdest einen Menschen nur töten, wenn es absolut nötig wäre und es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass du den Reduktor-Fluch ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt hast und dazu noch beide gleichzeitig?"

Harry nickte. Remus sah ihn erschreckt an und Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich sehr alt und ernst.

„Harry, du verfügst über Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe. Du musst lernen, diese zu beherrschen und dosiert einzusetzen. Solche Kräfte bringen eine große Verantwortung mit sich. Setze sie weise ein." 

Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Sag mal Harry, wen nimmst du eigentlich mit auf den Weihnachtsball?" versuchte Remus die Anspannung zu lösen.

Das traf Harry unerwartet. „Es gibt einen Ball?" fragte er perplex. Dann sah er Ginny an und seine Augen erstrahlten von innerem Feuer. „Ginny, möchtest du mit mir gehen?"

„Natürlich. Ich würde mit niemandem sonst gehen wollen."

„Gut. Aber ich brauche neue Sachen, ich fürchte mein alter Festumhang dürfte etwas zu kurz sein." bei diesen Worten grinste Ginny. Dann sah sie beschämt zu Boden, als wäre ihr grad etwas eingefallen, „und Ginny sicher auch." fügte Harry hinzu. Er konnte sich denken, dass Ginny etwas zum Anziehen brauchen würde, aber ihre Familie hatte kein Geld.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich habe alle Wochenenden abgesagt." gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Remus, wann ist das nächste mal Vollmond?" fragte Harry.

„Kommende Woche." antwortete Remus verblüfft, „Warum?"

„Ich hatte dir versprochen, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten, erinnerst du dich?" fragte Harry. Remus nickte. 

Doch Dumbledore warf ein: „Deine Ausbildung ist noch nicht weit genug fortgeschritten. Du musst erst noch deinen Körper richtig beherrschen lernen."

Harry ignorierte das erst einmal.

„Könntest du uns einen Gefallen tun, und Ginny und mich in die Winkelgasse begleiten, sagen wir nächsten Samstag? Wir könnten durch ein Portal reisen, so kann uns unterwegs nichts passieren und wir stehen unter Bewachung, falls uns zufällig jemand über den Weg läuft, der uns feindlich gesonnen ist." Remus nickte, wenn auch etwas verwirrt. „Wären sie damit einverstanden Professor Dumbledore?"

Er gab sich geschlagen.

„Nun noch mal auf den Vollmond zurückzukommen, Professor Dumbledore. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihm als Greif Gesellschaft zu leisten. Mein Totem Adler kennen sie ja bereits?" Dumbledore nickte.

„Nun, ich folge nicht nur einem Totem, sondern drei." Nun war Dumbledore sichtlich erschrocken. „Ich demonstriere ihnen meine zweite Form."

Und augenblicklich verwandelte er sich in einen großen schwarzen Wolf. Hermine und Dumbledore zuckten erschrocken zurück. In diesem Augenblick kam Ron herein. Er sah den Wolf vor Hermine und Ginny stehen und sprang zwischen sie und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Ginny drückte ihn schnell herunter und ging zu dem Wolf. Sie kraulte ihm das Fell und er wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Ron schaute sie fragend an, als ob er sie für verrückt hielt.

Harry knurrte Ron einmal böse an und fletschte die Zähne. Ron wurde kreideweiß und sprang erschrocken zurück. Ginny lachte sich halb tot und Hermine fiel mit ein.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Und wo ist Harry?" fragte er verblüfft.

Selbst Dumbledore konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Er bekam noch einen Schock, als Harry sich zurückverwandelte. Auch Harry lachte jetzt und Dumbledore und Remus schmunzelten.

„Siehst du, ich kann auf deine Schwester aufpassen. Ach ja, wo wir gerade dabei sind, du weißt doch, dass Hermine wie eine Schwester für mich ist, oder?" Ron nickte verwirrt.

„Wenn du ihr weh tust, dann beiß ich dir in deinen Allerwertesten, ist das klar?" fragte er todernst und Ron nickte wieder. Der Schock saß ihm offenbar immer noch in den Knochen. Als Harry anfing zu grinsen, entspannte er sich.

Harry sah nun fragend zu Dumbledore. „Also gut. Ich glaube dir, dass du so in der Lage bist, Remus zu helfen. Ich habe keine Einwände, wenn du ihm in den Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leistest. Und du und Ginny dürft mit seiner Begleitung in die Winkelgasse, wenn er zustimmt."

Remus gab freudig seine Zustimmung und so war alles perfekt gemacht.

Sie verließen den Krankenflügel und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort wurden sie fröhlich von den anderen Gryffindors begrüßt.

Am Sonntag schauten Molly und Arthur Weasley sowie Fred und George vorbei.

Molly umarmte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie alle bedankten sich bei ihm, dass er Ron und Ginny gerettet hat.

„Aber Mrs. Weasley, ich würde alles tun, um sie zu retten. Ron und Hermine sind wie Geschwister für mich und Ginny..." er schaute unsicher zu Ginny herüber „...ist seine Freundin" führte Ginny den Satz für ihn zu Ende und nahm seine Hand.

Arthur schaute überrascht und Molly umarmte Harry glücklich „Ich hab es immer gewusst."

„Mr. Weasley, ich hoffe, sie haben nichts dagegen." sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Bitte nenn mich Arthur. Du gehörst jetzt erst recht zu unserer Familie, Harry. Wenn Ginny glücklich ist, warum sollte ich dann etwas dagegen haben."

Fred und George sahen jedoch eher aus, als würden sie Harry den Hals umdrehen wollen.

Als Ginny ihre Blicke bemerkte stellte sie sich kampfeslustig vor Harry und Ron hielt Fred und George fest. 

„Ich würde Harry keinen Ärger machen an eurer Stelle, sonst beißt er euch in den Hintern." sagte er todernst. 

Das warf sie völlig aus der Bahn und Ginny und Hermine fingen an zu kichern. Molly hatte auch die Anspannung der Zwillinge bemerkt: „Fred und George Weasley. Akzeptiert, dass eure Schwester erwachsen wird! Sie und nicht ihr entscheidet, wem sie ihr Herz schenkt. Seid froh, dass es Harry ist, denn ich bezweifle, dass es einen ehrlicheren und besseren Menschen gibt. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu ihm und das solltet ihr auch haben. Schließlich ward ihr bisher auch immer seine Freunde oder."

Sie sahen sich hilflos an. 

„Also Fred, sie hat zweifellos einen Punkt, ich würde zwar Gin nicht als erwachsen bezeichnen..." sagte George

„aber er ist ein ehrlicher und vertrauenswürdiger Kerl..." fuhr Fred fort

„...und es hätte auch ein schlimmerer sein können..." jetzt wieder George

„...und unser Freund ist er auch...."

„...und wir schulden ihm etwas, dass er uns das Geld für unseren Joke-Shop geschenkt hat..."

hier entgleiste Molly das Gesicht „Was?"

„...also eigentlich haben wir nichts dagegen..." fuhr Fred ungerührt fort,

„...aber wehe, wenn du ihr weh tust, dann gnade dir Gott." Beendeten beide synchron ihre Rede. Harry und Ginny waren erleichtert.

„Was sollte das mit dem beißen nun bedeuten?" fragte Fred.

Ginny trat beiseite und Harry verwandelte sich in den Wolf.

George und Fred zuckten zurück. Um den Moment richtig auszukosten knurrte er sie böse an und fletschte die Zähne. Fred und George verließ jegliche Gesichtsfarbe und Molly schien der Ohnmacht nahe. Diesmal war Ron derjenige der lachte, obwohl er sich gestern noch in der selben Situation befunden hatte. Harry verwandelte sich zurück. ‚Die haben die Hose voll' lachte Wolf.

„Ein Animagus!" rief Fred entzückt. „Und was für einer!" fügte George hinzu.

Harry vergewisserte sich, dass wirklich niemand fremder in der Nähe war.

„Animagus ja. Aber Wolf, nein" sagte er cool.

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Fred perplex.

„Wollt ihr meine Animagusform sehen?"

Ginny und Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an. „Du lernst doch erst seit vier Wochen. Noch niemand hat seine Ausbildung unter sechs Monaten abgeschlossen!" sagte Hermine perplex.

Harry lächelte verschmitzt. Er gab Ginny einen Kuss. Fred und George zuckten schon wieder in Richtung Harry doch der drehte sich um und drohte ihnen mit dem Zeigefinger. Molly und Arthur waren sprachlos.

Harry konzentrierte sich und führte seine Transformation durch. Als Löwe war er noch wesentlich größer als in seiner Wolf-Form. Er hatte auch als Löwe seine grünen Augen und sie strahlten verschmitzt.

Wieder wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Zwillinge und als er ein schauriges Brüllen ertönen ließ schlossen sich Hermine, Ginny und Ron an.

„Ein Löwe!" riefen Fred und George aus. 

„Ähhh... das ist kein Löwe" sagte Ron unsicher.

Er entfaltete seine beeindruckenden Flügel, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Ein Greif!" rief Arthur überrascht aus.

Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Er war sichtlich geschafft.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ja, die Animagus-Transformation ist nur wesentlich anstrengender als die andere. Ich muss dass noch üben, dann wird es besser. Und fliegen kann ich auch noch nicht. Mein Training ist also noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen." sagte er.

Plötzlich trat Dumbledore in den Raum. Er sah ihre bleichen Gesichter und Harrys Grinsen.

„Ich dachte ich hätte etwas gehört" sagte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, „Das hat sich verdächtig nach einem Löwen angehört. Du kannst mir nicht manchmal etwas dazu sagen, Harry" fragte er fröhlich.

„Nun, ich habe ihnen den Wolf und meine Animagustransformation gezeigt." sagte er bescheiden.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Du beherrscht die Transformation bereits vollständig?" fragte er beeindruckt.

Harry nickte.

„Könntest du mir das mal vorführen, oder strengt es dich zu sehr an?"

„Ich schaff das schon." sagte er sicher.

Und er verwandelte sich erneut. Diesmal schlug er sogar mit den Flügeln, um es mal auszuprobieren. Er erhob sich dabei mit dem Oberkörper in die Luft, aber es machte so viel Wind in dem Raum, dass es alles durcheinanderwirbelte, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war.

Da ließ er es lieber bleiben und verwandelte sich zurück. Die Frisuren der Frauen waren etwas durcheinandergeraten.

Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. „Morgen wirst du mit dem Flugtraining beginnen?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Ich möchte euch bitten, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was Harry euch gezeigt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, das sein Vertrauen in euch gerechtfertigt ist. Das Ministerium weiß, dass Harry ein Animagus ist, aber er hat Erlaubnis, mit der Registrierung zu warten, bis er die Schule verlässt, oder Voldemort endgültig besiegt ist. So lange bleibt seine Fähigkeit inoffiziell. Für Totem-Transformationen gibt es keine Gesetze bei uns und so weiß das Ministerium auch nichts davon."

Als alle ihre Zustimmung bekundet hatten, ging Dumbledore.

Harry nahm wieder Ginnys Hand.

‚Warte mal ab, was die für Augen machen, wenn sie dich in meiner Gestalt sehen' scherzte Wolke.

‚Was ist deine Gestalt' hakte er nach.

‚Noch nicht, junger Freund, noch nicht.'

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Fred und George gingen ein paar Freunde besuchen und wollten natürlich auch ein paar ihrer neuesten Scherzartikel unters Volk bringen.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich zu einem Spaziergang zurückgezogen.

Irgendwann sagte Ginny:

„Mum, Harry hat mich zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen!"

Molly freute sich sichtlich.

Doch als sie dann fragte, ob sie schon wüsste was sie anziehen würde, schaute Ginny verlegen zu Boden.

„Harry wollte mit mir einkaufen gehen." sagte sie leise.

Molly sah hilfesuchend zu Arthur. Harry konnte das nicht mitansehen. Er berührte Ginny sanft mit dem Zeigefinger an der Schulter und murmelte leise: „Stupor!" sie sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Molly und Arthur schauten ihn entsetzt an.

„Bleibt bitte ruhig, ich wecke sie gleich wieder auf. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass sie das mitbekommt." Sie nickten ihm zu.

„Erstens: Ich dulde jetzt keinen Widerspruch!" sagte er bestimmt. Molly und Arthur sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ich werde Ginnys Kleider bezahlen."

Molly wollte dagegen aufbegehren.

Harry sagte nur trocken: „Siehe ‚Erstens'"

„Aber..." Molly ließ nicht locker.

„Kein Aber!" fuhr Harry dazwischen. Er strahlte wieder seine Aura aus.

„Ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan und ich schulde es euch einfach. Außerdem liebe ich Ginny und ich möchte es einfach für sie tun. Sie soll glücklich mit mir sein und einen schönen Abend verbringen. Außerdem kann ich es mir leisten. Mein Vater hat mir genug Geld hinterlassen und Sirius hat mir auch sein Vermögen vererbt. Wenn ich volljährig bin, erbe ich das Anwesen der Potters und das Haus von Sirius. Und nicht zuletzt suche ich noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Ginny."

Arthur und Molly gaben sich geschlagen.

„Ich möchte aber, dass ihr Ginny sagt, dass ihr die Sachen bezahlt. Ich kläre das mit Madam Malkin und ihr werdet Ginny klarmachen, dass das Geld keine Rolle spielt. Ach und noch etwas. Ich möchte, dass ihr Ron auch einen Umhang auf meine Kosten schickt, vielleicht als vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk. Geht das in Ordnung?"

Arthur und Molly war das sichtlich peinlich, aber irgendwie kamen sie nicht gegen Harry an.

Er sagte, jetzt viel versöhnlicher, „Ihr wisst gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet."

Molly umarmte ihn, „Wir wollen doch auch, dass Ginny und Ron glücklich sind, es ist nur nicht so leicht."

„Molly ich verstehe das. Aber wenn ich Gin oder euch eine Freude machen kann, dann akzeptiert es einfach, wenn ich es tue. Ihr habt selbst gesagt, wir sind eine Familie."

Molly und Arthur schauten sichtlich gerührt.

„Ich werde Ginny jetzt aufwecken." Sie nickten.

Er nahm sie wieder zärtlich in den Arm und murmelte „Enervate" und sie erwachte verstört.

„Hi mein Schatz, du bist ohnmächtig geworden." sagte er liebevoll. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie nickte und er küsste ihr sanft auf die Stirn.

„Arthur und ich haben beschlossen, dass eine neue Festrobe für dich schon längst überfällig ist. Du gehst mit Harry einkaufen zu Madam Malkin's und wir bezahlen das dann."

„Aber, Mum, das geht doch..."

„Papperlapapp, keine Widerrede." sagte sie stur, „Arthur hat eine Gratifikation bekommen und du wirst dir ein schönes Kleid aussuchen. Einverstanden?"

Ginnys Augen leuchteten vor Glück. Sie nickte gerührt.

Etwas später verabschiedeten sich Arthur und Molly.

Und so ging auch der Sonntag irgendwann zu Ende.

Harry nahm Montag wieder am Unterricht teil und führte nun mit McGonagall und Hagrid endlich das Animagustraining weiter.

Hagrid führte sie auf eine geräumige Lichtung, die von hohen Bäumen umgeben war, so dass sie ungestört waren. Die Lichtung lag ein ganzes Stück im Wald drin.

„So, Harry, nun zeig mal, was du kannst" sagte Hagrid vergnügt. McGonagall bedachte ihn mit einem missbilligendem Blick, nickte Harry aber bestätigend zu.

Harry verwandelte sich in den Greifen. Hagrid war überrascht.

Harry empfand die Transformation schon als wesentlich weniger unangenehm, als sonst.

Er schaute McGonagall fragend an.

„Nun würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie versuchen zu fliegen. Der Adler hat ihnen sicherlich schon gezeigt, wie es geht." sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Harry trabte locker los und begann mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Sekunden später war er in der Luft. Dann ging er in einen Gleitflug über und gewann an Höhe.

‚Das Fliegen als Greif ist viel einfacher, als das als Adler und fast genau so anmutig'.

‚Das liegt daran, dass der Greif durch seine magischen Eigenschaften unterstützt wird.' klärte ihn Adler auf.

‚Kann ich eigentlich auch jemanden auf dem Rücken mitnehmen?' fragte er.

‚Ja. Ein Greif kann große Lasten tragen, nicht ganz so gut, wie ein Phönix, aber dennoch beeindruckend. Es sollte keine Probleme geben, wenn dich jemand „Reitet"' erklärte er.

McGonagall winkte ihn herunter und Harry landete. Beide Lehrer waren sichtlich beeindruckt. Harry verwandelte sich zurück.

„Ich würde sagen, damit ist ihr Training beendet. Wenn sie die Verwandlung von Zeit zu Zeit durchführen, gewöhnen sie sich an die Veränderung und die Schmerzen werden verschwinden. Sie können das nach jeder Transfigurationsstunde machen."

Dann kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück.


	15. Der Weihnachtsball

Kapitel 15 - Der Weihnachtsball 

Dienstag und Mittwoch leistete Harry Remus wie versprochen Gesellschaft. Sie zogen sich durch den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide in die Heulende Hütte zurück und bevor die Nacht anbrach verwandelte sich Harry in den Wolf. Kurz darauf begann die Werwolf-Transformation von Remus.

Im ersten Moment griff Remus Harry an. Harry holte sich zwar eine blutige Nase und ein paar Kratzer, aber er konnte den Angriff abwehren. Harry knurrte einmal kurz und dann gab der Werwolf Ruhe. Sie kuschelten sich auf den Boden und schliefen die Nacht ruhig durch.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sich Remus schon zurückverwandelt und er kraute sein Fell. Dann wandelte sich auch Harry wieder zurück und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss. „Entschuldige bitte meinen Angriff heut nacht. Dein Geruch war so ungewohnt. Es wird nicht wieder passieren" sagte Remus ernst.

Harry klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Problem."

Harry ging duschen und wartete dann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Rest seiner Clique. Sie begrüßten ihn fröhlich und Ginny natürlich mit einem Kuss.

Ginny sah fragend auf seine Arme, als sie die Kratzer bemerkte.

„Ach das, ist halb so wild" winkte er ab. Er legte eine Hand auf die Kratzer und konzentrierte sich kurz. Als er sie wieder wegnahm, waren dir Kratzer verheilt.

„Harry Potter, gibt es irgendetwas, das du nicht kannst?" fragte sie scherzend.

„Mit Sicherheit. Jeden Tag wache ich auf und verstehe mehr von dem Wissen, das mir die Alten eingepflanzt haben, aber ein Ende ist noch nicht abzusehen. Ich weiß nur eins. Ich bin nicht allwissend und auch nicht allmächtig." sagte er bescheiden.

Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand frühstücken.

Unterwegs trafen sie Draco, der Hand in Hand mit Pansy Parkinson ging, einer Sechstklässlerin aus Slytherin. Draco hielt sich zurück, aber Pansy maulte: „Ach sieh an, Potter mit seiner kleinen Freundin. Hast wohl nichts besseres gefunden, als diesen ärmlichen sommersprossigen Rotschopf, Potter?"

Ginny wollte sich auf sie stürzen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück. 

„Ich staune, dass Draco sich mit dir abgibt Pansy. Ich weiß dass er einen guten Geschmack hat..." Draco schaute überrascht „...und ich meine, du bist nicht hässlich, aber dein Aussehen schmeichelt deinem Charakter und würde dein Aussehen deinem Charakter entsprechen, würde dich nicht mal Goyle anschauen." sagte er locker.

Pansy schaute ihn nur verwirrt an, sie hatte nur verstanden, dass Harry gesagt hatte, sie würde gut aussehen, kapierte aber nicht warum Ginny lachte.

„Was lachst du so? Hast du nicht gehört, dein Freund hier findet, dass ich gut aussehe. Warum lachst du?" blaffte sie Ginny an.

„Oh, mir ist grad so." antwortete sie grinsend.

Draco schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, nickte Harry zu und zog Pansy mit sich zum Slytherin-Tisch.

„Ist die so blöd, oder tut die nur so?" fragte Ginny.

„Sie ist." Damit setzte sich Harry neben Ginny an den Tisch zum Frühstück.

Harry freute sich die ganze Woche auf den Einkauf in London.

Und so verging die Woche rasend schnell. 

Samstag morgen traf er sich mit Ginny und Remus im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sie öffneten ein Portal in die Winkelgasse.

Harry hatte relativ schnell gefunden, was er an Roben und Festkleidung brauchte, und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Ginny gefallen würden. Ginny suchte noch und Harry nahm Madam Malkin beiseite. 

„Ich bezahle für Miss Weasley, Frau Malkin. Ich möchte, dass sich Ginny für das Kleid entscheidet, was ihr am besten gefällt, egal was es kostet. Sie wird aber auf den Preis achten wollen, also am besten verschweigen sie ihr diesen und sagen, das wäre geregelt, oder so. Belasten sie das meinem Gringotts-Konto zusammen mit dem Betrag für meine Sachen. Geht das?"

„Selbstverständlich, es ist mir eine Ehre Mister Potter."

„Danke sehr und sie soll sich ruhig Zeit lassen, ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

Er teilte Remus mit wohin er gehen würde und dass er noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen müsste. Eine Stunde später war er wieder da. Ginny war gerade fertig geworden.

„Na, hast du etwas gefunden, das dir gefällt?"

„Ja, aber ich mache mir Sorgen, dass es zu teuer war. Madam Malkin wollte mir partout den Preis nicht sagen." sagte sie unsicher, „Aber es ist einfach himmlisch und ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen" beruhigte er sie.

Er ging noch mal zu Madam Malkin, um seine Sachen abzuholen. Sie zeigte ihm die Rechnung und er überflog sie kurz. Er fand, dass es nicht zu viel war und unterzeichnete ruhigen Gewissens.

Dann gönnten sie sich noch ein Eis bevor sie durch ein Portal zurückreisten.

Ginny strahlte den ganzen Tag vor Freude.

Harry nahm seine Geschenke, die er geschrumpft hatte und packte sie in seine Truhe.

Die restlichen Tage bis Weihnachten verflogen regelrecht. Die Schüler schrieben ein paar Arbeiten oder hatten praktische Tests, aber bei allem hatte Harry ein gutes Gefühl. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Ginny und stellte fest, dass sie fast genauso viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, wie Hermine und dass sie, wenn man ihr Jahr Rückstand berücksichtige, genauso viel wusste. Nur hielt sich Ginny mehr im Hintergrund mit ihrem Wissen und gab es nur Preis, wenn man sie direkt fragte, oder wenn es die Situation erforderte.

Jedenfalls hatte Harry durch seine Beziehung zu Ginny mehr als genug Motivation zum Lernen. Auch Ron verbrachte durch Hermine mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek und auch seine Noten profitierten davon. 

Das einzige, was bei Ginny die Stimmung etwas drückte, war, dass nach den Weihnachtsferien das Quidditchtraining weiterging und es standen noch zwei Spiele an.

Das allein war ja ein Grund zur Freude, aber Ginnys Besen war beim letzten Spiel zerstört worden und die Schulbesen taugten nicht wirklich etwas. Harry beruhigte sie etwas und meinte, es würde sich schon eine Lösung finden. Zur Not könnte sie ja seinen Feuerblitz nehmen. Das hob ihre Stimmung etwas. 

Schließlich war es Heiligabend und der Tag des diesjährigen Weihnachtsballes. Bevor Ginny und Hermine sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedeten, hielt Harry Ginny zurück. 

„Ich möchte dir etwas schenken, Ginny. Es ist sozusagen ein Vor-Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich denke, du könntest es schon heut Abend gebrauchen, also gebe ich es dir schon jetzt." Er übereichte ihr ein kleines schmales Päckchen.

Sie strahlte ihn freudig an und packte es aus. Darin befand sich eine feingliedrige Silberkette mit einem kleinen herzförmigen Anhänger, der glitzerte und funkelte, als wäre er aus Sternenlicht geformt.

Sie freute sich sichtlich über das Geschenk, umarmte ihn und schenkte ihm einen Kuss „Sie ist wunderschön, Harry." 

Dann ging sie mit Hermine in die Mädchenunterkünfte und Ron und Harry in ihre. Plötzlich flatterte eine Eule in ihr Zimmer warf ein Päckchen ab und flog wieder davon. Auf dem Päckchen stand groß ‚Ron'.

Er öffnete es und freute sich tierisch über die nagelneue Festrobe, die seine Eltern ihm geschickt hatten. Sie war dunkelgrau gehalten und sah sehr elegant aus. Sie passte gut zu seinen roten Haaren.

Sie machten sich beide fertig. Harrys Kleidung bestand aus einem Anzug in schwarzer Seide und einem weißen Hemd dazu. Komplettiert wurde sein Gewand durch einen dunkelgrünen Umhang der im Licht etwas schillerte, ebenfalls aus Seide. Er schaffte es sogar, seine Haare etwas zu bändigen. Er hoffte, dass er Ginny gefallen würde.

Ron sah sehr elegant aus in seiner neuen Robe, fand Harry. Er würde Hermine gefallen, dachte er so bei sich. 

„Ich würde mich vorsehen. Hermine könnte dich glatt zum Astronomieturm schleifen, ohne dass du einen Fuß in die große Halle setzt." scherzte er.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich hier bin, um dazwischen zu gehen, denn so wie du aussiehst, wird dich Ginny gleich auf der Stelle vernaschen wollen." gab er zurück 

„Versuch es doch" sagte Harry und er knurrte, wie er es als Wolf tat und zu seiner Überraschung hörte es sich täuschend echt an. Ron zuckte überrascht zurück.

„Schon gut", gab Ron klein bei.

Dann gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um auf ihre Herzensdamen zu warten. Als Hermine dann herunter kam verschlug es beiden die Sprache. Sie hatte ein dunkelrotes Kleid an, das deutlich ihrer schlanken Figur schmeichelte. Sie hatte ihre Haare wieder hochgesteckt, wie schon im vierten Jahr und sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Ron gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm ihren Arm. Als Ginny dann die Treppe herunterschritt, schien für Harry die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Sie hatte ein silbergraues glänzendes Kleid an. Es hatte hauchdünne Träger über den Schultern, Schultern und Arme waren frei und es war relativ tief ausgeschnitten. Sie trug Harrys Kette dazu, sie passte hervorragend zu dem Kleid. Ihre langen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt und leicht gewellt. Das Kleid zeigte deutlich Ginnys gut entwickelten weiblichen Rundungen. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus. 

‚Irgendetwas muss mir in den letzten Jahren entgangen sein' dachte er sich bei ihrem Anblick.

Ginny war andersherum genauso beeindruckt von Harrys Aussehen, aber sie hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle. Sie ging zu ihm herüber, klappte seinen Unterkiefer wieder hoch und gab ihm einen sinnlichen Kuss. Das riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung. Er hielt ihr galant seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Ron warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, aber er hätte auch mit dem Kopf durch die Wand rennen können. Harry ignorierte das gelassen und gab sich völlig diesem Augenblick hin.

Schließlich gingen sie in die große Halle.

Diesmal tanzten sie einen großen Teil des Abends, jeder vom Zauber seines Partners eingenommen. Sie vergnügten sich bei Butterbier, gutem Essen und schöner Musik. 

Später am Abend nahm Ginny Harry beiseite. Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Harry, du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde und ich bin sehr glücklich, wie es mit uns beiden läuft. Aber du wolltest mir noch etwas sagen und ich weiß, dass es etwas ist, was dich sehr bedrückt. Selbst Ron und Hermine haben bemerkt, dass du seit dem letzten Jahr nicht mehr du selbst bist. Ich möchte gern wissen, was es ist. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es mir irgendwann von selbst sagen."

Harry schluckte.

„Ginny. Ich liebe dich und ich schwöre dir, dass ich nichts vor dir verbergen werde, auch wenn mir das manchmal schwer fallen wird. Du weißt, ich bin es gewohnt, meine Lasten allen zu tragen." sagte er bedrückt.

„Aber so funktioniert eine Beziehung nicht. Eine Beziehung heißt, sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen und Freude und auch Schmerz zu teilen, Harry."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich es dir erzählen werde. Die letzten Tage und Wochen waren so schön mit dir, dass ich sie damit nicht trüben wollte. Aber du hast recht, es ist Zeit, dass du es erfährst."

Harry nahm sie mit sich und sie suchten sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen.

Hermine und Ron sahen, dass sie sich zurückziehen wollten und als sie Ginnys und Harrys ernste Gesichter sahen, stellten sie sie zur Rede.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein. Ich muss mit Ginny nur etwas klären." sagte Harry ernst.

Ohne eine Widerrede abzuwarten, zog er sich mit Ginny zurück.

Ron sah Hermine fragend an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Als sie ein ruhiges Plätzchen gefunden hatten, begann Harry zu erzählen.

„Du erinnerst dich doch, dass wir im Ministerium eine Prophezeiung gesucht haben, Ginny."

„Ja, aber die ist nun verloren und wir haben nicht gehört, wovon sie handelt."

Harry sah sie ernst an und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er bedrückt war.

„Nein, die Prophezeiung ist nicht verloren. Dumbledore hat sie mir in der vollen Länge gezeigt."

Ginny keuchte überrascht auf. „Was wird in ihr gesagt?"

„Kurz gesagt, besagt die Prophezeiung, dass ich Voldemort den Untergang bringen kann. Aber sie sagt deutlich, dass am Ende nur einer von uns überleben kann."

Ginny wurde blass.

„Ich war verzweifelt, als ich das gehört hatte und ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich je einen Menschen töten könnte. Dann wurde mir klar, dass es meinen Tod bedeuten würde, wenn ich es nicht tun würde. Außerdem würdet ihr und eure Familien unter seiner Schreckensherrschaft leiden, wenn ich ihn nicht stoppen kann."

„Das ist ja grausam, Harry."

„Ja, das ist es. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Als ich mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt bin, habe ich erkannt, was du, Ron und Hermine mir bedeuten. Ich habe mir geschworen, alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um euch zu schützen. In Hogsmeade hätte ich fast versagt. Ich war so verzweifelt und so wütend, dass in mir irgendetwas durchgebrannt ist, genau wie damals als Idira gestorben ist. Ich war nur von dem Wunsch nach Rache erfüllt, ich wollte nur, dass diese Bastarde leiden, für das, was sie getan haben. Ich hätte sie fast umgebracht, Ginny. Doch damals habe ich im Affekt gehandelt. Aus Rache und Wut. Aber wenn ich daran denke, dass ich Voldemort ganz bewusst und gezielt umbringen soll, dreht sich mir der Magen um. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann und habe gleichzeitig Angst davor, was mit euch passiert, wenn ich es nicht kann." sagte er todernst und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du tun wirst, was richtig ist. Wenn du ihn umbringen musst, um ihn endgültig zu stoppen, dann können wir nichts daran ändern. Wenn er nicht stirbt, wird er immer und immer wieder die Menschen terrorisieren. Versuche daran zu denken. Wenn du ihn tatsächlich tötest, wird dir niemand einen Vorwurf machen. Ich weiß, dass Gewalt oder gar Mord gegen deine Natur ist. Wir werden das zusammen durchstehen. Das verspreche ich dir." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hasst du mich nicht dafür, wenn ich einen Menschen umbringe?"

„Nein. Irgendjemand muss es tun. Du weißt selbst, dass es der einzige Weg ist, ihn aufzuhalten. Wenn er nicht völlig vernichtet wird, kehrt er wieder zurück. Und ich liebe dich deswegen nicht weniger, im Gegenteil. Damit, dass du dir solche Gedanken darüber machst, beweist du, dass du ein Mensch mit einem Gewissen bist. Voldemort hat nichts anderes verdient. Er ist kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Ungeheuer. Du würdest nie jemanden töten, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Du trägst eine schwere Last und ich hoffe, es fällt dir etwas leichter, jetzt wo du dieses Wissen mit mir teilst, Harry."

Er lächelte leicht, „Ja das tut es. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann ihn auch töten, wenn es so weit ist, denn wenn nicht, bedeutet es unser aller Untergang."

„Harry, wenn es einer schafft, dann du. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Aber jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, darüber nachzudenken. Lass uns wieder rein gehen und den Abend gemeinsam genießen."

So gingen sie wieder in die Große Halle und schlossen sich wieder ihren Freunden an. 

Für alle war es ein sehr glücklicher und schöner Abend. Am Morgen würde es Geschenke geben und dann würden Harry, Ginny und Ron zu den Weasleys in den Fuchsbau reisen. Harry würde dort die erste Woche der Ferien verbringen und in der zweiten Woche nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dann würde er endlich mit Remus den Schildzauber üben. Hermine würde die Ferien bei ihren Eltern verbringen. Ron war zwar nicht so begeistert, Weihnachten ohne seine Hermine zu verbringen, aber er konnte auch schlecht Einwände hervorbringen. Dafür würde er sie in der zweiten Woche besuchen.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen warf Ron seinen besten Freund, wie üblich, zu einer sehr unchristlichen Zeit aus dem Bett mit dem Ruf: "Aufstehen! Es ist Weihnachten. Geschenke!"

Harry fügte sich seinem Schicksal und kroch aus den Federn.

Sie machten sich beide frisch, denn sie würden ihre Geschenke in diesem Jahr gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum öffnen.

Dann nahmen sie die Geschenke, die sie gekauft hatten und gingen hinunter. Zu ihrer Überraschung warteten die beiden Mädchen schon auf sie.

„Wir wussten, dass ihr es nicht erwarten konntet, eure Geschenke zu bekommen." lachte Ginny.

Harry antwortete mit einem Gähnen: „Das ist Ron's Schuld. Sonst schläft er bis in die Puppen, aber Weihnachten würde er am liebsten gar nicht ins Bett gehen." dann grinste er und fügte mit einem Blick auf Hermine hinzu „jedenfalls nicht ohne Begleitung" Hermine und Ron liefen rot an. Harry wusste genau, dass sie diesen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung noch nicht erreicht hatten. Hermine fasste sich schnell wieder und gab genauso grinsend zurück „Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen." 

Ron sagte entsetzt „Hermine!"

Jetzt lief Ginny rot an, aber Harry zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Zeit für die Geschenke!" rief er nun offensichtlich doch erwacht.

Hermine überreichte Ron ein langes Päckchen mit einer sehr eindeutigen Form, die sehr an einen Besen erinnerte. „Das ist von Fred, George und mir." sagte sie. Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann packte er das Paket aus. Es war ein Nimbus 2001, der beste Besen, den diese Firma herstellte. Er kam zwar nicht an Harrys Feuerblitz heran, aber war wesentlich besser, als Rons alter Besen. „Das... Das kann ich nicht annehmen Hermine."

„Doch, du wirst. Der Joke-Shop der Zwillinge lief dieses Jahr außerordentlich gut und ich hatte noch ein paar Ersparnisse dazugegeben. Nimm ihn und freu dich!"

Ron umarmte sie stürmisch und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn auszuprobieren.

Ginny schaute Ron etwas neidisch an. Harry übergab Ron ein Päckchen, in dem sich eine neue Schutzausrüstung für Quidditch befand. Das rundete für Ron das Weihnachtsgeschenk ab. Hermine bekam von Harry ein neues edles Schreibset, das aus einer silberfarbenen Feder, einem neuen Tintenfässchen und einer Rolle feinsten Pergaments bestand. Ron hatte Hermine ein Buch geschenkt, über das sie sich ebenfalls sehr freute.

Dann gaben Ron und Hermine Ginny ein Päckchen. Hermine zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern und meinte „Das nennt man Parallelität der Ereignisse." 

In dem Päckchen befand sich ebenfalls eine neue Schutzausrüstung für Quidditch.

Sie betrachtete das Geschenk mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge, da sie zwar keinen Besen hatte, aber andererseits nun nicht mehr die alte abgetragene Ausrüstung ihrer Brüder benutzen musste.

Nun war Harry an der Reihe, von Ron bekam er ein Sortiment Süßigkeiten, von Hermine ein Buch über das Leben als Animagus und von Ginny zwei Päckchen. In einem befand sich ein Buch über alte Magie und Totems. Es war offensichtlich sehr alt und dementsprechend wertvoll. „Ginny! Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Ich habe auch mit Fred und George zusammengelegt. Sie waren regelrecht begierig, dir etwas dazuzugeben." sagte sie schüchtern.

Im zweiten befand sich ein schöner Ring aus Silber in den auf der Innenseite ‚Forever Yours' eingraviert war. Harry war sichtlich gerührt, als er bemerkte, dass sich an Ginnys Hand ein Ebenbild seines Ringes befand. „Ginny, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Danke."

„Das ist noch kein Verlobungsring, Harry. Noch nicht." fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu.

„Ich hab auch noch etwas für dich." sagte er strahlend und holte ein kleines schmales Päckchen hervor.

„Aber du hast mir doch schon etwas geschenkt." sagte sie verwundert.

„Ja, aber das hier ist das eigentliche Geschenk." antwortete er schüchtern.

Ron und Hermine schauten neugierig. Sie packte es aus und darin befand sich eine Miniaturversion eines Rennbesens.

„Ein Modell eines Rennbesens!" rief sie freudig aus.

Harry lachte: „Das ist kein Modell, Ginny." Er strich mit seiner Hand darüber und sagte deutlich: „Engorgio!"

Ginny hielt plötzlich einen ausgewachsenen Rennbesen in der Hand.

„Das...Das...ist ja ein Feuerblitz." stotterte sie baff. Harry sah sie strahlend an und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte „Doch, du kannst ihn annehmen, Ginny. Ich schenke ihn dir von Herzen gerne und es würde mich sehr enttäuschen, wenn du ihn ablehnen würdest. Und ja, ich konnte mir das leisten, also keine Widerrede!"

Harry schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben und da sie dem nun nichts mehr hinzufügen konnte, schloss sie ihren halbgeöffneten Mund wieder.

Dann legte sie den Besen auf den Tisch und umarmte Harry herzlich. „Danke. Du bist der Größte." Dann bedankte sie sich noch mal bei Ron und Hermine.

Dann setzten sie sich und unterhielten sich noch etwas. Bis zum Frühstück war noch etwas Zeit. Ginny und Ron begutachteten gedankenverloren ihre Besen und fingen an über deren Daten zu fachsimpeln. Harry stellte zufrieden fest, dass Ron nicht neidisch auf Ginnys um Klassen besseren Besen war.

Harry und Hermine beobachteten die beiden amüsiert, wie so völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt schwebten und zwinkerten sich zu. Dann blätterte Harry durch Ginnys Buch und stellte fest, dass es sehr interessant war. Er würde sich später intensiv damit beschäftigen müssen. Auch Hermine blätterte mit leuchtenden Augen durch ihr Buch.

Dann gingen die vier frühstücken. Es war schon kaum noch ein Schüler da, die meisten waren schon abgereist.

Hermine wurde erst Mittag am Bahnhof erwartet und Harry konnte mit den anderen beiden direkt in den Fuchsbau reisen. So hatten sie nach dem Frühstück noch etwas Zeit, um ihre Besen auszuprobieren. Hermine saß einsam am Rande des Quidditch-Feldes während Ron, Harry und Ginny mit ihren neuen Besen um die Wette flogen. Da entschied Harry, dass es an der Zeit wäre, etwas auszuprobieren. Er sah sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass weit und breit niemand zu sehen war. Er landete neben Hermine und stellte seinen Besen ab.

„Möchtest du auch mal fliegen?" fragte er sie.

„Harry, du weißt doch, dass ich mit den Besen nicht klar komme." antwortete sie verlegen.

„Nun, du könntest auf meinem Rücken reiten, wenn ich mich in den Greif verwandle."

Hermine überlegte sichtlich, sagte dann aber „Ich weiß nicht. Ich trau mich nicht." sagte sie errötend.

Harry rief Ginny herunter.

„Ginny, ich wollte, dass Hermine auf meinem Rücken reitet, wenn ich ein Greif bin, und so mit uns zusammen den Himmel unsicher machen kann. Aber ich glaube, sie muss erst mal überzeugt werden, dass es sicher ist. Hast du Lust, es auszuprobieren?" Ginny nickte begeistert. „Und du wirst es versuchen, wenn alles klappt?" fragte sie Hermine. Sie nickte unsicher.

„Du musst dich direkt hinter meinen Kopf setzten, dann kannst du dich in der Mähne festhalten und lass deine Beine vor meinen Flügeln." sagte Harry.

Ginny nickte und Harry verwandelte sich und legte sich auf seinen Bauch nieder. So konnte Ginny bequem aufsteigen. Anschließend erhob sich Harry wieder, lief los und begann in sanften aber kräftigen Bewegungen mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Er erhob sich elegant in die Lüfte und schraubte sich nach oben.

Als er etwas Höhe erreicht hatte, ging er in einen schnellen Gleitflug über. Er merkte, dass es Ginny gefiel. Als er begann, ein paar scharfe Kurven zu fliegen und in einen leichten Sturzflug ging um knapp über dem Boden wieder hochzuziehen, jauchzte Ginny begeistert. Mit seinem übernatürlich starken Sehvermögen konnte er auch aus der großen Entfernung erkennen, dass Hermine sich bei diesem Manöver die Augen zu hielt. Er ließ sein Brüllen ertönen. Dann ging er in einen langsamen Sinkflug und führte direkt vor Hermine eine Punktlandung aus.

Ginny stieg ab und kraulte seine Mähne „Das war großartig." und an Hermine gewandt fuhr sie fort „Es ist viel angenehmer, als auf Thestrals zu reiten, viel ruhiger und viel eleganter. Das musst du unbedingt probieren."

Sie erhob sich unsicher, aber immerhin hatte es sie versprochen.

Sie sagte aber zu Harry „Ich probiere es, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, keine halsbrecherischen Manöver zu fliegen." Harry deutete ein Nicken an.

Hermine stieg auf. Als Harry losflog, war Hermine durch das heftige Flügelschlagen unwohl und fast schlecht uns sie krallte sich angstvoll in Harrys Mähne.

Harry knurrte mit Unbehagen. Als er in den Gleitflug überging und nur noch ab und an mit den Flügeln schlug, wurde der Flug sanft und Hermine entspannte sich sichtlich. Ginny war wieder mit ihrem Besen in der Luft und jagte Ron.

Hermine machte das Fliegen plötzlich Spaß und übermütig rief sie Harry zu: „Kannst du sie einholen?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit einem Feuerblitz mithalten konnte, der schaffte schließlich um die dreihundert km/h Spitze. 

Adler beruhigte ihn ‚Denk dran, du bist ein magisches Wesen. Da gelten andere Gesetze'

Harry knurrte zustimmend.

Hermine hielt sich fest und rief: „Dann mal los!"

Harry schlug wieder etwas heftiger mit den Flügeln, ging dabei höher. Dann legte er seine Flügel etwas an und stürzte sich Ginny und Ron hinterher.

‚Konzentrier dich auf die Geschwindigkeit, die du erreichen willst und lass deine Magie wirken!' forderte Adler ihn auf und Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Er unterstütze seinen Flug mit Magie und wurde immer schneller. Schließlich schoss er zwischen Ron und Ginny mit einem Brüllen hindurch. Sie hielten erschrocken inne. Harry ging in eine steile Kurve und flog zu ihnen zurück. Er reduzierte seine Geschwindigkeit, bis er vor ihnen mit einem sanften und gleichmäßigen Flügelschlagen in der Luft schwebte. Hermine lachte laut. Ron und Ginny sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ihr seid ja sooo langsam!" rief Hermine ihnen zu.

Ron schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr und deutete auf den Boden. Sie landeten.

Hermine stieg ab streichelte Harry kurz dass Fell und sagte lachend „Danke, mein Schmusekätzchen!"

Harry verwandelte sich zurück. Er war zwar durch sie körperliche und magische Anstrengung etwas ausgelaugt, aber zufrieden und glücklich. Er umarmte seine Ginny und sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Du bist MEIN Schmusekätzchen!" Aber als sie sah, wie Hermine Ron herzlich umarmte und ihn zärtlich küsste, verflog der Moment der Eifersucht wie im Winde.

Dann wandte sich Ron an Harry: „Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Harry. Wir haben kaum einen Schemen von dir gesehen, so schnell warst du vorbei. Einfach Wahnsinn."

Harry sagte unschuldig „Ich hatte damit nicht viel zu tun, das war ihre Idee" und zeigte auf Hermine. Ron sah sieh überrascht an und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf: „Und vorhin hatte sie noch Angst vor dem Fliegen."

„Auf dem Besen bin ich so unsicher, weil ich das Gefühl hab, ihn nicht richtig steuern zu können und vielleicht weil ich Angst hab etwas falsch zu machen. Auf dem Greifen hat man viel mehr Halt und ich habe mit dem Fliegen an sich nichts zu tun. Das einzige, was ich machen muss, ist, mich festzuhalten. Und Harry wirkte mit Ginny so sicher, dass ich bald keine Angst mehr hatte und es einfach nur noch genoss. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass fliegen so schön ist."

Dann wandte sie sich an Ron „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja noch etwas Unterricht auf dem Besen geben. Ich will es noch mal ernsthaft versuchen."

Sie gingen zurück in ihre Unterkünfte und zogen sich um. Dann begleiteten sie Hermine noch hinaus und verabschiedeten sie.

Der Rest machte sich umgehend auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau. Sie waren pünktlich zum Mittagessen da. Die Weasleys waren ganz schön geschockt, als Ginny, Ron und Harry wie aus dem nichts mitten im Wohnzimmer auftauchten. Ginny stürzte sich sofort auf Bill und Charlie und umarmte beide.

Sie lachten herzlich „Ah, unser kleines Schwesterchen. Sie hat uns doch noch nicht vergessen." Als sich alle begrüßt hatten fragte Bill, wie sie das gemacht hätten. Ginny ging zu Harry nahm seine Hand und sagte „Das haben wir meinem Harry hier zu verdanken. Er kann Portale öffnen durch die man einfach hindurchschreiten kann. Viel bequemer als Portschlüssel und praktischer als Apparieren." Dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich mitten auf den Mund. Harry wurde rot, ihm war das etwas unangenehm vor Ginnys ganzer Familie.

Bill und Charlie richteten sich drohend auf. 

Ron rief lachend „Ich würde das nicht tun" und George fuhr fort „Ja, sonst beißt er euch!" 

Fred fügte hinzu „Ihr solltet euch lieber daran gewöhnen, dass unser kleines Schwesterchen jetzt einen Freund hat, und einen mächtigen noch dazu." 

Die drei lachten fröhlich über den Schock der beiden ältesten Brüder. Molly seufzte und sagte ernst „Und wenn ihr euch nicht sofort damit abfindet, bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun. Schließlich hat Harry ihr schon drei mal das Leben gerettet." 

Bills und Charlies Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Dass könnt ihr uns nach dem Essen erzählen. Jetzt möchte ich erst mal wissen, wieso uns Harry beißen sollte."

„Bereit für eine kleine Demonstration Harry?" fragte George in erwartungsvoller Stimme.

„Ach, das ist doch nichts" sagte er schüchtern. Er hasste es, in den Vordergrund gestellt zu werden. 

„Bitte!" sagte Ginny mit flehenden Augen. Dem konnte er unmöglich widerstehen.

„Eigentlich sollte es ein Geheimnis bleiben." sagte er und funkelte Fred und George warnend an, „Aber ich weiß, dass ich auf eure Verschwiegenheit vertrauen kann."

„Der Raum ist zu klein", meinte Harry, „Lasst uns raus gehen."

Alle folgten ihm in den Garten. Molly und Arthur blieben an der Tür stehen und Ginny und Ron an der Seite. Bill und Charlie standen mitten im Garten mit Harry.

Plötzlich verwandelte er sich in den schwarzen Wolf, fletschte die Zähne, legte die Ohren an und knurrte, dass Bill und Charlie Gänsehaut bekamen.

„Wow, ein Animgus", war alles was Bill herausbrachte. Dann drehte sich Harry um und lief schnell in den Garten hinaus, er setzte zu einem gewaltigen Satz an. Mitten in der Luft verwandelte er sich in den Adler und flog knapp über Bills Kopf hinweg, bevor er sich hoch in die Luft erhob.

Mitten in der Luft verwandelte er sich in den Greifen. Er hatte das vorher noch nie versucht und machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, aber es klappte reibungslos.

Er ging in einen steilen Sturzflug direkt auf Bill und Charlie zu und fing sich kurz vor dem Boden und landete. Er stand einen Meter von ihnen entfernt und ließ sein schauriges Brüllen mit voller Kraft ertönen.

„Das ist unglaublich" stotterte Bill. Beide waren leichenblass.

Nun rannte Ginny auf Harry zu. „Komm, lass uns eine Runde drehen."

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Bitte! Nur eine kurze Runde." flehte sie.

Harry legte sich wieder auf den Boden und Ginny stieg auf.

„Ginny, du wirst doch nicht..." rief Molly entsetzt.

Ron legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und sagte „Lass sie, Mum. Harry weiß, was er tut. Sogar Hermine ist schon mit ihm geflogen und du weißt, was sie vom Fliegen hält."

Molly konnte sowieso nichts machen, denn Harry erhob sich schon elegant in die Lüfte.

Ginny jauchzte vor Freude, als er wieder ein paar scharfe Kurven flog.

„Los, zeig ihnen mal, wie schnell du bist" rief sie völlig aufgedreht. Harry gönnte ihr den Spaß. Er konzentrierte sich und seine Geschwindigkeit nahm zu.

Ginny drückte sich ganz flach an seinen Körper, um dem Wind wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Als er seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreicht hatte ging er tiefer und flog knapp über Bill und Charlie hinweg. Sie warfen sich entsetzt flach auf den Boden.

Dann wurde er wieder langsamer und landete. Als er sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte fiel im Ginny um den Hals und sagte glücklich „Das war großartig, mein Schmusekater" und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Bill und Charlie hatten sich wieder aufgerappelt und das gehört. „Schmusekater, sagte sie. Schmusekater! Ein Greif!" sagte Bill und schüttelte scheinbar verständnislos den Kopf. Alle vier fingen an zu lachen.

Bill und Charlie klopften ihm auf die Schultern. „Das war wirklich beeindruckend. Trotzdem, wenn du..."

„...Ginny weh tust, dann bekomme ich es mit euch zu tun." vollendete Harry den Satz, „Ich liebe sie, glaubt mir. Das wäre das letzte was ich tun würde." sagte Harry todernst. 

„Schluss jetzt. Essen ist fertig!" rief Molly hinüber.

Nach dem Essen bekamen sie noch jeder einen selbstgestrickten Pulli von Molly.

Ron bedankte sich überschwänglich bei seinen Brüdern für den Besen und sie freuten sich für ihn. Harry bedankte sich für das Buch und Fred und George meinten nur „Das war doch das mindeste, was wir tun konnten. Ach übrigens. Wir betrachten dich als stillen Teilhaber an unserem Geschäft. Deinen Gewinnanteil für dieses Jahr haben wir in deinem Gringott-Verließ deponieren lassen." George fügte leise hinzu „und das Geschäft lief gut dieses Jahr".

Als Ginny ihnen von dem Feuerblitz erzählte, sahen alle Harry überrascht an und er sah beschämt zu Boden. Fred und George, die sahen, dass ihm diese Aufregung peinlich war, riefen fröhlich „Man, das war eine Klasse Idee. Großartig." Das löste die Anspannung. Anschließend erzählten Ginny , Ron und Harry was bisher alles passiert war, da Bill und Charlie noch nicht alles wussten.

Es wurde für alle eine sehr schöne Woche. Schließlich verließ Ron den Fuchsbau und fuhr zu Hermine und Harry verabschiedete sich von Ginny. Am liebsten wollte er noch bleiben „Wie soll ich das nur ohne dich aushalten?"

„Es ist doch nur eine Woche, Harry. Ich kann es auch kaum erwarten, aber wir schaffen das schon." Sie gab ihm einen innigen Kuss und Harry verließ den Fuchsbau durch ein Portal.

Ginny seufzte traurig. Molly und Arthur sahen sich an. Arthur nickte.

Molly nahm sie beiseite „Ähm, Ginny. Wir sollten uns mal über Jungs und Mädchen unterhalten."

Ginny sah sie verblüfft an, „Mum, so weit sind wir noch nicht."

„Schatz. Wir sehen, wie viel dir Harry bedeutet und du ihm. Und wir sehen wie intensiv eure Liebe zueinander ist, trotz euren jungen Alters. Ihr beide seid etwas ganz besonderes und ihr teilt etwas wunderbares. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr ‚so weit' seid. Und wenn du dir dann sicher bist, sagen wir auch nichts dagegen. Wir wollen nur, dass du vorbereitet bist." 

Sie umarmte ihre Mutter glücklich. Sie hatte natürlich schon darüber nachgedacht und sie war sich sicher Harry auch, wenn er es auch rücksichtsvoller Weise noch nicht einmal angedeutet hatte.

Ihre Mutter unterhielt sich eine ganze Weile mit ihr über Vorsorgemaßnahmen, Tränke und wies sie noch einmal daraufhin, dass sie sich sicher sein sollte und sich von niemanden drängen lassen sollte. Sie verteidigte Harry „Das würde Harry nie tun, Mum. Er hat es noch nicht einmal angedeutet bis jetzt."

„Ich hatte von ihm auch nichts anderes erwartet." sagte Molly erleichtert.

Schließlich kam Arthur wieder zu ihnen.

„Ginny, wir haben noch eine Überraschung für dich."

„Was denn." fragte sie verblüfft.


	16. Zurück in Hogwarts

_AN: Danke an alle, die mir bisher ein Review geschenkt haben, das motiviert mich doch, ganz schnell weiter hochzuladen :-)_

_Zu der dritten Totem-Form: Ist das so offensichtlich? *grins*_

Ja, ich weiß, dass die Geschichte manchmal etwas ‚fluffy' ist, aber was solls? Ich bin halt manchmal romantisch.

_So und jetzt viel Spaß mit den nächsten Kapiteln._

Kapitel 16 - Zurück in Hogwarts – Es wird ernst 

Harry schaffte seine Sachen in sein Zimmer und suchte dann Remus auf.

„Hallo Harry," wurde er von Remus begrüßt, „hattest du eine schöne Woche?"

„Ja, das war das beste Weihnachtsfest, was ich bisher hatte." antwortete er glücklich.

„Das freut mich." sagte Remus, „Lass uns in den Klassenraum gehen, dann können wir ein wenig üben und du kannst mir endlich den Zauber beibringen." 

Sie gingen in Richtung des Klassenraums und Harry erzählte Remus, was er alles erlebt hatte. Remus lachte offen, als Harry ihm leise über seine kleine Demonstration bei den Weasleys berichtete.

Im Klassenraum zeigte Harry noch einmal detailliert, wie man den Zauber ausführen musste. Wenn man einfach nur eine Wand vor sich aufbauen wollte, genügte der Spruch und ein Schwingen des Zauberstabes, wenn man einen Schutz um sich herum aufbauen wollte, musste man sich entsprechend drehen, beim Schwingen des Zauberstabs. Hier ist es wichtig, sich stark auf die gewünschte Größe des Feldes zu  konzentrieren. Es ist  zu berücksichtigen, dass je größer der Schild ist, desto größer die Kraft, die dem Zauberer abverlangt wird. Die Effektivität des Schildes hing auch von den magischen Fähigkeiten des Zauberers ab.

Dann erklärte Harry ihm noch mal die korrekte Betonung des Spruches.

Schließlich probierte Remus, einen geraden Schild zwischen sich und Harry aufzubauen. Es erschien eine bläulich schimmernde Wand, die aber sofort wieder zusammenbrach.

Harry zeigte Remus, wo er seine Stabbewegung noch korrigieren musste und klärte ihn auf: „Du musst den Spruch ‚AEGIS' aussprechen mit Betonung auf ‚AE' und nicht ‚Ä', ok?"

„Jawohl, Herr Professor. ‚AE' nicht ‚Ä'" sagte Remus spöttisch.

Harry lachte.

„Du darfst Harry zu mir sagen, aber nur, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Jetzt lachte auch Remus.

Er probierte es. Nach einer Stunde blieb die Wand stabil und Harry probierte es mit einem „Rictustempra". Der Schild hielt.

„Versuch mal, hinter dem Schild einen Zauber zu sprechen!" forderte Harry.

Als Remus den Zauberstab schwang und einen Spruch sagen wollte verschwand der Schild.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." sagte Harry nachdenklich. Er überlegte eine Weile und durchforstete sein Gedächtnis. Dann hatte er die Erklärung.

„Dein Schild bleibt nur stabil, wie du den Zauberstab ruhig hältst und du keinen anderen Spruch versuchst." stellte er fest, „Wenn du unter dem Schutz des Schildes zaubern willst, musst du dich stark auf die Aufrechterhaltung des Schildes konzentrieren während du deinen Spruch ausführst. Ich hatte stets volle Aktionsfreiheit unter meinem Schild. Ich denke, ich habe ihn unterbewusst aufrechterhalten." 

„Das hört sich ziemlich schwer an. Man muss sich auf den Zauber konzentrieren, den man sprechen will und sich gleichzeitig auf die Aufrechterhaltung des Schildes konzentrieren? Das verlangt viel Übung."

„Ja. Das sollten wir vielleicht erst mal nach hinten schieben. Der Schild ist schon mal nützlich, auch wenn man nicht dahinter zaubern kann. Wir müssten noch den runden Schild üben. Aber vorher, sollten wir uns mal vergewissern, wie stark dein Schild ist." meinte Harry.

Remus schloss sich dem an. „An was hast du gedacht?"

„Nun ich dachte, ich probiere den Entwaffnungszauber. Wenn der geblockt wird, würde ich einen ordentlichen Reduktor ausprobieren. Wenn du den hältst, könnten wir zu Crucio übergehen, allerdings kann ich den nicht sprechen, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich den nicht können möchte. Dafür könnten wir Snape dazu holen. Was meinst du?"

„Das hört sich gut an. Lass uns loslegen."

Remus baute den Schild auf.

Harry probierte es ohne Zauberstab, um in Übung zu bleiben und Remus nicht gleich die volle Wucht des Zaubers spüren zu lassen.

„EXPILLIARMUS!" rief er. Ein goldgelber Strahl schoss auf Remus zu. Der Spruch wurde zwar geblockt, aber der Schild flackerte und brach zusammen.

Remus war überrascht. „Du schaffst den Entwaffnungszauber ohne Zauberstab?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Ich kann einige Zauber ohne Zauberstab. Wenn ich sie dann mit Zauberstab ausführe, sind sie um so stärker, ganz zu schweigen von dem großen Stab, deswegen hab ich es erst mal so versucht. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten."

„Dass diese Zauber mit einem Zauberstab stärker sind, das hab ich schon mal gehört, aber was meinst du mit dem großen Stab?" fragte Remus irritiert.

Harry hatte sich zwar verplappert, aber anderseits vertraute er Remus auch. Er holte ‚Si' aus seiner Robe und vergrößerte ihn.

Remus' Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Ist das, was ich denke, was es ist?"

„Wenn du denkst, dass ist einer der alten großen Stäbe, dann ja."

„Ich frage gar nicht, wo du ihn her hast. Bist du sicher, dass er dir nicht schadet, wenn du ihn benutzt?"

Er richtete den Stab auf die Steinwand neben der Tür und rief „Reducto!" Es gab eine Explosion und in der Wand klaffte ein Loch.

„Reparo" und die Wand setzte sich wieder zusammen.

„Unglaublich."

„Bitte behalte es für dich, auch gegenüber Dumbledore."

„Vertraust du ihm nicht?...Oh, entschuldige. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung."

„So, zurück zum Thema." sagte Harry, als er den Stab wieder geschrumpft hatte und in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte, „Der Schild hat den Spruch geblockt, ist dann aber zusammengebrochen. Eine Ausführung mit dem Zauberstab hätte er nicht standgehalten." 

Remus nickte ernst.

„Du musst dich mehr konzentrieren. Leere deinen Geist und versuche deine Magie zu sammeln. Dann sage den Spruch und halte den Zauberstab ruhig."

Remus schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Dann rief er: „AEGIS!"

Der Schild strahlte wesentlich heller. Harry probierte den Expilliarmus ohne Zauberstab. Diesmal hielt der Schild. Harry sah Remus fragend an und der nickte.

Diesmal wiederholte er den Spruch mit Zauberstab. Der Schild hielt, flackerte aber leicht. 

Harry sagte: „Es reicht." und Remus ließ den Schild zusammenfallen.

Er war sichtlich geschafft. Es war schon später Nachmittag.

„Das war schon gut. Vielleicht versuchst du heut Abend mal ein wenig zu meditieren. Ich würde sagen, wir machen morgen weiter." schlug Harry vor. Sie gingen sich noch einmal frisch machen und trafen sich dann in der großen Halle zum Abendessen. Außer Harry waren nur ein paar Fünftklässler während der Ferien geblieben, die sich auf die ZAG's vorbereiten wollten. So gab es nur einen Tisch, an dem Lehrer und Schüler saßen. Es ging recht lebhaft zu.

Dann zog sich Harry in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er las noch etwas in dem Buch, das ihm Ginny geschenkt hatte. Es war hochinteressant. In dem Buch wurde beschrieben, wie die Magi mit ihren Stäben große Feuerbälle mitten unter die Feinde schleuderten. Das könnte sich als nützlich erweisen. Er legte das Buch beiseite und konzentrierte sich. Er begann zu meditieren. In den Tiefen seines Verstandes suchte er nach dem Wissen, wie die Feuerbälle zu beschwören waren. Er erkannte, wie er seinen Stab zu bewegen hatte und wie die Magie für diesen Spruch wirkte. In der tiefen Meditation, in der er sich befand, spürte er plötzlich, dass sich die Magie nicht nur in ihm drinnen befand, sondern auch um ihn herum. Er erkannte, dass der Raum um ihn herum von magischen Mustern durchzogen wurde, die durch die vielen uralten und neuen verwendeten Zaubersprüche entstanden waren. Er bemerkte, dass es überall Magie gab, in der Luft , den Steinen des Gebäudes, in den Flammen und im Boden, einfach überall. Wenn er die doch nur irgendwie zu fassen bekommen könnte und für seine Zaubersprüche verwenden könnte, um wie vieles stärker könnte seine Magie werden.

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Feuerball. Plötzlich erschien in glühenden Lettern der passende Zauberspruch vor seinem inneren Auge: „pareo phlegeton".

Er prüfte, was er wusste. Ihm war bekannt, dass er für einen wirklich großen Feuerball den großen Stab verwenden musste. Würde der normale Zauberstab dann für eine kleinere Variante ausreichen?

Er beschloss es zu probieren. Er öffnete seine Augen und intonierte den Spruch. Dabei richtete er den Zauberstab auf den Kamin, er wollte ja schließlich nicht versehentlich irgendetwas in Brand setzen.

„PAREO PHLEGETON!" es puffte nur leise und eine kleine Rauchwolke erschien aus dem Zauberstab. Er überlegte. Seine Magie müsste eigentlich ausreichen, dachte er.

Vielleicht hatte er sich noch nicht genug konzentriert.

Er stellte sich einen Feuerball vor, nicht zu groß, damit nichts passieren würde, konzentrierte sich und wiederholte den Spruch.

Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein fußballgroßer Feuerball und raste mit einem Fauchen in das Kaminfeuer, wo er heftig explodierte.

„Ooops" dachte Harry und löschte das Feuer auf dem Fußboden mit einem Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab. 

‚Das war knapp' sagte Wolf. 

‚Lerne, deine Magie besser zu dosieren, Harry' sagte nun auch Wolke.

Da es schon spät war, beschloss Harry ins Bett zu gehen.

Am nächsten morgen schlief er bis acht und ging dann zum Frühstück.

McGonagall fragte ihn, als sie alle am Tisch waren, was das letzten Abend für ein Krach im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Harry wurde rot und gestand, dass er einen Feuerballzauber ausprobiert hatte.

 „Aber es war nur ein kleiner." fügte er schnell hinzu, als er ihren missgestimmten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Professor Flitwick war jedoch sofort begeistert. Er bat Harry um eine Demonstration. Professor Dumbledore nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und erhob sich. Da die große Halle leer war, hatten sie ausreichend Platz. Er beschwor in zwanzig Meter Entfernung eine große Eisenplatte, die mit einem roten Kreuz markiert war. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Gleich hier und jetzt?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Warum nicht, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alle Lehrer dafür interessieren. Und den Schülern dürfte ein kleines Feuerwerk auch gefallen."

„Also gut."

Er stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. 

Er konzentrierte sich kurz und stellte sich den Feuerball wieder vor. Dann rief er laut: „PAREO PHLEGETON!"

Genau wie gestern schoss ein Feuerball aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und flog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf die Eisenplatte hinzu. Dort traf er genau ins Zentrum und explodierte. Die Platte glühte an der Platte leicht rötlich.

Flitwick und die Schüler applaudierten begeistert, die restlichen Lehrer hielten sich zurück und Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht, weil sich Potter nach seiner Ansicht wieder mal in den Vordergrund drängte.

„Kannst du den Feuerball noch etwas heißer machen?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

Harry überlegte. Er könnte den Spruch leicht variieren dachte er und sich den Ball heißer vorstellen. „Ich versuch es!"

Er konzentrierte sich und diesmal rief er: „PAREO CALIDUS PHLEGETON!"

Der Feuerball, der aus seinem Zauberstab austrat war gleißend hell und Harry konnte die Hitze spüren, die von ihm ausging. Der Ball traf wieder die Platte, doch diesmal schmolz er ein Loch hinein.

Alle waren überrascht. Am meisten Harry, was würde passieren, wenn er statt seines Zauberstabes den Stab ‚Si' einsetzte? 

‚Das willst du gar nicht wissen' gab ihm Wolke zu verstehen.

Nach dem Frühstück setzte Harry mit Remus das Lernen des Schildzaubers fort.

Remus beherrschte den flachen Schildzauber schon wesentlich besser. Diesmal versuchte Harry den Reduktor-Fluch mit Zauberstab und der Schild hielt stand.

Remus wirkte zufrieden. Dann übten sie den Rest des Vormittags den runden Schild.

Damit hatte Remus anfangs einige Schwierigkeiten. Die Konzentration, die ihm das abverlangte, war fast zu viel. An ein Zaubern innerhalb des Schildes war vorerst nicht zu denken. Der Schild hielt auch nur einen Reduktor-Fluch ohne Zauberstab aus.

Harry wies ihn darauf hin, dass er den runden Schild nur benötigen würde, um eine Gruppe zu schützen und in dem Fall könnte ein anderer Angriffszauber ausführen. Lediglich die Stabilität müssten sie noch erhöhen. Dem stimmte Remus zu.

„Du glaubst, einige der Schüler könnten den Schildzauber erlernen?" fragte Remus zweifelnd.

„Die Hauptfaktoren sind die Macht, die ein Zauberer hat und die Konzentration. Letzteres kann man lernen und üben. Deswegen bin ich sicher, dass du irgendwann auch unter dem runden Schild zaubern kannst, wenn du weiter übst. Ausschlaggebend ist also die Macht, die die Zauberer haben. Dumbledore zum Beispiel hätte sicher weniger Schwierigkeiten, als du, obwohl ich glaube, dass er seine eigenen Möglichkeiten hat, sich zu schützen. Einige Schüler haben sehr gutes Potential. Wenn ich zum Beispiel an Ron und Ginny denke, sie haben sehr viel Macht, sie müssen sich nur reinknien."

„Ja, die Weasleys sind eine alte Zaubererfamilie und sie sind schon seit jeher sehr begabt. Du könntest Recht haben."

„Oder nehmen wir Hermine. Obwohl sie von Muggeln abstammt, hat sie unverkennbar große Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Magie, von ihrer Auffassungsgabe und Lernbereitschaft ganz zu schweigen."

„Ja, ich denke da ist was wahres dran."

Damit beendeten sie das Training für den Vormittag und gingen zum Mittagessen.

Dumbledore machte einen sehr fröhlichen Eindruck, aber er verschwieg den Grund dafür. Er erkundete sich nach den Fortschritten der beiden.

„Also Remus macht sehr gute Fortschritte, wenn man die Ansprüche des Zaubers berücksichtigt. Mit dem flachen Schild kann er bereits gut Zaubersprüche abwehren, an dem runden Schild müssen wir noch arbeiten."

„Setzt ihr das Training Nachmittag fort?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja. Ich denke, wir werde an dem flachen Schild weiter arbeiten und versuchen, unter dem Schutz des Schildes weitere Zaubersprüche auszuführen." antwortete Harry.

Remus stöhnte auf bei diesem Gedanken und Harry schmunzelte.

„Sieh an, so wie sich Potter anhört, könnte man meinen, er hält sich für einen Professor." lästerte Snape.

„Vorsicht Snape!" fauchte Remus ihn an, „auch wenn sie es nicht glauben, Harry weiß genau, was er tut."

„Ach, Professor Snape. Ich benötige ihre Hilfe" sagte Harry ernst.

„Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?"

„Serverus, bitte!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Remus wird morgen den flachen Abwehrschild gut genug beherrschen, dass wir den Crucatius-Fluch probieren können." sagte er nüchtern.

Die anwesenden Schüler und Professor McGonagall stöhnten überrascht auf. „Das Problem ist, dass ich ihn nicht ausführen kann und will. Ich weiß, dass sie es können, Professor und mit dem Einverständnis des Direktors und natürlich der Zustimmung von Remus, würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie den Fluch an Remus probieren."

Remus sah Harry fragend an, doch er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Snape sah nun Dumbledore fragend an doch der zögerte.

„Ich möchte mich erst heut Nachmittag von seinen Fortschritten überzeugen. Ich werde ihnen morgen Bescheid sagen." sagte er ernst, „Ich wollte sowieso reinschauen, denn ich habe einen neuen Schüler für dich Harry" fuhr er mit einem Lächeln fort.

„Wen denn?" fragte Harry.

„Das wirst du schon sehen. Ich kann dir soviel verraten. Du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein."

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen Harry und Remus wieder in den Klassenraum um das Training fortzusetzen. Harry beschloss vor den praktischen Übungen noch einmal mit Remus zu meditieren. Remus schaute ungläubig.

„Ach komm schon, probier es einfach mal." sagte Harry.

Dann erklärt er ihm, worauf es ankam. Diese Meditation sollte dazu dienen, Remus Geist zu leeren und seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit zu stärken.

Nach einer halben Stunde beendeten sie die Meditation.

„Ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich ausgeruht und nervenstark. Beeindruckend." gab Remus zu.

„Ja, in der Meditation liegen viele Möglichkeiten. Unter Umständen könnte sie auch deine Verwandlungen erleichtern. Vielleicht sollte ich dich einmal Denron vorstellen."

„Denron war der Schamane, der dich ausgebildet hat?"

„Ja. Ich wollte ihn sowieso mal besuchen."

„Wie sollen wir denn dahin gelangen."

„Ach, überlass das mir." sagte Harry grinsend. „Jetzt üben wir."

Remus baute seinen Schild auf. Er machte einen sehr stabilen Eindruck.

„Nun, konzentriere dich auf den Schild. Behalte das Bild des Schildes in deinem Geiste. Gut. Nun senke deinen Zauberstab."

Remus tat, wie ihm geheißen. Der Schild hatte bestand. Sie hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete und schloss, aber da sie wussten, dass es Dumbledore sein würde, ließen sich die beiden nicht unterbrechen.

„Jetzt führe einen Rictustempra-Spruch aus Remus. Dieser verlangt nicht viel Konzentration. Wenn er funktioniert und der Schild bestehen bleibt, reflektiere ich ihn zurück auf deinen Schild um ihn auf Haltbarkeit zu testen."

Remus nickte konzentriert und rief „Rictustempra!"

Der Schild hielt und Harry reflektierte den Spruch: „Deflekto!" Der Strahl wurde auf Remus Schild zurückgeschleudert und der Schild hielt.

„Kannst du noch?" fragte Harry. Remus nickte zuversichtlich.

„Dann jetzt den Reduktor!"

Remus sah ihn überrascht an, nickte aber. Harry würde den Fluch nicht auf seinen Schild reflektieren, wenn der Schild bei Ausführung des Spruches zusammenfiel.

„REDUKTOR!" rief er konzentriert. Der Schild bleib bestehen und so reflektierte Harry den Spruch wieder auf den Schild. Der Schild flackerte bedenklich, hielt aber.

„Ok, das wars." sagte Harry begeistert. Remus ließ den Schild erlöschen und stöhnte geschafft aber auch erleichtert auf. Plötzlich hörte sie Applaus und drehten sich zu den Besuchern um.

„Ginny..." entfuhr es ihm „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du würdest erst nächste Woche wiederkommen."

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Ich konnte es nicht erwarten und meine Eltern haben es als Überraschung für uns erlaubt."

Dann fügte sie schnippisch hinzu: „Aber wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst, kann ich ja wieder abreisen."

„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich freue mich so dich zu sehen."

An Dumbledore gewandt fuhr er fort „Ist das der neue Schüler, den sie vorhin erwähnten?" Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

„Möchtest du auch den Schildzauber lernen?"

Ginny bekundete begeistert ihre Zustimmung.

„Gut, dann sehen wir gleich, ob deine Theorie stimmt." sagte Remus. Doch an Ginny gewandt sagte er verschwörerisch: „Du weißt nicht worauf du dich einlässt, Ginny. Unser Professor hier ist fast so streng wie Snape und er kennt keine Gnade."

Ginny sah Remus entsetzt an und dann fragend auf Harry. Dieser schaute allerdings etwas verdattert. Dann fing Remus an zu lachen und Dumbledore stimmte mit ein.

Dann wurde Dumbledore ernst. „Ich meinte das vorhin ernst, Remus. Ich möchte erst sehen, wie stabil dein Schild ist, bevor ich zulasse, dass Snape den Crucatius.Fluch an dir testet."

„Bereit?" fragte Harry trocken.

„Siehst du, was ich meine, Ginny? Er schindet dich, ohne Pause." sagte Remus und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie fing an zu kichern.

Remus machte sich bereit. Dann baute er den Schild auf.

„Nun ohne zaubern, Remus. Nur den Schild aufrechterhalten. Ich wende den Reduktor an, aber diesmal mit voller Kraft." Remus nickte.

„REDUCTO!" rief Harry laut. Es gab einen Knall, als der Fluch den Zauberstab verließ. Er wurde vom Schild reflektiert und der Schild hielt ohne ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Remus ließ den Schild erlöschen.

„Meinst du, dass das ausreicht, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore zweifelnd.

„Wie sie wissen, Professor, ist der Reduktor-Fluch ein sehr starker Zauber in dem außergewöhnlich viel Macht steckt. Er steht der Kraft des Crucatius in nichts nach, nur die Wirkungen der Sprüche sind anders."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.

„Und wenn sie Zweifel haben, werde ich ihnen mal die Wirkung meines Reduktors demonstrieren." Dumbledore schaute ihn fragend an.

Harry transformierte einen Schreibtisch in einen Steinblock einen Meter lang und breit.

„Wie sie sich überzeugen können, ist das härtester Granit. Bitte Remus führe einen normalen Reduktor auf den Block aus."

Remus tat, wie von ihm verlangt wurde. Es splitterten ein paar kleine Stücke ab.

„Sie wissen, dass Remus ein starker Zauberer ist?" Dumbledore nickte.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf den Block.

„REDUCTO!" rief er mit genau der gleichen Intensität, wie zuvor.

Der Block explodierte in tausend Stücke. Dumbledore und Ginny keuchten überrascht und Remus sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Ja, Remus. Ich habe dich nicht geschont."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es schaffe?" fragte er unsicher. Auch Ginny und Dumbledore sahen ihn fragend an.

Er schaute Dumbledore ernst an und überlegte, ob er ihm wieder genug vertraute.

Ginny spürte, was in ihm vorging. „Bitte, Harry. Ich mache ihm keine Vorwürfe für das, was in Hogsmeade passiert ist. Vertraue ihm. Nur gemeinsam können wir Du - Weißt -... ähh... Voldemort besiegen."

Harry schaute sie überrascht an. Sie hatte sich noch nie getraut, den Namen des dunklen Lords zu nennen. Sie vertraute ihm wirklich.

„Ok. Ich erkläre es euch."

„Harry," sagte Dumbledore, „ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, mir zu vertrauen. Aber ich hab dir etwas versprochen. Heut Abend kommt der Zaubereiminister. Er sagte, es gäbe eine ernste Angelegenheit zu besprechen und sie betrifft dich. Ich möchte, dass du dabei bist."

Ginny sah Dumbledore überrascht und ängstlich an.

„Gut. Aber ich möchte, dass Ginny mitkommt."

„Harry, das ist eine Sache für Erwachsene..." 

„Professor, ich bestehe darauf. Ich vertraue ihr mit meinem Leben. Außerdem habe ich keine Geheimnisse vor ihr und sie würde es sowieso erfahren."

„Euch verbindet ein starkes Band, Harry, genau wie damals deinen Vater und deine Mutter. Du hast schon oft genug bewiesen, dass du mein Vertrauen verdienst. So sei es denn. Miss Weasley, sie sind herzlich eingeladen, an dem Treffen teilzunehmen."

„Gut. Zurück zu Remus." sagte Harry ernst. „Ich habe neulich über den Feuerball in dem Buch gelesen, dass ich von Ginny bekommen habe. Ich wollte diesen Zauber lernen und habe meditiert, um mein Wissen zu durchforsten. Dabei habe ich offenbar eine so tiefe Trance erreicht, dass ich die Magie um mich herum gespürt habe. Ich habe die verwobenen Muster der vielen Zaubersprüche um mich herum ‚gesehen'. Anhand der Muster bekam ich einen Eindruck, wie die einzelnen Sprüche funktionierten. Als Remus vorhin seinen Schild aufgebaut hat, habe ich mich so stark konzentriert, wie nie zu vor, um das Muster ohne Meditation zu erkennen. Ich konnte fühlen, wie stark sein Schild ist und wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er dem Fluch standhält."

Ginny und Remus schauten verwirrt, doch Dumbledore war ziemlich blass geworden.

„Das hat seit Godric Gryffindor und Rowenna Ravenclaw niemand mehr geschafft. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten, Harry."

Damit beendeten sie das Training für heute und Harry und Ginny genossen den Nachmittag.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen trennte sich Ginny von Harry.

„Ich muss noch mal zu Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Wir sehen uns gleich beim Abendessen."

„Was ist, Ginny? Fehlt dir irgendwas?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich muss mir nur etwas besorgen."

Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und ging. In Harry war, wie jedes Mal bei diesen Küssen, ein Vulkan der Leidenschaft explodiert. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie intensiv seine Gefühle für Ginny geworden waren.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er mit Ginny hinauf zum Büro des Direktors. 

Dumbledore und Cornelius Fudge, der Minister, erwarteten sie bereits.

Fudge machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht. Er fragte Dumbledore ärgerlich: „Was macht sie hier?"

Doch Harry antwortete kalt: „Sie ist auf meinen Wunsch hier. Da ihr Anliegen mich betrifft, hat sie ein Recht es zu erfahren. Sie ist schließlich meine Freundin." Er nahm ihre Hand. Harry hatte nicht vergessen, dass Fudge die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords so lange abgestritten hatte. Hätte das Ministerium gleich reagiert, wäre die Situation lange nicht so schlimm.

Fudge fasste sich wieder. „Der dunkle Lord wird stärker, Albus. Die Berichte über Übergriffe auf Muggelgeborene häufen sich drastisch. Das dunkle Mal erscheint immer öfter am Himmel. Gestern haben Todesser ein Muggeldorf angegriffen und die halbe Bevölkerung ausgelöscht."

Dumbledore sah müde aus. „Es wird also ernst."

„Es kommt noch schlimmer. Unsere Agenten berichteten, dass ‚Du – weißt – schon – wer' seine Truppen sammelt. Den Berichten zu folge, hat er die Riesen auf seine Seite gebracht und sogar ein paar Drachenreiter ausgebildet. Wir wissen nicht sicher, wie viele, aber bisher scheinen es nicht mehr als eine handvoll zu sein."

„Das kann ich soweit bestätigen, Cornelius. Ihr müsst die Auroren vorbereiten."

„Wie auch immer." beendete Fudge die Diskussion, „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Voldemort hat uns ein Ultimatum gestellt. Hier." Er überreichte Dumbledore einen Brief.

Dumbledore las ihn und wurde blass, dann reichte er ihn wortlos an Harry weiter. 

Ginny und er lasen den Brief.

An den Zaubereiminister,

Sie haben bis zum 14. Januar zeit, uns Harry Potter auszuhändigen.

Sein Zauberstab ist zu vernichten und er ist uns gefesselt in Hogsmeade zu übergeben.

Sollten Sie diese Forderung nicht erfüllen, sehen wir uns gezwungen, Hogwarts anzugreifen und dem Erdboden gleich zu machen.

Bedenken sie, dass wir Ihnen damit die Chance geben, durch den Einsatz eines Lebens, unzählige andere zu retten.

Gez.

Voldemort

„Oh, mein Gott!" schluchzte Ginny und fing an zu weinen.

Harry machte ein sehr ernstes und nachdenkliches Gesicht. 

Dumbledore sagte niedergeschlagen: „Diesmal macht er nicht den Fehler, dich zu unterschätzen. Er muss erfahren haben, dass du mächtiger geworden bist. Außerdem will er ausschließen, dass er uns beiden gemeinsam gegenübersteht. Die Lage ist hoffnungslos."

„Ich wäre dafür, dass wir ihm Harry übergeben. Sie können nicht zulassen, dass die Schüler gefährdet werden, Dumbledore." sagte Fudge enthusiastisch.

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir, Ginny, und meinen Freunden etwas passiert." sagte er leise.

Ginny keuchte auf und Dumbledore senkte hoffnungslos seinen Blick.

„Harry Potter!" sagte sie zornig, „Du wirst dich nicht wehrlos in die Hände dieses Scheusals begeben. Glaubt ihr alle wirklich, dass sich Voldemort damit zufrieden gibt, Harry umzubringen? Wenn ihr nachgebt wird er weiterhin morden. Und was passiert als nächstes? Wen wird er als nächstes fordern? Vielleicht Professor Dumbledore. Dann ist Hogwarts schutzlos. Und dann sind vielleicht sie dran, Minister. Dann hat Voldemort gewonnen, denn niemand wird sich ihm mehr in den Weg stellen. Wenn sie ihm Harry wirklich übergeben, dann hat Voldemort den Kampf schon gewonnen. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, Harry, Professor Dumbledore und alle anderen, wird er sich die Zähne an Hogwarts ausbeißen." sagte sie stur. 

„Und ihr bekommt Harry nur über meine Leiche." fügte sie mit eisiger Stimme hinzu.

Dumbledore nickte anerkennend und Harry strahlte sie freudig an, das war seine Ginny. 

‚Sie hat völlig recht. Ihr müsst zusammen kämpfen. Eine andere Chance habt ihr nicht.' meinte Wolke nüchtern.

„Es ist Harrys Entscheidung. Wenn er bleibt, werden wir alle hinter ihm stehen." sagte Dumbledore mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!" schrie Fudge außer sich.

„Doch!" sagte Harry ernst und strahlte eine Autorität aus, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Mit Dumbledores Zustimmung, bleibe ich hier und kämpfe."

Fudge zuckte vor Harry ängstlich zurück und selbst Dumbledore zuckte vor Harrys Ausstrahlung zusammen. Fudge stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Harry, Harry. Du solltest damit aufhören." sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Womit?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Merkst du es nicht? Mit dieser Ausstrahlung, wie du sie in diesen Situationen zeigst, hast du eine absolut unheimliche Wirkung auf die Menschen. Du bist schlimmer als Dumbledore. Ich für meinen Teil, möchte dich nicht erleben, wenn du mal wirklich wütend bist." antwortete Ginny ernst.

„Ja, Harry ist ein geborener Anführer." sagte Dumbledore stolz. „Ich werde das Personal informieren und auch die Mitglieder des Ordens alarmieren. Morgen werden wir trotz allem wie geplant den Test mit Remus durchführen und ich möchte, dass du auch Miss Weasley ausbildest."

„Wie sie wünschen, Professor." Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Harry und Ginny zogen sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Dort angekommen machten sie es sich auf einer Couch bequem. Sie waren allein.

Ginny sagte zu Harry: „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nachgeben würdest. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Harry!"

Dann küsste sie ihn so leidenschaftlich, wie nie zu vor. 

Später sagte sie leise: „Ich möchte die Nacht heute nicht allein in meinem Bett verbringen Harry, sondern bei dir."

Harry stimmte  etwas unsicher zu.

„Gut, dann komm mit." sagte sie.

„Aber es ist doch erst acht Uhr." erwiderte er.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass wir sofort schlafen werden." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Harry wurde rot.

„Ginny, bist du dir sicher, dass du soweit bist?" 

„Ja, deswegen war ich bei Madam Pomfrey. Prophylaxe, verstehst du?" sagte sie lächelnd. Damit zog sie ihn in sein Zimmer.

Für beide wurde es die schönste Nacht ihres Lebens.

„Ginny, du bist einfach unglaublich." hauchte er später erschöpft ins Ohr.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich gern zurück." Und sie versanken wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie früh und gingen Hand in Hand zum Frühstück. Beide strahlten diesen Morgen besonders glücklich.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder in den Klassenraum für das Training. Harry erklärte Ginny zunächst den flachen Schildzauber. Dann ließ er sie eine Weile üben. Dann widmete er sich Remus. Snape und Dumbledore waren gerade eingetroffen.

Snape fragte: „Mister Lupin, sie sind einverstanden, dass ich diesen Zauber auf sie anwende?" Lupin nickte. „Professor Dumbledore?" 

„Fahren Sie fort Serverus!"

Harry und Ginny beobachteten, wie Remus den Schild aufbaute und Snape zunickte.

Snape rief. „CRUCIO!" Der Schild hielt stand und der Spruch wurde harmlos an die Decke reflektiert.

Snape und Dumbledore nickten ihm anerkennend zu. Harry und Ginny klatschten begeistert.

Dann wandte sich Snape plötzlich an Harry. „Professor Dumbledore hat die Lehrer informiert, dass sie sich dem Dunklen Lord nicht aushändigen lassen. Er hat uns Lehrer gebeten, ihm bei der Verteidigung Hogwarts zu helfen.

Potter, sie wissen, dass ich sie für arrogant halte und ich hielt es bisher nur für unverschämtes Glück dass sie überlebt haben. Dennoch haben sie gezeigt, dass sie nicht nur Mist bauen können. Doch damit ich mein Leben riskiere, um die Schule und damit sie zu schützen, müssen sie mir beweisen, dass sie es wirklich wert sind."

Harry schaute ihm fest in die Augen, die anderen keuchten überrascht.

„Ein Duell?" fragte Harry.

Snape nickte und fragte „Welche Regeln?"

„Sie wollen wissen, ob ich mich im Kampf gegen Voldemort behaupten kann. Also folgendes: Ich verzichte auf Schilde und die alten Zauber. Keine Animagus- oder Totemtransformation. Ihnen ist jeder Spruch gestattet außer dem Todesfluch. Ich betone nochmals jeder, darin schließe ich hiermit Cruciatus und Imperiumsfluch ausdrücklich mit ein."

Snape schaute ihn überrascht an. Und Ginny keuchte entsetzt.

„Das kann ich nicht zu lassen." sagte Dumbledore scharf.

„Professor. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Professor Snape. Die Flüche sind nicht tödlich, im schlimmsten Fall schmerzhaft. Ich bleibe dabei. Keine weitere Diskussion. Ich bitte sie, mir zu vertrauen."

Snape schaute Dumbledore fragend an. Der nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Aber Harry, ohne Schilde bist du schutzlos." versuchte Ginny ihn verzweifelt umzustimmen.

Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und sah ihr zuversichtlich in die Augen.

„Vertrau mir, Liebling." 

„Sei vorsichtig!" hauchte sie leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Dann ging er zu Snape. Die anderen traten zurück, um platz zu machen.

Sie hoben die Zauberstäbe vor ihr Gesicht, um sich die Ehre zu erweisen.

Dann drehten sie sich um und gingen zwanzig Schritte auseinander bevor sie sich wieder einander zu wandten.

Dann zählte Harry: „Eins. Zwei. Drei."

Snape versuchte es zuerst mit einem Rictustempra Fluch. Harry wich einfach aus.

Dann konterte er mit einem „STUPOR!".

Snape konnte dem knapp entkommen. Er blickte Harry überrascht an und nickte anerkennend.

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" bellte er. Harry duckte sich unter dem Fluch weg und noch in der Bewegung konterte er mit einem Reduktor-Fluch. Snape konnte ihn rechtzeitig reflektieren und der Fluch verpuffte wirkungslos in der Decke.

Dann rief Snape: „EXPILLIARMUS!" der Fluch traf Harry, als er sich gerade aufrichtete und der Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. 

Ginny keuchte entsetzt und Snape leuchteten die Augen.

Harry wurde in die Luft geschleudert und überschlug sich in der Luft. Aber noch in der Drehung rief er „ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB!" und bevor er gekonnt in der Hocke auf dem Boden landete, hatte er seinen Stab wieder in der Hand.

Snape nickte ihm anerkennend zu bevor er „SERPENSORTIA!" rief. Eine große Schlange schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und kroch auf Harry zu. Ginny schrie entsetzt auf.

„Aber, Professor!" schüttelte Harry den Kopf, „So wird das nichts." Er begann in Parsel auf die Schlange einzureden und befahl ihr „Greif ihn an!" und deute auf Snape.

Dieser zuckte entsetzt zusammen und fluchte „Mist! Das hatte ich vergessen."

Er ließ die Schlange mit einem „EVANESCO" verschwinden.

Snape schoss einen Feuerball auf Harry ab, doch Harry löschte ihn mit einem riesigen Strahl eiskalten Wassers aus seinem Zauberstab. Es dampfte, als das Feuer auf das Wasser traf, doch es wurde gelöscht. Nur hatte Harry seinen Spruch noch nicht beendet und so endete Snape als begossener Pudel. Harry lachte spöttisch. Nun wurde Snape wütend.

„IMPERIO" Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Geist vernebelte, als Snape versuchte, Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen. Doch Harry schüttelte den Fluch ab.

„Und, was soll ich jetzt tun? Auf einem Bein stehen oder im Kreis hüpfen?" fragte er lächelnd. Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, nur Dumbledore nickte anerkennend.

„Professor, diesen Fluch habe ich schon im vierten Schuljahr abgeschüttelt. Haben sie nichts besseres zu bieten."

Alle konnten sehen, wie Snape die Beherrschung verlor.

„CRUCIO!" reif er außer sich. Harry konnte diesmal nicht schnell genug ausweichen und der Fluch traf ihn mitten in die Brust.

„NEIN!" schrie Ginny. „Oh Gott!" keuchte Dumbledore.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich und Harry stöhnte auf.

‚Konzentrier dich!' forderte ihn Adler auf, ‚Du hast den Fluch schon einmal abgeschüttelt. Der Schmerz existiert nur in deinem Geist. Deinem Körper wird kein Schaden zugefügt. Es ist alles nur Einbildung.'

So motiviert und an das Indianerdorf erinnert, befreite er sich von dem Schmerz. 

Das hatte alles nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gedauert.

„Autsch!" sagte er und lachte.

Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Das ist unmöglich!" schrie Snape. Jetzt verlor er völlig die Beherrschung.

„LEGILIMENS!" rief er und versuchte in Harrys Geist einzudringen.

Harry konzentrierte sich. Seine Gedanken würde er diesmal nicht preisgeben.

Er wurde wütend, als er sich erinnerte, wie er im letzten Schuljahr unter den Stunden mit Snape leiden musste. ‚Oh nein, nie wieder!' dachte er sich. Er konzentrierte sich auf alle schlechten Erfahrungen, die er erlitten hatte, das Leben bei den Dursleys, den Verlust von Sirius, Cedric und Irida, sein Entsetzten, als er dem dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden hatte, die Schmerzen, die er durch den Crucatius erlitten hatte und daran, dass er fast Ginny verloren hatte. Er schaffte es dieses Leiden zusammenzuballen und schickte seinen Schmerz in konzentrierter Form in Snapes Bewusstsein.

Snape stöhnte entsetzt auf „NEIN!" schrie er wie von Sinnen.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt, dass noch einmal zu versuchen!" sagte Harry kalt. Als Snape die Verbindung lösen wollte, hielt Harry sie mit seinem Geist fest.

Snape brach wimmernd zusammen.

„Nein! So grausam! Oh Gott! Nein!" wimmerte er immer wieder, als ihm in ständiger Wiederholung die Bilder von Harrys Schmerz durch den Kopf gingen.

Ginny ging zu Harry und nahm seine Hand.

„Bitte hör auf Harry! Du tust ihm weh!"

Da riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er erkannte plötzlich, was er Snape da antat und sandte augenblicklich beruhigende Gedanken. Als Snape etwas ruhiger geworden war, ließ er von der Verbindung ab. Er ging zu Snape und half ihm auf.

„Sind sie in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich... Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung." stammelte er. „Die ganze Zeit habe ich geglaubt, sie wären ein verzogener, arroganter und verwöhnter Neunmalklug. Wie sehr habe ich mich geirrt. Sie wollten den Ruhm gar nicht. Und wie sie gelitten haben."

Er fasste sich und gab Harry die Hand.

„Ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, Potter." 

Harry nahm die Hand freudig und sagte: „Nennen sie mich Harry, Professor!"

„Harry, es ist mir eine Ehre, mit deiner Hilfe die Schule zu verteidigen." Und er verneigte ich leicht.

Sein Schülerkreis umfasste für den Rest der Woche außer Remus und Ginny nun auch Snape, Flitwick und McGonagall. Harry kam sich ziemlich merkwürdig vor, die Lehrer zu unterrichten, aber Remus half ihm nach Kräften dabei.

Am Ende der Woche beherrschten zumindest alle den flachen Schild. Remus konnte nun auch unter dem runden Schild zaubern und zur Verwunderung aller, war Ginny die einzige, die außer ihm diesen Schild so weit beherrschte. Snape und Flitwick konnten zumindest einen stabilen Rundschild erzeugen. Alle schafften es zum Schluss zumindest mit dem flachen Schild, den Crucatius zu blocken.

Harry war stolz auf alle und sagte ihnen das auch.

„Hört! Hört!" sagte Snape „Der Professor ist stolz auf seine Schüler!" und klopfte auf den Tisch. Die anderen stimmten ein, dann brach allgemeines Gelächter aus. Selbst Snape's Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Harry war geschockt. Snape konnte lächeln.

So ging schließlich die Woche zu Ende.


	17. Angriff

Kapitel 17 - Angriff 

Sonntag Abend kehrten die Schüler schließlich alle aus den Ferien zurück.

Harry berichtete seinen beiden Freunden, was sich zugetragen hatte.

Sie waren entsetzt.

„Sie wollten dich aushändigen? Fudge dieses..."

„Ron!" fuhr Hermine dazwischen „Beherrsch dich!"

Harry erzählte weiter von seinem Unterricht.

„Was, du beherrscht den Schild?" fragte Ron überrascht an Ginny gewandt.

Sie nickte stolz und Hermine umarmte sie begeistert.

„Das ist großartig!"

„Das musst du uns unbedingt beibringen, Harry!" verlangte Ron. Schließlich verletzte es doch seinen Stolz, dass seine kleine Schwester mehr wusste als er.

„Nein, das liegt jetzt in Remus' Hand. Wenn er möchte, werde ich ihm im Unterricht jedoch assistieren."

„Seid froh, Harry ist ein unglaublich strenger Lehrer. Er kann sich mit Snape die Hand geben!" stöhnte sie. Dann rief sie fröhlich: „Erzähl ihm von deinem Duell mit Snape!"

„Ach nein, das war doch nichts weiter." Ihm war es peinlich, so in den Vordergrund gestellt zu werden.

„Dann mach ich es." erwiderte sie trotzig. Und sie erzählte stolz und haarklein, wie sich das ganze Duell abgespielt hatte.

Zunächst keuchte Hermine, als sie berichtete, dass Harry ihm ausdrücklich die unverzeihlichen Flüche bis auf den Todesfluch erlaubt hat.

Als sie dann zu der Stelle mit dem Entwaffnungszauber kam, klatschte Ron begeistert in die Hände.

Aber als sie über den Crucatius-Fluch berichtete wurden beide blass.

Dann sagte sie ihnen, dass Harry den Fluch einfach abgeschüttelt hatte.

Sie schauten ihn ungläubig an. „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das hab ich damals in Amerika auch schon geschafft. Der Fluch erzeugt die Schmerzen nur im Geiste, der Körper an sich wird nicht verletzt. Es muss sich also um eine Art Illusion handeln. Ich habe mir das immer und immer wieder eingeredet, bis die Schmerzen nachließen. Solltet ihr noch mal davon getroffen werden, sagt euch nur immer wieder ‚Es ist nur Illusion!', dann übersteht ihr es."

Sie sahen ihn beeindruckt an.

„Das macht Sinn." murmelte Ginny.

Dann erzählte sie weiter. Zum Schluss fragte sie Harry, warum Snape zusammengebrochen sei.

„Er hat versucht, Kontrolle über meinen Geist zu übernehmen, genau wie Voldemort letztes Jahr. Doch ich habe mein Okklumentiktraining in Amerika beendet.

Ich habe meine schlimmen Erinnerungen konzentriert und jeden Schmerz, den ich erlitten hatte und habe sie geballt über die Verbindung zwischen uns zu ihm geschickt. Er hat praktisch das, was ich in fünfeinhalb Jahren erlebt habe in einer Sekunde erlebt. Das hat ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt."

„Das ist grausam, Harry!" sagte Hermine entsetzt.

Er blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Ich weiß! Ich war damals so wütend auf ihn, wie er uns die ganzen Jahre behandelt hat und wie er mein Okklumentiktraining sabotiert hat. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Und ich hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er die Leglimenz nicht mehr bei mir versuchen sollte. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das abwehren würde und dass ich keine Gnade zeigen würde. Ginny hat mich schließlich aus meinem Hass gerissen. Dann habe ich ihm beruhigende Gedanken gesandt und ihn frei gelassen."

Ginny erzählte, was danach passiert war.

„Er hat sich wirklich bei dir entschuldigt?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja, und er hat Ginny und mich seitdem respektvoll behandelt. Er hat zum Schluss sogar einen Witz gemacht." lachte er. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Wisst ihr, mir wäre es am liebsten, wenn ihr drei die Schule verlassen würdet, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort die Schule angreifen wird." sagte er leise.

Ginny reagierte entsetzt: „Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich dich im Stich lasse? Schließlich hast du mir schon dreimal das Leben gerettet und dank dir kann ich mich auch verteidigen."

Sie verkreuzte ihre Atme über der Brust und schaute störrisch.

„Versuch ja nicht, mich davon abzuhalten."

Er lächelte ihr glücklich zu.

Ron und Hermine schauten sich ernst an. Sie schienen in eine lautlose Diskussion vertieft. Hermine nickte schließlich.

Ron drehte sich wieder zu Harry und sagte ernst: „Wir bleiben. Du bist unser Freund und ohne dich haben wir gegen ‚Du – weißt – schon – wen' sowieso keine Chance. Außerdem muss ich doch auf meine kleine Schwester aufpassen, oder?"

Harry umarmte sie glücklich.

„Ich wusste, dass ich auf euch zählen kann, obwohl ich euch lieber in Sicherheit gewusst hätte, bin ich doch froh, euch bei mir zu haben."

„Harry, wenn du und Dumbledore hier sind, ist Hogwarts der sicherste Ort auf der ganzen Welt!" sagte Hermine ernst.

Der nächste Schultag begann mit einer Ansprache Dumbledores.

„Liebe Schüler! Wir sehen schweren Zeiten entgegen. Voldemort hat gedroht, unsere Schule anzugreifen. Wir sehen uns darum gezwungen, die Sicherheitsmassnahmen zu verstärken. Es finden bis auf weiteres keine Hogsmeade Besuche mehr statt. Die Quidditch-Spiele und das Training werden bis auf weiteres ausgesetzt. Unterricht auf dem Außengelände wird so weit wie möglich reduziert. Kein Schüler geht allein durch das Schloss, sondern mindestens zu zweit. Die Schüler unter dem vierten Schuljahr werden von einem Lehrer zu den Klassen geleitet.

Wir können vom Ministerium leider keine Auroren gestellt bekommen, da sich derzeit alle Kräfte im Einsatz befinden.

Wenn sich angesichts dieser Lage Schüler gezwungen sehen, die Schule zu verlassen, bitte ich sie, dies ihrem Hauslehrer zu melden. Sie können morgen Mittag abreisen.

Wer sich bereit fühlt, bei der Verteidigung der Schule mitzuwirken, findet sich nachmittags ab zwei Uhr im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein. Sie erhalten eine gesonderte Ausbildung durch Professor Lupin und Harry Potter sowie vielleicht das ein oder andere Mitglied der ehemaligen DA."

Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Schüler waren mucksmäuschenstill. Dann begann ein allgemeines Getuschel.

Wie sich im Verlaufe des Tages herausstellte, zogen es die meisten Slytherins vor, die Schule zu verlassen. Auch einige von den Erstklässlern verließen die Schule.

Davon abgesehen wurde der Unterricht wie gewohnt fortgesetzt.

Am ersten Nachmittag wurden die Schüler begrüßt, die bei der Verteidigung helfen wollten. Es fanden sich alle Mitglieder der ehemaligen DA ein, bis auf Cho und Marietta. Außerdem schlossen sich noch einige Viert- und Fünftklässler an.

Zur großen Überraschung aller meldete sich Draco zu Verteidigung. Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy waren von der Schule abgereist. Remus wollte ihn abweisen und Ron war stinkig, doch Harry beruhigte sie beide und nahm Draco beiseite, dass sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

„Warum möchtest du bei der Verteidigung helfen?"

„Glaubst du, du bist der einzige, der mutig ist?"

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht feige bist, aber was ist der wahre Grund?" fragte Harry ehrlich. Draco schaute ihm tief in die Augen, dann seufzte er und antwortete:

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du über den dunklen Lord gesagt hast und Nachforschungen angestellt. Ich habe nicht viel gefunden, doch alles was ich gefunden hatte, deutete darauf hin, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Weil ich mir Klarheit verschaffen wollte, sprach ich meinen Vater in den Ferien darauf an. Er ist völlig ausgerastet. Er hat mich geschlagen und mich einmal sogar mit dem Crucatius-Fluch belegt. Ich meine, er war vorher schon nicht zimperlich mit mir, aber das hat er noch nie gemacht. Ich dachte, ich würde sterben. Dann hat er mich eingesperrt und sagte, ich solle mir meine Blasphemie aus dem Kopf schlagen. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Nach ein paar Tagen hat er mich wieder herausgelassen und mich mitgenommen zu einem Todessertreffen. Er wollte mir zeigen, was es heißt ein Todesser zu sein, was es bedeutet, ein Malfoy zu sein.

Sie sind grölend in ein Dorf einmarschiert und haben wahllos Muggel getötet. Einige haben sie zum Spaß mit dem Crucatius-Fluch belegt. Es war grausam.

Als sie ein kleines Mädchen gefoltert haben und es anschließend getötet hatten, konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich habe mich übergeben und bin zusammengebrochen.

Ihre grauenerfüllten Schreie werde ich nie vergessen, Potter. Ich weiß, dass ich mich mit Umbridge auf die falsche Seite gestellte habe, aber ich werde mich nie auf die Seite solchen Abschaums stellen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir Freunde sind, ist das klar?"

„Völlig. Es genügt mir, zu wissen, dass wir auf der selben Seite stehen, Draco."

Als Harry ihn beim Vornamen nannte, zuckte er überrascht zusammen.

Dann widmeten sie sich dem Training. Sie übten mit den Schülern zunächst mal die normalen Schildzauber und den Betäubungszauber. Mit den fortgeschritteneren übte Harry den Patronuszauber, für den Fall, dass Voldemort doch noch die Dementoren von Askaban holte. Harry war überrascht, weil Ginny den Zauber noch an diesem Tag schaffte.

Hermine und Ron konzentrierten sich auf das Erlernen des Schildzaubers. Hermine machte schnell Fortschritte, konnte aber nicht genug Kraft aufbringen, ihn lange genug stabil zu halten.

Das ging die ganze Woche so weiter und die meisten Schüler machten große Fortschritte. Die Schüler der einzelnen Häuser zeigten einen großen Zusammenhalt angesichts der drohenden Gefahr und selbst die verbliebenen Slytherins wurden nicht ausgeschlossen. Auch Draco nicht, nachdem er sich bei Ron und Hermine für die ganzen Beleidigungen und sein Benehmen im letzten Jahr entschuldigt hatte.

Zur großen Überraschung aller kamen er und Parvati sich schnell näher und so kam es, dass sich Draco eines Tages sogar mit an den Gryffindor-Tisch setze, um mit ihr Mittag zu essen. Ron starrte ihn wütend an und auch Harry schaute zweifelnd. Doch Hermine schoss beiden einen warnenden Blick zu und so regten sie sich nicht weiter auf. „Ich traue ihm nicht." flüsterte Ron Harry zu. 

„Ich auch nicht. Wir behalten ihn im Auge." flüsterte Harry zurück.

Der 14. Januar rückte unaufhaltsam näher und als es soweit war, erbat sich Dumbledore von allen erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit. Der Tag verging ohne Zwischenfälle.

Doch am nächsten Tag passierte es. Als alle beim Frühstückstisch saßen, hörten sie draußen auf einmal Explosionen.

Alle sahen sich entsetzt an. Die Lehrer eilten zur Eingangstür.

Plötzlich rief Harry: „Hagrid! Er ist draußen!" und stürmte ebenfalls zur Tür. Seine Freunde folgten ihm mit gezückten Zauberstäben.

Sie sahen, dass draußen einige Todesser auf das Schulgelände rannten und fünf Drachen am Himmel kreisten. Sie feuerten ständig Feuerbälle auf das Schoss ab und einer flog auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Schon hatte das Dach der Hütte Feuer gefangen. Die Lehrer versuchten mit konzentrierten Betäubungssprüchen einen der Drachen auszuschalten, während die meisten der DA-Mitglieder entschlossen die Todesser unter Feuer nahmen. Zahllose Zaubersprüche zuckten hin und her.

Die Todesser gingen in Deckung. Plötzlich sah Harry, wie Hagrid aus der Hütte rannte und mit seiner großen Armbrust auf den Drachen schoss. Aber der Pfeil prallte harmlos an dessen Panzer ab.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!" rief Harry seinen Freunden zu „Los wir brechen durch die Todesser durch." Die vier rannten los.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Todesser, die ihnen im Weg standen und rief so laut er konnte und mit aller Konzentration: : „PAREO CALIDUS PHLEGETON!"

Ein großer ultraheißer Feuerball flog auf die Todesser zu und explodierte mitten unter den Todessern. Drei der Todesser gingen schreiend in Flammen auf, drei andere wurden durch die Explosion zur Seite geschleudert und blieben bewusstlos liegen. Sie liefen auf die so geschaffene Lücke zu.

Er sah, wie Hagrid durch einen Feuerball des Drachen getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. „HAGRID!" rief Harry.

Er zog nun den noch verkleinerten Stab 'Si' heraus und feuerte mit beiden Händen Stuporzauber auf den Drachen. Die anderen drei belegten während des Rennens die anderen Todesser mit Zaubersprüchen. Wie durch ein Wunder wurden sie selbst nicht von Zaubersprüchen getroffen und erreichten endlich Hagrid.

Harry beugte sich über Hagrid. Er sah, dass er bewusstlos war, aber atmete. Sein dicker Ledermantel schien das schlimmste abgehalten zu haben. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, der besteht ja auch aus Drachenhaut.

Währenddessen hatten sich die anderen drei zu dem Drachen umgedreht. Als sie bemerkten, dass er wieder näher kam, zauberten alle drei gleichzeitig einen Schild, Ginny einen runden, der alle fünf einschloss und Ron und Hermine jeweils einen flachen, die sich so überlappten, dass sie die Gruppe wirkungsvoll schützten. Der Drachenreiter landete seinen Drachen vor der Gruppe und lachte gehässig.

„Glaubt ihr, das hilft euch?" 

Plötzlich meldete sich Wolke ‚Es ist Zeit'

Er wurde von Wolke direkt in die Trance gerissen und fand sich in der Landschaft der Totems wieder. Diesmal war nur Wolke da und die Wolke verschwand. Sie enthüllte einen riesigen Drachen mit blauen Schuppen, die allerdings im Sonnenlicht leicht golden glitzerten. Der Drache war größer als ein ungarischer Hornschwanz, hatte aber einen glatten Schwanz ohne Hörner. Er ließ ein schauerliches Brüllen ertönen und schoss eine fünfzig Meter lange glühend heiße Stichflamme in den Himmel.

‚Nun weißt du, wer den drittes Totem ist. Es wird Zeit zurückzukehren und den kleinen fliegenden Schlangen da draußen zu zeigen, wer der Herr der Lüfte ist, Endril.'

Er fiel förmlich wieder in die Realität zurück, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie die Schilde seiner Freunde von einem einzigen Feuerball hinweggefegt wurden.

Nun standen sie schutzlos vor dem Drachen. „Nun wird euch nichts mehr schützen!" schrie er und lachte.

Plötzlich brach sein lachen ab und wich einem Ächzen.

„Nein! Das ist unmöglich. Was ist das?"

Die drei Freunde verfolgten, wie sein Blick plötzlich immer mehr nach oben wanderte.

Selbst der Drache wurde unruhig.

„NEIN!" schrie der Drachenreiter, „Töte sie!"

Die drei sahen, wie der Drache sein Maul öffnete.

Sie schrieen entsetzt auf und schlossen in Erwartung des Feuertodes die Augen. Sie hörten das Fauchen des Drachen, als er seine Flammen ausstieß, doch der Schmerz kam nicht. Sie öffneten die Augen und sahen nur noch blau. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stellten sie fest, dass sie durch eine dicke blaue Haut geschützt wurden.

Ginny drehte sich um, um nach Harry zu sehen.

„Was ist...AHHH!" schrie sie auf. Jetzt drehten sich auch die anderen beiden um und fingen an zu zittern. Sie standen vor einem riesigen blauen Drachen, der sie mit ihrem Flügel vor den Flammen beschützt hatte.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Ginny entsetzt. Der Drache knurrte leise und senkte seinen Kopf zu den dreien. Er hatte leuchtend grüne Augen.

„Harry?" fragte Ginny leise.

Ron rief: „Das da soll Harry sein?"

Ginny fuhr über die Stirn des Drachenschädels, der Drache knurrte zufrieden.

„Es scheint, als hätte er endlich sein drittes Totem gefunden." sagte Ginny ruhig.

Sie hörten den Drachenreiter vor Wut schreien.

Dann ruckte Harrys Kopf hoch. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und öffnete die Flügel. Er sah beeindruckend aus und überragte den anderen Drachen um mindestens zehn Meter. Er ließ ein schauerliches Brüllen hören, dann  öffnete er sein Maul und aus ihm schoss ein gleißender, fast weißer Flammenstrahl auf den anderen Drachen. Der Drachenreiter wurde augenblicklich zu Asche verbrannt und der Drache schrie auf. Doch bevor er Harrys Freunden gefährlich werden konnte, biss ihm Harry in den Nacken, es gab ein entsetzliches Knacken und der Drache sackte leblos zu Boden. Harry stupste Hagrid an, der sich nun endlich regte, aber bevor dieser sich aufrappeln konnte, schritt Harry einfach über die drei hinweg und erhob sich mit seinen mächtigen Flügeln in die Lüfte.

Harry überblickte kurz die Lage. Der größte Teil der Todesser schien bewusstlos zu sein. Der Rest hielt sich in einer Senke verschanzt. Dumbledore und die Lehrer hatten es noch nicht geschafft, den Drachen auszuschalten, den sie ins Visier genommen hatten und sie mussten ständig Feuerbällen ausweichen. Die Schüler hatten sich in die Halle zurückgezogen und schossen vereinzelt aus der Tür heraus. So liefen sie nicht Gefahr, von den Drachen gegrillt zu werden. Die restlichen drei Drachen flogen Angriffe auf das Schloss selber. Es waren schon große Stücke aus der Mauer gebrochen. Er blickte kurz nach unten und sah, dass Hagrid und seine Freunde in Richtung des Eingangs rannten. Harry feuerte einen Flammenstoß auf die verbliebenden Todesser ab und zwang sie somit in Deckung zu bleiben. Einer der drei Drachen flog nun direkt vor ihm. Harry stieß auf ihn herab und zerfetzte mit seinen Krallen gleichzeitig das Genick des Drachen und den Todesser.

Er sah, dass die Lehrer von ihrem Drachen langsam in Bedrängnis gebracht wurden.

Verdammt! dachte Harry und schoss auf den Drachen zu. Er ließ wieder sein Brüllen ertönen. Das lenkte den Drachen ab. Harry schoss einen Flammenstrahl auf ihn ab. Das besiegelte das Ende des Todessers und der Drache schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

Dann war Harry über ihm und hieb im seine Krallen in die Haut. Sie bissen aufeinander ein, doch Harry zerfetzte ihm schließlich mit seinen Krallen die Kehle.

Der Drache trudelte langsam und in sicherer Entfernung von den Menschen zu Boden eine lange Blutspur hinter sich herziehend.

Unten schauten die Lehrer überrascht auf das Geschehen.

Die Schüler trauten sich nun weiter hinaus und der Kampf zwischen ihnen und den Todessern entbrannte wieder in voller Härte.

„Es scheint, als habe uns der Himmel diesen Drachen geschickt", meinte Dumbledore.

„Nein, Professor. Das da ist Harry in seiner dritten Totemform." sagte Ginny völlig außer Atem. Die Professoren sahen sie ungläubig an. Dann schreckten sie auf, als sie das Geschehen am Himmel beobachteten.

„Harry ist in Schwierigkeiten." stellte Dumbledore bedrückt fest, doch dann rannte er los, um die Schüler zu unterstützen.

Die anderen beiden Drachenreiter hatten bemerkt, was Harry getan hatte und auf ein Zeichen stürzten sie sich gemeinsam auf den blauen Drachen.

Er schoss ihnen einen Flammenstrahl entgegen, aber diese streifte die Drachen nur. Sie feuerten ihrerseits Flammen auf Harry ab, er konnte ihnen aber elegant ausweichen. Harry stürzte sich auf einen Drachen und begann mit seinen Krallen auf ihn einzuschlagen und versuchte ihm in den Hals zu beißen. Der Todesser war längst aus dem Sattel gefallen und in die Tiefe gestürzt. Aber inzwischen war der zweite Drache in seinen Rücken gelangt und krallte sich dort zwischen seinen Flügeln fest. Der blaue Drache schrie vor schmerzen auf und in dem Moment hieb der erste Drache nach seinem Hals. Er verursachte eine tiefe stark blutende Wunde.

Harry wehrte sich nach Kräften. Er versuchte dem ersten Drachen den Hals zu zerfetzen und musste gleichzeitig den anderen Drachen davon abhalten, das gleiche mit ihm zu tun. Schließlich schaffte er es und der erste Drache fiel blutüberströmt und zerfetzt zu Boden. Blieb noch der andere Drache in seinem Rücken. Er kam nicht heran, um ihn wirkungsvoll zu bekämpfen. Da drehte er sich in der Luft auf den Rücken und ließ sich einfach zu Boden fallen. Er begrub den anderen Drachen unter sich. Der letzte Drachenreiter wurde unter den tonnenschweren Tieren zerquetscht.

Harry drehte sich herum und machte dem letzten Drachen ein Ende.

Er blickte zu den Todessern, sie waren umstellt und wurden unschädlich gemacht. Da sah er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Draco und Parvati waren etwas abseits von den anderen und von hinten schlich sich ein Todesser heran. Er entwaffnete Draco mit dem Expilliarmus-Zauber und machte sich nun daran Parvati anzugreifen. Harry war schon wieder in der Luft. Er hörte den Todesser den Crucatius-Fluch auf Parvati sprechen. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Draco rannte zu ihr hinüber. „Hör auf!" schrie er ihn an.

Der Todesser nahm die Maske ab. Es war Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy.

„Du hast uns verraten!" fuhr er seinen Sohn an. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Wer den dunklen Lord verrät verdient nur eine Strafe!" er erhob seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Draco. Die Lehrer und die anderen Schüler waren noch mit den Todessern beschäftigt.

„AVADA..."

Harry stieß sein schauerliches Brüllen aus. Die Augen der Schüler und Lehrer richteten sich auf ihn, als er sich in einem halsbrecherischen Sturzflug auf Lucius stürzte.

„KEDAVRA!" in dem Moment, wo die letzte Silbe seine Lippen verließ, wurde von dem Drachen begraben und zerquetscht. Man konnte in diesem Moment unter dem Drachen hervor noch den grünen Lichtblitz des Todesfluchs ausmachen, der einen der Flügel traf.

Der stark blutende blaue Drache regte sich nicht mehr. Ginny rannte auf den Drachen zu, Hermine und Ron folgten ihr.

„Harry!" rief sie, als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte. Draco hatte sich ebenfalls auf den Drachen zu bewegt und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Harry ist nicht hier, da ist nur der Drache und mein Vater, der darunter begraben liegt."

„Nein", schluchzte sie, „Der Drache ist Harry. Er hat sich in den Drachen verwandelt, um die anderen Drachen zu besiegen."

Ginny brach nun weinend an dem leblosen Drachen zusammen. Hermine und Ron versuchten sie etwas zu trösten. Draco stand hilflos daneben und kümmerte sich dann um Parvati.

Plötzlich begann sich der Drache zurückzuverwandeln. Er nahm langsam wieder Harrys Gestalt an. Die Lehrer eilten herbei, um nach Harry zu sehen.

Remus war als erster bei Harry und fühlte seinen Puls.

„Er lebt noch!" sagte er ungläubig.

Ginny stürzte zu Harry. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein ganzer Körper war von tiefen blutenden Wunden übersäht und die schlimmste war unterhalb des Halsansatzes. Dort war der Brustkorb bis auf die Knochen aufgeschlitzt.

„Harry!" rief Ginny weinend „Halt durch. Du kannst uns jetzt nicht verlassen."

Remus nahm Harry auf seine Arme und trug ihn so schnell er konnte in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey kämpfte bis in die späte Nacht um sein Leben. Snape schaffte es schließlich nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen, Harrys Heiltrank zu brauen, aber erst nachdem ihm Hermine dabei geholfen hatte und ihn auf einen kleinen Fehler aufmerksam machen konnte.

Mit diesem Trank schafften sie es dann, seine Wunden zu versorgen.

Am nächsten Morgen war sein Körper wieder soweit hergestellt, doch niemand wusste, wie sich der Todesfluch auf ihn ausgewirkt hatte.

Aber am dritten Tag nach dem Angriff kam er wieder zu sich und wurde sofort stürmisch von Ginny begrüßt.

„Harry, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." schluchzte sie erleichtert.

„Das ist das Schicksal, wenn man die Freundin von Harry Potter ist." hörte Harry die Stimme von Draco plötzlich sagen.

„Hallo Draco." begrüßte er ihn.

„Er hat jeden Tag einmal nach dir gesehen." sagte Ginny leise zu ihm.

„Draco, das  mit deinem Vater tut mir leid." sagte Harry ernst „Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl"

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, Potter. Er wollte mich töten und er hat meine Freundin gequält. Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet..."

„Kein Problem" sagte Harry, immer noch geschwächt. 

„Ich stehe zwar in deiner Schuld, aber das heißt noch nicht, dass wir Freunde werden. Ich schaue dann mal nach Parvati" sagte er und ging.

 „Ginny,"

„Ja."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Jag mir nur nicht noch mal so einen Schrecken ein."

Harry zögerte.

„Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl, dass das erst der Anfang war. Das war kein wirklicher Angriff auf Hogwarts. Es waren kaum mehr als zwanzig Todesser und die paar Drachen. Es steckt noch mehr dahinter und ich fürchte wir werden es früher erfahren, als uns lieb ist."


	18. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Kapitel 18 - Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm 

Harry durfte am nächsten Morgen den Krankenflügel verlassen, und sich wieder dem Unterricht widmen. Am Nachmittag wurde er wieder zum Direktor gerufen.

Er wurde von Remus und Dumbledore empfangen.

Nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte, sagte er zu Remus: „Danke, dass du so schnell reagiert hast."

„Keine Ursache. Das hätte doch jeder gemacht. Im Gegenteil, wir haben dir zu danken, denn ohne dich hätten wir kaum eine Chance gegen die Drachen gehabt."

„Ja, Harry, das wirklich eine reife Leistung. Ich habe auch das Ministerium informiert, dass es allein deinem Mut, sich dem Feind unter Einsatz deines eigenen Lebens in den Weg zu stellen, zu verdanken ist, dass unsere Schüler und Hogwarts mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen sind."

Harry sah beschämt zu Boden. „Dieser zweifelhafte Ruhm gehört nicht mir allein, sondern allen Beteiligten, z.B. meinen Freunden und sogar Draco."

„Ich hatte keine andere Aussage von dir erwartet, Harry. Ich muss sagen, ich bin von deiner dritten Totem-Form beeindruckt. Kannst du sie jeder Zeit annehmen?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Moment." bat sich Harry aus.

‚Gibt es Einschränkungen?' fragte er Drache.

‚Prinzipiell kannst du sie jeder Zeit annehmen, aber diese Form ist anders als die anderen. Es handelt sich um ein Magisches Wesen und um ein sehr mächtiges und großes noch dazu. Dein Körper ist nicht dafür ausgerichtet, solche Belastungen zu ertragen. Es besteht immer ein kein geringes Risiko, dass diese Belastung zu groß wird und du die Verwandlung nicht überlebst.'

‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es gefährlich ist.'

‚Nun, irgendwie fehlte uns auch die Zeit, darüber zu diskutieren, oder?'

‚Ja, stimmt schon. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen müsste?'

‚Selbst wenn du die Verwandlung überlebst, ist dein Körper danach geschwächt. Es könnte sein, dass du nach jeder Verwandlung einen oder mehrere Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen musst, selbst wenn du nicht verletzt wurdest, damit sich dein Körper regenerieren kann.'

‚So ernst ist es also?'

‚Ja'

‚Und wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass ich die Verwandlung nicht überlebe?'

‚Schwer zu sagen. Du bist mächtig und hast mehr Energie und Kraft, als du denkst. Dennoch besteht das Risiko. Ich würde denken, die Chance, dass du dich mit einer Verwandlung zu sehr verausgabst liegt zwischen 10 und 20 Prozent.'

‚Kann man das irgendwie beeinflussen?'

‚Eigentlich kaum. Ich würde mich nur nicht verwandeln, wenn ich schon erschöpft wäre, weil es das Risiko auf jeden Fall erhöhen würde. Wichtig ist aber noch, dass die Verwandlung auf jeden Fall stattfindet und du in der Form agieren kannst. Nur die Rückverwandlung kann dir letztendlich den Tod bringen.'

‚Also kann ich auf jeden Fall den Märtyrer spielen.' dachte Harry bitter.

‚So ist es. Sollte es einmal darauf ankommen, kannst du trotzdem deine Freunde retten, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht überlebst. Setze den Drachen also nur ein, wenn es unbedingt erforderlich ist.'

Dumbledore und Remus hatten den stummen Wortwechsel gespannt verfolgt und bemerkt, dass Harrys Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde ernster wurde.

Schließlich sprach er wieder zu ihnen.

„Drache hat mich darüber aufgeklärt, dass bei jeder Verwandlung eine Chance besteht, dass es mich zu viel Kraft kostet und ich den Versuch nicht überlebe."

Dumbledore und Lupin zogen überrascht die Luft ein.

„Außerdem sagte er mir, dass ich bei einer erfolgreichen Verwandlung sehr geschwächt werde und mit Sicherheit anschließend ein bis drei Tage im Krankenflügel verbringen kann bzw. zumindest Ruhe brauche."

„Das ist sehr ernst Harry" sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „Ich möchte, dass du deinen Drachen nur im äußersten Notfall einsetzt."

„Ich hatte nichts anderes vor."

„Es gibt noch ein Problem. Hast du bei diesem Angriff etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt?"

Harry dachte an das, was er vorhin zu Ginny gesagt hatte.

„Ja. Ich denke er war zu schwach für Voldemort. Es handelte sich bestimmt nur um ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Er hat die Drachen sicher nur eingesetzt, um die Chance zu erhöhen, mich oder Sie wirklich zu erwischen. Aber er hatte sicher etwas anderes vor."

Dumbledore nickte anerkennend zu Remus.

„Du hast recht Harry. Wir haben Berichte erhalten, dass Voldemort Askaban angegriffen hat. Er hat die Dementoren ja schon letztes Jahr auf seine Seite gebracht und sie bei diesem Angriff eingesetzt. Nun hat er seine Anhänger aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Sämtliche menschlichen Wachen und alle Häftlinge, für die er keine Verwendung hatte, wurden getötet oder von den Dementoren geküsst. Es gibt nun über zwanzig seelenlose Menschen da draussen."

Harry wurde blass.

„Wann haben wir mit dem nächsten Angriff zu rechnen?" fragte er betroffen.

„Nach unseren Informationen ist er noch dabei, seine Machtstruktur neu aufzubauen, schließlich waren einige seiner wichtigeren Todesser bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts dabei und diese sind zum Glück auch noch nicht in Askaban gelandet. Außerdem muss er noch seine Truppen sammeln. Die Riesen sind zum Beispiel immer noch in Frankreich. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es noch mindestens vier Monate dauert, bis er sich zu einem neuen Angriff entschließt."

„Das ist nicht viel Zeit."

Dumbledore sah Harry ernst an.

„Harry, hältst du es für möglich, dass du einige wenige ausgesuchte Schüler in der alten Magie ausbilden kannst?"

‚Könnte das gehen?' fragte er seine Totems.

‚Wir sind uns nicht sicher, da wir damit eigentlich nichts zu tun haben. Wir sind ein Bestandteil deiner schamanischen Ausbildung. Aber vielleicht, wenn du diesen Teil weglässt und ihr euch auf die alte Magie konzentriert. Der Teil hat ja auch nur drei Monate gedauert bei dir. Wähle einige Schüler mit viel Potential aus und lehre sie die Meditation und Trance. Dann kontaktiere Denron.'

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher." antwortete Harry nun. „Vielleicht könnte es gehen, wenn wir den schamanischen Teil der Ausbildung weglassen und jeden Tag üben zu meditieren und in Trance zu gehen. Ich müsste auf jeden Fall Denron kontaktieren."

Er sah Remus an: „Wir beide wollten ihn sowieso besuchen oder"

Remus nickte begeistert.

Dumbledore murmelte „Denron, dieser Name sagt mir etwas."

„Er kannte ihren Namen auch, Professor."

„Hast du schon eine Vorstellung wen du wählst?"

„Hmmm.... auf jeden Fall Ginny, sie hat das meiste Potential bei den Schilden gezeigt. Hermine, weil sie einen scharfen Verstand hat, obwohl ihr das bei dieser Art der Ausbildung hinderlich sein könnte. Sie wird nicht begeistert sein, dass Wissen einfach so eingepflanzt zu bekommen, ohne fleißiges Lernen"

Bei diesen Worten zeigte sich auf allen drei Gesichtern ein deutliches Schmunzeln.

„Ron werde ich auch dazu nehmen, weil Hermine ohne ihn nicht mitmachen würde. Dann wahrscheinlich noch Luna Lovegood, sie hat schon so eine Ader für das spirituelle und ungewöhnliche, aber mehr fallen mir auf die schnelle nicht ein. Wir werden mit Meditation und Trance-Ausbildung beginnen. Daher würde ich Remus auf jeden Fall gern dabei haben wollen, das wird seiner besonderen Situation sicher helfen. Aber ich muss ihnen sagen, dass die Entscheidung über die eigentliche Ausbildung nicht bei mir liegt, sondern zunächst bei Denron, denn er muss uns zu den Geistern der Ahnen führen und dann bei den Ahnen selbst. Ich würde gern Denrons Zustimmung einholen, nein, eigentlich würde ich ihn am liebsten hierher holen, damit er die Ausbildung koordinieren kann."

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Er könnte auch noch mal die Leute aus dem Verteidigungskurs näher unter die Lupe nehmen, nicht dass ich deine Wahl anzweifeln würde, Harry."

Dumbledore zeigte sich begeistert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Ich hab noch ein Anliegen, Harry."

„Noch etwas schlimmes?"

Dumbledores Augen zeigten wieder mal ihr typisches Leuchten.

„Nein. Du hast mich um Vertrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten gebeten und ich weiß, dass ich dir davon bisher zu wenig entgegengebracht habe. Du hast mich auf sehr drastische Weise von deinen Fähigkeiten und von deinem Mut überzeugt Harry und nicht nur mich. Ich habe mich mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens beraten und obwohl du noch nicht volljährig bist, geben wir dir hiermit die Möglichkeit, Mitglied des Ordens zu werden, Harry. Mach dir die Entscheidung aber nicht leicht, denn damit übernimmst du auch viel Verantwortung. Du bist an die Verantwortung gegenüber dem Orden gebunden und hast dich den Anweisungen des Ordens zu beugen, Harry. Dafür wirst du aber auch alle Informationen erhalten, die wir haben ohne Ausnahme. Keine Geheimnisse mehr, Harry und du stehst unter dem Schutz des Ordens. Jedes Mitglied wird dir nach seinen Fähigkeiten Hilfe leisten, genau wie du jedem Mitlied Hilfe gewähren musst."

Harry sah Dumbledore ernst an.

„Sie haben keine Geheimnisse mehr vor mir?"

„Nein, Harry."

„Sie werden mir zur Abwechslung mal Antworten geben, ohne in Rätseln zu sprechen?"

Man sah Remus an, dass er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste und Dumbledores Augen funkelten vergnügt.

„Das verspreche ich Dir. Du hast bewiesen, dass du mit brisantem Wissen verantwortungsvoll umgehst und dass du schwere Bürden erträgst, wie man es von keinem Menschen verlangen kann. Keine Spiele mehr."

„Muss ich ihnen auch alle meine Geheimnisse offenbaren?" fragte Harry und tat unschuldig.

Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.

„Wenn du mir noch etwas verheimlichst, Harry, wirst du deine Gründe haben. Doch ich bitte dich, alles zu sagen, was du über unsere Situation weißt. Du musst dir bewusst sein, dass falsches Zurückhalten von Wissen, den Orden in Gefahr bringen kann."

„Ich würde nie so etwas verheimlichen." Er sah Remus ernst an. Verstehen zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab und er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Wenn ich noch etwas vor ihnen verheimliche, dient das eher dem Schutz des Ordens, denn davon zu wissen, bedeutet ein Ziel für Voldemort zu werden."

„Das bedeutet nicht zufällig das Wissen, sagen wir um einen sehr mächtigen magischen Gegenstand?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry sah Remus böse an, doch der schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Er hatte also noch nichts über den Stab erzählt.

„Keine Angst, Harry. Ich weiß nichts, es war wirklich nur eine Vermutung, die du allerdings gerade bestätigt hast." sagte er lächelnd.

„Nun, ich halte es schon für gefährlich, nur das zu wissen" sagte Harry sehr ernst, „denken sie nur an die Prophezeiung."

Dumbledores Augen verdüsterten sich sorgenvoll.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich sehe, dass Remus Bescheid weiß, und ich vertraue euch beiden, dass ihr wisst, was ihr tut nur eines möchte ich wissen. Ist es etwas das uns hilft oder etwas, das dem bösen helfen würde und ihm nicht in die Hände fallen darf."

„Ersteres," sagte Harry bestimmt, „es würde dem Bösen nichts nützen, aber der Verlust würde uns schwächen."

„Gut," sagte Dumbledore erleichtert.

„Ach Professor, man ist doch mit siebzehn volljährig, in der Zaubererwelt, oder?"

„Ja, warum."

„Nun, wie alt bin ich denn gerade?"

„Sechzehn... Moment. Wie lange warst du bei Denron?"

„Ein Jahr." antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Dann... bist du ja volljährig. Das muss ich prüfen."

Er nahm eine Schriftrolle aus dem Regal und öffnete sie. Auf dieser  Schriftrolle befanden sich die Geburtsdaten, Namen und das Alter aller Sechstklässler. Und neben Harrys Namen stand eine siebzehn.

Er sah Remus ernst an. „Du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Harry sah die beiden überrascht an.

Remus kam zu ihm herüber.

„Harry, jetzt da du volljährig bist, habe ich eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Du bist nun alt genug, dein Erbe anzutreten."

Harry war überrascht.

„Deine Eltern haben zunächst Sirius und im Falle seines Ablebens mich als Nachlassverwalter eingesetzt. Du wusstest bisher nur von dem kleinen Vermögen in deinem Gringotts-Verließ. Aber, wie du weißt besaßen deine Eltern auch noch das Haus in Godrics Hollow. Das wurde aber nach der Explosion nicht wiederaufgebaut sondern in ein Memorial umgewandelt. Außerdem liegt dort das Grab deiner Eltern."

Bei diesen Worten versteifte sich Harry und Tränen schossen in die Augen.

Remus legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hättest, rein theoretisch das Recht, dort das Haus wieder aufbauen zu lassen. Das Land gehört jedenfalls dir. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du das tun wirst. 

Dein Vater war aber auch der Erbe des Potter-Anwesens, das er jedoch auf Rücksicht auf die Wünsche deiner Mutter nie bewohnte. Wie du nun vielleicht schon weißt, stammt ihr in direkter Linie von den Gryffindors ab und deine Familie hat sich wesentlich mehr Reichtum angehäuft, als die paar Goldmünzen in dem Verließ. Du erbst einen regelrechten Fond mit Beteiligungen an verschiedenen Firmen in der Zaubererwelt und in der Muggelwelt. Dieser Muggel-Fond wird von der Henson&Partner-Bank verwaltet, wobei &Partner für eine Beteiligung durch Gringotts steht. Gringotts verwaltet den Fond in der Zaubererwelt. Du kannst daher Transaktionen in die Muggelwelt und andersherum durch Gringotts bzw. Henson & Partner veranlassen. Dein Gringotts-Verließ beinhaltet etwa fünfhunderttausend Gallonen. Dein zweites Gringotts-Verließ beinhaltet ca. zweieinhalb Millionen. Dorthin fließen auch die Erträge aus den Beteiligungen. Du kannst nun, da du volljährig bist, die Verliese zusammenlegen lassen. Dein Bar-Vermögen auf der Muggelbank beträgt zwei Millionen Pfund. Dieser Betrag wird aus deinem Gringotts-Verließ konstant gehalten, da alle Beteiligungserträge, wie auch die Zinsen aus dem Muggelgeld nach Gringotts fließen. Die Kobolde händigen dir die entsprechenden Unterlagen und Geld- bzw. Kreditkarten aus. Es wurde alles schon bei deiner Geburt vorbereitet."

„Wow, das... ist unglaublich." stammelte Harry.

„Es kommt noch etwas. Wie du weißt, hast du auch das Vermögen der Blacks geerbt. Das Haus kennst du schon und nun erhältst du auch Sirius' Verließ. Es enthält neben dreihundertfünfzigtausend Gallonen auch noch ein paar private Gegenstände, wie z.B. sein fliegendes Motorrad. Die Schlüssel für die Verliese bekommst du auch von den Kobolden. Ich schlage vor, wir erledigen das am Samstag."

„Und wann besuchen wir das Potter-Anwesen?"

„Ich denke, das hat noch Zeit. Wenn ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden habe, hast du viel zu tun."

„Ja, das ist wahr."

„Ich würde sagen, wir beziehen es in den Sommerferien. Das heißt, falls du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leiste."

„Was, nein im Gegenteil. Ich würde mich freuen."

„Aber du musst noch für mindestens eine Woche zu den Dursleys zurück, um deinen Schutz zu stärken. Außerdem habe ich den dringenden Verdacht, du könntest dort etwas sinnvolles mit dem ganzen Geld anfangen." warf Dumbledore ein und schmunzelte.

„Was möchtest du mit dem Haus der Blacks machen?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Ich überlasse es dem Orden. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass ihr Kreacher entfernt und alles was an die bösen Blacks erinnert. Außerdem solltet ihr euch etwas einfallen lassen, das dort an Sirius erinnert."

„Einverstanden." sagte Dumbledore ernst, „es wird aber in deinem Eigentum verbleiben, wir betrachten es als gepachtet. Wir könnten es auch schlecht offiziell auf den Orden überschreiben. Außerdem wollen wir es auch nicht als Eigentum, da der Orden nach Beseitigung der Gefahr wieder aufgelöst wird und sich dann nur noch zweimal im Jahr zu Versammlungen trifft. Dort werden eventuelle Bedrohungen diskutiert und gegebenenfalls neue Mitglieder aufgenommen. Diese Versammlungen finden aber meist hier in Hogwarts statt. Vielleicht findest du jemand anderen, der darin wohnen möchte."

„Ich möchte das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen." sagte Harry nun etwas traurig und leise.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, das erledigen wir Samstag mit." sagte Remus.

Harry nickte.

Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Harry trottete traurig und nachdenklich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Dort wurde er stürmisch von seiner Ginny umarmt und er küsste sie zaghaft.

Sie bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste.

„Harry, was hast du? Du siehst so traurig aus." fragte sie besorgt.

Hermine und Ron gesellten sich zu ihnen, beide schauten ebenfalls besorgt. Harry hatte sich trotz der schweren Zeiten in diesem Jahr sehr gut im Griff, wenn man bedachte, dass er innerhalb eines Jahres Sirius und seine ehemalige Freundin verloren hatte. Daran war nicht zu letzt seine neuen Liebe zu Ginny verantwortlich und seine Fähigkeit, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte die beiden zu sehr an die vergangenen Jahre, als er noch von Alpträumen über Cedrics Tod und den Tod seiner Eltern geplagt wurde.

„Ach es ist nichts. Ich wurde gerade an den Tod meiner Eltern und von Sirius erinnert und an Idiras." Ron und Hermine nickten sich verstehend zu.

„Remus hat mir gerade gesagt, wo das Grab meiner Eltern ist. Ich werde es Samstag besuchen."

Ginny umarmte ihn verständnisvoll.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?" fragte sie liebevoll.

„Ginny, das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten."

„Dann bin ich dabei."

„Es gibt aber auch ernste Nachrichten. Askaban wurde angegriffen und Voldemorts Anhänger wurden befreit."

Die drei zuckten überrascht zusammen.

„Es wird mit Sicherheit einen neuen Angriff auf Hogwarts geben, aber Dumbledore vermutet, dass wir noch wenigstens vier Monate Zeit haben. Er hat mich gebeten, einige Schüler in der alten Magie zu unterrichten."

„Und was hast du gesagt?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich würde es versuchen und ich würde probieren, Denron dafür zu gewinnen."

„Das ist ja großartig." rief Ginny aus, aber dann sagte sie niedergeschlagen, „Aber dafür werden nur ältere Schüler in Frage kommen, nicht wahr?"

„Das hört sich an, als würdest du es kaum erwarten können, das zu lernen."

„Wenn es denn ginge, schon."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, du warst mein erster Gedanke, Ginny. Du hast das meiste Potential gezeigt." lachte er und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

„Dann dachte ich noch an euch beide, Remus und Luna."

„Das macht Sinn." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Du musst natürlich nicht mitmachen, Hermine" sie schaute ihn überrascht an, „Denk daran, es gibt keine Bücher zum Lesen."

Ron und Ginny fingen an zu lachen und Hermine gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Dann wurde Harry plötzlich ernst.

„Ihr müsst aber eines wissen, es ist riskant. Ich hatte ein Jahr Zeit das zu lernen. Ihr habt drei Monate. Wir lassen zwar das ganze Schamanentraining weg, aber in der Lernmethode an sich liegt eine Gefahr. Dadurch, dass euch das Wissen sozusagen injiziert wird, könnte es zu einer Überlastung des Geistes kommen. Euer Verstand würde sozusagen ausbrennen. Ihr wärt nicht viel besser dran, als nach dem Kuss eines Dementors. Außerdem könnte Denron oder die Ahnen es ablehnen euch auszubilden."

Die drei sahen ziemlich blass aus. Aber Ginny fasste sich als erste.

„Die Gefahr durch Voldemort ist groß," Ron zuckte immer noch bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen. „deswegen müssen wir zusammenhalten und alles tun, um gut gegen ihn gewappnet zu sein."

Hermine und Ron nickten zustimmend.

„Ich denke, so schlimm ist es auch nicht, denn Denron und die Ahnen werden auch prüfen, ob ihr dazu bereit seid, aber ein Restrisiko bleibt."

„Warum verwandelst du dich nicht in den Drachen und grillst ihn gut durch?" fragte Ron grimmig.

Harry senkte seinen Blick, er überlegte, ob er seine Freunde einweihen sollte. Allerdings würde er zumindest Ginny sowieso einweihen und außerdem wollte er nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, wie Dumbledore und Informationen zurückhalten.

„Drache hat mich informiert, dass eine gewisse Chance besteht, dass ich diese Verwandlung nicht überlebe."

Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an und Ron und Hermine wurden blass.

„Das heißt, du hättest bei dem Angriff allein durch die Verwandlung schon sterben können?" fragte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Theoretisch schon." sagte er und umarmte sie, um sie zu trösten.

„Aber die Chance ist nicht sehr hoch, Drache meinte 10-20 Prozent."

„Das nennst du nicht sehr hoch? Ein halbes Prozent ist mir schon zuviel." sagte sie ernst. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du das noch mal tust, auch nicht wenn wir in Gefahr sind, Harry."

 Harry schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Ginny, ich kann dir das nicht versprechen. Wenn ich eine Chance sehe, euch dadurch zu retten, dass ich mich verwandle, werde ich es tun. Ich würde es sogar tun, wenn die Chance dabei zu sterben 80 Prozent betragen würde. Ich würde mein Leben für dich geben. Und du weißt, dass du nichts tun kannst, um das zu ändern."

Sie sah ihn tränenüberströmt an. „Und wenn ich dich unter diesen Umständen nicht lieben könnte und dich verlassen würde?" schluchzte sie.

Harry sah sie erschrocken an, plötzlich kreideweiß.

„Ginny, du weißt das mir deine Liebe alles bedeutet. Ich hätte ohne dich diese Zeit nicht überstanden. Nur deine Liebe hat mir die Kraft gegeben, das alles durchzustehen. Aber versteh doch. Ich würde das für dich tun, auch wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde und wir nur Freunde wären." Er war nun den Tränen nahe.

„Ich würde es sogar tun, wenn ich dich nicht mal kennen würde, ich könnte nie mit dem Gedanken leben, dass ich nicht alles tun würde, um Unschuldige zu retten."

Sie brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus und rannte in die Mädchen-Schlafsäle.

Er rief er noch hinterher „Ginny..." dann war sie außer Sicht.

„... was hab ich nur getan."

Hermine stand auf und flüsterte Ron ins Ohr „Kümmere dich um ihn."

Dann legte sie beruhigend die Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte „Ich sehe nach ihr. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dich für uns opferst, auch wenn es in diesem speziellen Fall nur eine geringe Chance bedeuten würde, dass das passiert. Aber ich verstehe dich auch. Ich bin mir sicher, wir alle würden genauso handeln. Das ist es, was Freundschaft bedeutet und für wahre Liebe gilt das noch viel mehr. Ich versuche mit ihr zu reden. Gib ihr etwas Zeit." Dann ging sie.

Ron schaute Harry hilflos an. Harry war verzweifelt. 

„Und, was nun? Willst du mich jetzt fertig machen, wo ich Ginny weh getan habe?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

Ron sah ihn erschrocken an. Er hatte die Geschehnisse vom letzten Mal noch gut vor Augen.

„Nein, Harry. Das letzte mal war ich im Unrecht und dieses mal wäre ich es auch." sagte er zu Harry, „Ich weiß, dass du es ehrlich meinst, schließlich kenne ich dich jetzt schon eine Weile. Du hast noch nie davor zurückgeschreckt, dein Leben zu riskieren, um andere zu retten, insbesondere nicht, wenn es um Ginny geht. Dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Und ich denke genau das gleiche, wie Hermine. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dich für uns opferst, aber ich weiß, dass du es trotzdem jederzeit tun würdest, genau wie wir für dich. Also lass deinen Ärger nicht an mir aus. Du hast es nur gut gemeint und sie auch."

Sie starrten sich wütend an. Dann seufzte Harry und entschuldigte sich bei ihm.

„Eine Partie Zaubererschach?" fragte Ron.

„Hmmm, wenn du einen leichten Sieg willst, mir soll es recht sein."

Sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr gespielt und Ron wurde durch Harrys Züge überrascht. Er unterhielt sich lange mit seinen Figuren, bevor er einen Zug machte. Da Rons Figuren schon viel Spiel-Erfahrung besaßen, hatte Ron einen großen Vorteil. Ron wusste nicht, dass Harry diesen Vorteil nun ausglich, indem er sich mit Drache, Adler und Wolf unterhielt und Drache war ein guter Stratege.

Schließlich hatte Harry Rons König in die Ecke gedrängt, aber scheinbar übersehen, dass Ron nun seinen Springer mit dem König schlagen konnte, was dieser auch tat.

Doch nun zog Harry seine Dame quer über das ganze Spielfeld: „Schach und matt!"

„Nein!" rief Ron „Das kann nicht sein! Du hast mich noch nie geschlagen!"

Plötzlich spürte Harry Hände auf seiner Schulter: „Was ist los?" fragte Ginny mit unsicherer Stimme.

Harrys Kopf schoss herum. Ginny hatte immer noch rote verquollene Augen, aber sie weinte nicht mehr.

„Ach, Harry hat mich geschlagen..." sagte er aufgewühlt und bei diesen Worten schlich sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns in Ginnys Gesicht. Niemand schlug ihren Bruder so leicht, „... Ginny, du bist wieder da, ähh, ich geh mal nach Hermine schauen."

 Ginny setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß. „Ginny, es tut mir leid..."

„Nein, Harry. Mir tut es leid. Ich weiß, dass du nur ehrlich warst." sagte sie ernst.

„Und nun? Möchtest du dich von mir trennen?" fragte er leise.

Sie sah ihm ängstlich in die Augen.

„Nein, Harry. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr. Und wie du mir klar gemacht hast, würde das auch nichts ändern, sondern nur uns beiden weh tun. Hermine hat mir klar gemacht, dass das deine Art ist und das wir alle uns im Endeffekt nicht anders verhalten würden. Außerdem ist mir klar geworden, dass genau diese Einsatzbereitschaft Unschuldige zu retten, ein Grund dafür ist, warum ich dich so sehr liebe."

Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. 

„Harry, kannst du mir vielleicht das Schamanentraining trotz der kurzen Zeit beibringen? Ich möchte so viel lernen, wie es geht, damit ich dir so hilfreich sein kann, wie möglich. Vielleicht schaffe ich es auch, ein Totem zu finden und mich zu verwandeln."

Harry überlegte. „Ich könnte es parallel zum Training versuchen, aber nur wenn du dich nicht in einen Drachen verwandelst." fügte er scherzhaft hinzu.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Hermine und Ron wieder zu ihnen, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass die Krise überstanden war.

„Ich war eigentlich noch nicht fertig. Es gibt noch ein paar andere Neuigkeiten."

„Was denn noch?"

„Dumbledore will mich in den Orden aufnehmen."

„Das ist ja Klasse!" rief Ron, aber Ginny sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Das bedeutet noch mehr Last auf deinen Schultern." sagte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß, das stört mich nicht, da die Ziele des Ordens sowieso die meinen sind. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich Dumbledore so weit vertraue."

„Ich glaube, er hat seine Lektion gelernt, Harry." sagte sie und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich dem Orden anschliessen."

„Ich dachte, sie würden nur volljährige Zauberer akzeptieren." sagte Hermine.

„Das ist die nächste Neuigkeit, oder eigentlich auch nicht."

Ginny schaute plötzlich überrascht: „Er ist doch volljährig."

Hermine und Ron schauten sie fragend an.

„Ist doch klar. Harry ist sechzehn, aber er war ein Jahr mit Denron und Idira in der Vergangenheit, das heißt er ist nicht sechzehn sondern siebzehn und da ist man bei den Zauberern volljährig."

Harry schaute plötzlich wieder traurig.

„Oh, entschuldige Harry. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht an sie erinnern." sagte Ginny betrübt.

„Ist schon gut, mein Engel."

„Ja, ich bin volljährig. Remus hat mich über mein Erbe informiert. Ich habe Sirius und meiner Eltern Vermögen geerbt. Das Haus von Sirius überlasse ich bis auf weiteres dem Orden. Godrics Hollow ist ein Denkmal, habe ich erfahren und dort sind auch meine Eltern begraben, aber eigentlich gehört das Land mir."

„Wow. Aber wenn dort kein Haus steht und du Sirius' Haus dem Orden überlässt, wo wirst du dann wohnen?"

„Ich muss im Sommer noch eine Woche zu den Dursleys, dann kann ich in mein neues Haus ziehen, nach Potters Place. Mein Vater hatte von seiner Familie scheinbar noch ein kleines Anwesen geerbt, was meine Mutter wohl nicht bewohnen wollte. Dort werde ich den Rest des Sommers wohnen."

„Das ist ja großartig, Harry." sagte Ginny, die sich für ihren Liebsten freute.

„Würdest du den Sommer dort mit mir verbringen?" fragte er sie.

Sie schaute zweifelnd: „Wenn mich meine Mutter lässt, würde ich das gern tun."

Harry war glücklich.

„Ich würde mich natürlich auch über euren Besuch freuen."

Die beiden nickten begeistert.

„Ich werde Samstag dann mit Ginny und Remus zu dem Grab meiner Eltern gehen und dann muss ich noch zu Gringotts, wegen dem Erbe. Sonntag werde ich Denron besuchen auch mit Remus und mit Ginny, wenn du möchtest." Sie nickte begeistert.

„Gut, dann frage ich morgen früh Luna und morgen und Freitag nachmittag werden wir Meditation üben. Mit Ginny werde ich dann abends weiter machen."

„Wieso?" fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Nicht was du schon wieder denkst" sagte Ginny schnippisch „Das was wir abends oder nachts machen, geht dich nichts an, mal abgesehen davon, dass es sowieso zu spät wäre." fügte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen hinzu.

„Heißt das, dass ihr...." bellte er wütend. Harry schaute Ginny entsetzt an und wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„...nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Schon alleine bei der Vorstellung bekomme ich Albträume. Danke. Warte ab, wenn unsere Mutter davon erfährt."

„Oh ja, erzähl es ihr ruhig. Vielleicht klärt sie dich dann ja auch auf, wie sie es mit mir gemacht hat und vielleicht gibst du Hermine dann ja endlich, worauf sie schon so lange wartet." sagte sie spöttisch und feixte.

„Ginny!" riefen Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Heißt das, dass Mutter davon wusste? Moment mal. Hermine..." und er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie flüsterte etwas zurück und er wurde rot. „Es tut mir leid, Hermy, ich wusste nicht..." sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihm zu schweigen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass Ginny mich überredet hat, ihr trotz unserer knappen Zeit, das Wissen der Schamanen zu lehren."

Hermine und Ron sahen sie überrascht an.

„Du hast doch die ZAG-Prüfungen!" rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Hermine, du solltest dringend deine Prioritäten klären!" sagte Ginny und Harry und Ron sahen sich an und feixten.

„Was?" fuhr Hermine sie an.

„Das gleiche haben wir auch gesagt, als wir dem Fluffy entkommen waren und du dich mit den Worten verabschiedet hast: „Wir hätten umkommen können, ja sie könnten uns sogar rausschmeißen." antwortete Ron, genau ihren Tonfall damals imitierend.

Harry lachte die ganze Zeit und Ginny stimmte mit ein. Schließlich lachte auch Hermine.

„Außerdem bin ich gut vorbereitet. Ich hatte schließlich ein gutes Vorbild, nicht wahr, Hermy."

„Wage es ja nicht. Nur Ron darf mich so nennen." sagte sie drohend, sich bemühend, ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Und Gwarp.." fügte Harry lachend hinzu.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran!"


	19. Ausbildung die 2

_Erst  mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich versuche, mir eure Kritik zu Herzen zu nehmen._

_Nun mal ernsthaft, glaubt ihr wirklich, ich würde 5 Kapitel an einem Tag schreiben?_

Es ist vielmehr so, dass die Geschichte nun schon mindestens zwei Monate fertig ist. Ich habe nur ne Weile nach einer guten Seite zum Upload gesucht. Jetzt lese ich die einzelnen Kapitel nur noch Korrektur und lade sie dann hoch. Obwohl ich darüber nachdenke, die letzten Kapitel etwas mehr zu überarbeiten. Ein paar eurer Äußerungen haben mich zum Nachdenken angeregt... schaun wir mal.

_Ich möchte euch nicht enttäuschen, aber ich habe diese Woche nicht allzu viel Zeit, also nicht böse sein, wenn es nicht jeden Tag 5 Kapitel werden._

Kapitel 19 - Ausbildung, die zweite 

Nächsten Morgen fragte Harry Luna und sie stimmte begeistert zu. Sie wollte aber, dass Neville auch dazu kam. Harry hatte seine Zweifel, was Neville angeht, aber schließlich ließ er sich überreden.

So begannen sie mit dem Meditationstraining.

Harry hatte sich eine Hand-Trommel besorgt und gab leise einen ruhigen Takt an. Remus, Ginny und Luna erreichten schnell die nötige Konzentration, dann folgten Neville, Ron und Hermine.

Harry sagte ihnen leise, sie sollten ihr inneres Zentrum finden, ihre Quelle der Macht suchen. Plötzlich befand sich Harry wieder in dem höchsten Stadium der Meditation und er konnte wieder die Magie um ihn herum sehen. Dann nahm er seine Freunde wahr. Er sah sie aber nicht als Person, sondern nur als Aura, als Energieerscheinung.

Zunächst sah er Ginny. Sie hatte bei weitem die stärkste Aura, sie überstrahlte alle anderen. 

„Ich habe mein Zentrum gefunden" sagte sie leise. In diesem Moment leuchtete ihre Aura noch intensiver und schien leicht zu pulsieren, als sie ihre Macht erforschte.

Dann sah er Remus. Seine Aura war bei weitem nicht so stark, wie Ginnys und nicht goldfarben, wie alle andern. Sie war er blass, mit einem dunklen Rand. ‚Das muss der Werwolf in ihm sein.' dachte er.

Dann sah er Ron und Hermine. Sie hatten beide eine starke Aura, wenngleich noch lange nicht so stark, wie Ginnys. Was ihn überraschte, war, dass Rons Aura deutlich stärker war, als Hermines. Remus und Rons Aura begannen zu pulsieren.

„Gut so. Ron und Remus, ihr habt euer Zentrum gefunden. Versucht es zu verstehen, zu fühlen, damit ihr es später kontrollieren könnt. Dieses Zentrum ist der Pool, aus dem ihr eure Magie schöpft. Wenn ihr lernt diesen Pool wahrzunehmen und zu beherrschen, werden eure Zauber wesentlich stärker. Vielleicht schafft ihr es auch, Zauber ohne Zauberstab auszuführen."

Luna schien auch eine gut ausgeprägte Aura zu haben, aber sie war leicht rötlich. Sonderbar. Auch ihre Aura begann zu pulsieren. Nevilles Aura war nicht so stark.

Inzwischen pulsierte auch Hermines Aura. „Gut so, Hermine." sagte er leise.

Neville's Aura wurde etwas blasser. Er war sicher eingeschüchtert, da er der letzte war, der sein Zentrum noch nicht gefunden hatte.

„Komm schon, Neville. Du schaffst es. Ich weiß dass du es kannst. Folge deinem Herzen." Sie wurde etwas stärker.

Dann sagte Luna plötzlich, „Komm schon Neville. Du hast es gleich. Ich fühle es."

Seine Aura schien etwas stabiler zu werden. Er schien viel von ihr zu halten und auch Lunas Aura veränderte sich leicht. Sah sie die Auras etwa auch? Ihr wurde ja nachgesagt, dass sie so etwas wie das zweite Gesicht haben soll. Er würde sie daraufhin ansprechen müssen.

Endlich fing Nevilles Aura an zu pulsieren, aber was dann kam, überraschte ihn.

Seine Aura begann zu wachsen mit jedem Pulsieren.

„Ja, Neville. Du hast es. Spüre deine Kraft. Lerne sie zu verstehen." sagte er einer Eingebung folgend. Die Aura vergrößerte sich weiter doch das Wachstum verlangsamte sich bis es zum Stillstand kam. Seine Aura war nun etwas größer als Rons.

Langsam beruhigten sich die Auras aller und Harry beendete die Meditation. Mit ende des Trommelns erwachten alle anderen. 

„Großartig, ihr habt es alle geschafft."

„Woher wusstest du, wann wir es geschafft haben?"

„Er hat unsere Auras gesehen, genau wie ich, richtig?" sagte Luna

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Du musst eine hohe Stufe der Meditation erreicht haben." sagte sie anerkennend

„Und ich muss sagen, deine Aura ist beeindruckend sie strahlt nicht wie alle anderen golden sondern ist gleißend hell und um die Hälfte größer als Ginnys."

„Danke, jetzt habe ich einen Vergleichsmaßstab." sagte Harry.

Dann ging er zu Neville.

„Du hast dich während der Meditation verändert, Neville. Ich habe eine Vermutung. Würdest du bitte mal einen Patronus-Zauber versuchen?"

Alle sahen ihn überrascht an. Den hatte Neville noch nie geschafft, nicht einmal weißer Nebel war aus seinem Zauberstab gekommen.

„Komm schon, versuch es. Ich bin sicher, dass du es diesmal schaffst."

Neville konzentrierte sich und sprach den Zauber. Es löste sich ein feiner weißer Nebel.

„Wow, so weit bin ich noch nie gekommen."

„Nun fehlt dir nur noch ein glücklicher Gedanke." sagte Harry.

„Aber ich hab keinen besseren."

Harry dachte nach und dann hatte er einen spontanen Einfall.

Er sah Luna an und sagte: „Vielleicht kann dir Luna da ja helfen." und zwinkerte ihr zu. Luna und Neville wurden rot.

Beide sagten wie aus einem Mund: „Woher...?"

Dann sahen sie sich erschreckt an. Dann verstand Luna. Sie ging zu Neville und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Neville war sprachlos.

„Danke, Harry. Ohne dich hätte es ewig gedauert, bis wir uns überwunden hätten." sagte Luna leise.

„Nun hast du deinen glücklichen Gedanken, Nev. Probier es noch mal."

Er war immer noch überrascht. Dann ging er zu Luna hinüber und fragte sie leise:

„Heißt das, du magst mich?" 

„Ja"

„Möchtest du meine Freundin sein?" fragte er unsicher und sehr schüchtern.

„Ja." sagte sie offen heraus. Neville strahlte sie glücklich an.

Dann positionierte sich Neville und wiederholte den Spruch. Diesmal kam kein weißer Nebel aus dem Zauberstab, sondern die weiße nebelhafte Gestalt eines großen Bären, der quer durch den Raum lief und sich dann auflöste.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Ron.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?" fragte Neville verdattert.

„Deine Aura hat sich vergrößert, als du dein Zentrum gefunden hast. Du kannst zaubern Neville, so gut oder besser als jeder andere auch. Du musst nur an dich glauben und deine wahre Stärke erkennen."

Alle klatschten begeistert.

Ginny nahm Harry zur Seite und fragte ihn flüsternd: „Sag mal Harry, was ist dein glücklicher Gedanke?"

Er flüsterte ihr zu: „Mein glücklichster Moment war, als ich deine Verletzungen geheilt hatte und du wieder aufgewacht warst. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich dich verlieren würde, bevor ich dir sagen konnte, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

Sie küsste ihn glücklich.

„Allerdings habe ich seit Weihnachten auch den ein oder anderen weiteren glücklichen Gedanken, der sehr gut funktioniert." fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Sie wiederholten die Übungen täglich und abends brachte Harry seiner Freundin alles bei, was er über die Schamanen wusste.

Freitag Abend versuchte er sie in eine Trance zu führen. Er hatte sich von Snape und Professor Sprout die Kräuter besorgt, die Denron verwendet hatte und beschwor in dem Klassenraum ein kleines Lagerfeuer an das sie sich setzten. Dann warf er die Kräuter herein und schlug die Trommel. Ginny versetzte sich in Meditation.

Sie erreichte den Nebel. Nach einer Weile durchbrach sie ihn und fand sich in einer Landschaft wieder, die der von Harry ähnelte. 

„Ich finde nichts." murmelte sie.

Harry sagte mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihr: „Setz dich nicht unter Druck. Manche brauchen Monate, um durch den Nebel zu gelangen und Monate, um ihr Totem zu finden."

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein und dachte nach. ‚Ich weiß ja, dass es ein Wunder wäre, schon jetzt das Totem zu finden und immerhin bin ich schon durch den Nebel.' Aber die Zeit lief ihnen davon und sie wollte Harry doch so gern helfen.

Dann beschloss sie, es für heute aufzugeben und erhob sich.

Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte. Hinter ihr war eine kleine Wolke entstanden in der sich eine rötlich schimmernde Gestalt verbarg. Die Gestalt schien vertraut.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Bis du es weißt, nenn mich Wolke."

„Das erinnert mich an Harry."

„Das ist dein Freund, um den du dir so viele Sorgen machst?"

„Ja. Bist du mein Totem."

„Möchtest du denn, dass ich dein Totem bin?"

„Ja gerne."

„Dann bin ich dein Totem. Ich werde dich von nun an begleiten."

„Du bist allein?"

„Erwartest du mehr?"

„Nein, ich möchte nur sicher gehen."

„Ich bin allein, es wurde bisher nur einer geboren, der mehr Totems als Führer hat.

Ah, ich verstehe. Das ist dein Freund. Deswegen hast du es auch geschafft, mich so schnell zu dir zu rufen."

„Ich habe dich gerufen?"

„Ja. Deine sorgenvollen Gedanken zeugten von einer innigen Liebe und starken Loyalität. Du hast mich regelrecht zu dir gerissen."

„Ist das schlimm?" fragte sie besorgt.

Plötzlich wurde die Gestalt etwas klarer.

„Nein. Ich wäre auch so zu dir gekommen, nur noch nicht heute. Vielleicht in einem Jahr."

„Das wäre zu lang gewesen. Wir rechnen mit einem neuen Angriff in den nächsten vier Monaten."

„Du machst dir große Sorgen um die Sicherheit deines Liebsten und deiner Freunde."

„Wann kann ich dich voll sehen?"

„Hab Geduld. Ich verspreche dir, es wird rechtzeitig sein."

„Danke, Wolke."

„Geh zurück, Endril macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, wer das denn sei, fand sie sich wieder im Nebel und wachte dann auf.

Harry sah sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Kurz nachdem ich zu dir gesprochen hatte, wurde dein Atem ganz flach und dein Puls war fast verschwunden."  
"Nein, es ist alles ok. Harry, ich habe es gefunden." sagte sie freudestrahlend.

„Bei der ersten Trance? Wow, ich dachte ich wäre bisher der einzige, der das geschafft hat. Du wirst mir doch nicht den Rang ablaufen wollen?" scherzte er.

„Nein, das nicht. Ich habe nur ein Totem und ich kann es auch noch nicht sehen."

Sie war überglücklich und vergaß den eigenartigen Namen.

Schließlich kam der Samstag. Sie machten sich in aller Frühe auf und besuchten Das Grab von Harrys Eltern. Godrics Hollow war ein schöner grüner Park mit zahlreichen Pflanzen und Hecken. Im Zentrum stand ein Obelisk aus weißem Marmor. Etwas abseits des Obelisken war ein Rechteck aus einer Hecke. Remus bedeutete Harry, dass sich dort das Grab befand.

Ginny wollte zurückbleiben, um Harry nicht zu stören, doch er nahm sie an der Hand und sie folgte ihm.

„Ich bin sicher, sie hätten dich kennen lernen wollen, Ginny. Schließlich gehörst du nun zur Familie."

Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu, dann schwiegen sie an dem Grab in Gedenken an Harrys Eltern. 

„Ich bin sicher, sie wären stolz auf dich gewesen, Harry." sagte Ginny leise.

„Und ich bin sicher, sie hätten sich sehr über eine so zauberhafte Freundin, wie dich gefreut."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry legte ein paar Lilien nieder, die er mitgebracht hatte und dann gingen sie.

Schließlich reisten sie in die Winkelgasse und Harry erledigte den ganzen Papierkram. Außerdem sorgte er dafür, dass Ginny uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf Harrys kleineres Verließ bekam und wenn sie volljährig war, auch auf das größere. Außerdem bestellte er für sie auch eine Geldkarte für sein Muggel-Konto für Ginny, falls mal irgendetwas passieren sollte. Dann legte er fest, dass für den Fall, dass er ums Leben kommen sollte, Remus und ersatzweise Dumbledore das Vermögen verwalten sollten, bis Ginny volljährig war. Dann würde das Vermögen zur Hälfte und Potters Place an sie fallen und Blacks Haus und ein drittel des Vermögens an Ron und Hermine. Der Rest war für Remus vorgesehen. Zum Schluss übertrug er sofort eine Summe von einhunderttausend Gallonen an Remus und ließ ein neues Verließ für ihn öffnen. Remus und Ginny hatten draußen auf ihn gewartet. 

Sie gingen noch ein Eis essen. 

Dort gab er Remus den Schlüssel zu seinem neuen Verließ.

„Was ist das?" fragte Remus.

„Das ist der Schlüssel zu deinem neuen Verließ. Dort habe ich hunderttausend Gallonen deponiert, die dir gehören."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Harry."

„Versteh das nicht falsch. Ich betrachte es als Entschädigung für deine Mühen als Nachlassverwalter. Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch. Außerdem hab ich noch eine kleine Bitte an dich."

„Was denn?"

„Wenn mir etwas passiert, wird Ginny die Hälfte meines Vermögens erben. Bis sie volljährig ist, bitte ich dich, den Nachlass zu verwalten."

„Das geht nicht Harry." sagte Ginny verblüfft.

„Doch. Es ist mein Vermögen und ich will es so. Und es ist nur für den Fall, dass mir etwas passiert, doch ich habe nicht vor, in nächster Zeit den Löffel abzugeben. Es dient nur der Vorsorge."

„Und wem gehört dann der Rest?"

„Also dir soll die Hälfte des Vermögens und Potters Place gehören, Ron und Hermine sollen gemeinschaftlich ein Drittel und Blacks Haus bekommen. Den Rest erhält Remus."

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.

„Schluss damit!" sagte Harry autoritär. „Ich habe euch gerade meine Gründe erläutert und es bleibt dabei."

Sie nickten schweigend.

„Noch etwas." Er holte noch einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn Ginny.

„Ich habe zwei Verliese. Das große, wo alle Erträge hingehen und das nun auch Sirius Vermögen umfasst und das kleinere, das ich schon vor meiner Volljährigkeit hatte. Du hast ab sofort uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf das kleinere Verließ."

„Nein, Harry. Das geht nun wirklich nicht."

„Doch. Ich möchte, dass du dir daraus Geld holst, wann immer du etwas daraus benötigst. Ich liebe Dich und ich hoffe, dass wir bis an unser Lebensende zusammen bleiben. Ich hoffe auch, dass du irgendwann diese Verbindung mit mir legalisieren wirst. Dann gehört alles sowieso uns beiden, es ist also eine kleine Vorwegnahme der Ereignisse." sagte er lächelnd.

„Heißt das du willst mich heiraten?"

„Ich will dich schon heiraten, aber das war noch nicht der Antrag. Das hat noch etwas Zeit." er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Was ist das für eine komische Karte hier?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Das ist eine Geldkarte für Muggelbanken. Damit kannst du in Muggelbanken, oder an Muggel-Geldautomaten Muggelgeld abheben, solltest du irgendwann einmal in der Situation sein, welches zu brauchen."

„Harry, das ist..." das war ihr alles sichtlich peinlich.

„Das ist nur für Notfälle. Ok?"

„Ok."

„Ich möchte, dass du aus meinem Verließ deine Schulsachen, Taschengeld, Sachen und so weiter bezahlst. Ich weiß, dir ist das alles peinlich. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du das annimmst. Ich könnte das Geld nie allein ausgeben und ich möchte, dass du daran teil hast, wie ich möchte, dass du an allen Freuden meines Lebens teil hast."

Dagegen konnte sie nun nichts mehr erwidern. Sie schluckte offensichtlich und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, können wir, ähh, ein paar neue Roben für mich für die Schule kaufen?" fragte sie mit gesenktem Blick.

Remus nickte ihm erleichtert zu.

„Sehr gern Ginny. Es reicht, wenn du bei Madam Malkin den Schlüssel vorzeigst und sagst, dass sie es von meinem Verließ abbuchen soll."

„Wie wär's, wenn du Molly einweihst und ihr sagst, dass du das Geld für die Schulsachen und deine Kleidung nicht mehr benötigst. Sie könnte das Geld dann Ron geben." schlug ihr Harry vor.

„Die Idee ist großartig."

So gingen sie zu Madam Malkins und Ginny suchte sich ein paar schöne Roben aus.

Diesmal sah ihr Harry zu und fand die Roben toll.

Schließlich bezahlte sie die Roben und Madam Malkin sagte beiläufig:

„Ah, Mr. Potter schenkt ihnen wieder ein paar Kleider." 

Harry sah erschreckt auf und sandte ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ooops...Verzeihung." sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Was? Harry, hast du das Kleid für den Ball bezahlt? Ich dachte das waren meine Eltern. Ich hätte das nie angenommen." sagte sie verärgert.

„Schatz. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich hinergangen habe, aber ich wollte einfach, dass du glücklich bist und ich wusste, dass du das nicht angenommen hättest.

Glaub mir, es kam von Herzen. Ach und mach deinen Eltern keinen Vorwurf. Ich habe sie gezwungen, mitzuspielen und wenn wir schon bei den Geständnissen sind, ich habe sie gezwungen, Ron eine neue Robe auf meine Kosten zu kaufen." sagte Harry mit seinem treuestem Hundeblick.

Ihr Blick wandelte sich von ärgerlich zu liebevoll. „Danke, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst."

Sie küsste ihn. „Aber sag Ron nie etwas davon. Er würde entweder vor Scham im Boden versinken, oder dir den Hals umdrehen. Besser, du erwähnst das mit dem Nachlass auch nicht. Dass würde ihn beschämen und die beiden glauben machen, sie wären schon so gut wie verheiratet."

„Wieso, glaubst du nicht, dass es dazu kommt?"

„Doch, nur sie wissen es noch nicht" sagte sie lachend.

Dann kehrten sie zurück nach Hogwarts.

Ron und Hermine staunten über die neuen Sachen, die Ginny natürlich gleich vorführen musste.

Ron fragte sie: „Wo hast du die her?"

„Die sind ein Geschenk von Harry?" sagte sie glücklich und warf sich ihrem liebsten um den Hals. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich damit abgefunden, dass Harry nun ein Teil seines Vermögens mit ihr teilte.

„Das finde ich sehr nobel von dir Harry." sagte Hermine nun.

Ron wusste scheinbar nicht so recht, ob er neidisch sein sollte, oder sich für seine kleine Schwester freuen sollte, aber letztendlich freute er sich für sie.

Sonntag am frühen Nachmittag sich Harry mit Ginny und Remus in dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung.

Harry konzentrierte sich stark und rief dann: „Schengah Rata Neruh"

Ein Tor öffnete sich und sie sahen eine Steppenlandschaft in der Morgendämmerung. Alle drei traten hindurch.

Weit und breit war nichts von einem Indianerdorf zu sehen.

„Das ist merkwürdig. Wir sind definitiv richtig, nur das Dorf ist nicht da." sagte Harry nachdenklich.

‚Sie sind weitergezogen. Es ist jetzt Winter.' meinte Wolf.

‚Und wie können wir sie finden?' fragte Harry.

‚Versetz dich in Trance und konzentriere Dich auf Denron.' sagte Drache.

„Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu finden." sagte er zu seinen Freunden.

Er meditierte und ging über in eine Trance. Er verblieb im Nebel und konzentrierte sich auf Denron.

Nach einer Weile hörte er „Endril?"

„Ja. Denron, bist du es?"

„Ja, warum suchst du nach mir?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich konnte dein Dorf nicht finden."

„Wir sind in unserem Winterlager."

„Können wir uns irgendwo treffen?"

„Wie wär's mit dem Indianerfriedhof?"

„Gut. Wenn es möglich ist, würden wir dich länger in Anspruch nehmen, 3 oder 4 Monate. Nur falls du im Falle einer Zustimmung etwas mit deinen Leuten zu klären hast. Die Details erkläre ich dir nachher."

„Hmm. Es scheint ernst zu sein. Ich berate mich und komme dann zu dir. Sagen wir in einer Stunde?"

„Ok. Bis dann."

Harry erwachte erleichtert aus der Trance.

„Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde am Indianerfriedhof." teilte er seinen Freunden mit.

Er öffnete ein Portal und sie schritten hindurch.

Dort angekommen überfluteten ihn wieder die Erinnerungen.

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er führte sie zu dem Platz, wo sie ihr Lager hatten und entfachte ein Feuer. Dann setzte er sich schweigsam und blickte traurig in die Gegend. Ginny spürte seine Stimmung.

„Ist es hier passiert?" fragte sie leise.

Er nickte traurig und zeigte auf einen Felsen in einhundert Meter Entfernung. Er erhob sich und ging hinüber. Ginny folgte ihm.

„Hier ist sie gestorben." sagte Harry leise.

„Habt ihr sie hier bestattet?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Möchtest du zu ihr gehen?"

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Geh ruhig. Ich warte beim Feuer auf dich." forderte sie ihn auf und umarmte ihn tröstend.

Harry nahm einen Zweig und verwandelte ihn in eine weiße Rose.

Dann ging er zu ihrem Grab. Er gedachte ihrer und legte die Rose am Fuß des Grabes nieder. Er dachte an die schöne Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten.

Dann schaute er auf und sah plötzlich eine weiße Gestalt vor sich schweben.

„Idira!" rief er überrascht. „Du bist nicht bei deinen Ahnen?"

„Doch und nein. Ich musste mich erst vergewissern."

„Vergewissern?"

„Dass du nicht so sehr um mich trauerst, dass du deine Liebe verrätst."

„Ich habe sie gefunden." sagte er verunsichert.

Idira schien sich zu freuen.

„Ich wusste, du würdest dein Wort halten. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß, was du für mich empfunden hast, dass du mich geliebt hast. Aber ich war nicht dein Schicksal, sondern sie. Ihr beide müsst noch eine große Aufgabe vollbringen."

„Was denn?"

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Möchtest du mich ihr vorstellen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

„Hab keine Angst. Sie wird nicht eifersüchtig sein. Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich das nicht vorgeschlagen. Ich würde sie gern mal kennen lernen."

Harry nickte und sie gingen zum Lagerfeuer hinüber.

Ginny war überrascht, aber sie freute sich.

„Hallo, du bist Idira?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Ja. Und du bist Seneda, nehme ich an."

„Ich heiße Ginny" antwortete sie verwirrt.

„Was bedeutet Seneda, Irida?" fragte Harry.

„Seneda ist der Feuervogel." sagte sie und fahr an Ginny gewandt fort:

„Du hast das Herz des Drachen erobert?"

„Wenn du Harrys Totem meinst, ja, es sieht so aus." 

„Dein Totem ist der Drache?" fragte sie Harry überrascht.

„Ja, unsere Schule wurde von fünf Drachen angegriffen und in diesem Augenblick hat sich Wolke offenbart."

„Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er sie fertig gemacht hat. Zum Schluss hat er gegen zwei gleichzeitig gekämpft." sagte Ginny stolz.

„Ja, das ist unser Harry." freute sich Idira.

„Harry, zeig ihr doch mal deine Animagusform." bat ihn Ginny.

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, bitte." flehte nun auch Idira.

„Ok."

Harry verwandelte sich.

„Beeindruckend." sagte Idira.

„Er kann sogar jemandem mitnehmen. Kannst du dich irgendwie an ihm festhalten?" fragte Ginny überschwänglich.

„Ja, das könnte ich."

„Wollen wir zusammen mit ihm fliegen?"

„Ja, gerne."

Harry legte sich widerwillig hin und Ginny stieg auf. Idira schwebte hinter sie und schien sich an Ginny festzuklammern. Dann lief er los und hob ab.

Das Glücksgefühl des Fliegens ergriff wieder von ihm Besitz und Ginny jauchzte vor Freude, als Harry durch die Wolken flog.

Währenddessen tauchte direkt neben Remus ein alter Indianer auf.

Remus erschrak sich zuerst, begrüßte ihn dann freundlich:

„Guten Tag. Sie müssen Denron sein."

„Ja. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Remus Lupin."

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Der wird gleich wiederkommen."

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Rauschen, als der Greif von hinten über ihre Köpfe fegte und sie hörten das Jubeln der Mädels.

Als Harry Denron erblickte, landete er elegant vor ihnen.

Ginny sprang ab und lachte fröhlich. Sie begrüßte Denron höflich.

„Ah, du musst Seneda sein, die Liebe des Drachen."

Ginny war schon wieder irritiert.

„Hallo Idira. Schön dich noch einmal zu sehen."

„Hallo Großvater. Harry hat sein Wort gehalten und er hat seine Liebe gefunden. Nun kann ich gehen."

„Es war schön, dich noch mal zu sehen, mein Stern." sagte er ernst, aber nicht traurig.

Harry verwandelte sich zurück.

„Hallo Endril", wurde er begrüßt.

„Hallo Denron."

„Endril?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

Harry lachte.

„Die Indianer haben mich Endril getauft, so wie sie dich Seneda getauft haben."

„Und was bedeutet das?"

„Guter Drache."

„Deswegen diese ganzen Bemerkungen über mich und meine Liebe zu dem Drachen. Das hatte nichts mit deinem Totem zu tun."

„Nein." antwortete er belustigt.

„Also ist deine dritte Form der Drache? Ich hatte es vermutet." sagte Denron.

„Ja, ein großer Blauer Drache."

„Oh. Der Vater aller Drachen." sagte Denron ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Der Vater der Drachen?"

„Ja, der Ur-Drache, von dem alle anderen abstammten. Er ist der mächtigste aller Arten, nur gibt es ihn nicht mehr. Du musst dich vorsehen, Harry. Eine solch mächtige Form könnte selbst dir gefährlich werden."

„Ich weiß. Drache hat gesagt, es könnte mich umbringen."

„Ja, diese Möglichkeit besteht. Nun, warum hast du mich gesucht."

„Es hat einen Angriff auf unsere Schule gegeben, den wir gerade so abwehren konnten. Aber Voldemort baut seine Armee auf und wir befürchten einen wesentlich stärkeren Angriff. Wir würden gern noch ein paar Schüler in die Alte Magie einführen und meine Freundin hier möchte zusätzlich die Kunst der Schamanen erlernen. Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest uns nach Hogwarts begleiten und die Schüler mit mir unterrichten."

Denron dachte nach.

„Ich hatte so etwas vermutet. Meinst du, sie sind stark genug?"

„Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das sagen. Aber bei Ginny bin ich mir sicher."

„Es ist gut, dass du sie mitgebracht hast. Bevor ich mich entscheide, werden wir die Ahnen befragen und sie mitnehmen. Wenn die Ahnen bei ihr zustimmen, komme ich mit, egal, ob sie die anderen akzeptieren. Dann kann uns auch Idira gleich begleiten und ihren Platz einnehmen. Du hast den Wolf aus einem bestimmten Grund mitgebracht?"

Remus zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Ja. Seine Verwandlungen werden schlimmer und ich denke, ein wenig Meditationstraining könnte ihm helfen."

„Das halte ich für wahrscheinlich und wenn du ihm vertraust, tue ich das auch."

Sie nahmen um das Feuer Platz und Remus schlug diesmal die Trommel.

Harry nahm Ginny bei der Hand und sie begannen mit der Meditation, die schnell in die Trance wechselte.

Sie fanden sich vor dem Torbogen wieder.

„Irgendwo her kenne ich diesen Bogen" murmelte Harry.

„Aus dem Ministerium." sagte Ginny sicher.

„Oh mein Gott, Sirius."

Dann traten sie durch den Bogen und fanden sich vor den Ahnen wieder.

Es waren wieder die Vertrauten Gestalten und Godric begrüßte sie.

„Ginny, darf ich dir den Gründer unseres Hauses vorstellen. Godric Gryffindor."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Wow. Es ist mir eine Ehre."

„Eine wahre Weasley." lachte Godric.

„Harry, da wartet noch jemand auf dich." sagte er ernst zu Harry.

Harry ging in die angegebene Richtung und Ginny sah Godric fragend an.

„Folge ihm ruhig. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit."

Dort neben einem Felsen standen sie, seine Eltern.

Harry war sprachlos. „Mum? Dad?"

Ginny nahm seine Hand.

„Hallo Harry." sagte seine Mutter, „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wir wollten dir nur sagen, dass wir wahnsinnig stolz auf dich sind und dass wir dich lieben. Und natürlich wollten wir deine Freundin kennen lernen."

Dann begrüßten seine Eltern Ginny.

„Wir freuen uns, dich in unserer Familie begrüßen zu können." sagte James zu ihr.

„Wir sind hier, um euch etwas mitzuteilen. Am Ende werdet nur ihr beide gemeinsam den dunklen Lord besiegen."

„Wie meint ihr das?" fragte Harry.

„Das können wir euch nicht sagen. Wir wissen nur, dass du allein ihn nicht mehr zerstören kannst, dazu ist er zu mächtig geworden." sagte James.

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen." sagte seine Mutter.

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe noch eine Frage. Ich habe den Torbogen zu dieser Existenzebene im Ministerium gesehen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das Sirius noch lebt und wenn ja, können wir ihn wieder zurückholen?"

James und Lily sahen sich ernst an. Dann nickte Lily.

„Er ist noch nicht verloren. Ihr habt noch etwa einen Monat Zeit, ihn zu retten. Doch es wird nicht einfach sein und es ist nicht sicher, ob er überlebt. Du Harry kannst dieses Tor öffnen. Verwende den gleichen Spruch, den Denron für dieses Tor benutzt hat. Wenn Ginny es offen halten kann, kannst du ihn befreien. Wenn Ginny das Tor nicht lange genug offen halten kann, wirst allerdings auch du zwischen den Welten verschollen sein."

„Jetzt ist es aber Zeit. Lebt wohl ihr beiden. Wir wünschen euch alles gute. Und grüßt Remus von uns."

„Auf Wiedersehen." sagte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen.

Lily küsste Harry und Ginny auf die Stirn und dann verschwanden sie beide.

Die beiden gingen zurück zu den anderen und Godric beschwor eine Liege.

Ginny legte sich drauf.

„Schließ die Augen!" sagte Godric.

Dann griff er mit seinen Händen an Ginnys Schläfen und konzentrierte sich.

Dann sagte er: „Sie hat großes Potential und sie ist stark. Wir können sie ausbilden."

An Ginny gewandt fuhr er fort: „Wenn du möchtest, beginnen wir sofort. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Ginny nickte und schloss wieder die Augen.

Die Ahnen berührten sie und wieder floss die Energie in ihren Körper.

Kurz darauf war das Ritual beendet.

Als Ginny aufstand, stand sie ein wenig unsicher und murmelte, ihr sei schwindlig.

Godric berührte kurz die Schläfen Denrons und sagte dann: „Du wirst nun wissen, wer bereit für uns ist und wer nicht."

Harry stützte sie und sie verließen die Trance.

Sie wachten auf und die Sonne stand schon hoch am Horizont.

„Na, was sagen die alten Geister?" fragte Remus neugierig.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an. Harry war noch immer mitgenommen von dem Treffen mit seinen Eltern. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und diesmal auch Ginny. Sie umarmte ihn.

„Sie wurde erwählt. Sie haben sogar bereits mit der Ausbildung begonnen." sagte Denron stolz.

„Aber warum sind sie dann so mitgenommen?"

„Wir haben Lily und James gesehen." sagte Harry leise, „Und sie lassen schön grüßen."

Remus nickte verständnisvoll. „Danke."

„Es ist beschlossen, ich begleite euch nach Hogwarts."

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen." meinte Harry, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.

Sie öffneten ein Portal und landeten direkt in im Flur vor Dumbledores Büro.

Dumbledore schien sie bereits erwartet zu haben. Er ließ sie ohne Umschweife herein.

„Sie sind der Schamane, von dem uns Harry so viel erzählt hat? Ich bin Albus Dumbledore."

„Ja. Nennen sie mich Denron. Professor Dumbledore."

„Bitte. Bitte. Nennen sie mich Albus, sonst fühle ich mich so alt." sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Bitte nehmen sie Platz Denron. Ihr bitte auch."

„Harry hat sie über die Situation informiert?"

„Grob."

„Ich werde sie bei einem Essen heut Abend näher informieren. Ich möchte, dass sie sich als Lehrer in Hogwarts fühlen und wenn es ihnen recht ist, essen sie mit uns an der Tafel. Die Lehrer kennen weitestgehend Harrys Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen.

Nur gegenüber den Schülern sollten sie nicht zu offen sein. Harry leitet einen Kurs für fortgeschrittene Verteidigung. Ich würde sie als Gast-Dozent für diesen Kurs vorstellen."  
"Soweit bin ich damit einverstanden." antwortete Denron.

„Der Kurs findet morgen statt und sie können sich ein Bild von den Schülern machen, die Harry vorgeschlagen hat."

„Eine Schülerin wurde bereits akzeptiert und hat bereits mit ihrer Ausbildung begonnen." sagte er mit einem anerkennenden Seitenblick auf Ginny. Sie blickte bescheiden zu boden.

„Das ist ein vielversprechender Anfang."

„Hat ihnen Harry alles erzählt, was in Amerika passiert ist?" fragte Denron offen.

Dumbledore streichelte seinen Bart. Dann sagte er: „Nein. Er hat mir inzwischen alles über die Totems erzählt und über die Ausbildung in der alten Magie. Aber er hat mir noch gesagt, dass er etwas vor mir verheimlicht und ich denke, es handelt sich um einen magischen Gegenstand."

Denron blickte Harry ernst an. „Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Das weißt du oder?"

„Ja, jetzt kann ich ihm vertrauen. Aber ob ich es will, ist eine andere Frage."

„Wir leben im Krieg und vielleicht weiß er etwas darüber, das dir weiterhilft."

Dann schaute er sich die anderen Anwesenden an.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig. Jeder in diesem Raum weiß Bescheid, nur der Häuptling nicht. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, junger Drache." sagte Denron amüsiert.

Harry musste unweigerlich lächeln.

„Gut. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann. Ach, wo wir schon dabei sind, sie haben mir letztens etwas angeboten. Ich nehme ihr Angebot an. Und ich bin mir der Verantwortung bewusst."

Dumbledore nickte. Dann sah Harry Ginny an. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Professor, ich möchte sie bitten, das Wissen um dieses Artefakt nicht weiterzugeben auch nicht an den Orden. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie werden es früh genug erfahren."

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, werde ich es für mich behalten." sagte Dumbledore ehrlich.

Dann griff Harry in seine Robe und zog den Stab heraus.

„ENGORGIO". Und er hielt den Stab ‚Si' in der Hand.

Dumbledore schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Du kannst ihn benutzen?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Ein wahrer Magus." sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ich nehme an, es handelt sich um den Stab ‚Si'?" fragte er neugierig.

Jetzt war Harry baff.

„Sie kennen diesen Stab?"

„Oh, ich weiß, dass nicht alle Stäbe vernichtet wurden, nur viele wurden sorgfältig versteckt. Ich weiß, dass dieser Stab durch einen großen Schamanen zuletzt benutzt wurde. Der Rest war nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung."

„Sie werden tatsächlich ihrem Ruf gerecht, Albus." sagte Denron beeindruckt.

Albus nickte dankbar.

„Harry, ich werde Euch ein paar Unterlagen zukommen lassen, in denen dieser Stab erwähnt wird. Hermine wird begeistert sein. Ich denke, es wird Zeit für euch, in eure Unterkünfte zurückzukehren."

„Nein, Professor. Ich habe noch eine Neuigkeit für sie. Ich weiß, dass Sirius noch nicht verloren ist."

Dumbledore schaute ihn erschreckt an.

„Wir haben in der Trance einen Torbogen durchquert. Es ist derselbe Torbogen, durch den Sirius im Ministerium gefallen ist. Mein Vater meinte, wir hätten noch einen Monat Zeit ihn zu befreien."

„Weißt du auch wie?"

„Ich habe das Wissen in mir. Ich brauch Ginnys Hilfe. Wir werden morgen darüber meditieren und versuchen, das Wissen an die Oberfläche zu holen."

„Gut. Aber bevor ihr etwas unternehmt, informiert mich bitte."

„Selbstverständlich."

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und Remus führte Denron in seine Unterkunft.

Harry und Ginny kehrten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Dort wurden sie von Ron und Hermine in Empfang genommen.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Ron neugierig.

Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und fragte „Darf ich euch Seneda vorstellen?" Dabei zeigte er mit der anderen Hand auf sie.

„Seneda?"

„So wurde sie von Idira getauft. Es bedeutet Feuervogel."

„Du hast Idira wiedergesehen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Doch Harry hat ihr Schicksal letztendlich akzeptiert.

Ginny erzählte ihren Freunden alles haarklein nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und sie auf Harrys Schoß Platz genommen hatte.

Harry übernahm den Schluss und erzählte, was während der Trance passierte.

Als er von seinen Eltern berichtete und wie sie Ginny in den Kreis der Familie aufgenommen hatten standen den Mädchen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Bist du nicht traurig?" fragte Hermine ihn.

„Nein. Ich war am Anfang traurig, aber inzwischen sehe ich es positiv. Als ich an ihrem Grab gestanden hab, habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass ich ihnen Ginny hätte vorstellen können, als meine wahre Liebe.

Dieser Wunsch ist dort in der Welt der Geister in Erfüllung gegangen und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Außerdem haben sie mit gesagt, dass es noch eine Chance gibt, Sirius zu retten." 

Ginny strahlte ihren Freund glücklich an.

In Hermines Augen hatte sich bei der Erklärung ein Lächeln geschlichen, doch nun war sie verblüfft.

Harry und Ginny erzählten, was sie wussten und was sie vorhatten.


	20. Suche nach Sirius

Kapitel 20 – Suche nach Sirius 

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Denron hatte Harrys Wahl akzeptiert. So wurden nun Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Luna und Neville ausgebildet. Nachdem ihre Fähigkeiten in der Meditation vervollständigt wurden, wurden sie den Ahnen vorgestellt. Ginny würde nur noch zwei Sitzungen benötigen, bei den restlichen Schülern wurden die benötigten Sitzungen auf acht festgelegt, jeweils im Abstand von zwei Wochen.

Denron und Harry brachten Ginny abends die Künste der Schamanen bei und trainierten auch mit ihr den Stockkampf. Ginnys Sitzungen mit den Ahnen fanden im Abstand von einer Woche statt, damit sie Zeit für die Rettung Sirius' hatten.

Harry machte sich Sorgen, ob sie das überstehen würde.

Ginny machte ihm klar, dass ihr nichts fehlte. Auch Denron beruhigte ihn. Es war keine Überlastung bei Ginny festzustellen und sie lernte sehr schnell.

Schließlich war es so weit.

Harry und Denron begleiteten Ginny in die Trance. Die anderen Schüler waren bei dieser Sitzung nicht zugegen. Die Ruhe der Meditierenden sollte nicht gestört werden.

Harry schlug während seiner Trance die Trommel, gesteuert durch sein Unterbewusstsein. Sie fanden sich zu dritt im Nebel wieder. Denron führte sie hindurch und zu dem Torbogen, doch er öffnete ihn nicht.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry.

„Du hast ihre Ausbildung begonnen. Es liegt nun an dir, Seneda zum Ende ihrer Ausbildung zu führen." antwortete Denron.

Harry war überrascht do Ginny strahlte ihn glücklich an und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Harry sagte den Spruch, den er nun schon oft von Denron gehört hatte und das Portal öffnete sich. Sie schritten hindurch und wurden, wie immer, von den Geistern der Ahnen erwartet. Godric nahm sie in Empfang.

„Willkommen zu deiner Initiierung, Seneda, oder sollte ich lieber Virginia sagen?" begrüßte er sie.

„Seneda oder Ginny bitte, aber nicht Virginia." sagte sie leicht verlegen.

„Mit Rücksicht auf die Geister indianischer Abstammung und mir Ehren an das indianische Ritual, das wir hier durchführen, nenne ich dich Seneda."

Ginny nickte begeistert.

Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Denron hat deine Initiierung durchgeführt, doch in diesem besonderen Fall, liegt es an dir, die Initiierung durchzuführen. So wurde es vom Rat der Ahnen beschlossen."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht Ginny initiieren. Ich weiß doch nicht, was ich machen muss."

„Das Wissen liegt in deinem Geiste verborgen. Leere deinen Geist und lass dich von deinem Instinkt leiten, wie du es schon so oft getan hast."

Harry fügte sich.

Diesmal beschwor er die Liege herauf und Ginny legte sich darauf nieder. Die Ahnen und Denron bildeten einen Kreis um Harry und Ginny.

Harry fasste an die Schläfen von Ginny und leerte seinen Geist. Plötzlich sah er wieder ihre Aura und diesmal sah er eine zweite Aura die grünlich schimmerte, aber etwas kleiner war, die Ginnys Aura überlagerte. Er durchwühlte sein Wissen. Dann war es ihm klar. Die grüne Aura war wie eine Art Schablone zu verstehen, die zeigte, welches Wissen und welche Macht erforderlich waren, um in den Stand eines Magus gewählt zu werden. Er war überrascht. Ginny hatte auch die Fähigkeiten eines Magus. Er vollendete das Ritual.

„Nach dem Willen der Ahnen wirst du, Seneda, nun berufen in den Stand eines Magus."

Die Ahnen wiederholten es.

„Du hast nun vollständigen Zugriff auf das Wissen der Alten. Erhebe dich." sagte er mit monotoner Stimme und nahm seine Hände von Ginnys Schläfe.

Sie stand auf und umarmte Harry stürmisch. 

„Heißt das, ich bin auch ein Magus?" fragte sie freudestrahlend.

Harry nickte. Er war sprachlos. Dann sah er Godric und Denron an. „Ihr habt es die ganze Zeit gewusst, nicht wahr?"

Beide lachten und Godric nickte.

„Aber bei den anderen haben wir nicht genug Macht festgestellt. Sie sind sozusagen halbe Magi. Wir werden sie deshalb nicht initiieren im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern nur ihr Wissen freigeben. Sie müssen selbst herausfinden, welche Zauber sie beherrschen und welche nicht. Einige Zauber können sie vielleicht gemeinsam ausführen, wenn sie ihre Macht verbinden. Es liegt an dir, sie auf diesen Pfad zu führen."

„Das muss ich erst mal verarbeiten." sagte Harry.

„Wir müssen dich noch warnen. Wir wissen, dass du vor hast, das Tor auf der realen Ebene zu öffnen und einen Freund zu retten. Es ist wahr, dass seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war, als ihn dieses Schicksal ereilte. Doch wisse, das was du vorhast, könnte leicht deinen Tod bedeuten."  
"Ich weiß." sagte Harry ernst.

„Dennoch, du hast das Wissen und beherrscht die Magie. Da kannst es schaffen. Und du hast eine starke Partnerin." fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Ginny strahlte ihn glücklich an. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von den Ahnen und verließen die Trance.

Nachdem Denron sie stolz umarmt hatte, verabschiedete er sich von den beiden und zog sich zurück, um Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten. Harry und Ginny gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Dort wurden sie schon gespannt von den anderen erwartet. Auch Luna war mit Neville im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war zwar eine Ravenclaw, aber das kümmerte niemanden.

„Und wie war es?" fragte Ron, der es nicht erwarten konnte.

„Ach, die Initiierung war ganz ok." winkte Harry ab und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Ja, war ganz easy." sagte auch Ginny und kämpfte genauso mit einem Lachen.

Ron sah das Glitzern in Harrys Augen. 

„Kommt schon, rückt raus mit der Sprache!"

„Sie haben mir gesagt, ich könnte jetzt auf das Wissen zugreifen, genaugenommen hat Harry mir das gesagt. Er hat nämlich die Initiierung durchgeführt."

Die vier Freunde sahen ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an.

„Du hast das Ritual durchgeführt?"

„Godric hat mir keine Wahl gelassen." sagte Harry. „Und so hatte ich das Vergnügen, Ginny alias Seneda in den Stand eines Magus zu berufen."

Nun sahen alle Ginny ehrfurchtsvoll an.

„Magus?" fragte Ron, total baff.

„Ja."

„Heißt das, wir werden alle Magi?"

„Nein." sagte Harry ernst, „Ich habe beim Ritual gesehen, wie hoch die Anforderungen an einen Magus sind und Ginny hat sie gerade erfüllt. Ich habe auch eure Auras gesehen und mit den Ahnen gesprochen. Es hat kein weiterer das Potential zum Magus. Ihr lernt die alte Magie und könnt sie anwenden, aber nicht alles Wissen. Welche Zaubersprüche ihr nutzen könnt und welche nicht, das müssen wir auf die harte Tour herausfinden. Das heißt Lernen." Hermines Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten. „Es mag Sprüche geben, die ihr allein nicht beherrscht, aber einige davon könnt ihr gemeinsam nutzen, jedenfalls hat Godric das gesagt. Es liegt allerdings an uns herauszufinden, ob und wie das funktioniert."

Die vier sahen sich ernst an.  

Dann sagte Ron: „Mein kleines Schwesterchen ist ein Magus. Das ist unglaublich, aber auf jeden Fall ein Grund zum Feiern."

Und das taten sie in ihrer kleinen Runde.

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Abendessen rief Dumbledore sie in sein Büro.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrer Initiierung, Miss Weasley." sagte er, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte, „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Danke, Direktor Dumbledore." antwortete sie höflich.

„Wie wollt ihr jetzt weiter vorgehen mit der Ausbildung?" fragte er.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich mit Ginny das Zaubern ohne Stab übe und wir gemeinsam versuchen, das alte Wissen zu erforschen. Bevor wir es effektiv nutzen können, müssen wir es praktisch erproben."

„Das hört sich gut an, Harry. Ich gebe euch Zutritt auf den Klassenraum neben dem Eingang zu meinem Büro. Ich habe Dobby gebeten, alle Bücher, die ich über das alte Wissen, die ich besitze in diesen Klassenraum zu bringen. Ihr könnt ihn jederzeit nutzen. Zugang habt ihr nur, wenn entweder du, Harry, oder Remus dabei sind. Ich bitte euch, die praktischen Übungen nur durchzuführen, wenn Remus dabei ist. Falls etwas passiert, dann bin ich praktisch nebenan."

„Einverstanden, Professor." sagte Harry begeistert.

„Und wie wollt ihr in der anderen Angelegenheit fortfahren?"

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an.

„Also heut ist Freitag. Morgen ist keine Schule. Wir würden gern morgen versuchen, Sirius zu befreien."

„Gut. Ich hatte das erwartet. Ich werde euch begleiten."

„Danke, Professor." sagte Harry erleichtert.

„Professor, gibt es Neuigkeiten, was Voldemort angeht?" fragte Harry.

„Nein. Wir haben noch keine neuen Informationen. Die Riesen befinden sich noch immer in Frankreich. Von den Dementoren ist, Gott sei dank, noch nicht viel zu sehen gewesen. Es gab nur einen Muggel, der den Kuss erhalten hat. Sollte Voldemort sie auf die Zauberer oder die Muggel loslassen, geht es uns schlecht."

„Kann man die Dementoren töten? Der Patronus vertreibt sie ja nur."

„Ein mächtiger Patronus kann sie auch töten, doch das schaffen nur wenige. Wenn Voldemort uns angreift, wird er aber mit einer Unzahl von Dementoren gegen uns marschieren. Da würde der Tod von ein oder zweien nicht auffallen. So weit ich weiß, könnte ein ultraheißes Feuer die Dementoren umbringen. Normales Feuer macht ihnen nichts aus. Aber mir ist kein Zauber bekannt, der stark genug dafür ist. Deswegen hatte ich auf deine Drachenform gehofft, aber die Möglichkeit ist uns jetzt auch verwehrt. Eventuell würde dein Feuerball ausreichen, aber er ist zu klein, um mehrere Dementoren auszuschalten, geschweige denn Hunderte."

„Geben sie die Hoffnung nicht auf. Ich habe da so ein oder zwei Ideen." sagte Harry zuversichtlich und seine Augen glühten vor innerem Feuer.

„Gut, ich vertraue dir, Harry. Wenn du etwas findest, informiere mich bitte. Vielleicht kann ich auch das eine oder andere lernen. Wenn wir gerade bei Voldemort sind. Ich habe die Mitglieder des Ordens über deine Entscheidung informiert, Harry. Sie sind bereit dich aufzunehmen. Deine Aufnahme könnte Sonntag abend stattfinden."

Harry nickte ernst.

„Gut, ich informiere dich, wenn es soweit ist. Ich denke, ihr geht jetzt besser ins Bett. Wohlgemerkt, jeder in seins." fügte er mit funkelnden Augen hinzu.

Harry und Ginny wurden rot und blickten schuldbewusst zu Boden. Dumbledore schien einfach über alles Bescheid zu wissen, was im Schloss vorging.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort informierten sie Hermine und Ron über das Gespräch und zogen sich dann zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die vier sehr früh und gingen gemeinsam frühstücken. Harry begrüßte Ginny mit einem Kuss. 

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer." sagte Ron.

„Sei ruhig!" sagte Hermine und küsste ihm auf den Mund. „Wer im Glashaus sitzt..."

Ron wurde rot und Harry und Ginny lachten.

Sie frühstückten ausgiebig, weil keiner wusste, wie lange die Aktion heute dauern würde. Hermine und Ron würden hier bleiben.

„Hermine, wenn ihr Zeit habt, dann nehmt bitte Remus und vielleicht die anderen und setzt euer Training in dem neuen Raum fort. Hermine, vielleicht kannst du versuchen, in den alten Büchern etwas zu finden, was ein sehr heißes Feuer erzeugen könnte, das ausreicht, um Dementoren zu vernichten. Mir fällt dazu zwar der Helios-Spruch ein, aber vielleicht gibt es noch etwas anderes. Etwas das auf größerer Fläche wirkt."

„Gut, das mache ich gern. Und Ron wird mir sicher helfen." sagte sie enthusiastisch.

Ron seufzte „Schon wieder Lesen."

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich Harry und Ginny zu Dumbledore.

„Wir könnten einen Portschlüssel benutzen, aber damit würden wir nur bis in den Eingangsbereich gelangen. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass ich auf eine Reise durch eines deiner Portale gespannt bin, Harry."

Harry nickte, doch dann wandte er sich an Ginny: „Möchtest du es versuchen?"

„Ich? Aber ich habe es noch nie gemacht."

„Konzentrier dich auf den Raum mit dem Torbogen. Du kennst den Spruch und die Bewegung, sie sind Teil deines neuen Wissens."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja, du schaffst das."

Ginny konzentrierte sich und nahm ihren Zauberstab. Dann rief sie: „SCHENGAH RATA NERUH"

Genau, wie bei Harry sonst, öffnete sich ein Portal und man konnte den Torbogen im Hintergrund des Raumes erkennen. Die drei schritten durch das Tor.

Vor dem Tor hielten sie inne. Harry konnte wieder die flüsternden Stimmen hören.

„Nimm meine Hand, Ginny. Versuche zu fühlen, wie die Magie fließt. Du musst das Tor nicht öffnen, das mache ich. Versuch es offen zu halten. Du musst nur den Energiefluss aufrechterhalten." Sie nickte ernst. Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und dann intonierte er den Spruch: : „Ceta nui rah" 

Der Vorhang teilte sich und man konnte das Wallen eines Energiefeldes im Torbogen erkennen. 

„Bist du bereit?" fragte er Ginny. Sie nickte bestätigend und sah hochkonzentriert aus. Harry löste seine Hand von ihr. Das Tor blieb bestehen. Dumbledore nickte ihm ernst zu.

Harry schritt durch das Tor. Er fand sich in einer trüben kargen Landschaft wieder. Sie schien keine Farben zu haben sondern bestand nur aus Grautönen. Überall um ihn herum war leichter Nebel. Er schaute sich um und rief Sirius. Keine Reaktion.

Er versuchte, sich den Adler zu verwandeln. Es gelang. Dann erhob er sich in die Lüfte und suchte mit seinen Scharfen Augen den Boden ab. Dabei zog er immer größer werdende Kreise, das Tor bildete den Mittelpunkt. Schließlich sah er eine dunkle Gestalt am Horizont. Er flog schnurstracks darauf zu. Es war tatsächlich Sirius. Harry sah, wie ihn nebelhafte Gestalten weiter vom Tor wegzogen. 

Er krächzte laut, doch die Gestalten zeigten sich unbeeindruckt. Von ihnen stammte das unheimliche Flüstern, was man auch auf der anderen Seite des Tores hören konnte. Harry verwandelte sich in der Luft in den Greifen und stürzte auf den Boden herab. Die Gestalten stoben auseinander. Er verlor keine Zeit, sondern packte Sirius an seiner Robe mit dem Maul und erhob sich wieder in die Luft. So schnell ihn seine Flügel trugen, flog er zurück zum Tor. Dort landete er und schritt noch immer in Greifengestalt durch das Tor.

Dumbledore und Ginny erschreckten zunächst, doch dann erkannten sie Harry in dem Greifen.

Ginny seufzte und sank zu Boden.

„Es war höchste Zeit, Harry. Wenn Dumbledore nicht geholfen hätte, wäre das Tor schon vor zwei Stunden zusammengebrochen." sagte sie ihm, als er sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Zwei Stunden? Ich war nicht mal fünf Minuten drüben." sagte Harry verwundert.

„Du warst sechs Stunden auf der anderen Seite." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Dann beugten sich Harry und Dumbledore über Sirius. 

„Er atmet flach und Puls ist auch noch da. Transportieren wir ihn erst mal in den Krankenflügel." sagte Dumbledore. Harry nickte.

Diesmal öffnete er ein Portal und Dumbledore levitierte Sirius hindurch. Harry stützte die völlig erschöpfte Ginny und sie gingen beide hindurch, bevor sich das Portal wieder schloss.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte bereits Sirius.

„Sein Zustand ist besorgniserregend. Er hat innere Verletzungen. Ich kann ihm keinen Zaubertrank geben, er kann nicht schlucken." sagte sie ernst.

„Warten sie. Lassen sie mich mal probieren." sagte Harry.

Er setzte Ginny auf ein freies Bett. „Kommst du klar?" fragte er.

Sie nickte. 

„Können sie ihr einen Pepperup-Trank geben? Sie hat sich verausgabt."

„Ja. Das mach ich. Aber sie darf sich heut und morgen nicht mehr anstrengen."

Als sie Ginny den Trank gegeben hatte, kümmerte sich Harry um Sirius.

Er legte die Hände über Sirius' Körper und schloss die Augen. Er sondierte mit seinen Sinnen die Verletzungen. Sie waren schlimm, aber nicht so schlimm, wie bei Ginny oder Ron. Es machte ihm nur Sorgen, dass er Verletzungen im Gehirn-Bereich hatte. Harry sandte seine Magie zunächst auf die verletzten Organe im Bauchbereich. Dann kümmerte er sich um die Kopfverletzung. Ganz sanft ließ er seine Magie in Verbindung mit seiner Lebensenergie die verletzten Gehirnzellen heilen. Die Zellen regenerierten sich viel langsamer als die der anderen Organe. Schließlich stellte er fest, dass er bei allen Verletzungen den Heilungsprozess erfolgreich in Gang gesetzt hatte. Er ließ von ihm ab.

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte." sagte er müde. Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt und setzte sich neben Ginny aufs Bett. Sie umarmte ihn beruhigend. 

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte Sirius' erneut. Dann sah sie Harry überrascht an.

„Wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte, würde ich es nicht glauben. Seine inneren Organe sind bereits fast wieder hergestellt. Wie machen sie das bloß, Mr. Potter?"

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich tu es einfach. Aber er hat sich eine ernste Kopfverletzung zugezogen. Der Heilungsprozess dort wird länger in Anspruch nehmen."

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte den Kopfbereich und nickte bestätigend.

„Das Gehirn regeneriert sich eindeutig, aber sie haben recht. Das dauert noch ein bisschen. Was ist mit ihnen? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Er nickte „Ich bin nur total ausgelaugt."

Dumbledore klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Ihr beide habt heut großartiges geleistet. Ich glaube fest daran, dass sich Sirius wieder erholen wird. Poppy, ich schlage vor, Harry und Ginny bleiben heut nacht hier auf der Krankenstation. So können sie sich ungestört erholen. Ich informiere ihre Freunde über den Erfolg ihrer Mission und dass sie sie morgen beim Frühstück treffen werden."

Die Schulkrankenschwester nickte.

Dumbledore verließ den Krankenflügel und Harry und Ginny gaben sich noch einen Kuss, warfen einen letzten Blick auf Sirius und legten sich dann zum Schlafen nieder.

Am nächsten morgen erwachten sie ausgeruht.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz." begrüßte Harry seine Freundin und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dann ging er zu Sirius hinüber. Er sah schon etwas besser aus. Seine Wangen hatten sogar schon etwas Farbe bekommen. Allerdings würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis er erwachen würde.

Harry und Ginny gingen Hand in Hand in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Da heut Sonntag war, brauchten sie sich nicht zu beeilen. Dort trafen sie Ron und Hermine.

Beim Essen mussten sie ihnen natürlich haargenau erzählen, was alles passiert war.

Dann hörten sie Dumbledore an seinen Kelch klopfen. Er bat um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Werte Schüler. Nach einer langen Unterredung mit dem Zaubereiminister wurden heut morgen alle Anklagepunkte gegen Sirius Black fallen gelassen. Er wurde vor fünfzehn Jahren des Mordes an Peter Pettigrew und zwölf Muggeln für schuldig befunden. Da inzwischen erwiesen ist, dass Pettigrew noch lebt und für Voldemort arbeitet, wurde Sirius Black für unschuldig befunden. Es hat sich außerdem herausgestellt, dass Pettigrew damals James und Lily Potter an den dunklen Lord verraten hat. Sirius Black hat völlig unschuldig zwölf Jahre Haft in Askaban abgesessen. Es ist dem mutigen Einsatz zweier Schüler zu verdanken, dass das Leben von Sirius Black gerettet werden konnte. Er befindet sich zur Zeit hier bei uns im Krankenflügel und erholt sich von seinen Verletzungen. Sein Zustand ist jedoch noch immer sehr ernst. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Remus hatte Dumbledore überrascht und fragend angeschaut. Remus war einer der besten Freunde von Sirius und war über die Rettungsaktion offenbar nicht informiert worden. Dumbledore nickte nur bedeutungsvoll zu Harry und Ginny.

Remus sah sie überrascht an. Harry lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Da begannen Remus Augen zu strahlen. Harry sah, wie er sich mit Dumbledore unterhielt.

Dann schwirrten die Eulen mit der Post in die Halle. Wie jeden morgen erhielt Hermine eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Dort stand es schwarz auf weiß:

„Sirius Black unschuldig!" war die Headline der Ausgabe. Hermine überflog den Bericht.

„Das Ministerium erklärt ihn für unschuldig. Für die Haft erhält er eine großzügige Entschädigung. Sie entschuldigen sich bei ihm. Die Verurteilung ohne Gerichtsverhandlung wird eine Untersuchung nach sich ziehen." fasste sie den Bericht kurz zusammen.

Harry und Ron lachten erleichtert.

Ron sagte: „Zu schade, dass du inzwischen volljährig bist, sonst hätte sich Sirius nun endlich als dein Vormund bewähren können."

„Sirius Black ist dein Vormund Harry?" fragte Neville verwundert, „Ich dachte, er wollte dich im dritten Schuljahr umbringen."

„Nein. Wie wir herausgefunden haben, wollte er mich vor Pettigrew beschützen. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Heut ist Quidditch, oder?"

„Klar. Heut ist das letzte Match von Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw."

„Was? Heut ist das Match? Ich hatte das völlig vergessen." sagte Ginny erschrocken.

„Bleib ruhig. Du hast doch im Training immer gute Ergebnisse erzielt und du hast genug Zeit, dich für das Match fertig zu machen." beruhigte Harry sie.

Selbstverständlich hatten beide bei allen Trainingsitzungen teilgenommen. Harry hatte ihr den Wronski-Bluff gezeigt und sie hat sich wacker geschlagen.

So begaben sich die Freunde nach dem Frühstück locker zum Quidditch-Feld. Hermine ging mit Neville auf die Tribüne und Harry blieb unten bei den Reservespielern. Er küsste Ginny kurz und wünschte ihr viel Glück. Neville trennte sich vor dem Aufgang zu den Tribünen von Luna. Sie hatte wieder ihren Löwenkopf aufgesetzt.

„Und du bist wirklich für Gryffindor?" fragte er sie verwundert.

„Klar. Du bist der eine Grund. Außerdem sind Ginny und Ron meine Freunde. Ich hätte mich ja neutral verhalten, aber da die Ravenclaws immer meine Sachen versteckt haben, schlage ich mich auf eure Seite. Bis nachher, Nev." verabschiedete sie ihn und gab ihm noch einen Kuss.

Das Spiel war spannend. Slytherin stand bisher auf dem letzten Platz und Ravenclaw war die einzige, die ihnen noch Konkurrenz zum Pokal machen konnten.

Der Kommentator rief: „Ravenclaw hat den Quaffel. Die Jäger pflügen regelrecht durch die Luft. Wow, das war knapp. Sie konnte dem Klatscher gerade so ausweichen. Und sie wirft. Weasley hält den Quaffel und gibt ihn an die Jäger weiter. Krass. Sie spielen so schnell ab, das man gar nicht mehr mitbekommt, wer den Quaffel gerade hat. Schuss und Tor. 120:90 für Gryffindor."

Harry hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Er beobachtete Ginny, wie sie den Snatsch suchte. Plötzlich schoss sie in einem steilen Winkel nach unten. Hatte sie ihn gesehen? Der gegnerische Sucher folgte. Kurz über dem Boden zog sie wieder hoch. Ahh, der Wronski-Bluff dachte Harry begeistert. Perfekt ausgeführt. Der gegnerische Sucher bremste voll ab und schaffte es gerade noch den Sturzflug abzufangen. Ginny hatte die Sucherin abgeschüttelt und flog nun mit voller Geschwindigkeit in Richtung der Torringe von Ravenclaw. Tatsächlich. Harry sah den Snatsch. Er war kurz vor ihr. Der Sucher von Ravenclaw hoffnungslos weit abgeschlagen. Sie wich gekonnt einem Klatscher aus. Dann hatte sie ihn. Gryffindor gewann das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw und den Hauspokal dieses Jahres. Das würde eine ordentliche Feier geben, dachte Harry. Er sprang mit den anderen auf und jubelte seiner Mannschaft zu. Er klopfte Ron anerkennend auf die Schulter und empfing Ginny mit einer Umarmung und einem intensiven Kuss. Das löste in der Mannschaft von Gryffindor geballte Playboy-Pfiffe aus.

Ginny empfing von Dumbledore den Hauspokal und sie wurde von der Mannschaft in die Umkleide getragen. Nach dem Duschen und umziehen trafen sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort gab es eine anständige Party mit viel Butterbier und Unmengen an Süßigkeiten. Harry und Ginny feierten ausgelassen mit Ron, Hermine und ihren Freunden. 

Gegen zehn wurde Harry von McGonagall abgeholt.

„Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie, Mr. Potter" sagte sie zu ihm.

„Es ist soweit. Feiert noch schön und wartet nicht auf mich." sagte er zu Ginny.

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn fragend an. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging mit McGonagall.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine Ginny.

„Er wird es euch sicher sagen, irgendwann." antwortete sie gelassen.

„Aber du weißt es, oder?" hakte sie nach.

Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Harry vertraut mir. Ich kann es euch nicht sagen."

„Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass uns Harry nichts mehr sagt, seit ihr beide ein Paar seid." sagte Hermine traurig.

„So ist es nicht Hermine." sagte Ginny, der das ganze unangenehm war, „Es ist so, dass Harry schon immer Geheimnisse vor euch hatte, Dinge, über die er entweder nicht reden durfte, oder mit denen er euch nicht belasten wollte. Er vertraut mir und ich vertraue ihm. Wir reden viel miteinander und er erzählt mir alles, was ihn bedrückt. Darüber bin ich so froh, sage ich euch. Die Last, die er trägt, ist schwerer, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das die ganzen Jahre allein ausgehalten hat. Jetzt teilt er seine Last und ich versuche sie ihm zu erleichtern." sagte Ginny.

„Du hast recht. Er erzählt uns alles, was er denkt, was wir wissen müssen, aber nur so viel wie nötig. Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass er sich verändert hat. Er scheint mir schon lange irgendwie lebensfroher zu sein, genaugenommen, seit ihr zusammen seit. Ich bin froh, dass er dich hat." sagte Hermine.

„Ja, aber gleichzeitig ist er auch härter und selbstbewusster geworden, auf jeden Fall entschlossener und ich glaube auch kaltblütiger." fügte Ron hinzu.

Ginny seufzte: „Du meinst Hogsmeade?"

Ron nickte.

„Ich denke, er weiß, was er in unserer Freundschaft und in unserer Liebe hat. Er sagte mir, dass wäre ihm während des Flugzeugabsturzes bewusst geworden. Ich denke er ist entschlossen, alles dafür zu tun, uns nicht zu verlieren, wie es mit Idira geschehen ist. Das hat ein tiefes Loch in sein Herz gerissen. Diese Entschlossenheit hat ihn härter gemacht. Sein neues Wissen und seine Erfahrungen haben sein Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt. Er hat mehr Kontrolle über sich selbst und das, was um ihn herum vorgeht. Er verschließt sich nicht mehr vor seiner Umwelt. Denkt nur daran, wie er mit Malfoy umgegangen ist. Malfoy ist geradezu erträglich geworden, genau wie Snape." erklärte Ginny.

„Da ist etwas dran. Er vertraut auf seine Stärken. Aber warum ist er so brutal gegen die Todesser vorgegangen?" fragte Ron schaudernd.

„Er hat sich geöffnet und zeigt mehr Gefühle als vorher und er liebt. Er liebt aus ganzem Herzen. Er hat sozusagen den Einsatz erhöht. Früher hatte er nur sein Leben zu verlieren und das ist in seinen Augen nicht viel wert. Dann kam eure Freundschaft und später meine. Er hatte etwas zu verlieren, aber seine Verschlossenheit hielt auch seine Wut zurück. Dieser Widerstand ist jetzt geringer geworden und wie er seine Liebe offen zeigt, kann sich auch seine Wut offen spiegeln. Dennoch würde er nie einem unschuldigen etwas tun. Nur zu sehen, wie seine Freunde oder seine Liebe leidet, das macht ihm zum Berserker. Hinzu kommt noch, dass diese neue Härte an ihm, für ihn gleichzeitig eine Notwendigkeit geworden ist." sagte Ginny traurig.

„Das letzte verstehe ich nicht. Wieso ist diese Härte notwendig?" fragte Hermine beunruhigt nach.

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Selbst mir hat er das erst kürzlich offenbart."

Die Freunde sahen sich nachdenklich an.


	21. Phönix

Kapitel 21 – Phönix  
  
Während seine Freunde seine Veränderungen diskutierten, führte McGonagall Harry in das Büro Dumbledores. Dort öffnete sie eine geheime Tür und schickte Harry hinein. „Kommen sie nicht mit, Professor?"fragte er verwundert. „Nein. Ich bin kein Mitglied des Ordens, obwohl seine Ziele auch die meinen sind. Doch Dumbledore sagt, es müsste eine verlässliche Nachfolgerin geben, im Falle das der Orden Ziel eines Anschlags wird. Und nun gehen sie, Potter." Harry folgte einem langen gewundenen Gang, der leicht nach unten führte. Am Ende war er durch eine Tür verschlossen. Er klopfte an. „Komm herein, Harry." Er öffnete die Tür du trat ein. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein runder Raum mit einem runden Tisch in der Mitte. An diesem Tisch saßen Dumbledore und einige andere Gestalten in roten Roben. Dumbledores Robe hatte einen Goldsaum auf den rote Phönixfedern gestickt waren. Hinter Dumbledore saß Fawkes, der Phönix auf einem Gestell und sah Harry neugierig an. „Harry, sage den Mitgliedern des Ordens, warum du in den Orden aufgenommen werden möchtest."sagte Dumbledore. „Mein Ziel ist es, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Es kann nicht sein, dass alle Zauberer und Muggel in Angst vor diesem größenwahnsinnigen Möchtegern-Lord leben müssen. Es geht gegen alles, woran ich glaube, Unschuldige zu foltern, zu töten oder sie wie Dreck zu behandeln. Ich erhoffe mir Hilfe vom Orden im Kampf gegen Voldemort, sowie ich hoffe, dem Orden im Kampf gegen das böse behilflich sein zu können."antwortete Harry mit fester Stimme. „Wohl gesprochen."murmelte einer der Anwesenden. „Hat einer der Anwesenden etwas gegen die Aufnahme einzuwenden?"fragte Dumbledore. „Er ist zu jung und zu unerfahren."sagte eine Frau frei heraus. Er erkannte die Stimme. „Miss Figg. Können sie behaupten, dem dunklen Lord schon viermal gegenübergestanden zu haben und ihm die Stirn geboten zu haben?" „Es war Glück, dass du überlebt hast. Zu letzt hat es das Leben von Sirius gekostet, dich vor deiner Dummheit zu bewahren."erwiderte sie. Dumbledore wollte auffahren, aber Harry brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Seine Augen fingen wieder an zu strahlen und seine Stimme strahlte wieder unanfechtbare Autorität aus. „Es mag sein, dass ich Glück hatte. Es ist mir klar, dass ich letztes Jahr einen großen Fehler gemacht habe. Doch diesen Fehler habe ich korrigiert." „Man kann einen Toten..." Harry brachte sie mit einem eisigen Blick seiner Augen zum Schweigen. „Sirius ist nicht tot. Er lebt." „Ist das wahr?"fragte sie Dumbledore. Dieser schwieg, aber er nickte. „Und du hast ihn gerettet?"fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich hatte Hilfe von Ginny Weasley und ein wenig Hilfe von Dumbledore, obwohl dieser mehr Ginny unterstützt hat, als ich mich in der Ebene der Toten aufgehalten habe."sagte Harry nüchtern. Bei der Erwähnung von Ginny ächzte eines der Mitglieder auf.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Mr. Weasley. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass Ginny etwas passiert. Sie hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass ich zurückkehren konnte. Miss Figg, behaupten sie auch, dass mein Einsatz bei dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade oder dem auf Hogwarts nur aus Glück so erfolgreich war?" Sie schwieg. Dafür meldete sich ein anderes Mitglied zu Wort. „Sie handeln unbeherrscht. Anstatt die Todesser in Hogsmeade nur zu betäuben, haben sie zwei erweckt und anschließend mit dem Reduktor-Fluch angegriffen. Wer weiß, was geschehen wäre, hätte Miss Weasley sie nicht zurückgehalten." „Ja, ich habe sie unnötig leiden lassen und dafür schäme ich mich. Doch es hat sich bei den Todessern herumgesprochen nicht wahr, Professor Snape? Ich habe es einerseits genau aus diesem Grund getan, dass die Todesser wissen, was ihnen droht, wenn sie meine Freunde verletzen. Ginny hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich mich durch diesen Weg auf eine Stufe mit den Todessern stelle. Ich habe diese Lektion gelernt. Der andere Grund war so einfach, wie auch gefährlich. Es war Rachedurst. Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Freundin, mit der ich ein Jahr zusammen war, durch einen Reduktorfluch brutal getötet wurde. Genau dieser Fluch wurde sowohl auf Ron Weasley, meinen besten Freund als auch auf Ginny, meine Freundin und Partnerin angewendet. Zudem haben sie versucht den Crucatius-Fluch auf meine beste Freundin, Hermine Granger anzuwenden. Der Schmerz meines Verlustes und die Angst vor dem, Verlust meiner Freunde haben diesen Rachedurst ausgelöst. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Doch ich frage alle hier in diesem Raum, wer nicht ähnlich gehandelt hätte, wären Frau, Mann oder Kinder so behandelt worden. Und wer ohne Schuld ist, möge den ersten Stein werfen." Alle anwesenden schwiegen bedrückt. Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Wir kommen zur Abstimmung. Wer ist gegen die Aufnahme von Harry Potter in den Orden?"Keine Stimme erhob sich. „Wer ist dafür?"Alle anwesenden Mitglieder hoben die Hand. „Gut Harry, du bist nun ein Mitglied des Ordens. Brüder, zeigt ihm eure Gesichter. Und lasst uns schwören." Harry schwor, dem Orden treu zu dienen, seine Ziele zu verfolgen und seine Mitglieder zu schützen, selbst wenn es sein Leben kosten würde. Von den Anwesenden kannte er die meisten schon, wie Snape, Arthur Weasley, „Mad Eye"Moody, Tonks und andere, die ihm schon in Blacks Haus über den Weg gelaufen waren. Nach der Aufnahmezeremonie wurde ihm das Mal des Phönix verliehen. Es wurde eine Schnitt auf seinem linken Handrücken gemacht. Dieser Schnitt wurde von Fawkes sofort wieder geheilt. Das Mal war absolut nicht sichtbar. Er konnte es dennoch spüren. „Berühre dieses Mal mit dem Zauberstab, wenn du in Not bist Harry und denke an Fawkes. Er wird spüren, dass du ihn brauchst und versuchen, dir jemand zu Hilfe zu schicken. Wenn du das Mal als Brennen spürst, dann eile zum Hauptquartier des Ordens oder zu mir. Dann wirst du gebraucht." Nach der Übertragung des Mals hörte er noch Berichte der Spione, aber es gab nicht viel neues von Voldemort. Nach Ende des Treffens kehrte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Seine Freunde waren schon zu Bett gegangen und so tat er es ihnen gleich.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er zeitig auf. Er ließ Ron schlafen und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny wartete bereits auf ihn. „Guten Morgen, Gin. Ich dachte, du hasst es, früh aufzustehen." „Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dich zu sehen." Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe es, den Morgen so mit dir zu beginnen."gab Harry zu. „Mir geht es genauso. Wie lief es gestern?"fragte sie. „Gut. Snape und Arabella Figg haben meine Motive und Fähigkeiten hinterfragt, aber ich konnte sie überzeugen. Ich bin jetzt Mitglied des Ordens. Du weißt, dass das unter uns bleiben muss?" „Selbstverständlich, Harry. Allerdings machen sich Ron und Hermine Sorgen um dich. Wir haben uns gestern lange unterhalten. Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass du ihnen nicht mehr vertraust." „So ist es nicht. Ich habe nicht mehr Geheimnisse vor ihnen als sonst auch."sagte Harry schmunzelnd. „Genau das habe ich ihnen klar gemacht. Sie scheinen es verstanden zu haben." „Sie kennen den Orden und sie sind vertrauenswürdig. Ich wollte sie sowieso einweihen." „Möchtest du ihnen nicht über die Prophezeiung erzählen?"fragte Ginny vorsichtig. „Ich weiß nicht. Es fällt mir schwer es selbst zu akzeptieren. Es ist eine Last, zu wissen, dass ich vorsätzlich jemanden töten soll. Ich bin mir selbst noch nicht sicher, ob ich damit umgehen kann." „Sie wollen dir helfen. Und sie haben ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, als du die Prophezeiung gesucht hast."erwiderte Ginny ernst. „Das ist nicht fair."sagte Harry missmutig, „allerdings hast du leider recht. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Schließlich ist Voldemort hinter der Prophezeiung her und wenn er weiß, dass ihr sie kennt, seid ihr in noch größerer Gefahr." „Das ist allerdings auch wahr."sagte Ginny nachdenklich. „Hast du heut abend etwas besonderes vor?"fragte er sie. „Nein, wieso? Hast du vor, mich zu verführen? Immerhin hatten wir seit Weihnachten keine Gelegenheit mehr."sagte sie kichernd. Harry wurde rot, „Nein. Ich wollte vorschlagen, dass wir wieder mal eine Trance versuchen und du vielleicht Kontakt zu deinem Totem aufnimmst. Deine Ausbildung als Magus ist beendet und als Schamane bist du auch schon sehr weit. Vielleicht erkennst du es ja?" „Das ist eine gute Idee."sagte sie etwas niedergeschlagen. „Und wer weiß? Vielleicht finden wir dafür ja einen abgelegenen ungenutzten Raum?"sagte Harry schelmisch grinsend. Jetzt wurde Ginny rot. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal Hermine fragen, wohin sich die beiden zurückziehen."sagte Harry. „Sie haben noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden. Sie gehen nur zum kuscheln und Knutschen in den Astronomieturm. Arme Hermine."seufzte Ginny. „Ich dachte immer, Ron wäre derjenige, der es kaum erwarten könnte. So kann man sich irren. Und ich dachte immer Hermine wäre brav und anständig."er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir einen Raum finden, können wir ihnen davon ja erzählen."sagte sie mit frechem Blick. „Uns von welchem Raum erzählen?"fragte Hermine gähnend, als sie gerade die Treppe runter kam. „Das ist ein Geheimnis."murmelte Harry verschwörerisch. „Noch mehr Geheimnisse?"fragte Hermine enttäuscht. „Ach komm schon Harry, du weißt doch, Mädchen erzählen sich alles."sagte sie lachend. Harry wurde rot. "Wir suchen einen Raum, in den wir uns zurückziehen können, Hermine. Und wenn wir etwas passendes gefunden haben, teilen wir es euch mit." Hermines Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf. „Ich weiß auch schon, wen ich fragen werde." „Wen willst du fragen, Harry. Wenn du einen Lehrer fragst, sind wir Mode und bei einem Schüler sind wir Schulgespräch."fragte Ginny zweifelnd. „Nein. Ich frage jemanden, der überall hinkommt, sich im Schloss auskennt und uns nie verraten würde. ...Dobby." „Warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?"fragte sich Hermine kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Der Schultag verlief rasend schnell und auch das Training im Kurs für Verteidigung verlief äußerst zufriedenstellend. Abend dann besuchte Harry Dobby in der Küche. „Harry Potter besucht Dobby."Freute sich der Hauself. „Wie kann Dobby Harry Potter helfen?" „Dobby, kann ich dich mal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" Sie zogen sich in eine ruhige Ecke zurück. „Dobby, ich suche einen Raum, den die Lehrer und Schüler nicht kennen und nutzen, insbesondere Filch nicht. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn er nur durch eine geheime Tür zu betreten wäre und wenn er gemütlich wäre." Dobby dachte nach, dann winkte er einen alten Hauselfen heran. „Das ist Twix, Master Potter. Er ist der älteste Hauself und kennt sich am besten im Schloss aus. Ich frage ihn."Dobby unterhielt sich kurz in einer Harry unbekannten Sprache. Dann nickte Dobby und beide Elfen verschwanden. Kurz darauf tauchten sie wieder auf und Dobby lachte fröhlich. „Dobby hat Raum gefunden."sagte er begeistert. „Dobby Harry Potter zeigen." Dobby hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Harry nahm sie. Er verspürte ein kurzes Ziehen und schon standen sie in einem gemütlichen kleinen Raum mit einem mittleren Fenster. Harry sah hinaus und stellte fest, dass sie im dritten Stock waren mit Blick auf den See. Der Raum war perfekt. „Wie kann ich die Tür öffnen."fragte Harry begeistert. Dobby senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Dobby nicht wissen, Harry Potter, Sir. Raum seit hundert Jahren nicht benutzt. Niemand kennt Passwort." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Dann lachte er. „Das macht nichts, Dobby. Ich brauch kein Passwort und ich bin sicher, ich finde es heraus." Das beruhigte Dobby. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo genau im Schloss wir sind?" „Ja. Dritter Stock. Am ende des Ganges ist Raum mit Falltür. Tür zu diesem Raum ist in dunkler Nische, als Wand getarnt." Harry ging vor die Tür und konzentrierte sich. Dann öffnete er ein Tor und kam auf der anderen Seite der Tür wieder heraus. Nun wusste er, wo sich der Raum befand. Er kehrte zu Dobby zurück und dann mit ihm in die Küche. „Danke Dobby, du hast mir sehr geholfen."  
  
Anschließend kehrte Harry zu Ginny, Hermine und Ron zurück. „Ich hab einen passenden Raum gefunden." Ginny und Hermine freuten sich, doch Ron schaute nur fragend. Mit einem bedauernden Blick auf Hermine fügte er jedoch hinzu „Es ist nur so, dass niemand das Passwort für die Tür kennt. Im Augenblick können wir ihn nur durch ein Portal erreichen." Hermine schaute betrübt zu Boden. „Hey Kopf hoch. Vielleicht kann ich dir morgen schon mehr sagen. Und wenn nicht, zusammen könnt ihr auch ein Portal erzeugen." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ihr müsstet zusammen die Macht haben, diesen Zauber auszuführen. Wir können das ja morgen oder so mal probieren." Hoffnung spiegelte sich in Hermines Gesicht wieder. „Wofür brauchen wir den Raum?"fragte Ron verwirrt. Harry sah Hermine an und sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Wenn ihr heut abend mit Remus lernt, ziehe ich mich mit Ginny zurück. Wir wollen eine Trance einleiten, um Ginnys Totem näher zu untersuchen. Dabei brauchen wir absolute Ruhe. Und wie sich herausgestellt hat, kann es passieren, dass eine Trance die ganze Nacht dauert. So war es jedenfalls bei mir, als ich meine Totems kennen gelernt habe. Dazu kommt, dass wir Ginnys Form und überhaupt die Tatsache, dass sie ein Totem hat, geheim halten."sagte Harry ernst. Nicht zuletzt handelte es sich ja um die Wahrheit. Ron sah ihn erst zweifelnd an, schien seine Erklärung aber zu akzeptieren. Ginny und Harry verabschiedeten sich und gingen durch ein Portal in den Raum.  
  
Dort tauschten sie erst einmal einen innigen Kuss aus. Dann sahen sie sich erst mal um. „Wow, Dobby hat sauber gemacht. Erinner mich, dass ich ihm dafür danke." sagte Harry. Er ließ die alten Möbel verschwinden und beschwor ein paar Decken, eine Trommel und ein kleines Feuer in der Mitte des Raumes. „Du meintest das ernst, mit der Trance?"fragte Ginny belustigt. Harry sah sie mit lachenden Augen an: „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen." Darauf hin kicherte Ginny. „Ich führe dich in die Trance, du weißt ja inzwischen, wie es geht. Ich versetzte mich in Meditation und versuche, die höchste Stufe zu erreichen. Irgendwie muss doch das Passwort herauszufinden sein."Ginny nickte. Harry begann, die Trommel zu schlagen. Dann versanken sie in Meditation. Harry erreichte die höchste Stufe der Meditation fast sofort. Er sah und spürte die Magie, die ihn umgab. Er konnte deutlich Ginnys kräftige Aura erkennen. Sie pulsierte leicht. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Tür. Er untersuchte die Zauber, die sie durchflossen. Langsam begriff er, wie die Zauber wirkten. Es handelte sich um einen relativ einfachen Zauber, der die Tür verschlossen hielt und nur mit einem Passwort schützte. Er konnte das Wort nicht herausfinden, aber das war nicht nötig. Er änderte das Muster so, dass sich die Tür nun bei einem neuen Wort öffnen würde: „amicitia quattuoris". Dann verwob er das Muster der Magie so, dass sich der Raum nur öffnen würde, wenn er nicht belegt war. Harry war mit sich zufrieden und löste sich aus der Meditation. Er beobachtete Ginny. Sie saß mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm. Ihre Augen bewegten sich heftig. Sie murmelte vor sich hin. ‚Wird sie es erkennen?' fragte Harry seine Totems. ‚Das liegt an ihr.' antwortete Drache kryptisch. ‚Ich wünschte, ich würde es kennen.' sinnierte Harry. ‚Aber das tust du.' antwortete Wolf belustigt. ‚Ich kenne ihr Totem?' fragte Harry ungläubig. ‚Du kennst ihren Namen, oder?' ‚Ja, der ist Ginny.' ‚Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, Endril' ‚Du meinst Seneda.' Harry dachte nach. Seneda heißt der Feuervogel. Sein Name war Endril, der gute Drache. Eines seiner Totems war ein Drache. Das hieße ja, ihr Totem war ein... ‚Ahh, du kannst also doch denken' sagte Wolf und lachte.  
  
Ginny fand sich schnell im Land der Totems wieder. Dort fand sie auch sofort Wolke. „Hallo Wolke"begrüßte sie ihr Totem. „Hallo Seneda, schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst." „Ja, ich wollte wissen, ob ich dich inzwischen sehen kann." „Du hast es eilig nicht war?" „Ja. Wir befürchten, dass Voldemort in zwei Monaten angreifen wird." „Du machst dir immer noch Sorgen um Endril?" Ginny nickte. „Und du bist überhaupt nicht neugierig auf meine Form?" „Doch, natürlich. Ehrlich gesagt, platze ich vor Neugier."gab sie offen zu. „Wenigstens bist du ehrlich,"lachte Wolke, „Dennoch euer Band ist noch stärker geworden. Meinst du, du bist bereit und verantwortungsvoll genug für dieses Wissen?" Ginny dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ja, ich denke schon." „Endril hält es besser, das Wissen um die Form geheim zu halten und ich auch." „Ich würde es geheim halten. Obwohl ich es gern meinen Freunden und meinem Bruder mitteilen möchte." „Hermine und Ron, nicht wahr? Sie wissen um deine Schamanenausbildung und sie sind vertrauenswürdig. Ich sehe kein Problem, wenn du dein Wissen mit ihnen teilst." „Aber ich weiß es doch noch gar nicht." Bei diesen Worten gab es einen Knall und die Wolke verschwand. An ihrer Stelle saß nun ein wunderschöner Phönix und sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. „Ein Phönix! Wie wunderschön." „Danke." „Kann ich mich dann auch in einen Phönix verwandeln?" „Ja. Endril zeigt dir, wie es geht. Und nun kehre zurück. Dein Drache wartet auf dich."Damit erhob sich der Phönix und entschwand in die Lüfte. Ginny kehrte zufrieden in die wirkliche Welt zurück.  
  
Sie strahlte Harry glücklich an, „Ich hab es gesehen. Es ist ein..." „Phönix."fuhr Harry lachend dazwischen. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das?" „Wolf hat mir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge geholfen und ich habe nachgedacht. Mein Name ist Endril, der Drache und deiner Seneda, der Feuervogel." Sie sah ihn an und verstand. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Ich bin so glücklich." „Ich auch, Ginny, ich auch."dann löste er sich von ihr und sah sie an, „Ich nehme an, du möchtest dich verwandeln?" Sie nickte. „Gut. Leere deinen Geist. Stelle dir den Phönix vor, wie du ihn gesehen hast. Dann stelle dir vor, wie sich dein Körper in den Phönix verwandelt. Lasse dich von Phönix leiten." Ginny tat wie ihr geheißen. Harry konnte ihrem Gesicht ansehen, dass sie sich stark konzentrierte. Dann begann sie sich vor seinen Augen in einen wunderschönen Phönix. Der Vogel sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an und begann leise zu singen. Harry fühlte sich glücklich und energiegeladen. Dann schlug der Phönix mit den Flügeln und flatterte im Raum herum. „Komm wieder runter, Ginny. Das übern wir draußen im Wald. Hier ist zu wenig Platz."lachte er. Sie landete sanft und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Sie strahlte ihn an, doch sie schien auch geschafft zu sein. „Das ist anstrengend und schmerzhaft, nicht wahr?"fragte er sie. „Ja und meine Arme tun weh." „Das kommt vom Fliegen. Daran gewöhnst du dich ganz schnell und wenn du dich ein paar mal verwandelt hast, fühlst du auch keine Schmerzen. Es geht nachher ganz automatisch." Sie umarmte ihn glücklich. „Ich weiß aber etwas, das dir hilft." Er ließ das Feuer und die Decken verschwinden und entfachte dafür den Kamin. Dann beschwor er ein gemütliches Bett und ein paar Kerzen. „Darf ich bitten, Miss Seneda?" Sie setzte sich schüchtern auf das Bett. Harry befreite sie von ihrem Oberteil und sagte: „Nun lege dich auf deinen Bauch, Schatz." Sie tat, wie er es wünschte. Dann begann er mit sanften Bewegungen ihre Schultern zu massieren. „Oh, das tut gut." Später wurde aus dem Massieren etwas mehr. Und es wurde für beide ein sehr schöner und glücklicher Abend. 


	22. Erwachen

Kapitel 22 – Erwachen  
  
Gegen halb elf kehrten sie durch ein Portal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Nur noch Ron und Hermine saßen auf der Couch und umarmten sich zärtlich. „Hem. Hem."machte Harry. Sie ließen erschreckt voneinander ab. „Hört ihr denn nie damit auf?"fragte Ron missmutig. „Vielleicht."Er zwinkerte Hermine unauffällig zu. „Hast du deine form gefunden?"fragte Ron neugierig. „Ja. Es ist ein Phönix."flüsterte sie leise. Beide schauten sie überrascht an. „Krass!"entfuhr es Ron. „Ginny, wie wäre es, wenn du Ron erzählst, wie es sich abgespielt hat. Ich habe Hermine versprochen, ihr noch etwas zu zeigen." Sie nickte verstehend. Ron war so neugierig, dass er sich nichts weiter dabei dachte. Harry nahm Hermine beiseite und öffnete ein Portal in den Flur zu Fluffys Raum. Durch das Portal war zu erkennen, dass sich niemand im Flur aufhielt. So schritten sie hindurch. „Weißt du wo wir sind?"fragte Harry. Sie sah sich um. „Ja, das ist der Flur, der zu Fluffys Kammer führt." Harry nickte. Dann führte er sie zu der Stelle in der Wand, hinter der sich die Tür verbarg. Es war dunkel, die Stelle wurde nicht von den Fackeln erleuchtet. Dann sagte er: „amicitia quattuoris"und die Wand öffnete sich leise. Hermine sog überrascht die Luft ein. Sie betraten den Raum. „Oh, Harry. Der Raum ist wunderschön und so gemütlich." Harry hatte das Bett gleich stehen gelassen und er entfachte den Kamin erneut. „Ja, wir können ihn aber noch etwas umgestalten. Ich konnte das Passwort zwar nicht herausfinden, aber ein neues vergeben. Außerdem habe ich den Zauber so geändert, dass sich die Tür nur öffnet, wenn der Raum nicht besetzt ist."fügte er zwinkernd hinzu. Hermine sah ihn erst ehrfurchtsvoll an und dann grinste sie. „Das ist komplexe Magie, die du da gewirkt hast, Harry und ich muss sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so verschlagen bist." „Danke."sagte sie und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. „Wir müssen uns nur darauf einigen, dass niemand ein Portal in den Raum öffnet. Mit Ginny habe ich das auch geklärt." Sie nickte verstehend. Dann kehrten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Ginny immer noch ihre Erlebnisse berichtete. Sie setzten sich zu ihren Partnern. Als Ginny geendet hatte, fragte Hermine: „Sag mal Harry, dürfen wir uns deinen Umhang leihen?" Harry sah sie überrascht an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hermine, Hermine. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir gedacht."sagte er und grinste. „Natürlich könnt ihr ihn haben." Ron sah die beiden überrascht an und Ginny täuschte ein Gähnen vor, um ein Lachen zu verbergen. Nachdem die beiden sich zurückgezogen hatten, tauschten Ginny und Harry noch einen Kuss, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kamen ein sehr glücklicher Ron und eine strahlende Hermine an den Tisch. „Na, habt ihr gut geschlafen?"fragte Harry grinsend. Ron kam zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen Fausthieb auf den Oberarm. „Das ist dafür, dass du dich hinterrücks mit meiner Freundin konspirativ verbündest. Und ja, wir haben gut... geschlafen."sagte er und grinste. „Ja, Ja, da gewinnt der Ausdruck: ‚Sucht euch ein Zimmer' doch eine ganz neue Bedeutung."murmelte Harry vor sich hin.  
  
Von nun an sah man des öfteren eines der Pärchen abends nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Tage verliefen schnell. Vormittags hatten sie Unterricht, nachmittags bildete Harry und Denron seine Freunde aus und abends machten sie Hausaufgaben und Ginny bereitete sich auf ihre OWL's vor. Harry half Remus über die Vollmondnächte hinweg. Die Meditationsübungen, die Denron mit ihm durchgeführt hatte, halfen Remus, die Schmerzen und Unannehmlichkeiten zu lindern, die mit der Verwandlung einhergingen. Harry, Ginny und Hermine verbrachten viel Zeit in dem Studienraum und in der Bibliothek, um einen Zauber zu finden, der sie endgültig von den Dementoren befreien würde. Harry perfektionierte den Helios-Spruch und lehrte ihn seinen Freunden. Er war sicherlich wirkungsvoll gegen die Dementoren, da er eine unglaubliche Hitze entwickelte. Leider ließ er sich nur gegen einzelne Ziele einsetzen. Harry traf sich regelmäßig mit Dumbledore, um über ihre Fortschritte zu berichten. Außerdem erörterte er mit ihm, was sie gegen die Riesen unternehmen könnten. Dumbledore klärte ihn darüber auf, dass diese wahrscheinlich Rüstungen trugen, die sie wirkungsvoll vor Zaubern schützte. Ihnen würde schwer beizukommen sein. Natürlich nahm Harry regelmäßig an den Treffen des Ordens teil. Mit Einverständnis Dumbledores hatte er Hermine und Ron über seine Mitgliedschaft informiert. Sie hatten das schon erwartet. Von den Mitgliedern gab es nicht viel neues. Das einzige, was ihnen Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war, dass die Riesen sich nicht weiterbewegten, sondern in Frankreich blieben, als ob sie auf etwas warten würden. Voldemort hatte irgendetwas vor, aber was?  
  
Harry und Ginny besuchten täglich Sirius, um zu sehen, ob sich sein Zustand besserte. Er sah gesund aus und weder Harry noch Madam Pomfrey konnten noch irgendwelche Verletzungen feststellen. Sie mussten einfach darauf warten, dass er aufwachte.  
  
Harry trainierte mit seinen Freunden im Studienraum. Der Raum war relativ groß. Eine Wand des Raumes war voller Bücherregale. Davor standen ein paar Tische, die voller Schriftrollen und Bücher waren. Hermine und Ginny wälzten die Unterlagen auf der suche nach neuen ‚alten' Zaubersprüchen. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war frei. Lediglich eine große Eisenplatte stand davor und zwischen Eisenplatte und Wand befand sich noch ein Block aus Granit. Harry, Neville, Luna, Remus und Denron standen etwa zwanzig Meter von der Platte entfernt. Neville übte den Helios-Zauber. Er schaffte es aber immer nur, die Platte zum Glühen zu bringen. „Luna, versuche du es noch mal."forderte Harry sie auf. „HELIOS!"der Strahl traf die Platte und schmolz ein fußballgroßes Loch hinein. „Sehr gut."lobte er sie. Ron und Hermine hatten den Zauber schon gemeistert, genau, wie Remus. Harry hatte die Platte mit einem Zauber versehen, dass sie sich selbst reparierte, nach jedem Versuch. Harry dachte kurz nach. Dann zauberte er ein fast lebensechtes Bild eines Dementors auf die Platte. „So Neville, das ist dein Ziel. Stell dir vor, dieser Dementor beugt sich gerade über Luna und versucht ihr den Kuss zu verpassen." Neville erschauerte bei dem Gedanken. „Rette sie!"rief er Neville zu. Ohne zu zögern und mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob er den Zauberstab und rief laut und grimmig: „HELIOS!"Nun schaffte auch er es, ein fußballgroßes Loch in die Platte zu schmelzen. Die Zuschauer klatschten begeistert. „Gut gemacht. Ich hoffe es reicht, einen Dementor auszuschalten. Dennoch möchte ich, dass ihr versucht, die Wirkung des Strahles zu erhöhen. Ich werde euch zeigen, was ich meine." Er positionierte sich vor der Platte und konzentrierte sich. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. Der einzige, der die Tür öffnen konnte, war Dumbledore. Er schwang den Zauberstab und rief: „HELIOS GLADICUS MAXIMUS!" Ein blendend heller Strahl schoss auf die Platte zu und schmolz die gesamte Platte in Sekundenbruchteilen. Selbst der Granit dahinter begann zu glühen. „Beeindruckend!"ertönte eine Stimme. „SIRIUS!"rief Harry überrascht doch der Strahl verband immer noch den Zauberstab mit dem Granit. Der Strahl verstärkte plötzlich seine Intensität um ein vielfaches und der Granitblock zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Harry reagierte sofort, streckte seine Hand aus und rief „AEGIS!" Quer durch den Raum baute sich eine blau leuchtende Energiewand auf, an der die glühenden Trümmerstücke abprallten, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Er ließ den Schild erlöschen winkte einmal mit der Hand und sagte „Reparo!"Der Granitblock setzte sich wieder zusammen.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um. Alle starrten ihn entsetzt an. Sirius und Dumbledore waren vorhin durch die Tür hereingekommen, stellte er fest. „Sirius! Schön, dass du wieder gesund bist."rief Harry erfreut. „Hallo Harry. Was war das gerade?" „Wir suchen einen Zauber, mit dem wir Dementoren loswerden können, endgültig, meine ich." „Ja, soweit habe ich das verstanden, aber wie hast du es geschafft, den Block zu sprengen? Das ist doch Granit oder?"fragte Sirius fassungslos. „Du hast mich erschreckt. Das und meine Freude darüber, dass du erwacht bist, müssen die Magie die in den Spruch geflossen ist, verstärkt haben." vermutete Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahnsinn! Und was war das für ein Schild?" „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."winkte Harry ab. Dann grinste er und meinte: „Mir fällt gerade ein, dass du zur Zeit ein armer Schlucker bist. Ich denke, wir sollten mal in die Winkelgasse gehen und dein Vermögen zurückübertragen." Erst sah ihn Sirius erschreckt an, dann lachte er. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Aber Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass ihr mit einem baldigen Angriff rechnet. Das kann warten." „Ach, halb so wild. Das dauert doch nur ne halbe Stunde." Sirius sah ihn fragend an. „Wie willst du denn so schnell in die Winkelgasse kommen und wieder zurück?" Remus nahm ihn beiseite „Frag lieber nicht. Lass dir das mal ganz in Ruhe erklären. Übrigens, das ist Denron. Denron, das ist Sirius Black, Harrys Patenonkel und ehemaliger Vormund."Denron begrüßte ihn lächelnd. „Ehemaliger Vormund? Wieso ehemalig? Lass mich raten, das ist eine lange Geschichte." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste „Harry ist volljährig."  
  
„Harry! Komm mal her!"rief Ginny herüber. Harry eilte zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Sirius, der das ungläubig verfolgte schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sind sie jetzt..." „Ja und Ron und Hermine und Neville und Luna. Glaub mir, es ist eine lange Geschichte."lachte Remus. Harry kam wieder zurück. „Ginny hat etwas gefunden. Geben sie uns einen Moment, dann probieren wir es aus. Am besten draussen. Ich denke, die Lichtung vom Flugtraining wäre geeignet. Professor Dumbledore, würden sie alle dorthin begleiten? Ginny und ich kommen nach."Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an und nickte dann. Harry und Ginny setzten sich zur Meditation nieder. Sirius sah das mit Erstaunen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und winkte ab. „Ich hoffe wir haben irgendwann viel Zeit zum Erzählen." Dann verließen sie den Raum in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.  
  
Ginny und Harry suchten tief in ihrem Geiste nach dem Spruch. Schließlich fanden sie ihn und erforschten das Wissen, wie er ausgeführt wurde. Sie lösten sich gleichzeitig aus der Meditation. Sie strahlten sich an und küssten sich. „Das könnte es sein." Ginny nickte und nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns gehen." Diesmal öffnete sie das Portal und sie schritten auf die Lichtung. Sie warteten noch fünf Minuten, bevor die anderen eintrafen. „Wie..."setzte Sirius an, „Ach ich will es gar nicht wissen"sagte er störrisch. Harry und Ginny lachten. Dann erklärte Ginny: „Wir haben einen Zauber gefunden, der eine Feuersäule oder einen Feuersturm erzeugen kann. Wir denken, dass wir die Hitze verstärken können, genau wie beim Helios-Spruch. Wenn wir es schaffen, die Dementoren zusammenzutreiben, wird er sie auslöschen." „Es gibt nur einen Zauberer, von dem ich weiß, dass er einmal einen Feuersturm heraufbeschworen hat, und das war Merlin."sagte Sirius ehrfürchtig. „Ja, ich hab den Spruch in seinem Buch gefunden."sagte Ginny fröhlich. Sie stellten sich am Rand der Lichtung auf und Harry trat ein paar Schritte hinein. „Ginny halt dich bereit, falls ein Schild erforderlich sein sollte."sagte er. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Dann begann er mit der Beschwörung. „Nuanga reh! Nuanga Reh!..."ein Wirbelwind bildete sich im Zentrum der Lichtung, „Seda nuanga reh! Seda Nuanga Reh!" der Wirbelwind verwandelte sich in eine heiße Flammensäule. Die Zuschauer schirmten ihre Gesichter mit den Händen ab. Harry hob beide Arme in die Luft und rief nun laut über das Tosen der Flammen hinweg: „SEDA GLADICUS NUANGAH REH!"Die hellorange Flammensäule färbte sich nun über ein helles Gelb in fast Weiß und strahlte nun eine unerträgliche Hitze aus. Ginny erzeugte einen Schild vor Harry, um die Hitze abzuhalten. Dann beendete Harry die Beschwörung und die Flammensäule löste sich auf. Als er sich umdrehte, starrten ihn wieder überraschte Gesichter an, nur Ginny lächelte ihm glücklich zu.  
  
„Ich frage mich, was das erst mit ‚Si' werden würde."sagte er leise zu Dumbledore. „Vertraust du Neville und Luna?" „Ja, mit meinem Leben."antwortete er überzeugt. „Ich auch, Harry."sagte Dumbledore ernst. An Ginny gewandt fuhr er fort: „Diesmal setzt du von Anfang an den Schild ein und Hermine und Ron bitte einen zusätzlichen Rundschild." Die drei nickten. Dann wandte sich Harry an Sirius, der ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Wenn dich das bis jetzt überrascht hat, dann setz dich lieber hin. Das was du jetzt siehst, haut dich um."lachte er. Dann ging er wieder ein Stück auf die Lichtung und zog ‚Si' aus seiner Robe. „Engorgio!"und er hatte den alten Stab in der Hand. Sirius keuchte überrascht auf. Dumbledore legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: „Keine Angst. Er hat genug Macht, ihn zu kontrollieren." „Aber das ist einer der alten Stäbe!"stotterte Sirius. „Ich weiß, Sirius, ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Harry und Ginny sind Magi." „Das erklärt einiges."murmelte Sirius.  
  
Diesmal versuchte Harry, direkt die Flammensäule zu beschwören, ohne die einzelnen Stufen durchzugehen. „SEDA NUANGA REH!"rief er laut und rammte den Stab auf den Boden. Eine riesige Flammensäule schoss gen Himmel und der Hitzsturm wirbelte alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war durch die Luft und entflammte es. Die brennenden Teile wurden in Richtung Himmel gerissen. Wären Harry und seine Freunde nicht durch die Schilde geschützt gewesen, hätten sie schwere Brandverletzungen davon getragen so stark war die Hitze. Harry ließ die Flammensäule augenblicklich wieder erlöschen. Diesmal war er selber baff, als er zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte. „Krass! Er war noch nicht mal verstärkt."sagte er fassungslos. Dann ging die Gruppe zu der Stelle, wo das Feuer gewütet hatte. „Der Boden ist geschmolzen und wieder erstarrt."sagte Hermine ehrfurchtsvoll, als sie den glasierten Boden betrachtete. Sie kehrten durch ein Portal wieder in den Studienraum zurück. „Wir haben nun etwas gegen die Dementoren. Jetzt müssen wir noch etwas für die Riesen finden."stellte Harry nüchtern fest. Hermine winkte ihn herüber: „Ich habe hier ein Manuskript gefunden. Aus den Randnotizen kann ich entnehmen, dass es um den Stab ‚Si' geht, aber die Schrift des Manuskripts ist mir unbekannt." Harry nahm das Manuskript und starrte auf die unbekannten Zeichen. Sie verschwammen vor seinen Augen und erschienen in Englisch auf dem Papier. „Kein Problem"lachte er. „Ich kann es lesen." „Wie?" „Keine Ahnung. Ginny, komm bitte mal her!" Sie trat zu ihm heran. „Schau mal, ob du das lesen kannst!" Sie nahm das Manuskript und wenn man ihre Augen ansah, schien sich bei ihr das gleiche abzuspielen, wie bei Harry. „Erst waren die Zeichen fremd, aber nun kann ich sie lesen."sagte sie interessiert. „Wie ist das möglich?"fragte Hermine verwundert. „In der ersten Zeile steht, dass dieses Dokument nur für Magi gedacht ist. Das wird es erklären, denke ich." Hermine nickte verstehend. Harry steckte das Manuskript ein. Dann beendeten sie die Studien für heute.  
  
Ginny, Harry und Remus begleiteten Sirius in sein neues Quartier und erzählten ihm die ganze Geschichte. Als Harry an der Stelle war, wo Idira verschieden war, standen Sirius Tränen in den Augen. Harry erzählte weiter. Als er dann von dem Kampf mit Malfoy und dem Duell mit Snape erzählte, leuchteten seine Augen stolz. Dann berichtete er von dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade und auf Sirius Gesicht zeichneten sich Wut und Anteilnahme ab. Als er dann endlich zu dem Angriff auf Hogwarts kam und berichtete, wie er die Drachen und Malfoy vernichtet hatte, war Sirius blass. „So schlimm steht es schon?"fragte Sirius. Harry und Ginny nickten. „Wir würden uns sonst nicht mit solch mächtigen und gefährlichen Zaubern beschäftigen, Sirius."sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Du kannst dich wirklich in einen Drachen verwandeln?"fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Ja. Allerdings besteht dabei die Gefahr, dass es mich das Leben kostet. Es kostet zuviel Kraft, die Transformation durchzuführen." „Und Ginny hat auch ein Totem?"Sie nickte und lächelte glücklich. „Darf man fragen, welchem Totem du folgst?"fragte er neugierig. Ginny sah Harry fragend an, doch dieser zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Vor den überraschten Augen von Remus und Sirius verwandelte sie sich in einen rotgoldenen Phönix. Dann verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück. „Wow. Das ist unglaublich. Und du hast drei Totems Harry? Kannst du alle drei Formen annehmen?" „Ich kann mich in die drei Totems verwandeln, Adler, Drache und Wolf. Außerdem beherrsche ich noch meine Animagusform."sagte er bescheiden. „Was? Ein Animagus bist du auch?" „Harry hat mich in den ganzen Vollmondnächten begleitet."sagte Remus dankbar. „Was ist deine Form? Wie lange hat die Ausbildung gedauert? Nun sag schon endlich!"Sirius war kaum zu halten. „Meine Ausbildung hat vier Wochen gedauert." Sirius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Und meine Form ist..."er verwandelte sich in den Greifen. „Ein Löwe..."keuchte Sirius. Harry ließ sein Brüllen hören und spreizte seine Flügel. „Ein Greif! Wahnsinn."Keuchte Sirius. Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück und lächelte. „Ja. Jetzt kennst du die Geschichte im groben und ganzen. Zur Zeit ist die Situation so, dass ich auf Meldungen vom Orden warte, was Voldemort vorhat." „Meldungen vom Orden? Du bist nicht... ich seh schon. Ich habe wirklich ne Menge verpasst. Ihr habt nicht zufällig schon ein paar Kinder und seit verheiratet oder so?"fragte er nun völlig von den Socken. Ginny bekam rote Wangen und sah Harry an. Dieser zuckte cool mit den Schultern und sagte: „Nun, wenn du schon so fragst, muss ich dir wohl erzählen..." „Nein! Bitte sag dass das nicht wahr ist!"flehte ihn Sirius an. „... dass wir mit diesem Schritt noch warten werden, bis die Zeiten etwas friedlicher geworden sind."fuhr Harry fort und Ginny lachte begeistert. Sirius schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf und sagte zu Remus: „Ich dachte schon, wir wären damals schlimm gewesen. Also wirklich. Einen alten Mann wie mich so zu erschrecken." Dann verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Harry von den beiden und kehrten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es war keiner mehr da und so wünschten sich auch Harry und Ginny eine gute Nacht. 


	23. Abschied

Kapitel 23 – Abschied  
  
Ron war nicht in seinem Bett und ein Lächeln schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht. Er freute sich für seine Freunde. Harry wollte jedoch noch nicht schlafen. Er vertiefte sich in das Manuskript über den Stab. Wie er nach einer Weile feststellte, hatte der Stab einige besondere Eigenschaften. Er konnte zum Beispiel das Wetter beeinflussen. Außerdem schien er sich verstärkend auf geistige Fähigkeiten auszuwirken. Er las bis spät in die Nacht in dem Manuskript. Er wusste noch nicht, was er mit den Informationen anfangen konnte und wie er sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort verwenden würde. Als er darüber grübelte, schlief er ein. In dieser Nacht hatte er einen seltsamen Traum. Er sah sich in einer leeren Ebene in der ein einzelner Baum stand. Dieser Baum war von einer Wand aus Metall umgeben und er sah sich einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen auf den Baum abfeuern, aber alle wurden abgeblockt. Er schien alle Sprüche anzuwenden, die er kannte und keiner wirkte. Schließlich brach er zusammen. Dann bildete sich über dem Baum eine dunkle Wolke. Aus dieser Wolke löste sich ein Blitz und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen fuhr dieser in den Baum. Die Metallwand wurde gesprengt und der Baum in der Mitte gespalten.  
  
Mit einem Schrei wachte Harry auf. Er wusste nicht, was der Traum bedeutete, er wusste nur, dass dieser Traum nicht von Voldemort kam. Dieser Tag verging wie die üblichen. Es wurde inzwischen weniger geforscht im Studienraum, sondern mehr über Taktiken gebrütet. Am Ende der Woche nahm Denron seine Schüler beiseite und erklärte ihnen, dass sie am Abend das Ritual vollziehen wollten. So trafen sich alle abends im Studienraum. Harry beschwor ein kleines Feuer und schlug die Trommel. Ginny, Sirius und Dumbledore schauten zu während sich die anderen in Trance versetzten. Das Ritual verlief genauso, wie bei Harry und Ginny. Nach einer Stunde erwachten alle aus der Trance und strahlten. Sie alle hatten nun Zugriff auf das alte Wissen. Die kleine Runde feierte den Abschluss der Ausbildung mit einem Fest und reichlich Butterbier.  
  
Am nächsten Tag verabschiedete sich Denron. „Ich muss zu meinem Stamm zurückkehren." „Ich weiß."sagte Harry. „Wir möchten ihnen für ihre Mühen danken, Denron. Wenn wir diesen Kampf gegen Voldemort überstehen, dann haben wir das zu einem großen Teil ihnen zu verdanken."sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Wohin soll ich das Tor richten?"fragte Harry. „Wir sind nun wieder im Sommerlager. Es ist ja schon Mai."antwortete Denron. „Gut."sagte Harry und öffnete das Portal. „Wann immer du mich brauchst, Denron. Rufe mich und ich werde dir zu Hilfe eilen."sagte Harry todernst. „Ich weiß. Aber wenn du es schaffst, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, hast du genug für meinen Stamm getan."antwortete Denron genau so ernst. Denron verabschiedete sich noch von den anderen und schritt dann durch das Tor. Anschließend gingen Sirius, Harry und Ginny in die Winkelgasse und übertrugen Sirius sein Vermögen zurück. Anschließend spendierte Sirius den beiden noch ein leckeres Eis bei Fortescue's. Er dankte den beiden nochmals für seine Rettung. Doch Harry winkte ab. „Ohne meine Einfältigkeit, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen." „Das mag sein, aber dann würde Fudge noch immer nicht zugeben, dass Voldemort zurück ist. So sind die Auroren ständig auf der Hut und verfolgen vermeintliche Todesser. Das verzögert auf jeden Fall seine Pläne." Harry nickte zustimmend.  
  
Der Rest des Monats verging wie im Fluge. Ginny hatte ihre ZAG-Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht und Harry seine Jahresabschlussarbeiten. Alle waren mit ihren Leistungen zufrieden. Doch wo sich normalerweise Ruhe und Gelassenheit ausbreitete, stieg in diesem Jahr die Anspannung. Jederzeit erwarteten sie einen Angriff von Voldemort. Die Nacht nach Ginnys letzter Prüfung verbrachten Harry und Ginny zusammen in ihrem Raum. Es war eine schöne Nacht. Doch plötzlich wurde Harry von einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen und weinte. „Ginny, was hast du?"er nahm sie in den Arm und beruhigte sie. „Ich habe geträumt. Es war furchtbar." „Was hast du geträumt?"fragte er sie mit beruhigender Stimme. „Voldemort wird morgen nach Sonnenuntergang angreifen."schluchzte sie. Harry sah sie sehr ernst an. „Lass mich etwas versuchen."sagte er. Er konzentrierte sich und öffnete langsam seinen Geist. Vorsichtig ertastete er die Verbindung, die zwischen ihm und Voldemort bestand. Er versuchte nicht in dessen Geist einzudringen, obwohl es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. Er beherrschte nun Okklumentik und Legilimenz bis zur Perfektion, aber Voldemort war in dieser Hinsicht ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Er versuchte, die Umgebung Voldemorts wahrzunehmen. Er schien sich mitten unter den Massen an Dementoren, Riesen und Todessern zu befinden und eine Rede zu halten. „Morgen nacht wird Hogwarts fallen!"rief er und seine Vasallen stimmten Jubelrufe an. Das war alles was Harry wissen wollte. Langsam zog er sich zurück und verschloss wieder seinen Geist. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Ginny immer noch weinte. Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte sie schluchzend. Er nickte, aber er war schweißgebadet. Das war sehr anstrengend gewesen. „Was hast du noch gesehen?"fragte Harry. Sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen, dann sagte sie: „Ich habe gesehen, wie Voldemort dich getötet hat." „Oh, Ginny."sagte Harry beruhigend. „Das wird nicht passieren. Ok?"Sie nickte. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Schließlich hörte sie auf zu weinen. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore und den Orden alarmieren." Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Es war doch nur ein Traum."sagte sie. „Das mag sein, Schatz, aber in einem hatte er recht. Voldemort wird morgen angreifen." Sie zogen sich an. Dann nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab und berührte das Mal des Phönix. Er konzentrierte sich und dachte ‚Dumbledore!' Er spürte, wie ihn Wärme durchströmte. Dann öffnete er ein Portal in Dumbledores Büro. Kurz darauf kam Dumbledore die Treppe hinuntergeeilt. „Harry, du hast mich alarmiert. Was ist passiert?" „Voldemort. Er wird morgen nach Sonnenuntergang angreifen. Alarmieren sie den Orden und die Auroren. Einige Todesser werden das Ministerium angreifen, um unsere Kräfte zu teilen." Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich alt und gebrechlich. Dann fasste er sich wieder. Er ging zu Fawkes und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, dann kam er zu ihnen zurück. „Die Mitglieder des Ordens werden morgen früh hier eintreffen. Versucht noch etwas zu schlafen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag." 


	24. Schlacht um Hogwarts

Kapitel 24 – Die Schlacht um Hogwarts  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry und Ginny als erste am Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie hatten zwar noch etwas Schlaf gefunden, doch sie waren zeitig erwacht. Ron, Hermine und Neville kamen als nächste. Sie wirkten beunruhigt. „Irgendetwas ist anders."sagte Hermine, „Es liegt eine eigenartige Spannung in der Luft." Harry nickte niedergeschlagen „Es wird heute passieren. Voldemort wird heut nacht angreifen." Die drei sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Woher weißt du das?" „Ginny hat es letzte Nacht geträumt. Darauf hin habe ich eine Verbindung zu Voldemort aufgebaut. Er hat gerade seine Anhänger instruiert." „Da die Lehrer kommen."sagte Neville. „Schaut euch Snape an."flüsterte Ron. Snape war durch die Eingangstür in die Halle getreten und wirkte sichtlich erschöpft. Er flüsterte Dumbledore etwas zu. Dieser nickte nur und winkte ab.  
  
Das Frühstück wollte den Freunden nicht so recht schmecken. Luna setzte sich neben Neville an den Tisch. Sie wurde von ihm informiert. Die Halle füllte sich. Als alle anwesend waren, bat Dumbledore um Aufmerksamkeit. „Werte Schüler. Der Tag ist gekommen. Wir wissen nun von drei unabhängigen Quellen, dass Voldemort heute Abend Hogwarts angreifen wird. Ich bitte alle Schüler, heute Mittag den Zug nach hause zu nehmen. Wer fünftes Schuljahr und höher ist, kann sich der Verteidigung der Schule anschließen. Aber unterschätzen sie die Gefahr nicht. Er wird alles in die Schlacht werfen, was er hat und das schließt Riesen und Dementoren mit ein. Nur Harry Potter haben wir es zu verdanken, dass keine Drachen mehr zu seinen Verbündeten zählen."Er nickte Harry anerkennend zu. Die Gryffindors jubelten kurz aber laut. „Wir stehen heute der größten Bedrohung gegenüber, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Ich mache keinem einen Vorwurf, der heute diese Schule verlässt, doch seit euch eines bewusst. Wenn Voldemort diese Schlacht gewinnt, steht ihm kein wirklicher Gegner mehr gegenüber, der seine Schreckensherrschaft noch aufhalten kann. Wer sich uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort anschließen will, gibt bitte seinem Hauslehrer Bescheid. Wir versammeln uns um zehn hier in der großen Halle. Alle anderen finden sich Punkt Zwölf am Bahnhof ein. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit." Erst war es mucksmäuschenstill in der Halle, dann begann das allgemeine Getuschel.  
  
Die Halle leerte sich. Harry und seine Freunde blieben gleich hier. Um zehn fanden sich alle Schüler, die bleiben wollten, in der großen Halle ein. Es waren alle Schüler der DA anwesend und alle, die den Verteidigungskurs besucht hatten. Sie versammelten sich alle um Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer. Er winkte Harry zu sich heran. „Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout und Professor Snape werden sich um die Verwundeten kümmern."die drei nickten. „Harry, wie würdest du die Schüler einteilen? Du kennst ihre Stärken und Schwächen am besten." Er dachte sich ‚Am liebsten würde ich sie alle nach Hause schicken' aber das würde sie nur verletzen. „Also die ehemaligen Mitglieder der DA sollten sich vorwiegend um die Todesser kümmern. Alle jedoch, die einen ordentlichen Patronus beherrschen brauche ich in meinem Rücken. Sie müssen helfen, die Dementoren zusammenzutreiben. Ginny, Ron und Hermine müssen direkt bei mir bleiben, damit sie einen Schild aufbauen können. Bis wir die Dementoren zusammengetrieben haben, können wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Remus, sollte bei den Lehrern bleiben und sie mit einem Rundschild schützen, während sie kämpfen. Neville und Luna sollten für den Schutz der Schüler sorgen. Sie können auch wirkungsvolle Schilde aufbauen und eventuell auch einzelne Dementoren ausschalten." „Dem stimme ich zu. Wir werden sie vor dem Eingang ins Schloss erwarten. Die Dementoren werden durch den Wald kommen und sind wahrscheinlich die ersten, die sich uns entgegenwerfen. Die Lehrer lassen Harry freie Hand und werden die Dementoren nur notfalls aufhalten, ansonsten kümmern wir uns um die Todesser." Die Lehrer und die Schüler nickten. „Harry, hast du schon irgendetwas gegen die Riesen gefunden?" „Nein. Ich habe die ganze zeit etwas im Hinterkopf, aber ich kann es nicht greifen." „Dann werden wir auf unser Schlachtenglück vertrauen müssen. Ich habe nur die Befürchtung, dass Voldemort sie irgendwie schützen wird und unsere Zauber fast wirkungslos sein werden."sagte er. „Noch etwas. In dieser Schlacht sind wir zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen. Wir haben eine starke Verteidigung. Wir können uns keine Gnade leisten. Zögern kann unseren Tod bedeuten. Wendet die stärksten Zauber an, die ihr habt, auch wenn ihr jemanden töten müsst. Die Todesser werden auch keine Gnade zeigen." Alle nickten verbissen. „Sobald wir die Dementoren ausgeschaltet haben, möchte ich, dass sich alle Schüler zu den Lehrern zurück ziehen."sagte Harry. „So können wir uns gegenseitig am besten Deckung geben. Vielleicht können wir ja auch mit konzentrierten Zaubersprüchen die Riesen aufhalten. Hermine, Ron, Neville, Luna. Wenn ihr zurück bei den Lehrern seid, fasst euch an den Händen. Konzentriert euch auf den Ätna-Vulkan. Ihr wisst alle, wo der liegt?"Die vier nickten. „Gut. Öffnet ein Portal dorthin, so groß, wie ihr könnt. Öffnet es im Rücken der Riesen. Wenn wir es schaffen, sie zurückzudrängen durch das Tor, haben wir eine Chance."Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. Harry richtete sich an die anderen Schüler und an die Lehrer. „Ihr seid in dieser Phase des Kampfes für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich, ist das klar?"fragte er mit autoritärer Stimme. Die Schüler und die Lehrer nickten entschlossen. „Wenn wir es schaffen, die Riesen zu besiegen, dann dürften wir den Rest auch noch schaffen. Wenn die besiegt sind, kümmere ich mich um Voldemort." sagte er mit eisiger Stimme, die allen anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Glaubt an Euch. Denkt daran, heute kämpfen wir für nicht nur für uns, sondern auch unsere Eltern, Brüder und Schwestern. Hogwarts ist die letzte Bastion, die Voldemort im Weg steht. HOGWARTS WIRD NICHT FALLEN!"rief er laut aus und die Schüler riefen im Chor: „FÜR HOGWARTS!". Die Lehrer sahen ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an. „Ein wahrer Anführer, ohne Zweifel."murmelte Dumbledore.  
  
Die Lehrer blieben in der großen Halle und berieten sich. Nach und nach trafen auch die Mitglieder des Ordens ein. Sie wurden an Schlüsselpositionen bei den Lehrern untergebracht. Auch Hagrid hielt sich den ganzen Tag in der großen Halle auf. Die Schüler hatten Grüppchen gebildet und blieben meist unter Freunden. Jeder bereitete sich im Geiste auf das Schlimmste vor. Ginny und Harry genossen in den Stunden vor dem Kampf die Nähe ihres Partners und gaben sich gegenseitig Vertrauen und Zuversicht. Für alle verging der Tag viel zu schnell. Abend versammelten sich alle in der großen Halle und machten sich bereit. Harry umarmte seine Freunde und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Seine Liebste küsste er zärtlich. „Egal was heute auch passiert. Du hast mir die schönste Zeit meines Lebens geschenkt. Ich liebe dich."sagte er ernst. „Ich liebe dich auch Harry. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. So wie du es sagst, hört es sich an, als würde heut alles enden."sagte sie besorgt mit Tränen in den Augen. „Nein. Ich hoffe, dass uns allen nichts passiert. Nur wenn es zum schlimmsten kommt, möchte ich nicht sterben, ohne dir gesagt zu haben, wie viel du mir bedeutest." Sie hatten nun beide Tränen in den Augen. Dann fassten sie sich. „Dann sollten wir es nicht dazu kommen lassen, oder?"sagte Ginny aufmunternd. Harry nickte entschlossen. Dann gingen sie mit den Lehrern nach draußen.  
  
Es dunkelte bereits. Alle warteten voller Anspannung. Dann hörten sie das typische ‚Plopp' von apparierenden Zauberern. Kurz darauf hörten sie das Krachen von Bäumen. Die Riesen brachen durch die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes. Sie sahen die schattenhaften Gestalten der Dementoren aus dem Wald herausgleiten. Eine Woge eisiger Kälte umfasste alle und drang bis in ihre Herzen. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sirius und einige Schüler beschworen ihren Patronus. Bären, Dachse, Pferde und alles voran Harrys Hirsch stürmten auf die Dementoren zu und trieben sie zusammen. Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron bewegten sich auf die Dementoren zu. Zunächst hatte Harry einen Schild aufgebaut. Schon begannen Todesser aus dem Wald zu strömen und schleuderten Flüche auf die Gruppe. Sie wurden wirkungslos reflektiert. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass zwei Dementoren sich von der Seite her auf die Lehrer zubewegten. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der einen und den noch geschrumpften Stab ‚Si' in der anderen. Ohne zu zögern richtete er die Stäbe auf die Dementoren und rief laut: „HELIOS GLADICUS MAXIMUS"Zwei gleißende Strahlen schossen auf die Dementoren zu und setzten sie sofort in Brand. Unmenschliche Schreie waren zu hören, als sie in Rauch aufgingen. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie zu Asche verbrannt. Schüler und Lehrer nahmen ermutigt die Todesser unter Feuer. Die restlichen Dementoren waren zusammengedrängt worden und Harry war mit seiner Gruppe nun nah genug. Er vergrößerte den Stab ‚Si' und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Es ist soweit. Konzentriert euch auf die Schilde!" Seine Freunde beschworen ihre stärksten Schilde. Er hob seinen Stab und rief: „SEDA GLADICUS MAXIMUS NUANGAH REH!" Plötzlich schleuderten weder Freund noch Feind einen Zauber. Alle wandten sich der Feuersäule zu, die mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall dort entstanden war, wo sich die Dementoren befanden. Ab und an übertönten die unmenschlichen Schreie der sterbenden Dementoren das tosende Fauchen der Flammen. Als nichts mehr zu hören war, ließ Harry die Feuersäule zusammenfallen. „Zurück zu den anderen!"rief Harry seinen Freunden zu. Diese richteten ihre Zauber nun konzentriert auf die Riesen, aber sie richteten nicht wirklich etwas aus. Die Riesen waren in schwarze Panzer gehüllt, die die Zauber wirkungslos abprallen ließen. Harry bemerkte, dass sich eine Gruppe von Todessern zusammengerottet hatte und konzentriert Flüche auf die Schüler schleuderte. Dieser Belastung würden sie nicht lange standhalten. „Helft den anderen. Ginny, versuche Feuerbälle auf die Beine der Riesen zu schleudern. Vielleicht hält es sie auf. Ich kümmere mich um die Todesser da drüben." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich in den Adler und flog hinüber zu der Gruppe. Keiner sah ihn kommen, als er sich aus der Luft mitten in die Gruppe stürzen ließ und sich wieder über dem Boden zurückverwandelte. Er warf einen der Todesser um und stand sofort wieder. Die Todesser waren zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Harry nahm seinen Stab und rief „REDUCTO CIRCUMCURRO MAXIMO!" Er hatte gewusst, dass der Spruch mit diesen Parametern funktionieren würde. Er hatte aber nicht gewusst wie. Die Todesser die ihm am nächsten standen wurden nahezu zerfetzt, die die weiter weg waren wurden durch die Luft geschleudert und blieben regungslos liegen. Harry verlor keine Zeit. Er verwandelte sich in den Greif und flog auf den vordersten Riesen zu. Er griff ihn an, und versuchte, ihm in das Genick zu beißen. Doch selbst die große Gestalt des Greifes wirkte im Vergleich zu dem Riesen lächerlich. Der Riese packte ihn und warf ihn auf die Lehrer und Schüler. Seine Flügel bremsten zwar den Fall, dennoch landete er ziemlich unsanft. Er verwandelte sich zurück. „Aua!"rief er mehr wütend, als verletzt. Ginny half ihm auf. „Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?" Harry stellte sich an die vorderste Front, doch selbst seine Zaubersprüche hielten die Riesen nur wenig auf. Diese Szene kam ihm sonderbar bekannt vor. ‚Der Traum!' riefen Drache, Adler und Wolf zusammen. Das war es. Ein Blitz, wo bekomme ich Blitze her? Der Stab. „Öffnet das Tor!"rief er seinen Freunden zu. Neville, Ron, Hermine und Luna fassten sich bei den Händen und öffneten das Portal. „Ginny, ich brauch einen Schild!"Sie nickte ihm zu und er trat vor die Gruppe. Dann begann er einen monotonen Singsang. Die Worte und die Sprache kamen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein. Harry merkte nicht, dass er sich langsam in die Luft erhob. Seine Augen leuchteten in hellem Grün, wie von innerem Feuer. Dunkle Wolken ballten sich über den Ländereien von Hogwarts aus. Harry streckte den Stab vor sich und ohrenbetäubender Donner grollte. Wieder hatten die Parteien aufgehört sich zu bekämpfen. Plötzlich zuckten Blitze vom Himmel. Alle trafen Harry's Stab. Funken tanzten um den Stab und um Harry herum. Immer und immer wieder zuckten blitze in den Stab bis dieser und Harry vor Energie nahezu barsten. Dann schwang Harry den Stab, als wolle er die Riesen mit einem Schlage vernichten. Ein greller Blitz zuckte aus dem Stab und traf den ersten Riesen. Er spaltete die Rüstung des Riesen und sprang auf den nächsten Riesen über, bis alle Riesen unter dem Blitzschlag aufleuchteten. Sie schrieen vor Schmerz und Wut. Noch einmal schwang Harry seinen Stab und diesmal löste sich ein Kugelblitz der vor den Füßen der Riesen explodierte. Die entsehende Druckwelle hob selbst diese gewaltigen Wesen von den Füßen und schleuderte sie zurück, genau durch das Tor. Harrys Freunde sahen das und schlossen das Tor. Harry sank zum Boden zurück.  
  
„SELBST DAS WIRD EUCH NICHT RETTEN!"ertönte die Stimme Voldemorts magisch verstärkt. „AH! Mister Riddle gibt sich die Ehre! Hat wohl nicht gereicht, die Todesser, die Drecksarbeit machen zu lassen. Die Stunde der Entscheidung naht, RIDDLE! STELL DICH DEINEM SCHICKSAL!"rief Harry zurück. Eine dunkle Gestalt schritt aus dem Wald. Ohne zu zögern schleuderte er den Todesfluch auf Harry. Der grüne Strahl traf den Schild von Ginny und brachte ihn zum Erlöschen. Doch Harry war zum Glück nichts passiert. „Die Todesser!"rief Harry den Schülern und Lehrern zu. Diese begannen nun die Todesser gezielt mit Stupor-Flüchen unter Feuer zu nehmen. So weit Harry erkennen konnte, hatten sie noch keine Verluste zu beklagen, doch von den Todessern ging einer nach dem anderen zu Boden. Harry schleuderte noch einen Feuerball in eine größere Gruppe Todesser, der diese völlig auflöste. Die Explosion schleuderte sie in alle Richtungen davon. Sie blieben bewusstlos liegen. Dann rannte er auf Voldemort zu. „Nicht, Harry!"riefen Ginny und Dumbledore wie aus einem Mund. Doch Harry hörte sie nicht. Verbissen kämpfte er sich auf Voldemort zu und schoss einen Stupor-Fluch nach dem anderen auf den dunklen Lord. „Damit kannst du mich nicht stoppen!"rief dieser und schleuderte einen weiteren ‚Avada Kedavra!' auf Harry, doch dieser konnte ausweichen. Harry deckte Voldemort nun mit Reduktor-Flüchen ein, diese warfen ihn zwar zu Boden, machten ihn aber nicht kampfunfähig.  
  
Die Todesser waren nahezu alle ausgeschaltet. Harrys Freunde und ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens bewegten sich auf Harry und Voldemort zu, Ginny allen vorneweg. Doch sie waren noch weit entfernt. Harry und Voldemort duellierten sich, ohne dass einer der beiden einen Vorteil erreichen konnte. Harry wehrte gerade einen ‚Adava-Kadera' mit einem ‚Deflecto' ab, was vor einer Stunde noch keiner für möglich gehalten hatte. Voldemort schleuderte einen Feuerball auf Harry, doch er konterte mit einem Wasserschwall. Anschließend sandte Harry einen Blitz hinterher, der Voldemort nach hinten warf. „Dafür büßt du Potter!" Wieder sandte er einen Todesfluch in Richtung Harry, doch Harry konnte ausweichen. Dann begann Voldemort mit einem Spruch in einer unbekannten Sprache. Plötzlich erschienen fünf Dolche aus der Luft und rasten auf Harry zu. ‚Verdammt, er hat also doch etwas von der alten Magie gelernt.' dachte Harry und er versuchte auszuweichen. Einer der Dolche ritzte seinen Arm auf und einer sein Bein. Blut lief aus den Wunden, doch er schien den Schmerz kaum zu spüren. Dafür pumpte zu viel Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Harry beschwor eine kleine Feuersäule direkt auf Voldemort. Er wurde von den Flammen verschlungen und Harry schöpfte schon Hoffnung, doch dann hörte er Voldemorts fieses Lachen. „Shit!"fluchte Harry, als Voldemort durch einen rötlich leuchtenden Schild geschützt aus dem Inferno heraustrat. „Dachtest wohl, du wärst der einzige, der sich mit der alten Magie beschäftigt hast, Potter."  
  
Plötzlich sah Ginny, wie sich etwas kleines, das sich hinter Harry befand in einen Todesser mit einer silbernen Hand verwandelte. „Pettigrew!"schrie Sirius. „Harry!"schrie Ginny. Sie verwandelte sich ohne zu zögern und flog blitzschnell zu Harry. Dieser wich gerade einem weiteren Todesfluch von Voldemort aus. Ginny sah, wie Pettigrew den Zauberstab hob und hörte die Unheil verheißenden Worte „AVADA KEDAVRA!"Sie flog gegen Harry und warf ihn um und der grüne Blitz des Todesfluches traf sie. Sie verbrannte in ihrer Phönixform vor Harrys Augen zu Asche. „NEIN!"schrie er. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als Harry sie verbrennen sah. Unbändige Wut erfasste ihn. Voldemort starrte ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Harry sah die Magie um ihn herum, wie bei seiner Meditation. Er griff nach ihr, er sog sie in sich auf. Pettigrew wollte einen zweiten Todesfluch auf ihn schicken, aber es kam kein grüner Strahl, es kam nichts. Alle starrten ungläubig auf Harry. Sie fühlten, wie sich die Magie in ihm sammelte. Sie bekamen eine Gänsehaut. Die ganze Luft schien mit Energie geladen. Harry begann vor innerem Feuer zu leuchten, als er die gesamte Magie seiner Umgebung in sich vereinte. Blaue Blitze wanderten über seinen Körper und den Stab Si. Nochmal schrie er mit einer verzweifelten Stimme: „Dafür zahlt ihr!"  
  
Er streckte seine linke Hand in Richtung Pettigrews und den Stab in Richtung Voldemorts. Worte für diesen Zauberspruch waren unnötig. Harry schleuderte einfach die konzentrierte Magie auf seine Feinde. Ein konzentrierter Strahl ultrahellen und ultraheißen Lichts traf Pettigrew in die Brust und er zerfiel zu Asche. Der zweite wesentlich mächtigere Strahl traf Voldemort. Sie hörten einen grauenerregenden Schrei, als dieser verbrannte. „Das ist noch nicht das Ende!"waren seine letzten Worte. Sie sahen einen schwarzen Schemen aus dem Körper entschwinden und in den Wald fliehen. Harry sandte ihm einen weiteren ‚Helios' hinterher, aber der ging glatt durch den Schemen hindurch. Es war vorbei. Der Kampf war zu ende. Die verbliebenen Todesser versuchten zu fliehen oder ergaben sich im Angesicht der Niederlage ihres Anführers. Dann brach Harry weinend vor Ginnys Aschehaufen zusammen.  
  
Langsam näherten sich seine Freunde und Dumbledore. „Du hast tapfer gekämpft Harry."sagte er ernst. „Nein, wir haben verloren. Alles beginnt von vorn. Voldemort ist entkommen und Ginnys Tod war umsonst."schluchzte Harry verzweifelt und wütend. Alle seine Freunde weinten um Ginny. Doch Ron fasste sich als erster und ging auf Harry zu. „Ginny hat sich geopfert, damit du Voldemort bekämpfen kannst, Harry. Du hast ihn in die Flucht geschlagen und ihn dahin zurückgeworfen, wo er vor sechzehn Jahren schon einmal war. Ihr Opfer war nicht umsonst. DU hast seine ganze verdammte Armee fast im Alleingang besiegt Harry und du hast unzählige Leben gerettet." „Das ist nicht wahr, Ron. Sie ist tot. Und sie ist umsonst gestorben." Ron wollte zu ihm gehen und ihm aufhelfen, doch Harry rief plötzlich: „Stopp!" „Was ist?"fragte Ron perplex. Harry starrte auf den Aschehaufen. Er hatte sich bewegt. Vorsichtig scharrte Harry die Asche auseinander. Ein kleines Küken kam zum Vorschein, genau wie damals bei Fawkes. „Komm her mein Kleines!"rief er zärtlich und nahm es auf seine Hand. Es tschiepte fröhlich. „Ich werde dich in Andenken an Ginny behalten."Er setzte sich das Küken auf die Schulter und stand auf. Dann sah er etwas glänzendes in der Asche. Er wühlte noch etwas und fand Ginnys Ring und die Kette, die er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte „Oh, Ginny."murmelte er traurig. Er nahm die Sachen an sich.  
  
„Ron, es tut mir leid, was mit Ginny passiert ist."sagte er leise. „Harry, du hast keine Schuld daran. Bitte tut dir das nicht wieder an." sagte Ron besorgt. Dumbledore kam auf sie zu. „Harry, was du heute geleistet hast war schier übermenschlich. Ohne dich, hätte es noch viel mehr Opfer gegeben. Niemand außer dir, hätte das vollbringen können. Sie wusste das und deswegen hat sie sich geopfert." Harry nickte nur. Dann sah er seine Freunde mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Danke für das, was ihr heut vollbracht habt. Ihr wart großartig." Dann ging er von ihnen weg. „Ich möchte allein sein."sagte er im Gehen. Und vor ihren Augen flimmerte er kurz und verschwand. Die Anwesenden keuchten überrascht. Dumbledore schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf.  
  
„Ruft die Auroren. Sie sollen sich um die Bewusstlosen und Gefallenen kümmern. Ich setzte mich mit Fudge in Verbindung. Nochmals Dank allen, die bei der Verteidigung Hogwarts geholfen haben. Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr eure Familien benachrichtigen. Die Eulen stehen euch zur Verfügung. Ron Weasley kommt bitte mit mir."sagte Dumbledore. Dann ging er in das Schloss. Ron folgte ihm Hand in Hand mit Hermine.  
  
Sie gingen in Dumbledores Büro. Dort beschwor Dumbledore zwei Stühle, auf denen Ron und Hermine Platz nahmen. „Mr. Weasley, es tut mir sehr leid um ihre Schwester. Das ist ein tragischer Verlust für uns alle. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid." Hermine versuchte Ron zu trösten und umarmte ihn. Die Tränen flossen jetzt ungehemmt. „Ich werde nach unserem Gespräch ihre Eltern und ihre Brüder informieren. Ich möchte, dass sie wissen, dass ich sehr stolz auf Ginny bin. Sie hat selbstlos ihr Leben geopfert um ein anderes zu retten. Damit hat sie allerdings nicht nur Harry, sondern auch uns alle gerettet. Voldemort war viel stärker, als wir es vermutet haben und ohne ihn wären wir wahrscheinlich alle nicht mehr hier." Ron nickte „Ja, sie hat gehandelt wie ein wahrer Gryffindor."schluchzte er. „Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, glauben sie, dass Harry in Ordnung ist?" Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich muss sagen, ich weiß es nicht. Nach dem Verlust von Idira wirkte er eher entschlossen als niedergeschlagen. Seine Trauer brach nur kurz und relativ milde durch möchte ich sagen. Allerdings war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Ginny für ihn da. Die beiden sind sich schnell näher gekommen, wenn sie auch erst nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade wirklich ein Paar waren. Er hat ihr mehr vertraut und anvertraut, als uns. Das hat ihn stark gemacht und ihm über vieles hinweg geholfen. Sie war sein Ruhepol. Nun ist sie ihm genommen worden und ich kann nicht abschätzen, wie er reagiert. Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich uns wieder öffnet. Sonst befürchte ich das schlimmste." sagte Hermine ernst. „Das dachte ich mir. Wissen sie, wo er jetzt sein könnte?"fragte Dumbledore. Ron und Hermine sahen sich an und Ron nickte ihr zu. „Wir haben da einen Raum, in den wir uns ab und an zurückziehen." Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich an „Haben sie keine Scheu, ich war schließlich auch mal jung. Wenn auch nicht alle Lehrer meine Ansicht teilen. Ich würde sagen, wir lassen ihn erst mal in Ruhe. Wenn er morgen Mittag nicht beim Essen war, treffen wir uns nach dem Essen in der großen Halle und sie zeigen mir den Raum. Sind sie einverstanden?" Ron und Hermine nickten. „Kann ich noch irgendetwas für sie tun?"fragte er mit aufrichtiger Anteilnahme. Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Dann können sie gehen. Ich informiere ihre Eltern, Mr. Weasley. Ich wünsche ihnen trotz allem eine gute Nacht." Ron und Hermine gingen. Im Gemeinschaftraum verabschiedeten sie sich. „Kommst du klar, Ron?"fragte sie ihn. „Ja, ich denke schon, Hermy. Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch, Ron. Ich hoffe, du findest etwas Schlaf."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie begrüßten sich liebevoll und gingen in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Sie aßen wenig und lustlos. Hermine bekam wie immer den Tagespropheten. Die Überschrift lautete groß: „Angriff auf Hogwarts abgewehrt. Harry Potter schlägt den dunklen Lord. ‚Du- weißt-schon-wer leider entkommen." Hermine las den Artikel. „Es steht in etwa so drin, wie es sich wirklich abgespielt hat. Sie bekunden allen Angehörigen und Freunden ihre aufrichtige Anteilnahme für Ginny's Tod. Sie schreiben nur gutes über sie. Sie fragen sich, ob Harry den dunklen Lord nicht hätte vernichten können." Dumbledore bat um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler. „Werte Schüler. In Anbetracht der gestrigen Ereignisse, fällt der Unterricht heute und in den nächsten zwei Tagen aus. Die restlichen Wochen wird der Unterricht normal fortgesetzt. Es wird allerdings keine Hausaufgaben geben. Übermorgen kommt der Zaubereiminister und wird einige der Verteidiger der Schule ehren. Ich bitte jetzt um eine Schweigeminute für Ginny Weasley, die tapfer die Schule verteidigt hat und dabei tragischerweise ihr Leben verlor. Bitte!" Alle Schüler erhoben sich wie einer und schwiegen eine Minute. „Danke sehr. Das war alles, was ich zu sagen hatte."  
  
Hermine und Ron verbrachten den Tag mit reden und gingen am See spazieren. Einen ganzen Teil des Tages verbrachten sie in Gesellschaft von Neville und Luna, die versuchten, ihnen die Stimmung etwas zu verschönern. Alle Spuren der Schlacht waren bereits beseitigt worden. Lediglich ein paar umgeknickte Bäume waren noch am Waldrand zu sehen. Außerdem war der Boden glasiert, wo Harry die Feuersäule beschworen hatte. Dort versammelten sich an diesem Tag viele Schüler, um sich die Stelle bei Tageslicht genauer anzusehen. Beim Mittagessen war Harry immer noch nicht zu sehen, so trafen sich Ron und Hermine mit Dumbledore. Auch Sirius und Remus begleiteten sie. Sie gingen in den dritten Stock. Hermine zeigte ihnen die Stelle, wo sich die Tür befand. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier einen Raum gibt."murmelte Dumbledore. „Wir auch nicht."sagte Sirius. „Ahh, deswegen ist er auch nicht auf der Karte. Wie habt ihr von diesem Raum erfahren?"fragte Dumbledore neugierig. „Dobby."sagte Hermine nur. „Es ist also doch vorteilhaft, wenn man nett zu Hauselfen ist."lachte Remus, „Das hätte uns damals viel Zeit ersparen können, Tatze." Sirius nickte. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen, weil er sich Sorgen um Harry machte. „Wie öffnet man die Tür?" „Man sagt ein Passwort."sagte Ron. Er sagte laut das Passwort, doch nichts passierte. „Das war zu erwarten. Harry hat den Zauber so geändert, dass sich die Tür nur öffnet, wenn niemand im Raum ist." „Ahh, praktisch. So geht man Peinlichkeiten aus dem Weg."sagte Dumbledore anerkennend. „Ich versuche mal einen Analyse-Zauber." Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Dann schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf. „Hier ist keine Tür." „Aber Professor. Glauben sie uns, die Tür war hier." „Ich glaube euch. Keine Sorge. Doch nun ist keine Tür hier." „Vielleicht hat er die Tür durch eine Wand ersetzt."sagte Ron frei heraus. Alle starrten ihn an, als hätte er gerade einen Frosch verschluckt. „Was?"fragte er. „Ron, niemand, außer dem Direktor kann in Hogwarts irgendwelche baulichen Änderungen durchführen."sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Oder Harry."sagte Ron mit fester Überzeugung. „Dobby!"rief Dumbledore. Der Hauself erschien mit einem Plopp! „Dobby, ist Harry in dem Raum hinter der Wand?" Dobby drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, als ob er nicht wüsste, was er tun sollte. „Ist schon gut Dobby. Wenn er drin ist, richte ihm bitte aus, ich möchte ihn in meinem Büro sprechen, so schnell wie möglich." Dobby nickte erleichtert und verschwand. „Ihr könnt gehen. Ich sage euch Bescheid, wenn ich etwas erfahre."sagte Dumbledore zu Ron und Hermine. Sie nickten und zogen sich zurück. „Kommt mit. Wir warten im Büro."forderte er dann Sirius und Remus auf. 


	25. Ende gut, alles gut?

Kapitel 25 – Ende gut alles gut?  
  
Als sie dort ankamen, wartete Harry bereits auf sie. Auf seiner Schulter saß der Phönix, nun schon deutlich gewachsen. „Ah, du bist schon hier Harry." Harry nickte, sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Rückschluss auf seine Stimmung zu. Sirius ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn väterlich. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Harry." „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund."antwortete er nüchtern. Alle schauten ihn ernst an. „Harry, wir wissen, dass dich und Ginny ein starkes Band verbunden hat. Wir wissen auch, dass es für dich sehr schwer sein muss, damit umzugehen. Niemand sollte so leiden, wie du es getan hast. So viele Verluste, wie du schon ertragen musstest und nun das. Aber du darfst dich nicht selbst aufgeben Harry."sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger, aber ernster Stimme. „Sie verstehen nicht, Professor. Das ist es ja gerade. Ich trauere um sie. Aber ich empfinde immer noch etwas für sie. Es ist nicht so, dass ich das Gefühl habe, sie verloren zu haben. Das Band, das uns verbindet ist immer noch da, als ob sie nicht gestorben wäre. Als Cedric gestorben ist, als Sirius durch das Tor geschleudert wurde und als ich Idira verlor, jedes Mal wurde ich von furchtbaren Albträumen geplagt und nun ... nichts. Ich schlafe die Nacht durch und träume von ihr, aber nur schöne Sachen. Ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Vielleicht ist es so, dass sie in dem Phönix etwas von sich zurückgelassen hat. Jedes Mal, wenn meine Trauer um sie zu stark wird und ich weinen muss, fängt der Phönix an zu singen, und sein wunderschöner Gesang beruhigt mich wieder."sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. Dumbledore schaute ihn nachdenklich aber ernst an, „Ja, so wird es sein. Harry, der Zaubereiminister kommt übermorgen. Ich bitte dich, wenigstens nach dem Mittagessen in der großen Halle reinzuschauen. Er möchte dir danken." „Die Einsicht kommt wenig spät nicht"sagte Harry mit eisiger Stimme. Sirius zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Gewöhn dich daran. Er hat eine mächtige Ausstrahlung und er setzt sie oft so ein. Ganz unbewusst."flüsterte ihm Remus zu. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verlangen kann, aber ich bitte dich darum." sagte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen. „Na gut. Ich komme für sie und für Ginny." „Schön. Bist du nun in dem Raum, den mir Hermine und Ron gezeigt haben?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig. Harry nickte. „Wieso hast du eine Wand anstelle der Tür gezaubert?" „Ich wollte allein sein." „Ist dir bewusst, dass das nur der Schuldirektor kann, also meine Wenigkeit. Ich meine, nicht dass du nicht schon genug über den Haufen geworfen hast, woran wir glauben. Zum Beispiel kann man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren." Harry lächelte „Ja, Hermine sagt uns ständig, das wüssten wir, wenn wir ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen hätten." „Und doch tust du es. Wie machst du das?"fragte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. „Ich wollte allein sein. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dem ganzen Trubel zu entkommen und in unserem Raum zurück zu sein. Da war ich plötzlich da. Dann wollte ich nicht gestört werden und habe die Tür in eine Wand umgewandelt." „Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Job an den Nagel hängen."meinte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen. „Ach, und Harry. Deine Freunde machen sich große Sorgen um dich. Vielleicht stattest du ihnen mal einen Besuch ab. Schließlich war Ginny auch Rons kleine Schwester."fügte Dumbledore hinzu. Harry sah beschämt zu Boden. „Selbstverständlich. Professor." „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dürften sie gerade am See sein." „Danke. Dann gehen ich jetzt mal zu ihnen."sagte Harry leise und nickte den dreien zu. Er machte zwei Schritte in Richtung des Sees und verschwand, genau wie den Tag davor.  
  
Ron und Hermine gingen langsam am See entlang. „Meinst du, er fängt sich wieder?"fragte Ron seine Freundin. „Ich weiß nicht. Normalerweise würde ich sagen schon. Bisher hat er alles überstanden und weg gesteckt. Aber seine Beziehung zu Ginny war so eng. Sie hat ihm so viel Lebensfreude vermittelt. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass er es schafft." Er erschien gerade mal zehn Meter vor ihnen und ging ihnen entgegen, als hätte er genau gewusst, wo sie zu finden waren. „Hallo ihr beiden. Ihr habt mich gesucht?"fragte er leise. „Harry!"rief ihm Hermine freudig entgegen. „Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?"fragte Ron. „Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Und dir?"fragte er teilnahmsvoll. „Es geht. Hermine tröstet mich und das hilft mir sehr." „Das freut mich. Ich hab auch ein wenig Hilfe, muss ich zugeben." Sie sahen ihn überrascht an. „Der Phönix. Er ist gewachsen und immer wenn ich in Trauer versinke, singt er für mich und beruhigt mich. Was mich am meisten wundert, ist, dass ich keine Albträume habe. Nach Cedrics Tod und nach Idiras Tod hatte ich schlimme Träume und konnte ewig nicht durchschlafen. Aber jetzt ist es so, als würde sie nachts neben mir liegen und ich wache morgens frisch und ausgeruht auf. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Auch meine Gefühle für sie sind noch da, als würde sie jetzt neben mir sitzen." „Es freut uns, dass es dir gut geht. Kommst du heut abend wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"fragte Hermine. „Gib mir noch ein paar Tage. Vielleicht wenn diese ganze Zeremonie mit Fudge vorbei ist. Mal sehen." „Ob mir der Phönix auch helfen könnte? Ich würde ihn gern mal sehen."sagte Ron leise und traurig. Harry stellte sich aufrecht hin und stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus. Sekunden später hörten sie Flügel schlagen und der Phönix landete sanft auf Harrys Schulter. Dann sah er Ron traurig an, als würde er teilen, was in ihm vorging. Er flog auf Rons Schulter und rieb seinen Kopf sanft an Rons Schläfe. Dann begann er zu singen und alle drei fühlten sich etwas besser. „Danke sehr. Es ist wirklich, als wäre Ginny jetzt hier. Es ist schön, dass du uns besuchst Harry. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur allein sein. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass ihr euch sorgen könntet. Entschuldigung." „Kein Problem. Sag mal, kommst du zu ihrer Beerdigung? Sie ist in vier Tagen. Mum und Dad würden sich freuen." Harry blickte ihn traurig an und wieder standen ihm Tränen in den Augen. „Natürlich Ron. Das ist das Mindeste." „Glaubst du, dass uns Voldemort jetzt in Ruhe lässt?"fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Er ist entkommen und ich bezweifle, dass es dieses mal wieder fünfzehn Jahre dauert, bis er wieder zu voller Kraft gelangt. Ich sag euch was. Wir treffen uns morgen mit Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus in unserem Studienraum und dann probiere ich ihn zu finden, dann wissen wir vielleicht mehr." „Ist das nicht gefährlich für dich?"fragte sie besorgt. „Ich bin vorsichtig."antwortete er. Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bevor sich Harry von ihnen verabschiedete und sich zurückzog. Der Phönix folgte ihm natürlich.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen frühstückte Harry mit seinen Freunden zusammen in der großen Halle. Dann gingen sie zu Dumbledore und erklärten, was sie vorhatten. Er war einverstanden und folgte ihnen mit Remus und Sirius in den Studierraum. „Willst du es wirklich riskieren?"fragte Sirius besorgt. „Ich habe es schon einmal gemacht. Daher wussten wir, wann der Angriff stattfinden würde. Natürlich hatte mir Ginny vorher mit ihrem Traum überhaupt erst die Idee gegeben."fügte er leise hinzu. Dumbledore nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, Harry setzte sich und konzentrierte sich. Wie beim letzten mal, baute er sehr vorsichtig die Verbindung zu Voldemort auf. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis er wieder die Augen öffnete. Wieder war er schweißgebadet. „Es ist schlimmer als ich gedacht habe. Er hat bereits wieder einen neuen Körper. Er war auf diese Niederlage vorbereitet. Nachdem, was ich gerade erfahren habe, ist er in einem halben Jahr wieder einsatzfähig und hat spätestens in einem Jahr wieder seine volle Macht zurück. Das lässt uns nicht viel Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen. Mum und Dad hatten uns schon gewarnt, dass Voldemort zu stark geworden ist. Sie sagten, nur Ginny und ich gemeinsam könnten ihn besiegen." sagte er trübselig. „Du hast mit Lily und James gesprochen?"fragte Dumbledore verblüfft. „Ja, bei Ginnys Initiierung." „Wir werden einen Weg finden, das versichere ich dir."sagte Dumbledore zuversichtlich. Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile, dann gingen sie zum Mittag in die Halle zurück. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Harry und sagte, das wäre wohl die letzte Nacht, die er allein verbringen würde.  
  
Er zog sich in den Raum zurück und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er las noch ein wenig in dem Buch, das ihm Ginny geschenkt hatte. Er hatte viel daraus gelernt. So zum Beispiel die Alternative zum apparieren. Er ließ sich von Dobby Abendessen bringen und dann legte er sich hin. „Ach wenn, doch Ginny bei mir wäre. Ich vermisse sie so."seufzte er. Der Phönix sprang auf sein Bett und kuschelte mit seinem Kopf an Harrys. „Danke, dass du mir so hilfst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst aushalten sollte."sagte Harry und streichelte sanft die Federn des Phönix. Irgendwann schlief er ein. Der Phönix wachte an seinem Bett. Spät am Morgen wachte er auf, als die Sonnenstrahlen seine Nase kitzelten. Er hatte seit Ginnys Tod nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Irgendetwas war anders, dachte er verschlafen und öffnete die Augen. Er blickte in das Gesicht eines Engels. „Ginny?"flüsterte er perplex. „Ich muss träumen." „Harry."flüsterte nun Ginny im Halbschlaf. Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Sie war real, es war kein Traum. „Ginny!"rief er nun etwas lauter. Jetzt wachte sie auf und sah in die strahlendsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. „Du lebst!"freute er sich. „Ja, natürlich."sagte sie und lächelte. „Aber wie?" „Ich war in meiner Phönix-Form. Aus der Asche wiedergeboren, du erinnerst dich?"sagte sie neckisch. „Aber..." „Oh, Harry. Ich konnte mich nicht eher zurückverwandeln. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich als Baby zurückgekommen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie weh es mir tat, dich so leiden zu sehen, jedes mal, wenn du an mich gedacht hast. Ich habe alle meine Liebe in die Lieder gepackt, die ich dir gesungen habe. Ich wollte, ich hätte es dir irgendwie sagen können." „Also hat mich mein Herz doch nicht getrogen. Das Band unserer Liebe war tatsächlich nie zerrissen. Oh du hast mir so gefehlt, Ginny." Harry richtete sich auf, dabei rutschte die Decke von Ginnys Schultern. „Aber du hast ja gar nichts an, Liebling."stellte er überrascht fest. „Stört es dich?"fragte sie lachend. „Nein."versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Meine Sachen sind sicher mit mir verbrannt."stellte sie fest. „Nicht alles."sagte Harry lächelnd und gab ihr ihren Ring zurück, den er die ganze Zeit am kleinen Finger getragen hatte und die Kette von seinem Nachttisch. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Morgen?"fragte sie unschuldig. „Oh ich hätte da schon eine Idee."sagte Harry und entledigte sich seines Pyjamas. Sie vermissten das Frühstück nicht wirklich.  
  
Gegen Mittag löste sich Harry plötzlich aus ihrer sanften Umarmung. „Oh shit!" „Was hast du?" „Heut kommt Fudge und ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, zu kommen." „Soll ich mitkommen?"fragte sie. „Ja, wir wollen doch, dass auch Ron aus seiner Trauer erlöst wird." „Natürlich." Dann schlich sich ein teuflisches Funkeln in seine Augen. „Aber ich würde sagen, wir machen daraus einen Auftritt mit Erinnerungswert." Sie sah ihn fragend an. ‚Sagt mal Freunde, könnt ihr Ginnys Totem von mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?'. ‚Ja, das geht.' „Ich werde dir über Phönix eine Nachricht senden, wenn es so weit ist und wo du mich treffen sollst. Öffne dann ein Tor dorthin und komm zu mir. Wahrscheinlich ist es die Große Halle. Aber ich würde dir vorschlagen, du ziehst dir etwas an."sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Wir können über die Totems kommunizieren?"fragte sie entsetzt. „Ja, sieht so aus." „Oh nein. Ich hätte dich die ganze Zeit informieren können."sagte sie niedergeschlagen. Er streichelte sie beruhigend. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Hauptsache, du bist wieder da."und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Jetzt muss ich mich aber sputen."  
  
Währenddessen in der großen Halle. Die Schüler hatten alle ihr Mittagsmahl beendet und die Tische wurden geleert. Neben Dumbledore saß Minister Fudge und an einem extra Tisch saßen Molly, Arthur, Bill und Charlie Weasley und die Zwillinge. Hermine und Ron saßen wie immer am Gryffindor-Tisch. Hermine schaute sich nervös um: „Wo bleibt er nur? Erst war er nicht beim Frühstück, dann nicht beim Mittag. Er hat versprochen, zu der Zeremonie zu erscheinen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Ron." Ron wirkte noch immer kraftlos und niedergeschlagen. „Harry hat noch nie sein Versprechen gebrochen. Er wird kommen, Hermine." „Werte Schüler!"sagte Dumbledore laut. „Wie ihr wisst, ist heute der Zaubereiminister hier, um euch für euren tapferen Einsatz zu danken. Ich übergebe das Wort an Cornelius Fudge." Die Lehrer und Fudge standen auf und stellten sich vor den Lehrertisch. Zwei Angestellte des Ministeriums traten dazu. „Werte Professoren, werte Schüler, liebe Gäste. Ich bin heute hierher gekommen, um meinen Dank auszusprechen für den mutigen Einsatz der Lehrer und Schüler im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord. Professor Dumbledore und einige Auroren haben mir berichtet, wir ihr den dunklen Lord zurückgeschlagen habt. Dafür verdient ihr unser aller Anerkennung. Bei der Verteidigung der Schule haben sich einige Schüler besonders hervorgetan. Diese möchte ich im Nahmen des Ministeriums und der ganzen Zaubererschaft für ihre Verdienste auszeichnen. Aber zuvor möchte ich nochmals mein Beileid für den Verlust von Virginia Weasley aussprechen. Sie hat tapfer ihr Leben geopfert, um ein anderes zu retten und damit einen wesentlichen Teil zur Rettung von Hogwarts beigetragen. Dafür sind wir alle ihr sehr dankbar." Er ging zu den Weasleys herüber und gab jedem einzelnen die Hand. Dann flüsterte er etwas zu Dumbledore, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Er fragt sich bestimmt, wo Harry ist."flüsterte Hermine.  
  
„Nun möchte ich folgende Schüler nach vorn bitten: Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood." Die beiden traten Hand in Hand vor. „Selten hat Hogwarts so tapfere Schüler wie euch gehabt. Für euren Einsatz bei der Verteidigung und speziell für euren Anteil bei der Niederschlagung der Riesen verleihe ich euch den Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse." Er hängte ihnen die Orden um und alle Schüler brachen in Jubel aus. Die beiden gingen strahlend an ihren Platz zurück. „Jetzt bitte ich die Schüler Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley nach vorn." Auch sie traten Hand in Hand vor den Zaubereiminister. „Für euren tapferen Einsatz bei der Vernichtung der Riesen und der Vernichtung der Dementoren überreiche ich euch beiden den Orden des Merlins zweiter Klasse. Ich möchte euch nochmals für euren tapferen Einsatz danken. Wir sind sehr stolz auf euch." Trotz seines Verlustes strahlte Ron stolz. Seine ganze Familie zeigte ihm, dass sie stolz auf ihn waren. Sie gingen an ihren Platz zurück. „Nun last but noch least rufe ich Harry Potter. Mister Potter möge bitte vortreten." Es herrschte Stille in der Halle. Alle sahen sich suchend um.  
  
Plötzlich flimmerte vor dem Zaubereiminister die Luft und Harry erschien wie aus dem Nichts. Die Augen des Ministers weiteten sich vor Schreck. Viele der Anwesenden sogen überrascht die Luft ein. In Dumbledores Augen lag ein spöttisches Glitzern und Sirius und Remus konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"fragte Harry trocken. Das warf den Minister nun endgültig aus der Bahn. „Ähh... ja... ähh Mr. Potter. Ich verleihe ihnen den Orden des Merlins erster Klasse." „Wofür?"wunderte sich Harry „Ähh.. na für die Verteidigung der Schule, der Rettung Hogwarts und dafür, dass sie den dunklen Lord zurückgeschlagen haben." „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass er nicht endgültig besiegt ist?"sagte er mit autoritärer Stimme. Fudge zuckte sichtlich zurück, aber er nickte. „Gut. Dann nehme ich die Ehrung an."sagte Harry trocken. Fudge überreichte ihm den Orden mit zitternden Händen. Die ganze Halle war erst erstarrt, dann brach sie in Jubel aus. Harry brachte sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Was ist mit Ginny?"fragte er den Zaubereiminister. Alle Anwesenden sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Ähh... nun, dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Sie erhält auch den Orden erster Klasse, posthum."  
  
„Warum wollen sie warten, bis sie tot ist?"fragte Harry ihn leise. Fudges Augen weiteten sich. Er keuchte überrascht. Harry hatte unterdessen das Signal gegeben. Direkt neben Harry erschien eine Gestalt aus dem Nichts. Sie war in Harrys dunkelrote Robe gehüllt, ihr Gesicht von der Kapuze verdeckt. „Dejavu."murmelte Dumbledore und ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu. In der Halle entstand aufgeregtes Gemurmel. „Was..."rief Fudge entsetzt. Dann nahm Ginny die Kapuze ab. Fudge wurde blass. Molly rief laut „Ginny!"Wie einer stürmten alle Weasleys auf sie zu. Sie umarmten ihre Tochter beziehungsweise Schwester. „Du lebst."sagte Molly mit zitternder Stimme und Tränen in den Augen. Dann sah sie Harry böse an: „Du hättest etwas sagen können!" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände: „Molly, bitte. Sie hat sich erst heute zurückverwandelt. Ich hab genau so gelitten und getrauert, wie ihr auch." „Oh, entschuldige bitte, ich habe es nicht so gemeint."dann umarmte sie ihn. „Klasse Auftritt ihr beiden."sagte Fred anerkennend. „Ja, das übertrifft glatt unseren Abgang im letzten Jahr."stimmte George zu. Ron und Hermine hatten auch Tränen in den Augen, nur diesmal nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus Freude.  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich laut. „Ich glaube, Minister Fudge war noch nicht ganz fertig."sagte er laut. Fudge sah ihn an und nickte dann verstehend. „Virginia Weasley, für deinen Einsatz im Kampf gegen Voldemort verleihe ich dir den Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse. Du bist damit die jüngste Hexe, die je den Orden des Merlins erhalten hat. Gratuliere."sagte er voller aufrichtiger Anerkennung. Sie nahm den Orden dankbar an. Die ganze Halle brach in tosenden Applaus aus. Harry und Ginny gingen an den Gryffindor-Tisch, nachdem sie Molly und Arthur in Kurzform in Kenntnis gesetzt hatten. Fudge schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf und ging zu Dumbledore. „Ich werde zu alt für so etwas. Ich ziehe mich zurück"murmelte er. Dumbledore nickte bestätigend, „Mir geht es allmählich genau so mit den beiden Cornelius." „Was hat Harry gesagt, wie viel Zeit werden wir haben?" „Etwa ein halbes Jahr, im günstigsten Fall ein Jahr. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass er seine verbliebenen Handlanger nicht schon früher einsetzt." Fudge nickte verstehend, „Diesmal sind wir auf der Hut. Ich verspreche es." Damit verließ er mit seinen Angestellten Hogwarts. „Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit! Wie gesagt, heute findet keine Schule statt, der Unterricht wird morgen fortgesetzt."  
  
Ginnys Rückkehr wurde im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ordentlich gefeiert, auch Fred und George waren da und verteilten Muster ihrer neuesten Scherzartikel. Ginny erzählte ihren Freunden noch mal genau, was nun passiert war und diese wiederum berichteten, was nach ihrem Tod passiert ist. Sie sah Harry überrascht an. „Du hast wirklich die ganze Magie der Umgebung in dich aufgesogen und dann Voldemort und Pettigrew gleichzeitig in Flammen aufgehen lassen?"Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich hatte damals wohl recht, dass ich dich lieber nicht wirklich wütend erleben möchte." „Ja, es war grauenhaft. Zu schade nur, dass Voldemort entkommen ist."sagte Hermine und schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Ja, dann hatten deine Eltern wohl recht. Wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, wie wir ihn gemeinsam besiegen können."sagte Ginny. „Das Schuljahr ist nun fast zu ende und vor nächstem Jahr haben wir nichts von Voldemort zu befürchten. Ich werde eine Woche zu den Dursleys fahren, damit der Schutz aufrechterhalten wird und anschließend nach Potters Place. Möchtet ihr mich da besuchen kommen?"fragte er Ron und Hermine. „Gerne,"sagte sie, „Meine Eltern haben dieses Jahr keinen Urlaub geplant." „Ich komme auch gerne. Wir melden uns per Eule und geben dir Bescheid." An Ginny gewandt fuhr er fort: „Ich wünschte mir, du würdest die ganzen Ferien verbringen, selbst die Zeit mit den Dursleys." „Warum nicht? Ich würde deine Verwandten gern mal kennen lernen. Und wenn sie sich nicht benehmen, verhext du sie einfach. Du bist ja jetzt nicht mehr minderjährig."lachte sie. „Ernsthaft?"freute sich Harry überrascht. „Ja. Ich frage nachher meine Eltern. Sie wollten bis zum Abendessen bleiben." antwortete sie und küsste ihn. „Das wird schon, Mum konnte dir noch nie etwas abschlagen und Harry ist doch ihr Liebling. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr auch eine Zeit im Fuchsbau verbringt. Das erhöht eure Chancen."sagte Ron grinsend und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Die beiden nickten. „Ach übrigens. Harry, ist der Raum jetzt wieder frei und betretbar?"fragte Hermine. Ron wurde rot. Harry lachte, „Ja, ihr könnt ihn benutzen." Hermine entführte Ron und Harry genoss mit Ginny das ausklingende Fest.  
  
Die letzten Schultage vergingen wie im Flug. Das waren die ersten Ferien, auf die sich Harry freute, wenn es zugleich auch seine letzten Sommerferien sein würden, da ja mit dem nächsten Schuljahr seine Schulzeit vorüber sein würde. Ginny würde die ganzen Ferien mit ihm zusammen verbringen und vor den Dursleys hatte er keine Angst mehr. Er war noch nie so glücklich in seinem Leben. Blieb nur noch ein Problem... Voldemort.  
  
To be continued....? 


	26. Author Note

Hi Leute,  
  
erst mal danke für die netten rewievs. So viel positive Resonanz motiviert ungemein und ist willkommener Lohn für die vielen Stunden, die in so einer Geschichte stecken.  
  
Ich habe tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung geplant und schon ein paar Zeilen geschrieben. Im Augenblick habe ich allerdings eine Schreibblockade, wenig Zeit und meine Gedanken schweifen ständig zu alternativen Szenarien. Ich arbeite sozusagen parallel an drei unterschiedlichen Stories und eine davon ist das Sequel, im Augenblick aber nicht meine favorisierte (das ist, zumindest gerade, eine DarkHarry-Fic). Mir fehlen noch ein paar Ideen für einen wirklich spannenden Plott.  
  
Aber nicht verzagen. Ein Sequel wird kommen, wenn auch nicht gleich morgen, oder übermorgen.  
  
Euer Heiko2003 


End file.
